Tú realidad en mi sueño
by wall-e17
Summary: 《Tranquila Candy todo esto debe ser un sueño... Un mal sueño》... ¿Qué harías si está fuera tú realidad..? (ALBERTFIC)
1. Chapter 1

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y a TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes sólo lo tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

 **Tú realidad en mi Sueño**

Mansión de las Rosas, Lakewood, Marzo 09 de 1922

- _¡¿Candy…?!_

- _Albert yo no creo que haya algo de que habl…_

Las palabras se quedan en el aire, mientras siento como sus labios se vuelven a posar sobre los míos de una forma arrebatada y sus brazos atrapándome por la cintura _"No puedo creer que esto esté pasando"_ luego separa sus labios de los míos lentamente bajando poco a poco en el proceso la intensidad del beso y coloca su frente de una manera tierna sobre la mía, no tardo en sentir como unas lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, pero cuando abro lo ojos me doy cuenta que no soy la única que está llorando silenciosamente después de un rato Albert murmura suavemente en mi oído.

 _-Perdóname Candy… de haberla leído antes yo…_ \- dice entre lamentos – _lo siento Pequeña, Te amo…_

* * *

Hospital Santa Juana, Chicago, marzo 16 de 1925

 _Albert… mi Bert… yo también Te amo…_

Sin duda ha sido la más hermosa realidad que he tenido tanto que hasta parece un sueño.

 _Un sueño…_

Abró los ojos de manera perezosa, aunque aparente que es porque sigo adormilada y porque el sueño que tuve me ha parecido lo más hermoso que he vivido, aún mas con la persona que aparece en él.

La verdadera realidad es otra.

Mi nombre es Candice White tengo 24 años, soy huérfana crecí en un lugar llamado "Hogar de Pony" ubicado en Chicago, luego fui acogida por la familia Leegan y más tarde adoptada por la familia Ardley; familia la cual miembro por miembro me daría muchas alegrías y tristezas. La razón por la cual estoy postrada en una cama en donde posiblemente pase las últimas horas de mi vida en el mismo hospital por donde trabaje un tiempo, no es la excepción y es por causa de uno de ellos.

El, ¿por qué estoy aquí? o ¿cómo pasó?. No importan, lo único importante aquí es que fue por salvar a un familiar de esa familia muy querida por mí.

 _-Albert… -_ murmuró en un suave suspiro.

Me pregunto, ¿cómo estará?, hace tres años que no lo veo, tengo entendido que tía Elroy no le ha notificado de mi accidente y no creo que le comunique de mi muerte tan prontamente cuando suceda, de haber notificado seguramente lo tendría aquí parado al lado mío, asegurándome un futuro juntos, aquel que yo he anhelado hace tantos años y que él ha querido hace tres años.

Es este momento, en el cual siento un dolor desgarrador por todo mi cuerpo, por supuesto que resultado de mi buena obra, me alegraría bastante tenerlo aquí haciéndome esas promesas que los dos sabemos que no pasaran nunca y es lo que me hace reflexionar que ya no me importa si alguna vez me hizo daño, si él fue el culpable de que no estemos juntos o si yo lo llegué a odiar alguna vez por despistado. Lo único que sé, es que hay un mar de por medio separándonos, un compromiso que lo ata de por vida y la verdad más real que me atrevería a gritar a los cuatro vientos con tal de me escuche, es que lo **Perdóno** desde lo más profundo de mi corazón y que lo **Amo** con todas las fuerzas que me quedan y que lo **Seguiré Amando** aún después de morir.

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien? -e _scuchó que me habla la enfermera personal a cargo de mí .Sacándome de mis pensamientos, verificando mi temperatura y empezando a examinar mi cuerpo. Tanto ella como yo sabemos que no pasare viva por más tiempo._

-No, no se preocupe estoy bien -le contestó, la _observó hacer un asentimiento de cabeza y se dispone a marcharse, pero antes de que cruce por el umbral de la puerta._

-Disculpe, sería tan amable de traerme unas hojas y un tintero por favor -le pido antes de marcharse, _al principio me mira con desconcierto a tal punto de negarse,_ no obstante _al cabo de unos minutos me observa de manera tierna y casi compasiva entendiendo que posiblemente sea la última noche que pase con vida._

-Con gusto señorita - _me dice con una sonrisa cómplice, haciéndome entender de que me los llevára de alguna manera ya que está prohibido._

Al cabo de casi una hora tengo enfrente de mí las hojas y el tintero, tengo tanto que expresar y lamentablemente cuento con tan poco tiempo, pero escribiré lo más rápido que me permitan mis manos, debo agradecer a Dios que estas no están tan dañadas y especialmente la izquierda. Así pues, me dispongo a empezar a redactar la carta que más me interesa de todas. Sólo de pensarlo siento como las lágrimas empiezan a salir sin control de mis ojos corriendo por mis mejillas mojando la hoja tan impecable que está en frente mía sin que yo pueda impedirlo, trato de secarlas rápidamente, no es momento de llorar, al contrario es momento de expresar todo lo que hay dentro de mi corazón para él, después de unos segundos de haberme calmado, meto la pluma en ep liquído negro y la coloco con seguridad sobre el papel iniciando a trazar:

 _Querido Bert…_

* * *

 _ **Hola... ¿Qué tal? Mi nombre es Valery, pero mis hermanos me dicen Wall-e y bueno pues elegí este ya que era el único con el que pude ingresar porque intente con otros y nada jajaja , está es la primera historia que me atrevo a plasmar por escrito y la que me estado rondando por la mente hace ya casi un año, espero que sea de su agrado y que puedan disfrutar de esta nueva historia de nuestros rubios favoritos**_

 _ **Solo les puedo decir que aunque la historia vaya de mal en peor, les aseguro que al final terminará bien.**_

 _ **¡Así que comencemos!**_

 _ **Atte. Wall-e17**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes solo los tomamos prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

Lakewood, agosto 13 de 1919

 _Tranquila Candy… Tranquila…_

 _Esto seguramente debe ser un mal sueño porque no puede estar pasando._

Candy trataba de darse ánimo así misma, había visto el rostro de George cuando este llegó repentinamente a pedir un platica privada con la tía Elroy, ella sin duda acepto de inmediato al ver al pobre y pálido George preocupado.

Y ahora allí se encontraba ella, queriendo escuchar que era lo que había pasado, topando su oreja detrás de las puertas de la biblioteca. En cuanto logro escuchar el nombre de William no pudo evitar mencionar el nombre de Albert en un murmuro bajo, una sensación de que algo muy grave había pasado la empezó a envolver en ese momento. No obstante sólamente podía escuchar a George y a la tía Elroy preguntando, ¿cuándo? y , ¿por qué?, había decidido marcharse tan repentinamente a Escocia.

-¿Escocia? - dijo Candy preguntándose también que hacia Albert allá, no, definitivamente algo malo había pasado porque él no se iría sin avisar a nadie y mucho menos a ella, pero mientras más escuchaba a George y a tía Elroy y su mente reflexionaba en lo que oía percibía como su corazón se estrujaba de dolor.

...

Mientras tanto dentro de la biblioteca

-¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? -pr _eguntó la tía Elroy a punto de colapsar enfrente de un sorprendido George_

-Le aseguro madame Elroy con todo respeto que me encuentro tan perplejo como usted - _respondió George quien de verdad se encontraba muy atrudido por la repentina decisión William. Bueno tanto él como la señora Elroy sabían ahora la razón exactamente, pero lo que en realidad los dejaba a él sin habla era que hace una semana fue que vio a William, cuando de repente y con urgencia tuvo que partir a Boston por un problema de las sucursales, sin embargo nadie lo había preparado para el tipo de recibimiento que lo esperaría esa mañana, apenas y recién llegaba de Boston, dirijiendose derecto al banco de Chicago._

 **FLASHBACK...**

George entraba por la puerta de imponente banco de Chicago de los Ardley, sabía que William lo estaría esperando en su oficina para escuchar los resultados en Boston y como su fiel mano derecha no lo defraudaría de hecho todo termino en un gran éxito, no por gusto le encargaron a él tiempo atrás el entrenamiento de negocios al futuro patriarca de la familia Ardley, sabía que con lo hecho en Boston debían darle un reconocimiento, rió por dentro al imaginarse algo que nunca le harían. A tomar el pomo de la puerta de la oficina de William iba cuando de repente una voz femenina lo saco de su acto.

-Señor George. Buen día, espero que su viaje a Boston haya tenido éxito -s _aludo de manera amable y respetuosa Sophia la eficiente secretaria de William._

-Buen día Sophia, si el viaje fue todo un éxito, gracias por preguntar -re _spondió George a manera de despacharla lo mas rápido para entrar a la oficina de William._

-El señor William no se encuentra en su oficina señor George -anunció _Sophia sospechando las intenciones -._ Me dejo dicho que en cuanto llegara de Boston le comunicara que salió de viaje y que en la gaveta de su escritorio le dejolaba unas cartas para que usted las leyera y entregára.

George al escucharla entro rápido a la oficina de William no sin antes agradecerle a Sophia y fue directo a al cajón del escritorio de donde saco dos cartas, la primera dirigida a él y la segunda a la señora Elroy la cual dejo sobre el pulcro escritorio. Se dispuso a leer la que iba dirigida a él enfrente de la ventana que tenía vista hacia un parque, pero al terminar de leerla dejo caer la carta descuidadamente en la suave textura de la alfombra mientras él tenía un rostro totalmente desencajado ¡No lo creía!, por otra parte si eso era cierto, entonces de tres cosas estaba seguro en ese momento y era que primero William tenía que responder por sus actos, segundo era que se iba a quedar definitivamente en Escocia y la tercera y probablemente más urgente en ese instante era que tenía que ir a Lakewood donde estaba actualmente la señora Elroy.

 **FIN DE FLASH BACK...**

-Nunca pensé que William se fuera a casar por tener que reparar un error- _Se dijo más para sí misma una abatida señora Elroy, sacando a George de sus pensamientos -_ ¿Cómo se llama? -p _reguntó Elroy._

-Kate Callagan -r _espondió George tratando de recordar a la señorita ya que se le hacía conocido el nombre._

-Sólo esperemos que esto no resulte un problema más adelante -dijo Elroy quien habia dado unos pasos para situarse enfrente del gran ventanal que tenía como vista parte de jardín. No sabía que pensar de todo esto si ponerse feliz o triste, siempre estaba preocupada por la descendencia de los Ardley y pues sabía que su sobrino se casaría únicamente por amor, pero jamás se imaginó ni en sus mas locos sueños una situación así en donde él como todo buen caballero cumpliría por su falta. La entristecía pensar que no se casó por amor, él que era de un alma libre y dulce, él que añoraba una mujer a quien amar.

-Mujer a quien amar… -retumbaron esas palabras en su mente cuando de repente sólo el nombre de una dama le llegó a la mente y sin darse cuenta salió de sus labios en una exclamación al acordarse de ella.

-Candice…

 _George se sobresaltó al escucharla nombrar a la señorita Candy y si con relación a ella hablaban sabía que esto era sólamente el inicio de muchas lágrimas y desilusiones para todos._

* * *

Candy afuera de la biblioteca en cuanto escuchó que Albert se había marchado a Escocia para casarse y que allá iba a residir oficialmente, salió corriendo a todo pulmón hacia el jardín, alejándose cada vez más y más de la mansión, sentía como sus ojos no paraban de sacar lágrimas, pues corrían a borbotones en sus mejillas mientras su corazón se le hacía un hoyo. Sin darse cuenta llegó a la vieja cabaña del bosque y sin dudarlo entro.

En cuanto lo hizo observó todo con detenimiento en tanto los recuerdos se empezaban a arremolinar en su mente golpeándola con una realidad tan dolorosa, rompiendo todos sus sueños y cortando por la mitad todas sus esperanzas. Sobre el sofá se encontraba la chaqueta de Albert esa que usaba cuándo era vagabundo, la sostuvo entre sus manos y se desplomo sobre la alfombra, aferrándose a su chaqueta tratando de sustraer e impregnar todo lo quedaba de ella en su cuerpo, en su piel y hasta en lo más recóndito de su corazón.

-Albert se casó…

Dijo en un susurro mientras seguía gimiendo de dolor porque debía reconocer que dolía ¡Por Dios, que no sabía si irse a tirar de un puente ahora mismo! tantos momentos compartidos y ¿Cómo pudo pasar?. Esos fueron sus últimos pensamientos coherentes antes de sentir como un profundo sueño la arrastraba poco a poco en cuanto ella se abrazaba más y más a la chaqueta con fuerza deseando que fuera él a quien abrazaba en ese momento, anhelado que todo fuera un mal sueño en donde todos se confabulaban para hacerle daño a su realidad, al cabo de unos segundos todo se tornó negro y luego su mente se quedó sin nada.

 _Nada…_

 _Continuará..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes solo los tomamos prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia**

* * *

Mansión Ardley, Chicago, agosto 17 de 1919

Candy permanecía como un cuerpo inerte tendida sobre la cama de su habitación, "Su habitación" memoró Candy con nostalgia, esa que Albert le había dado como sorpresa el día de su cumpleaños, especialmente para ella, redecorando y adivinando según a los gustos que ella tenía.

Observaba como Archie y Annie hablaban; pero aunque sus bocas se movieran, no escuchaba ni entendía lo que hablaban.

Pensó que todo había sido un mal sueño cuando despertó con la caricia de alguien en su rostro e instantaneamente imagino que esa persona era Albert, no obstante cuando abrió sus ojos, se dio cuenta que era Annie quien la miraba con un rostro preocupado al igual que el de Archie quien se encontraba parado a su lado, después de ese día no recordaba nada sino hasta esa mañana. No tardo mucho en enterarse de que llevaba en cama y con fiebre cuatro días luego de que ambos le preguntaran como se sentía y la lleváran devuelta a la mansión.

-¿Candy estas aquí con nosotros? - le _dijo Archie quién se dio cuenta que estaba con la mirada pérdida._

La aluida lo miro fijamente sin decir nada, intento hacer un asentimiento de cabeza, pero las lágrimas empezaron a llenar sus ojos al recordar todo lo sucedido.

-¿Archie porque no me das un tiempo a solas con Candy? - l _e pidió amablemente Annie a su novio, sabía que Candy estaba a punto de derrumbarse de nuevo y estaba segura de que necesitaba hablar con alguien y quien mejor que ella ya que eran como hermanas._

-Por supuesto Annie, te iré a dejar después a tú casa – _contestó Archie de manera tierna comprendiendo la situación y despidiéndose de Annie con un beso en el dorso de su mano._

Candy sólo observaba la escena con añoranza, cuantas veces desde que se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Albert de su "Príncipe de la Colina" había imaginado escenas como esas "¡No!" se regaño asi misma; no debía pensar en nada de eso ahora él ya era un honbre casado y ese hecho lo convertia en un hombre prohibido, la mano de Annie en su hombro la trajo de vuelta a la realidad, lo cual causo que otra vez sus lágrimas empezarán a salir sin control.

Annie con tan sólo verla se sentio tan dólida y a lo que atino fue a sentarse a un lado de la cama para abrazarla; sentía como Candy se aferraba a su cuerpo y mojaba parte de su hombro con sus lágrimas.

-Se caso...me escuchas Annie...¡Se casó! - dijo _Candy de repente con voz ahogada._

-Lo sé - c _ontesto Annie, Candy levanto su rostro con cierta incertidumbre sobre el ¿Cómo era que sabía Annie? -_ Archie me lo ha comunicado – _respondió Annie con cierto_ _aire acongojado. Candy la miro para seguir hablando ella:_

-Albert se ha casado y marchado a Escocia sin importarle un mísero mis sentimientos, ahora comprendo por qué nunca llegó a la "Colina de Pony" si estaba muy ocupado – _siguió hablando Candy dejando a un lado la tristeza y adoptando un tono áspero e indiferente en su voz._

Annie sabia que la única manera que podia ofrecer para ayudarla era el escucharla. Entendia exactamente a lo que Candy se refería, ni aún ella que era amiga podía salir del asombro al recibir la noticia de que Albert se había casado, pero no entendía cómo fue que había pasado, si hasta dónde ella comptendia Candy había dejado una carta para él en la gaveta de su escritorio que era donde le confesaba sus sentimientos por él y tenía por seguro que en cuanto Albert la leyera iría a buscarla en la "Colina de Pony".

-¿Tú crees que haya leído la carta que le dejaste en el cajón de su escritorio? -preguntó y _Candy se estremeció al escucharla, la verdad era que ni ella misma sabía si la había leído, pero si se marchó eso implicaba a que no lo había hecho y si lo hizo pues no le importo tampoco y que sólo decidio ignorarlo._

-Tal vez – c _ontestó con una voz lastimera, empezando a llorar a mares de nuevo, Annie ya no siguió cuestionando sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer en esas circunstancias era dejarla seguir llorando, afrontando y aceptando la realidad de la vida; podía dejar para después las preguntas, por el momento se quedaría en silencio siendo testiga de su dolor._

Al cabo de casi una hora sintió como el cuerpo de Candy se relajó y fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la joven se había quedado de nuevo dormida. Con mucha delicadeza Annie fue acomodando el cuerpo de su hermana sobre la cama y una vez que lo hubo hecho acomodo también su cabello ensortijado a modo que no le molestara en su rostro, cuando término se puso sobre sus pies y se quedó un rato contemplándola al lado de la cama mientras recordaba le daba gracias a Dios que no hubiera muerto de fiebre cuándo ella Archie la encontraron en la vieja cabaña del bosque en Lakewood hace cuatro días.

 **FLASHBACK...**

 _Archie y Annie recién llegaban a la mansión de las rosas luego de que el jovem fuera a recoger a su novia en su casa poco después del almuerzo ya que la tía Elroy invito a Annie a tomar el té como muestra de disculpa por todas las falsas acusaciones de que "Sstaba con Archibal por su posición y dinero" razón suficiente por la cual había infundado en contra de ella a los padres de Archie y parte del consejo, claro que todo esto bajo la influencia de la familia Legan. Annie estaba un poco temerosa y nerviosa de lo que pudiera pasar con sólo recordarlo, pero Archie con toda dulzura le había explicado que no había nada del por qué temer. Después de saludar a los sirvientes que se encontraban conforme iban avanzando al salón de té que era donde los esperaba la tía Elroy._

 _Al cabo de unas horas de estar con la tía Elroy, Annie podía respirar tranquila la tía Elroy le había pedido disculpas un poco escurridiza buscando el modobde no sentirse tan humillada; Annie lo comprendió al instante y por lo que rápidamente le había contestado "Todo está en el pasado señora Elroy" con un asentimiento de parte de la tía Elroy pudieron pasar el resto de la tarde de una manera más amena hasta llegar a ofrecerle una invitación para que ella se quedara a cenar y pasara la noche en la mansión la cual ella no dudo en aceptar y mandar a un criado para avisarle a sus padres._

 _Cuando se dispuso la mesa para la cena Annie noto que Candy no estaba, Archie y la tía Elroy supusieron que de plano estaba descansando en su habitación por lo que no le tomaron tanta importancia, hablaría con ella mañana a primera hora se dijo Annie a sí misma antes de disfrutar de esa cena como un invitado especial._

 _A la mañana siguiente Annie se sentía feliz por lo bien que se estaban tornando las cosas; ni bien había abierto un ojo y se dispuso a arreglarse, tenía tanto que contarle a Candy antes del desayuno y sólo esperaba que ella no estuviera dormida, de paso iba preguntarle por Albert para saber como iban las cosas con él ya que tenía dos meses de no verlo._

 _Estando en frente a la puerta de la habitación de Candy llamo a esta como era la costumbre y nada, intento varias veces y seguía sin haber respuesta, pensó que debía estar dormida por que hablaría después del desayuno con ella. Ya estando en la mesa sentada y a mitad del desayuno, todos repararon en que Candy no estaba presente y eso era muy raro ya que la mayoria sabía de lo mucho que a la joven rubia le encantaba comer._

 _Preocupados de si no estaba enferma la tía Elroy mando a una sirvienta llamada Ágata a buscarla a su cuarto y después de unos minutos la criada llego anunciando que la señorita no se encontraba en su habitación y que su cama estaba hecha todavía. Alarmados la tía Elroy dio órdenes de buscarla por toda la mansión y preguntando a toda la servidumbre del si sabían algo de Candy, hasta que uno de los cuidadores de los caballos aseguro haber visto a la señorita Candice salir corriendo de la mansión con dirección al bosque el día de ayer._

 _Un rato después todos la buscaban en los alrededores del bosque incluso ella y Archie quienes guiados por los guarda bosques llegaron a la vieja cabaña del bosque, por un momento dudaron en entrar, pero después de unos minutos decidieron hacerlo y fue cuando la encontraron allí tendida en la alfombra hecha un ovillo, Annie se acercó a Candy y se dio cuenta de que tenía muy abrazada la vieja y desgastada chaqueta de Albert y enseguida se dio cuenta que era la que usaba cuando era vagabundo; sin embargo le pareció muy raro el ver que Candy se abrazada a la chaqueta del patriarca con fuerza además de tener el rostro manchado por lágrimas rezagadas; en cuanto intento limpiarle el rostro sintió como Candy ardía en fiebre y temblaba a cauda de pasar toda la noche expuesta al frío, Archie la tomó enseguida en sus brazos y juntos la llevaron devuelta a la mansión, la tía Elroy no lo dudo y la llevaron de urgencia a Chicago para ser tratada lo cual resulto un alivio puesto que la joven soportaria la fiebre._

 _Conforme pasaron los días Annie no se separó de ella, más aún después de que Archie le comunicara lo de Albert menos iba a dejarla sola hasta que mejorara. La fiebre poco a poco iba cediendo lo cual fue sucediendo con el paso de los días, hasta que reacciono esa mañana luego de que ella acariciara su rostro para verificar la fiebre y fue cuando susurro un nombre con añoranza._

 _-Albert..._

 _Annie no necesito más y entendió todo._

 **FIN DEL FLASHBACK...**

Y vaya que lo entendía todo, reflexionó Annie, sentía como se le hacía pequeño el corazón mientras sus ojos se empezaban a empañar de lágrimas, ella sabía exactamente que era amar, querer y no ser correspondida o que esa persona haga cosas que hagan que te duela.

Pero iba a hacer todo lo posible por ayudar a Candy a salir de esa tristeza; como muchas veces ella lo había hecho hacía ella; se dijo Annie al tanto con sigilo salía de la habitación.

Una vez cerrada la puerta de la habitación de Candy recargo su frente sobre esta, percibió como una mano se posaba delicadamente en su hombro, no necesitaba volverse para saber de quién era porque sabía perfectamente que era Archie por lo cual sólo volviéndose de pronto se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas, en verdad le dolía por lo que pasaba Candy, agradecía que al menos las cosas con Archie estuvieran al fin bien después de tanta espera.

Archie aferraba a Annie a su cuerpo, él mismo sentía la pena y el dolor de Candy. Y en ese momento reflexiono que no se estaba permitido esas demostraciones de afecto en los pasillos, pero no le importaba, con tal de darle animo a Annie y así mismo para ayudar a Candy.

Vaya que él abrió sus ojos a tiempo para darse cuenta de la gran mujer que era Annie y del amor tan profundo que le profesaba, eso era algo que lo hacía sentir a él sumamente en una gran deuda por ver feliz a Annie, amarla y dejarse amar por ella cada día. Se prometió averiguar exactamente lo de su tío Albert y asi ayudar a Candy, ya que él no ignoraba el tipo de afecto que Candy guardaba hacia Albert por lo cual se le había hecho raro que Albert no revisara la gaveta de su escritorio como era su costumbre, no esperaba que estuviera tan ciego como para no ver la carta de Candy y sí ¿Albert no tenía los mismos sentimientos hacia Candy? "¡No!" eso no podía ser, él mismo observaba el rostro de su tío cada vez que miraba a Candy o ¿No?

 _Pero se ocuparía de pensar en eso después, por el momento solo quería estar así con Annie abrazado y sintiendo la dicha de quererla al fin._

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **SALUDOS**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes solo los tomamos prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia**

* * *

Mansión Ardley, Chicago, agosto 16 de 1919

-¿Algo más en lo que le pueda servir señora? - pre _gunto Ágata quien en ese momento estaba terminando de colocar el servicio de té._

-Sólamente. Puedes retirarte - c _ontesto una voz._

La empleada luego de hacer una venia de cabeza se dispuso a retirarse del cuarto dejando sola a la dama.

Elroy Andley en ese instante se encontraba en su habitación sentada en una de las mullidas silla de su mesita de té personal, tomo con mucha delicadeza la taza del liquído caliente siempre demostrando que aún con toda las circunstancias de su familia la propiedad de una verdadera dama.

Ya hacían cuatro meses desde que recibió la noticia de su sobrino - _pensó Elroy,_ al tiempo que se llevaba la taza a los labios y degustaba el poder que este líquido tenía sobre sus alterados nervios que no era para menos. Después de haber recibido la noticia, sabía que habían varias cosas que hacer y resolver por suerte no tenía que organizar ninguna boda ya que su sobrino estaba casado o al menos eso era lo que le habría escrito, que al llegar a Escocia se casaría.

Pero había algo que le preocupaba en su interior y no sabía que era en verdad; sospechaba que el asunto de su sobrino era una jugarreta planeada y lo que la asustaba era el presentimiento de muchas desdichas y verdades ocultas, porque todo eso, así como así no podía ser.

Las empresas no le preocupaban para ello estaban Archie y George, eso no significaba que no tuvieran que viajar a Escocia a hablar con William para resolver como se iban a organizar ahora. El consejo cuando se enteró que se había desposado con la señorita Kate Callagan no se mostraron en contra y tampoco hubieron comentarios de parte de ellos, algo que verdaderamente la sorprendio. Al menos no tanto como el resolver lo más rápido posible un asunto o mejor dicho ese problema era _"Candice White"_ razón por la cual George y Archie viajaron a Escocia hace un mes y medio.

Recibio una misiva esa mañana informando de su regreso y pidiendo una reunión con ella por la tarde en la biblioteca, esa sí era una verdadera y buena razón para estar con los nervios de punta, ya que no sabía que esperar, de lo único que estaba segura era que su sobrino tuvo que haber aprobado los papeles para trasladar la tutoría de Candice a ella.

" _Sorprendente, ¿Verdad?, ella Elroy Ardley queriendo ser la tutora legal de Candice White"_

Entendia que su sobrino no podía seguir siendo su tutor, sería un escándalo para la sociedad si llegaban a escuchar que el "Patriarca de los Ardley" estando casado tuviera a una pupila joven y bella. Para ella hubo sido suficiente ya con sus repentinas nupcias en donde solo se cotilleaba dentro de la sociedad sobre el cómo era que la señorita Callagan había logrado llevar al "Soltero más codiciado de Estados Unidos" al altar, se sospechaba que tenían un romance secreto, no obstante Elroy no creía en nada eso.

Aunque sabía que esa era una buena excusa para ser tutora de Candice, en su corazón había una verdad más cierta. Y la razón era que quería proteger a Candice incluso de su sobrino, después de todo lo que ella le hizo a Annie fue motivo suficiente para reflexionar que tanto Annie como Candice tenían derecho a estar con su sobrino, nieto o cualquier miembro de la familia.

Ella no era tonta podía ser vieja; pero no ignorante, estaba segura que Candice había desarrollado sentimientos más profundos por su sobrino, había observado varias veces sus gestos, sus miradas y su forma de hablarle a William. Al principio cuando se dio cuenta se escandalizo; por otra parte ahora pensaba que quizás ella era la indicada para él, es más hubiera preferido ser Candice con la que William hubiera tenido que casarse por manchar su reputación, aunque eso le desfigurara el rostro a ella por la falta de caballerosidad de parte de William.

Si... hubiera preferido eso, claro que todo esto después de haberse enterado de lo que Candice hubo hecho por su sobrino cuando este tuvo amnesia y mas al saber desde el tiempo en que venian conociéndose.

Candice necesitaba otros aires para superar lo de William, razón por la cual una vez fuera su tutora se la iba a llevar de Estados Unidos o a cualquier otro lugar para que superara esta situación. Le hacía sentir mejor el como Candice se iba mejorando con el paso de los días, después del evento tan lastimero que pasó en la "Vieja cabaña del bosque", tenia la ligera sospecha en quizás ella escuchó a hurtadas en la biblioteca el día que se reunió con George.

Y comprendía exactamente el ¿por qué? se fue a refugiar allí, siempre habia sido uno de los lugares favoritos de William, razón suficiente para encontrar algun tipo de consuelo. Pero ahora le preocupaba el que Candice le agarrara rencor a su sobrino o peor aun que adoptara una forma distinta de ser.

 _Es que, ¿Acaso William no tenía los mismos sentimientos hacía Candice?, como para no haber cometido tal acto._

No, la verdad no podía decir nada, Candice tenía un rostro de adoración cada que veía a su sobrino, sin embargo él siempre la miraba con cariño fraternal o si tenía algún sentimiento de amor hacia ella pues lo tenía bien enmascarado o tal vez simplemente se dio cuenta y no le importo.

-Disculpe señora mi osadía toque varias veces, pero no hubo respuesta – _habló Ágata quien tenía un rostro preocupado por su acto_ –pensé que talvez usted…

-Está bien no te preocupes – _contestó Elroy saliendo de sus pensamientos y respondiéndole a Ágata -._ ¿Qué pasó? –p _reguntó de manera seca._

-El señor George y el señorito Archie la esperan en la biblioteca – _anuncio la criada._

Elroy al recibir su recado, bajo como un rayo hacia la biblioteca (por supuesto que guardando todo el decoro y propiedad de una gran dama).

-Madame Elroy – _saludó George respetuoso a Elroy quien acababa de entrar a la biblioteca, besó el dorso de su mano seguido de Archie._

-¿Acepto? -Elroy no se hizo de rodeos por lo cual preguntó de manera demandante lo que le interesaba saber.

-Si madame – _George lo afirmó junto a una venia de su cabeza al momento que le entregaba un sobre con el sello de los Ardley que tenía por contenido los papeles de la tutoría legal de Candice._

 _La verdad había sido toda una batalla campal con William en ese asunto, el patriarca se negaba rotundamente a ese cambio, pero después de escuchar la variedad de razones y motivos, acepto de mala gana, memoró para_ sí mismo George.

Elroy recibió el sobre y empezó a revisarlos para comprobar si estaban las firmas necesarias, notaba que George y Archie estaban incómodos por lo cual dejando a un lado los papeles se dispuso a preguntar.

-¿Hay algo más? -e _narcó una ceja a los caballeros en señal de exigencia._

-Pues... – _George dudo un momento en comunicarselo, vio de reojo a Archie quien de verdad se notaba que no estaba dispuesto hablar._

 _Bueno de todas maneras saldrá a luz tarde o temprano,_ pensó y razonó George en ese instante.

Así pues, con ese pensamiento y agarrando todo el aire que podían sostener en sus pulmones, tomó todo el valor necesario para enfrentar y estar atento a una posible transformación de Elroy Andley para cuando se lo informara.

-Está embarazada – _dijo con toda la propiedad de un caballero tratando de que su voz no temblara por la reacción que pudiera tener la anciana de los Ardley._

Elroy al escuchar esas palabras, sólo pudo advertir el unico pensamiento que cruzó por su mente.

" _Tenía que llevarse a Candice lo más rápido posible tal vez tres años o más, e investigaría bien el asunto de su sobrino hasta llegar a la verdad o se dejaría de llamar Elroy Ardley"._

Se dijo a si misma con un rostro totalmente desencajado.

* * *

 _ **HOLA!**_

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios y apoyo**_

 _ **La verdad la escribo para sacarla de mi mente ya que no puedo ahora que la empecé.**_

 _ **Se que con este capitulo se fueron varias esperanzas y que quizás tengan ganas de linchar a Albert y ahorcar a la mentada Kate.**_

 _ **Pero en el otro capitulo les prometo que aparecerá nuestro rubio bello y nos explicara o mejor dicho recordara algunas de las dudas que hasta ahora van.**_

 _ **Atte. Wall-e17**_

 _ **Saludos, nos seguimos leyendo**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes solo los tomamos prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia**

* * *

 ** _Disculpen de verdad, si hay error en las fechas, no iba a colocarlas por temor a que me confundiera, sin embargo al ver como va la historia van a hacer necesarias. Tratare de que no hayan errores y que me concuerden las fechas para no confundirnos._**

 ** _Yo se que me van a querer colgar aahhhh...yo lo siento de verdad, prometí que en este capitulo iba a aparecer el rubio recordando y así quitarles dudas, pero me pareció que iba a ser mucho lo que él iba tener que recordar, ya que van a pasar unos años cuando ya volvamos al presente._**

 ** _Y pues tampoco me pareció correcto que él fuera quien contará las cosas._**

* * *

Mansión Callagan, agosto 5 de 1919. Chicago

-¿Kate?, ¿te encuentras bien querida? – p _reguntó una bella dama con rostro preocupado a su hija._

Kate Jasmíne Callagan Bride era la que más se parecia a su madre. De bella apariencia: alta, de tez morena clara con una larga cabellera negra azabache y ojos ambarinos. Podía parecer toda una dama de sociedad, pero por dentro Kate era toda una caja de sorpresas, decidida y fiel a lo que amára o le gustára, dispuesta a ayudar a quien lo necesitára y conseguir su propósito en lo que se empeñara; además de otras cualidades escondidas que ni sus mismos padres creerían.

 _Kate con voz aparentemente fatigada respondió_ –. La verdad me encuentro un poco indispuesta madre -contestó la dama llevándose una mano a la cabeza –. Sería una gran falta de mi parte si me retirára a mi habitación en este momento –. _Terminó de hablar Kate dirigiéndose a su madre._

La señora Callagan quien se debatía entre aceptar el permiso de su hija si era correcto o no en ese momento. Puesto que ese día en la mañana había llegado la familia Wellington quienes se presentaron para sellar la unión entre su hijo Esteban Wellington ( _Un Joven de 30 años alto, de buen porte; blanco, ojos verdes y de cabellera negra lacia. Muy simpático y todo un caballero)_ con su hija Cora Mariam Callagan Bride _(de 27 años muy bella y simpática también)._

Sabía que sería mal visto si su hija salía a mitad de tan dichosa unión, pero comprendía también lo incomodo que era estar en una reunión y sentirse mal fisícamente.

-Está bien –h _abló la señora Callagan en un susurro a su hija_ –. Asegúrate de no ser vista por tú padre.

 _A Kate en ese momento se le iluminó el rostro por dentro, pero por fuera aparentando cansacio contestó -._ Gracias madre, pediré que me lleven unas pastillas con un vaso de agua a mi habitación.

La señora Callagan hizo un asentimiento de cabeza mientras observaba como Kate salía del salón con mucha diligencia; sin embargo tal acción no escapo de la vista para un par de ojos verdes, quienes miraban con fascinación la escena, mientras en su interior se decía que ahora era su turno de ver la manera para salir del salón.

Kate estando ya afuera del salón principal pidió que le subieran unas pastillas, mientras ella se disponía a subir a su cuarto acompañada de otra criada.

Una vez que hubo llegado y adentrado a su habitación, Kate se dispuso a arreglarse, sabía que era una locura lo que iba a pasar _"Per ella creía en el amor firmemente"_ y no iba a faltar por nada del mundo al encuentro que tenia con alguien. Arreglada se metió a la cama aparentando estar mal, mientras esperaba a que la criada llegára con las pastillas, lo cual no tardo en pasar. La doncella entro a los minutos dejando sobre la mesita de noche lo que la señorita pidió, deseándole mejorías y ofreciéndose por si se le apetecia algo más en caso de sentirse peor, una vez dichas las buenas noches se dispuso a marcharse de la habitación sin siquiera sospechar de las intenciones de la joven.

Kate al no mas escucahar el como la puerta se cerraba tras de si de la doncella, saltó de la cama y se acercó sigilosa a esta para hecharle llave por si alguien se atrevía a entrar y no la encontraba, pensó la dama.

Luego de trucar la puerta y terminando de arreglarse, salió por la ventana de su cuarto de un salto. No era la primera vez que lo hacía y en su interior se dijo que lo volveria a ser mil veces más si pudiera, no obstante la afirmación en que quizás también esa fuera la última la puso un poco trizte _._

Haciendo camino entre los espesos arbustos del jardín y sin ser vista, trataba de llegar a aquel lugar secreto en donde siempre cada que se podía se reencontraban con su amado. Aquel que conoció unos años atrás cuando ella recién había llegado al finalizar sus estudios en Inglaterra. Desde el instante en el que se vieron todo fue mágico, eran como almas gemelas y la compensación del otro, pero ahora sentía un profundo pesar sólo con recordarse en lo que iba a pasar en cuant…

No pudo terminar la frase en sus pensamientos porque justo en ese momento choco con el pecho de alguien, transtabillo hasta el punto de casi caerse, pero unos brazos la sujetaron por la cintura con firmeza.

Kate en ese momento iba a ampliar su boca en una sonrisa, creyó que aún no estaría allí que suguiria todavia adentro. Que equivocada estaba, no tardo en sentir como de pronto su boca era tomada de una manera dulce y amorosa por unos labios masculinos. Sintió como sus piernas temblaban, ese era siempre el efecto que tenían los besos de ese hombre sobre ella, desde el primero que se dieron, se afirmó para sus adentros _Kate al momento que suspiraba y devolvía el beso de la misma manera._

-Temí por un momento que no vendrías y que era cierto que lo de encontrarte indispuesta - habló u _na voz varonil aun sobre los labios de la dama._

-¿Y qué hubieras hecho si no venía? – preguntó _ella juguetona._

-Hubiera hecho lo posible por ver la manera de infiltrarme a tú cuarto –contestó _el joven con voz decidida mientras dirigía sus labios al cuello._

-¿Y que hubieras hecho cariño si mi padre nos hubiera encontrado in fraganti en mi habitación? -tenía mucha curiosidad por escuchar sus respuestas _ya un poco perdida por lo besos y las caricias que le propinaba su amante._

-Al menos ya no habría nada que ocultar y todo saldría a luz –anunció _con voz maliciosa y seductura mientras empezaba a desatar los nudos del vestido._

Kate al escucharlo detuvo los avaces y colocando sus manos en el pecho de hombre alzó la vista y habló con voz firme dispuesta asolucionar las cosas -. ¿Esteban? – _pero su rostro denotaba preocupación por la agonía que sentía con tan sólo imaginarse él se iba a casar con su hermana y sabía que después ya no podían verse en secreto como hasta ahora lo habían hecho._

-¡Huyamos! –propuso _de repente Esteban, sacando a Kate de sus pensamientos y cortando lo que sea que le fuera a decir, provocando también en ella una mueca de asombro muy adorable y chistosa a la vista de Esteban._

-¿Perdón? –dijo _Kate todavía impactada por la idea de él, no creía en lo que había escuchado._

Esteban al verla, beso su frente de manera delicada y acariciando su mejilla tiernamente habló con voz dulce y firme -. Lo que escuchaste amor, huyamos y casémonos –. hiz _o una pausa sólo para ver como Kate abría más sus hermosos ojos ambarinos_ –. Tú padre nos ha invitado a la fiesta que ofrecéra en su casa dentro cinco de días –p _rosiguió el joven -._ Habrán muchas personas, para cuando termine la fiesta y tús padres te busquen en la mañana ya habremos de estar lejos, quizás hasta casados –. T _ermino diciendo de manera soñadora._

-Pero … - dudó _Kate con voz temblorosa._

-Por favor Kate, acepta – rogó _él con voz y rostro suplicante cortando la opinión de Kate de repente -._ Te amo Kate, no te imaginas todo lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por estar a tú lado, sabes bien que no me puedo casar con tú hermana y olvidarme o fingir que no tube algo contigo porque como bien has de entender que mi corazón es tuyo.

-La sociedad, ¿Qué dirían de nosotros?...además ¿Como viviríamos? -empezó ella afligida del futuro que les deparaba si llevaban a cabo esa idea.

-Pues no me importa, que hablen lo que quieran – contestó el joven _con voz energica_ \- y pues al respecto del como viviríamos tengo algo ahorrado, nos serviría por un tiempo mientras miramos como duplicarlo, además ¡Por todos los cielos mujer soy un hombre y puedo trabajar también! – añadio _ya un poco alterado Esteban por la poca esperanza que tenia ella de él._

Al ver que Kate no hablaba se separó de ella dándole la espalda; se sintió un poco desilusionado y triste al ver que ella no estaba dispuesta arriesgarse por su amor. No pasaron ni cinco minutos cuando sintió como sus finos brazos y el calor de su cuerpo se abrazaba a su espalda.

-Acepto – es _cuchó la voz dulce y femenina de Kate apenas en un susurro como disculpandose por lo ocurrido, pero para él era como si lo estuvieran gritando a los cuatro vientos._

Girándose por completo para enfrentarla, observó en ella la misma angustia que él tenía marcado en su rostro por el temor a una separación entre ellos.

-¿Me amaras a pesar de todo?, ¿Y más de lo que pueda decir las personas? –p _reguntó Kate._

-Cada día de mi vida, aunque hubiera una montaña entre nosotros –af _irmó Esteban mirándola de manera amorosa mientras le colocaba un anillo sencillo en su dedo a los ojos de los demás; pero para Kate era lo más hermoso que sus ojos habían visto y aún mas porque este anillo contenía las promesas de una nueva vida,_ alzó la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos verdes que ella tanto adoraba y amaba.

-Te amo...–d _ijo Kate devolviéndole la misma mirada amorosa._

-Yo también te amo, amor... –c _ontesto él a su vez con vehemencia y adoración._

 _Así pues, agarrando su cintura con posesión y besándola de manera decidida, Kate y Esteban se enfrascaron en su mundo, ese en donde ambos se sentían especiales al lado del otro, perdidos en sus caricias mientras yacían en ese abismo de pasión que los dos conocían bastante bien; por lo que los suspiros y gemidos no se hicieron de esperar junto a los te amos y promesas que involucraban no solo con el ama si no que también el corazón._

Pero lo que ambos ignoraban era que el futuro deparaba algo realmente atroz y doloroso para ambos.

Contunuará...


	6. Chapter 6

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes solo los tomamos prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia**

* * *

Mansión Callagan, Chicago, agosto 9 de 1919

Kate en ese momento se encontraba bailando en medio del salón con un caballero muy distinguido, estaba muy nerviosa pues esa noche iban a realizar su plan con Esteban, se sentía ansiosa y feliz por la locura que iban a hacer; pero no se iba a retractar su decisión, ¡Oh por Dios, estaba que no cabía de la felicidad!, pensaba mientras ampliaba más su sonrisa y al tiempo que giraba un pensamiento de que algo no iba a salir bien se cruzó por su mente, lo desechó en ese mismo instante, afirmando para sua adentros que nada podía salir mal, pues todo estaba listo para su fugada.

-¿Kate estas aquí conmigo? – p _reguntó una voz varonil, sacando a Kate de sus ideas._

Kate alzó la vista para ver a su compañero de baile y en ese momento se encontró con la mirada escrutadora de William Albert Ardley a quien le sonrió en ese momento ocultando cualquier información que delatara su rostro. No era que le preocupara que lo supiera, pero Esteban y ella acordaron no decírle nada a nadie. Era un secreto entre ellos dos y pues le emocionaba tener otro aparte de su romance.

Había conocido a William unos meses atrás en una fiesta, al principio cuando se conocieron se comportaban de una manera muy cortes entre ellos, pero conforme pasaban los meses y las fiestas en donde seguidamente se miraban fueron dejando las reglas de sociedad y poco a poco se fueron convirtiéndo en amigos, en verdaderos amigos más cercano a hermanos, aunque no lo parecía.

Mucha gente murmuraba por allí que tenían un romance secreto, no obstante ella y William sabían bien que entre ellos dos no podía ni iba ver nunca algo. William no la miraba como a una mujer a quien amar y entendía perfectamente que ella amaba a otra persona, aunque ignoraba quien era, además ella le había confesado en una ocasión que lo miraba como al hermano mayor que nunca tuvo y pues a él no le molestó en absoluto.

Kate recordó la cantidad de veces que Esteban le había reclamado por estar con William en la mayoría de fiestas, ella con mucho amor le había prometido que entre ellos no y nunca podía haber algo.

Se ruborizo al recordar hasta donde había llegado la promesa de amor ese día, esa hubo sido la primera vez de ambos.

-¿Kate?...– _volvió a decir Albert de manera fraternal._

Kate volvió de alzar la vista a William, noto que él había tomado más vino de lo normal o mejor dicho cada que estaba con un grupo de personas y brindaban por algo, se le hizo raro puesto que él era muy recatado con respecto al vino o bebidas alcohólicas, en una ocasión él le había dicho que después uno despertaba y no se sabía que había pasado; le pareció chistoso en ese momento y todavía le hacía gracia.

Un presentimiento de que era por una dama que se encontraba así llego a ella. Se preguntaba si él no tenía por allí a una mujer a quien amar y entregar su corazón. En una oportunidad se lo preguntó, pero él como mucha caballerosidad le afirmó que no.

Ella no lo creía, sin embargo en algún futuro cuando se pasara el escándalo de ella y Esteban, lo investigaría y cuando lo supiera se aseguraría de que estuvieran juntos. Se dijo así misma al tiempo que finalizaba la pieza de baile y William la escoltaba a donde se encontraba su hermana.

-Kate querida –s _aludó Cora con entusiasmo a su hermana una vez que William la hubo dejado con ella –. S_ erías tan amable de acompañarme al jardín –le dijo mientras _tomaba dos copas de champan._

Kate hizo caso a su hermana y la siguió al jardín, una vez afuera Cora le entregó una copa de vino diciéndole.

-¡Salud, por mi futura boda! –celebró _Cora con entusiasmo, al momento que chocaba su copa con la de su hermana._

Kate sé quedó de una pieza al escucharla pues como toda hermana no deseaba hacer algo así, pero ella amaba a Esteban con todo lo que tenía.

 _Cora la observaba con una amplia sonrisa_ –. Esperemos que todo salga bien –anunció _con fingida voz dulce mientras le acomodaba un mechón de pelo tras la oreja de su hermana quien tenía la vista baja por no saber como reaccionar ante esa situación._

 _..._

Después de un rato Kate se encontraba en el salón de nuevo junto a sus padres y William, faltaba sólo una hora para lograr su cometido con Esteban.

Pero al cabo de unos diez minutos Kate empezó a marearse y a sentirse desubicada, el señor Callagan quien en ese momento estaba hablando con William, se fijó en como su hija empezaba a decaerse.

-Kate...hija, ¿estas bien? – _preguntó su padre con preocupación_.

-No –respondió _Kate sincera –_ ¿puedo retirarme a mi habitación?

Cora quien desde lejos miaraba todo con expectación se apresuró en sus pasos llevando consigo a un caballero, estaba a unos diez pasos cuando escuchó la voz varonil de alguien.

-Señor Callagan, permítame llevar a Kate a su habitación – _Habló Albert, élambién se preocupó y sorprendió al ver el estado de la muchacha._

El señor Callagan hizo una venia de cabeza, por lo que William escoltó a Kate fuera del salón acompañados de una criada.

 _Cora sólo observaba con fascinación como estaban sucediendo las cosas, pensó en que su plan no pudo haber salido mejor, pues había amenazado a la criada que acompañaba a los muchachos para que los encerrara en la habitación luego de que se adentraran; por otra parte también sintió un poco de lástima por William, no era su intención involucrarlo a pesar de haberse percatado como él se había sobrepasado de copas, nunca había pasado por su mente, es más ya había encontrado al candidato perfecto para la ocasión._

 _Nunca fue tonta sabia bien que entre su hermana y y su prometido había algo mas allá de l lazo familiar que ahora los uniría, ella no iba a dejar que Kate se saliera con la suya esta vez, suficiente era con todo lo que sus padres le permitían; ella no estaba dispuesta a que se llevara a Esteban no era que lo amará, pero en algo tenía que fastidiar a la joven y recordarle que de todos sus caprichos uno no logró conquistar. Por eso había escogido esa noche para la ocasión más al ver el rostro pensativo de Kate cuando hicieron el brindis en el jardín, supo que su plan no podía esperara más._

Pero en cuanto a William, allí ella no podía meterse, razonó _con satisfacción mientras su boca se curvaba en una gran sonrisa maliciosa, e_ ran cosas de la suerte.

Adentro de la habitación de Kate, una vez que la criada cerrara la puerta, William se dispuso a llevar a Kate a la cama, la llevaba en brazos ya que la joven en las granas estuvo a punto de caerse.

Cuando la hubo acostado trato de quitar los brazos de la dama que alrededor de su cuello, pero justo en ese momento sintió los labios de la muchacha rozando los suyos, lo cual lo sobresalto; no era que estuviera borracho, estaba muy consiente que entre ellos no podía pasar nada. Sin embargo al sentir los labios en su cuello y sus manos femeninas ya sobre su camisa avanzando con maestría. No pudo resistirse más

 _Sucumbió… y se dejo llevar por la pasión del momento._

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Disculpen que lo publique cinco horas despues de anterior, pero no me pude aguantar para mañana.**_

 _ **Feliz Noche**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes solo los tomamos prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia**

* * *

Castillo Ardley, Escocía, septiembre 3 de 1919

Kate estaba desconsolada sobre la cama de su habitación, sólo faltaban unos días para que se cumpliera el mes desde esa mañana tan fatídica que tubo.

 **FLASHBACK...**

Kate sintió que estaba desnuda entre las sábanas de algo y por un minuto creyó que fue una gran noche la que pasó junto a Esteban, mi _entras se movía sobre la cama. L_ a verdad era que no recordaba como fue que lograron escapar.

Cuando de repente la realidad de golpeo, ella nunca llegó al punto de reunión con el joven, f _ue cuando abrió sus ojos de prontó tan só_ lo para encontrarse con la figura de William quien tenía marcado un rostro totalmente desencajado con un pantalón puesto de pie frente la cama.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, William… - _preguntó con temor Kate incorporándose y cubriendo su cuerpo al tiempo que miraba a Albert de forma directa y aterradora por lo evidente._

-Yo… - _Susurro apenas Albert, agachando su cabeza en señal de vergüenza._

Kate al ver tal gesto supo lo que había pasado entre ellos dos y no tardó mucho en que sus lágrimas empezaran a salir de forma silenciosa.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK...**

Kate seguía recordando lo que paso con amargura, la noticia de que ella y el señor Ardley habían dormido juntos en su habitación se esparció como pólvora por toda la casa y también recordaba perfectamente la discusión que tuvo lugar con su padre.

 **FLASHBACK...**

-¡Te casaras con él! – _demandó de forma seca el señor Callagan en cuánto su hija entró a la biblioteca._

-No lo haré –l _e había respondido la muchacha de manera indiferente a su padre._

-El señor Ardley está dispuesto a reparar su error, te llevára a Escocia mañana y me ha dado su palabra de casarse contigo en cuanto lleguen para así evitar un escándalo y cotilleo entre la sociedad –i _nformó_ el señor ignorando el comentario anterior de su hija.

-¡NO LO HARÉ! – _volvió a decir Kate mas recia_ -. ¡YO NO LO AMÓ! – _dijo ya de manera determinante_ –. Es más no sé ni como ocurrió – _se explicó bajando el tono._

-Que no lo entiendes Kate, has puesto a tu familia en boca de todos, te he permitido varias libertades, pero esta no te la consiento no pienso permitir, que mi hija sea tachada como una ¡libertina! o pero aún una ¡ramera! –habló _exasperado levantandó un poco mas de lo normal el tono de voz el señor Callagan enfatizando cada palabra con verdad -. ¡_ Te casaras, con el señor Ardley y esa es mi última palabra! –ordenó _demandante y exigente._

-¡No lo entiendes! – _gritó Kate al momento que salía corriendo y llorando en dirección a su cuarto._

Tenía que huir, salir y desaparecer de la vista de todos, se dijo al tiempo que sacaba una maleta y empezaba a meter vestidos de manera desordenada, ella no podía casarse con otro que no fuera Esteban Wellintong.

 _-Esteban… -susurró, no lo había visto por ningún lado ¿será que él ya sabrá?, pensó preocupada..._

-Kate, querida… -saludó _de manera hipócrita Cora quien acababa de entrar a la habitación -._ Mi padre nos ha informado de vuestras repentinas nupcias –anunció _con alegria en su voz –._ Espero que me mandes una postal de las tierras altas cuando llegues allá querida –estiro los labios en u _na sonrisa maliciosa._

-¡Tú… ! -d _ijo Kate al comprender el cinismo de su hermana -_ . ¡¿Por qué?! – _preguntó con voz demandante al instante que sus ojos se agrandaban desmesuradamente; no podía creerlo su hermana, su única hermana le habia hecho esto._

-Querida, es sólo para que aprendas que no lo puedes conseguir todo en esta vida – _le dijo al momento que le acariciaba el rostro_ –. Además de poder observar como la fuerte y preferida de mi hermanita hace frente a sus actos.

 _Kate le apartó la mano bruscamente a Cora preguntando con cierta amenaza en su voz._

-¿Y William?, acaso el formaba parte de tú asqueroso plan – _pregunto ella con los puños apretados._

-Digamos que el señor Ardley estuvo en el momento y minuto equivocado, nunca fue mi intención involucrarlo –m _enciono mientras se acomodaba el peinado y el vestido frente_ _al espejo_ –. Bueno hermanita me quedaría para explicarte todo, pero tengo una fiesta de compromiso que empezar organizar, te invitaría a ella pero… – _Cora dejo de_ _hablar y se volvió hacia la joven y con cierta voz maliciosa continuo_ –no creo que quiera verte, sabes, él no lo creía hasta que vio al señor Ardley hablar con nuestro padre; lo vi muy dólido y decepcionado; claro que no tanto como para cancelar el compromiso y adelantar la boda – _termino diciendo al momento que salía del cuarto e iba riendo._

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK...**

Kate empezó a llorar, debía admitir que eso no fue lo peor, había salido corriendo a todo pulmón de su cuarto en busca de Esteban luego de que su hermana se marchara, no paró de revisar cada salón hasta que lo encontró en el lugar especial de ellos dos, mostrando un rostro tan lleno de frialdad y odio hacia ella en cuanto la vió, ¡Dios! si sólo de recordarlo sentía todas las emociones vividas como si hubiera sido ayer por la desgracia de su suerte.

 **FLASHBACK...**

-¡Yo te amo, Esteban…! ¡Por favor tienes que creerme! –d _ijo Kate de manera ahogada y tratando de contener las lágrimas._

-Tú crees que soy estúpido Kate – _dijo exasperado el muchacho_ –. Con razón dudaste cuándo te pedí que huyéramos como no iba a ser si tenías un romance secreto con el señor Ardley ¡Y yo como un idiota!, esperándote aquí a que llegáras ¡claro!, pero eso me pasa por enamorarme de una niña, de siete años menor – _dijo ya dólido y decepcionado._

-Por favor amor..., no te cases con Cora, ¡Huyamos, todavía estamos a tiempo! – _imploró Kate justo cuando sus lágrimas salían a borbotones_ –Te amo…Esteban, por favor...

Esteban ya cansado de su actitud la tomó por los hombros con brusquedad y con toda frialdad habló -: No me vuelvas a decir mentiras Kate –l _a joven lo miro a los ojos impactada por su forma ser en ese momento, nunca había sido así con ella, pero cambio de opinión_ _al ver que en la mejilla de Esteban había una lágrima; estaba sufriendo y ella era la causante admitió con tristeza_ -. No me busques, no me escribas y que te quede claro que desde ahora ¡Yo ya no te amo! y deseo que tengas una feliz boda.

Luego de eso dejó caer a la muchacha sin importarle si se lastimaba y se alejó de ella lo más pronto que pudo.

Kate se quedó llorando desconsolada, odiando su presente y apretando en su mano el anillo que él le había dado unos días atrás ¡NO¡No podía estar pasando!, ¡Ella amába a Esteban!

-Kate – _dijo una voz varonil a manera de disculpa, que sin querer había escuchado y presenciado todo. Hubo estado buscándola por todos lados para hablar con ella sobre lo sucedido y cuando al fin la encontró no solo se topo con ella sino que también con el hombre que ella amába._

Se sintió un miserable por lo sucedido, si él hubiera controlado bien sus emociones anoche y no dejar que estas tomaran el control sobre él nada de esto estuviera pasando

Mientras tanto Kate no levantó la vista pues con el mayor dolor en su corazón y tomando el valor suficiente acepto su realidad en ese mismo instante.

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK...**

Igual que en aquel momento Kate apretaba el anillo en su mano, de allí en adelante todo había pasado tal cual se padre le había informado.

William le había pedido disculpas infinitas veces, ella no podía echarle la culpa totalmente ya que ella también tenía culpa. Agradecía que al menos tenían cuartos separados, que no fueran un matrimonio verdadero y que su amistad se fuera recuperando poco a poco como siempre había sido.

Pero la razón que la había llevado a recordar todo lo sucedido, fue que esa mañana se había quedado de una pieza, al recibir la noticia del médico, ¡Por Dios tenía un mes de embarazo!

¡ _Estaba embarazada!_

Y lo peor era que no sabía cómo informárselo a William, porque no estaba segura si era de Esteban

 _Pensó con preocupación, culpa y tristeza._

* * *

 ** _HOLA_**

 ** _¿Y ustedes que piensan sobre de quien es el bebé?_**

 ** _Solo tengo un comentario_**

 ** _elbroche: Tenias razón con tú comentario de que siempre se droga a Albert, espero que el capitulo anterior no te haya decepcionado y te hayas sorprendido._**

 ** _A las demás crean que disfruto con sus comentarios pero soy una Albertfan de corazón y les aseguro que él rubio se quedará con Candy._**

 ** _Abrazos y no dejen de escribir sus comentarios_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes solo los tomamos prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia**

* * *

Escocia, octubre 12 de 1921

En lo alto de una colina se podía apreciar toda la belleza que ofrecía su elevación, los diferentes tipos de verde aumentaba o bajaban con la intensidad del sol, el cielo estaba más celeste de lo normal incitando paz, recordando un nuevo día lleno de oportunidades y el viento parecía llevar todo peso haciendo parecer como si flotaras en él.

O eso era lo que pensaba un joven alto, rubio y de ojos celestes tan claros como ese cielo, tan lleno de vida y de paz, mientras con los brazos abiertos recibía en todo su espléndor esa caricia del viento. Esa colina se había convertido en su refugio desde hace dos años, cuando por un gran error de su parte había pasado la noche con Kate.

Cerró los brazos y se dejó caer en la hierba recostándose, poniendo estas mismas ahora detrás de su cabeza.

Para él aun después de dos años le resultaba confuso todo lo que había pasado, pero siempre que recordaba esa noche en la fiesta de la familia Callagan no entendía por qué había tomado copas de más o quizás si lo sabía, pero se negaba a confesarlo abiertamente.

 **FLASHBACK...**

Mansión Ardley, Chicago, agosto 9 de 1919 (en la mañana)

Albert se encontraba en el escritorio de la biblioteca asegurándose de no tener mucho trabajo para el sábado, pues quería tener el domingo libre, mañana por la noche partiría a Lakewood para esperar a Candy y así poder estar el día junto a ella.

-Candy… - _suspiró Albert suavemente, dejándose caer en el respaldo de la silla y cerrando los ojos._

Esa mañana recibió el informe de uno de sus guardaespaldas antes de marcharán puesto que él les había dejado la tarde libre, sim embargo el hombre le había dicho _"Que le pareció ver a la_ _señorita Candy salir de la Clínica Feliz muy alegre en compañía de un joven apuesto". N_ o era que él estubiera vigilando cada movimiento de Candy, pero le preocupaba su seguridad más que nunca, ahora que él ya no podía estar cerca de ella por su cargo dentro de la familia y ese pensamiento lo había impulsado a la contratación de un guardaespaldas para ella, claro sin que ella lo supiera.

Pero, ¿Por qué se sintió desilusionado al saberlo? él no podía amar a Candy, peor aún después de recuperar la memoria y saber que era su pupila, además de la cantidad de años que se llevaban, once para ser exactos, por eso desde que recordó todo, trató de aplacar lo que estaba empezando a sentir y verla como tal. Como su pupila y apoyarla en todo lo que pudiera como un buen tutor responsable, afirmó _Albert para sí, antes de quedarse profundamente dormido._

 _-Tío…_

 _-Tío William…-escuchó Albert que lo llamaban._

-¡Albert! –g _ritó Archie al momento que sacudía su hombro para hacer reaccionar al pobre Albert que se sobresaltó bruscamente a tal punto de casi caerse de la silla._

-Disculpa tío –di _jo Archie apenado por la manera tan abrupta en como lo despertó_ –. George me pidió antes de irse a Boston que te recordara que hoy es la fiesta en la Mansión de los Callagan.

Albert se sobresaltó al oír a Archie cuando éste mencionó la fiesta de los Callagan ¡Diablos!, como se le pudo olvidar, tenía otras cosas que hacer antes de asistir a la fiesta " _Menudo jefe de familia resulto siendo"_ se autoreprendió, eso le pasaba por estar confiado siempre de George quien había partido el lunes a Boston por problemas graves en una sucursal, mientras él se quedaba en Chicago por asuntos que requerían más su presencia.

Junto todos los papeles a como pudo, los revisó rápido antes de escoger los que iba a guardar en la gaveta y una vez que los seleccionó guardó unos en su maleta y sin prestar atención metió los otros en el cajón del escritorio.

Cuando hubo terminado salió del despacho hecho un rayo dejando a un Archie pensativo, sin embargo unos minutos después el muchacho fue tras de él cerrando la puerta del despacho.

Albert subió a su habitación a cambiarse ya que no le daría tiempo de regresar a arreglarse para la fiesta pues tenía una reunión dentro de media hora. Después de todo, lo que le habían informado de Candy si lo afecto, pero él no podía permitirse esos sentimientos y menos ahora, se recordó ya subiéndose al coche.

 _Sin saber que en la gaveta donde había puesto los papeles había una confesión escrita con la letra de una dama la dirección que cambiaría o marcaría el destino de varios..._

 **FIN DE FLASHBACK...**

Albert se quedó viendo fijamente el cielo, aún ahora que lo recordaba todavía se sentía desilusionado.

¿Por qué?, si él no gustaba de Candy, no la amába.

Entonces ¿por qué si lo afirmaba se había negado rotundamente a dejar de ser su tutor?...¿por qué le había emocionado cuando Archie le habló de Candy?...Claro que eso pasó dos meses y medio después de que él se hubiera marchado a Escocia y su sobrino llegára en compañia de George a ver varios asuntos de las empresas aparte de la tutoría de Candy. En esa ocasión él muchacho le gritó a todo pulmón diciendo -: " _Candy está mal Albert, esta devastada con tus repentinas nupcias y tú piensas aun así que ella no siente nada por ti o peor aún que tú no aceptes que sientes algo por ella."_

Si, tenía que admitir que lo que su sobrino le dijo había hecho mella en él para sembrar dudas en su corazón con respecto a sus verdaderos afectos hacia la joven.

También le preocupó que Candy estuviera grave, por eso había enviado cartas a ella con el fin de saber su estado, pero ninguna las recibió porque todas le fueron devueltas y la verdad era que eso si le dolía porque era una clara señal de que Candy no quería saber nada de él.

Él no la amába; no obstante su mente se negaba a dejar de revolotiarle el, ¿Por qué siempre pensaba en ella?, la extrañaba, deseaba estar junto a ella, el querer imprimir en él la esencia de ella en su mente, en su nariz, en su boca, en su cuerpo y en lo más profundo de su corazón y alma.

De todas maneras, no valía la pena pensar en nada de eso, ya que lo último que supo de Candy fue que su tía Elroy se la había llevado apróximadamente un año y medio atrás sin decir a nadie a donde y pues si alguien lo supiera tenía estrictas órdenes de no decirle nada a él, aun seguía _abatido por eso.._ Pensó con tristeza, que quizás después de todo siempre amó a Candy, pero en realidad no sabía que pensar o sentir, reflexionó por último mientras _ingresaba al establo a dejar el caballo._

Una silueta femenina lo observaba desde la ventana con sigilo, melancolía y culpa.

Podría jurar que William amaba a una dama, no obstante lo que su corazón sentía, su mente se lo impedía a confesar, Kate suspiró al tiempo _que se retiraba de la ventana para dirigirse a donde se encontraba su hija._

Evelyn Samanta Ardley Callagan

La joven madre sonrió con amor mirando a su hija, pues de William sólo tenía su apellido ya que no era su padre; tenía que reconocer que él siempre era bondadoso con ella y con su hija. Le había dado su apellido y acogido como a una sobrina.

Muchos creían que tenían un matrimonio real, por otra parte ignoban que la verdad era que ellos no se comportaban como tal, ahora más que nunca se trataban como hermanos. Después de todo, lo de aquella noche nunca hubiera pasado si no hubieran estado bajo el efecto de sustancias.

 _-Candy… -re_ cordó Kate de repente, tenía la sospecha de que William había estado así por esta dama, exactamente un año y medio después de que se fueran el señor George y su sobrino Archie.

Se había enterado que Candy era su pupila o eso fue lo único que le había mencionado William. Sonrió con picardía y complicidad a su hija, apretando el anillo que colgaba su cuello, aquel que le había dado el hombre que amó, amába y que seguiría amando con locura al igual que a su hija, el fruto del verdadero amor que exístio alguna vez entre ellos.

Se prometió en ese instante que ayudaría a William a reconocer que amaba a Candy, que dejara de ser tonto y fuera tras ella.

El hecho de que su hermana le hubiera arrebatado el amor no significaba que ella también se lo haría a William. Ante todo ella creía en el amor fielmente y siempre cumplía lo que se prometía, aunque se le fuera la vida en ello –h _abló a su hija con una amplia sonrisa en su boca._

 _Que Dios ayudára a William Albert Ardley a protegerse de Kate Jasmine Callagan Bride porque ella utilizaría todos los recursos contra él, y sólo para él para hacerlo confesar abiertamente lo que él ya sabía junto con ella, pensó con malicia mientras se ensanchaba aún más la sonrisa de determinación que se marcaba en su rostro._

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **¿**_ _ **Sorprendidas, al saber ahora la confesión de Albert?...y la razón del por qué estaba así el día de la fiesta.**_

 _ **¿Qué hará Kate ahora?**_

 _ **Y aún mas, Albert reconocerá lo que ya sabe pero que se niega a admitir**_

 _ **Espero sus comentarios...**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes solo los tomamos prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia**

* * *

 _ **NOTA:**_

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?**_

 _ **Espero que bien y pues si no, echándole ganas por seguir adelante jejeje; ante todo:**_

 _ **¡Mil disculpas! De verdad sé que no tengo derecho a seguir publicando por dejar de publicar así de repente (¿más al ver que yo escribo comentarios en otras historias y pensaran por qué? No publica en vez de comentar jeje). Sepan que no es por falta de inspiración, pero pasa que la computadora es de mi hermano e iba a avisarles al día siguiente de publicar el capítulo 8, pero paso que mi hermano se llevó la computadora ese mismo día porque la iba utilizar él y pues también la usa su novia, es por eso que me apure a publicar varios capítulos y tratar de no dejarlo en algo tan malo. Y también que he tenido que salir a buscar trabajo y ocuparme de otras cosas.**_

 _ **De verdad lo lamento y comprendo que quizás quieran lincharme y ahorcarme por hacerlas pensar que abandone la historia (y más porque para muchas es traunmante y no tener final como que peor todavía) pero si la voy a terminar para que nadie quede traumada jajaja.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecerles sus comentarios, opiniones y sugerencias (buenas y malas) crean que las leí y tomé en cuenta, unas me dan risa y otras me hacen reflexión; pero igual gracias.**_

 _ **Les quiero aclarar unos puntos antes de seguir con el fic.**_

 _ **Quiero que sepan que con esta historia yo quise romper con varios parámetros y de la misma trama que es casi siempre "felices, problemas, felices y otra vez problemas y hasta el final felices jaja" (de las que todas estamos acostumbradas me incluyo también jiji) entonces por eso lo comencé con problemas y pues la felicidad ya vendrá, aunque no pronto, pero llegara**_

 _ **La historia digamos que está ambientada en esa época donde hay reglas, un protocolo de sociedad y pues también donde muchos hombres y mujeres tenían restringidos sus sentimientos emociones, provocaciones, etc…, ustedes me entienden incluso mejor.**_

 _ **Sé que a muchas no les ha de haber parecido la diferencia de edad entre Candy y Albert (11 años; debo admitir que ni a mí me gusta tanto, pero la utilice en este caso para darles más motivos al Albert de mi historia) y también porque no se sabe a ciencia cierta cuál es la diferencia de edad exacta (8 o 11); he leído varios análisis opiniones, publicaciones de diferentes páginas; hasta yo misma y pues esta confusa la respuesta, aunque por todo lo que vi, llega a conclusión que son "11 años", pero saber jeje. Entonces me dije ¿Por qué no 11? Aparte de que me convenía jijiji, también sabía que en esa época muchos hombres se casaban con una mujer llevándose hasta 20 años de diferencia (obligados muchas veces) y me pareció romántico 11 años de diferencia y más por amor entre Candy y Albert (así nos acostumbramos por si algún día se nos rebela toda la verdad jajaja).**_

 _ **Voy a estar publicando una semana cualquiera por mes, ya que es el tiempo que me la presta mi hermano. Ahora si ya que explique unas cosas ¡empecemos de nuevo!**_

 _ **Atte. Wall-e17**_

* * *

Escocia, enero 21 de 1922

Kate estaba sentada en unos de los tantos bancos del jardín; era blanco casi parecido al de las nubes; no se podía decir que era un mal día, de hecho, pareciera que algo extraordinario iba a pasar, lo decían de forma silenciosa las flores, los árboles junto a todo lo verde que se podía admirar y hasta los pocos animales que se encontraban.

Pero Kate parecía no prestarle atención a nada de eso mientras observaba a su hija queriendo atrapar a una mariposa.

 _Evelyn_ – llamó con tono dulce Kate a su hija, la niña atendió el llamado de su madre y fue directo hacia ella demostrando que ya podía caminar, aunque trastabillara un poco; al estar cerca de su madre y a punto de caerse Kate la tomo rápidamente en sus brazos, sentándola sobre sus piernas, acogiéndola con todo el amor de una madre a su hija, mientras la niña decía "mamá" y balbuceaba palabras poco entendibles.

Kate la observo por un momento detallándola como siempre solía hacerlo, Evelyn a sus casi dos años de edad se miraba que iba a llegar a ser toda una belleza cuando creciera, la verdad era que si alguien se enterará de cómo fueron las cosas, no podían saber tan fácilmente si la niña era de William o Esteban ya que era una copia fiel a ella "Por supuesto que tenía que parecerse a ella" – Pensó Kate con entusiasmo, arreglando el cabello de la niña.

Recordaba con gran alegría, hace un tiempo después del día en que naciera su hija, exactamente un mes después, el día que le aviso a William que no era suya, si hubiera sido muy diestra para la pintura habría hecho un retrato de William en ese momento fue como si le quitaran cientos de elefantes de sus hombros haciéndole solo peso _"un gran peso"_ reconoció la joven madre al tiempo que también reflexionaba que William pocas veces dudaba que "no" fuera su hija; ella también podría dudar que en verdad fuera hija de William, pero aunque su hija fuera bien parecida a ella. Hubo algo en su cuerpo que le confirmo que era hija de Esteban; un lunar en forma de corazón en su espalda justo en el mismo sitio donde Esteban tenía el suyo, del cual una vez él muchacho le había comentado que era una herencia genética de parte de su madre, cuando ella rozaba con sus dedos la espalda de él.

 _Esteban Wellington._ – pronuncio la joven, haciendo que su corazón sintiera una punzada de dolor; se había enterado del casamiento con su hermana cuatro meses después de que ella llegará a Escocia, del primer hijo que tuvieron y de lo felices que se les veía; hizo amago de limpiarse las lágrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos, no quería que nadie la viera así; desde que recuperaron su amistad con William, ella le había contado toda su historia con Esteban y también sobre lo que habían planeado hacer los dos el día de la fiesta eso sumado a todo el dolor sentido después de lo sucedido; muchas veces se había echado a llorar cada que recibía una noticia que le informara sobre Esteban _(claro que de las cartas que recibía de sus padres ya que no podían viajar)_ y William siempre le daba ánimo, confianza y apoyo para que ella no se dejara vencer por todo eso; gracias a él, se había prometido guardar a su amado como un hermoso recuerdo y luchar por la felicidad de su hija y del todo a quien la rodeara.

 _William…_ \- suspiro la dama con gran pesar y en realidad con un gran sincero pesar.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que ella se prometió así misma ayudar a William a reconocer su amor por la dama llamada Candy, pero ¡Por todos los cielos! nunca se imaginó que alguien tan dulce, bondadoso, inteligente y responsable como el joven patriarca de la familia Ardley, pudiera ser tan testarudo, firme y bruto en reconocer lo evidente.

Había tratado de todo: Había agarrado valor y le había contado de la manera más dolorosa su historia otra vez, haciendo énfasis en lo mucho que ella lastimo a Esteban con ese embrollo y preguntándole, si él no tenía a una dama por allí a quien pudiera lastimar.

Otra vez le hablo soñadoramente del amor hacia otra persona y lo bien que se sentía reconocerlo.

Otra fue cuando ella por casualidad se encontró una foto de Candy en una de las gavetas del escritorio bien enmarcada en un cuadro ( _reconoció que era bella)_ ese día lo cuestiono tanto sobre cómo se conocieron, sus vivencias juntos y la relación que llevaban – recordaba con satisfacción los gestos en su rostro – _La mirada tan dulce y soñadora_ – una que ella no le conocía, al igual que muchas otras que descubrió esa tarde – _Su sonrisa tierna y cálida, la forma en como cerraba los ojos y suspiraba inconscientemente_ _suavemente cada que empezaba a hablar de ella nuevamente.-_ reconoció con profunda admiración toda la historia de ellos dos juntos y se dio cuenta que también Candy debía tener sentimientos fuertes hacia él, más cuándo William le dijo que Candy solía decirle a él que la razón por la que se encontraban siempre era por _"El hilo misterioso que los unía"_

 _Solo esa frase ya era una declaración_ – reflexiono la joven.

Si, ese día estuvo a un pelo de sacarle la verdad de sus labios, pero en cuanto ella pregunto "¿Es amor lo que sientes por Candy?" él cambio de repente su semblante de tonto enamorado a frío y corazón de hielo; contestándole de manera indiferente:

" _Ella es mucho menor que yo, si me hubiera enamorado seria egoísta de mi parte quitarle toda su libertad y experiencias que le harían falta por vivir, además era mi pupila y ahora soy un hombre casado"._

Y todas las veces que lo siguió intentando de maneras diferentes después de esa, parecía que él se sintiera incomodo, es más a partir de entonces pareciera que él evitara toparse con ella.

 _¡Diablos!_ – dijo Kate, su hija que se había quedado dormida se removió un poco por la manera tan abrupta en que hablo su madre y esta trataba de mecerla suavemente, para que siguiera durmiendo.

 _"Demonios"_ siguió Kate internamente, tenía que hacer algo, habían recibido hace un poco más de medio año una invitación a la boda de su sobrino Archivald Cromwell y Annie Brighton para el siguiente mes, sabía que esa sería una buena oportunidad para que se vieran y aclararan las cosas porque "tal parece que a Señorita Candy es una de las damas de la novia" le había dicho una criada cuando recién habían recibido la invitación y ella le pregunto a William de manera inocente claro, si su ex pupila asistiría.

Suspiro suavemente e inhalo todo el aire que podía para darse valor, esta noche sería la última de todas que lo intentaría ¡Al diablo! con la propiedad, delicadeza y el decoro para hablarlo, lo haría y contestaría a todos sus comentarios y hoy no se iría a dormir hasta obtener lo que quería escuchar.

Luego exhalo y se dedicó a admirar la hermosa tarde aún con Evelyn dormida en sus brazos.

 _"Hombres, cuando se les metía algo en la cabeza sí que podían llegar a ser ciegos"_ fue lo último que pensó Kate.

* * *

 _Toc, toc, toc_ – llamaron a la puerta

 _Adelante_ – se escuchó una profunda voz masculina

Kate entro con toda la propiedad de una dama al despacho de William, lo había estado esperando durante todo el día a que llegara de las oficinas, su hija ya se había quedado dormida y ella ya había cenado hace casi dos horas cuando el ama de llaves le informo de la llegada de William, sabía que estaba cansado y estaba segura de que lo que le iba a hablar no era nada sencillo, pero ella tenía respuesta para todo lo que le digiera – _Buena noche, William_ – saludo con entusiasmo.

 _Kate_ –dijo Albert con sincera alegría, todo el día había sido un caos de documentos que revisar y firmar, mas con el proyecto que iba a comenzar en África – _Adelante, que se te ofrece?_ – siguió el rubio, aunque la verdad no estaba seguro si quería escuchar lo que le fuera a decir, ya que últimamente siempre le hablaba del "Amor" y todo lo que oía, lo llevaba a pensar o a recordad a "Candy…" y por esa razón trataba de evitarla muchas veces, más aun después de que ella le preguntara en una ocasión, cuales eran sus verdadero afectos hacia Candy y él no estaba dispuesto a responder algo de lo que no estaba seguro.

 _¿Ocurre algo con Evelyn?_ – pregunto a modo de quitarse a Candy de sus pensamientos, los cuales estaban empezando a colarse en su mente.

 _No_ – respondió la joven – _No te preocupes por Evelyn, se encuentra de maravilla, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?_

 _Bien, gracias por preocuparte_ – contestó el rubio, algo en su interior le decía que no era sobre eso que la joven madre quería hablar, ya que notaba como su rostro se fruncía por segundos ¿Quizás tratando de preguntar otro asunto? – _Vamos Kate, ¿Qué ocurre? Si no_ _es sobre Evelyn y por lo que veo tampoco es sobre mi día en el trabajo, ¿De qué es lo que quieres hablar?_ – pregunto Albert con un tono de confianza en su voz, aquel que siempre usaba con ella.

La morena lo miro por un momento, siempre admiro esa parte tan suspicaz de él y pues ya que le había dado la confianza para hablar, no iba a dudar en desaprovecharla.

 _William_ – empezó con tono decidido Kate – _He de confesar que lo he intentado por y de todas las maneras posibles, sin embargo, siempre ha resultado lo mismo, por lo que me veo en la necesidad de preguntártelo directamente -_ la morena elevo un poco más su rostro para ver a un contrariado rubio directo a sus ojos - _¿Es amor lo que sientes por Candy, verdad? – afirmó, más que una pregunta._

Albert al escucharla se quedó de piedra, dentro de todo lo que pensó, nunca se imaginó que era sobre ese tema que ella quisiera hablar; saliendo de su estupor, tomo aire profundamente para contestar - _Kate hemos hablado sobre eso una vez, "Ella es mucho_ men…"

 _Si ya lo sé, es menor que tú –_ habló Kate, cortando la respuesta del joven patriarca – _Y que más, que hubiera sido egoísta arrebatarle_ _parte de su juventud, que era tú pupila y las más importante ¡Que estás casado!_ – la morena no dio tiempo a recibir respuesta y siguió utilizando sus manos para expresarse mejor – _Por favor William, ambos sabemos que esos son solo pretextos para_ _ocultar lo que los dos ya sabemos, en especial tú_ – ella seguía sin dar tregua, mientras él acorralado rubio trataba de hablar – _Además, que es tan grave; sus diferencias de edades ¡11 años! sabes bien que hay parejas con más años de diferencia; arrebatarle su juventud, no lo creo yo estaba dispuesta a dejarlo todo por Esteban_ – sintió como le tembló la voz al pronunciar ese nombre, pero se trago la nostalgia y siguió – _Que era tú pupila, William como tú mismo dices "Era", que te lo impide ahora? y por último ¡Que estas casado! Sabes bien que no estás obligado a hacerlo, Evelyn no es tú hija y se…_

 _¡Basta!_ – contesto un Albert molesto ¡Cielos! Nunca había conocido ese lado de Kate: Además de George jamás le había permitido a otra persona cuestionarle sus palabras, se tranquilizo al instante y modulando su voz habitual contesto – _Kate agradezco mucho tus opiniones debo admitir que todas son ciertas, pero…_

 _Por favor, William_ … – lo corto de nuevo, sabía que hoy si había sobrepasado las líneas de la educación que exigía la sociedad, pero si quería alcanzar su objetivo tenía que cortar todos sus pretextos por lo que la joven voz suplicante prosiguió – _Sé que te preocupa mi reputación y sobretodo Evelyn; créeme que de lo más profundo te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por nosotras, pero puedo conseguir un trabajo o cualquier otra cosa, por ella estoy dispuesta a enfrentar todo y a todos por salir adelante_ \- se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y escoger bien sus palabras – _Pero no puedo dejar que sigas atado a mi lado, sabiendo que tú corazón le pertenece a una dama que quizás te amé de la misma manera en que tú siempre o has hecho, si William sé que siempre la has amado, me basto con escucharte el día que encontré su foto y hablamos de ella, tenías un rostro de alguien enamorado, sé que te da miedo admitirlo; sé que quizás te da miedo que no te corresponda y sé que tienes otros tantos miedos y argumentos, pero si en tú corazón esta ella y tratas de negarlo con tu mente solo te engañas y te haces daño a ti mismo, por lo que te pido que aceptes con todo tu ser que la amas; luches por ella y no los condenes a los dos a vivir una vida sin el otro (como me paso a mí y a Esteban pensó Kate ya con algunas lágrimas en su rostro) aclara todo lo que paso contigo en este tiempo y ábrele tú corazón porque algo me dice_ _que ella te ama también_. – termino diciendo ella ¡Listo! ya se lo había dicho todo, por lo menos hoy si podría decir que intento de todo para abrirle los ojos.

 _Gracias Kate_ – la muchacha elevo su rostro sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta que él rubio estaba frente a ella, sosteniendo su mano con delicadeza y mirándola con profundo agradecimiento, como si la batalla entre el corazón y la mente hubiera terminado; y saliera victorioso el corazón – _Tienes razón, no puedo seguir negando lo que mi corazón siente e ir a buscarla o a intentar a encontrarla_ – termino contestando Albert que aún no recibía información de donde pudiera estar Candy y su tía, mientras se dirigía hacia la ventana y miraba a lo lejos un punto perdido, la verdad era que más que los suyos le preocupaban los sentimientos de Candy y que tanto le pudo afectar todo lo sucedido.

 _Ella estará allí, en la boda de tú sobrino ya lo veras_ – le dijo la joven madre con una sonrisa franca de entusiasmo en su rostro – _Y sé que_ _te comprenderá_ – al tiempo que limpiaba sus lágrimas.

Albert suspiro, ahora tenía que pensar bien las cosas.

Mientras tanto la joven no dejaba de sonreír con triunfo, había logrado derribar todas las barreras del joven rubio, solo esperaba que Candy lo comprendiera porque si no, también sería otra batalla campal, pero de todas maneras ella era Kate Jasmine Callagan Bride y siempre obtenía lo que quería "Pero eso sería por si acaso" ahora lo que en verdad necesitaba era ir dormir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes solo los tomamos prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia**

* * *

Mansión Ardley, Chicago, febrero 20 de 1922

Era de noche, cuando un poderoso estruendo se escuchó al momento que una figura cerraba la puerta tras de si.

Albert quien en ese momento se recargo sobre esta, soltó un suspiro de alivio y agradecimiento al Todopoderoso por llegar al fín a Chicago; haber dejado los viajes de negocios de repente sí que lo afecto después de todo, pues desde su estadía en Escocia había dejado los viajes de continente a continente de los cuales solamente se había hecho cargo George en todo este tiempo, mientras él supervisaba Escocia e Inglaterra y solo por telegrama o cartas hablaban con él sobre los negocios o iba alguien de confianza a Escocia para entregarle documentos que firmar y revisar a modo de siempre representar lo bien enterado que estaba al momento que Archie y George hacían un negocio.

Pero vaya que lo único que quería era subir al cuarto y dejarse caer como un tronco en su cama, pero tenía que prepararse algo para cenar porque también tenia hambre, por lo cual dejo su maleta al pie de las gradas y se dirigió a la cocina.

Había enviado una nota la semana pasada al mayordomo principal de la mansión informando de su llegada, por lo cual solicito que le dejaran todo preparado y provisiones en la cocina para comer, dejándoles también esos días libres que él estuviera en la gran casona y pidiendo estrictamente mantener en silencio su llegada inesperada.

Nadie sabía que él estaba en Chicago ni siquiera George, pues quería tener unos días libres para pensar las cosas antes de la boda de su sobrino con Annie. Sabía que nadie estaria allí y también sabía que dicho evento se llevaría a cabo cerca de Lakewood para después tener la recepción en la "Mansión de las Rosas" por lo cual toda la gente estaba allá, seguramente preparando como locos todo para ese día.

Bien pudo haber pasado estos días en la vieja cabaña del bosque, pero el temor de ser descubierto por alguien y ser arrastrado a las multitudes de personas lo obligo mejor a tomar la decisión de permanecer en la mansión de Chicago, eso más la avalancha de preguntas sobre cómo ha estado todo este tiempo allá en las "Tierras Altas".

No es que él tuviera miedo de tanta pregunta, pero no podía revelar abiertamente como sucedieron las cosas con Kate, pues podía manchar toda su reputación junto con la de Evelyn por ser una bastarda al no tener el apellido de su verdadero padre y él no estaba dispuesto a que las dañaran, por esa razón habían decidido con la morena que lo mejor es que ellas se quedarán en Escocia, esa y otra más poderosa "Candy" porque sí, una cosa era ver el camino de su felicidad, pero no por ser egoísta en lo suyo las iba a dejar solas, iba a buscar la manera en que no les afectará.

Pensaba el rubio que después de haber cenado se dirigía a su habitación para tener un sueño reparador y pensar con claridad en todo lo que le esperaba por delante.

* * *

Mansión Ardley, Chicago, Febrero 21 de 1922

Tenía que admitirlo, el aire de América con el de las Tierras Altas era totalmente distinto, quizás pudiera parecer loco lo que pensaba, pero el de Escocia le parecía lleno de vida y frescura total, a pesar que era el país de sus raíces América le traía un aire familiar y de confianza talvez porque aquí pasó él casi toda su vida desde la infancia, pensó con nolstalgia.

Albert trataba de llenar sus pulmones lo más que podía con este aire de confianza que traía una suave calidez a su corazón, desde que hubiera admitido con todo su ser estar enamorado de "Candy" sentía cómo su corazón anhelaba un nuevo comienzo junto a ella; quería verla, abrazarla y demostrarle lo mucho que la amaba porque sí, la amaba como si ella fuera la luz y él la oscuridad a cuál tenía que iluminar y guiar como siempre hizo desde que la conociera y estuviera en su vida.

Pero… sí ese "Pero" que antes de todo lo que él pudiera añorar; tendría que explicarle todo lo sucedido a ella sin miramientos y decirle la verdadera naturaleza de su relación con Kate y en especial la de Evelyn.

Sí, eso era lo primero que tendría que hacer; después tendría que estar preparado para los reclamos de haberla abandonado así de repente, porque si lo que Archie le había dicho hace un tiempo era cierto, significaba que él sí tuvo que haber herido profundamente a Candy.

¿Pero sería posible qué, en verdad Candy ya lo hubiera amado desde ese tiempo? o ¿Tener sentimientos profundos hacía él? el rubio sintió como su corazón se hinchaba de emoción al imaginar que esas preguntas fueran verdaderas, pero de repente, una afirmación paso por su mente "Tú no sentías nada por ella en ese tiempo, no la amabas como a una mujer, apenas y acabas de admitirlo" al tener en cuenta ese pensamiento su cuerpo entero sintió un frio, como respondiendo la verdad ante esa afirmación interna sin palabras.

¿Qué pasaría si todo lo vivido hasta ahora nunca hubiera pasado? ¿Hubiera sido capaz de aceptar el amor de Candy si en verdad ella ya lo amaba desde hace tiempo? la verdad era que tal vez no lo hubiera hecho – los pensamientos de él iban y venían como un tornado dentro de su cabeza, pensar en lo que "Paso y lo que no pudo pasar" lo tenía con una revolución de sentimientos encontrados.

Albert extendió los brazos para recibir el aire que el viento arrojaba, tenía que calmarse; antes de seguir pensando en todo eso, ¿Tenía que saber también si Candy lo amo o mejor aún si lo amaba todavía? sabía que ella estaría presente en la boda de su sobrino, después de un tiempo de no saber dónde pudiera estar ella y su tía Elroy, al fin recibió la noticia de su aparición y su asistencia al evento.

Esa sería una buena oportunidad para aclarar todo con ella - sonrío con suspicacia, ahora comprendía la urgencia de Kate para enfrentarlo "Era una mujer vil, seguro ya lo tenía todo planeado" pero aun así lo seguía agradeciendo además tubo que haber tenído en cuenta también su viaje a Africa a mediados de marzo por el nuevo proyecto - reflexiono, además se sentía libre de cualquier aprensión y negación contra él mismo.

Ahora que lo recordaba, la última ves que estuvo en esta mansión había dejado un presente para Candy (claro que se lo hubiera dado si tan solo hace años habría pasado el domingo con ella en Lakewood) por supuesto que dicho domingo nunca llego ya que ese día, él con maletas en mano abordaba un barco con destino a Escocia justo camino a su boda.

Así pues, dejando a un lado la frescura de la mañana, con paso seguro se dirigió a su despacho dentro de la mansión

Albert llevaba ya dos horas en su despacho y no podía encontrar el "Presente de Candy" el mayordomo le había escrito, luego de haber seguido sus instrucciones que todo estaba listo y que el despacho estaba tal y como él lo había dejado la última vez, pero ¡Por todos los cielos! que no lo encontraba y él se lo quería dar a ella fuera cual fuera el resultado de todo. Le habia dado ya toda la vuelta a la biblioteca; busco por todos lados incluso en la caja fuerte y nada; recordaba haberlo dejado entre uno de los libros, pero había ya sacado varios de los cuales el creía que pudiera estar y nada, ¡nada!.

Se dejó caer ya todo fatigado sobre la silla del escritorio ¿Dónde pudiera estar? Llevo su vista a los cajones del escritorio ¿Será que aquí? Se preguntó al momento que habría el cajón de abajo, lo revolvió y nada; seguidamente, lo cerro justo para abrir el arriba - ¡Bingo! – dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción, era raro, podía asegurar que no era allí donde el lo había dejado.

Allí frente a la vista de cualquiera se encontraba una caja negra aterciopelada, la cual por dentro contenía una delicada, pero resplandeciente cadena, que parecía brillar más ahora al ser vista de nuevo; él mismo había mandado a hacerla para ella, era de plata, con una rosa hecha a base de zafiros celestes representándola y con esmeraldas verdes en algunos alrededores simulando se hojas – la tomo entre sus dedos y la observó detalladamente – había escogido esos colores porque le pareció en aquel entonces agradable que ella tuviera algo que cargara y la hiciera pensar que él siempre estaria con ella (además del broche) – voltio el lado reverso de la rosa la cual estaba sobre la base de plata, para toparse con la diminuta inscripción que estaban escrita sobre esta _"Mi Pequeña Hechicera"_ de manera diminuta, pero bien entendida porque eso era ella para él, una pequeña hechicera a la cual no podía negarle nada y menos ahora (claro que ahora que se lo diera ya no era como un apoyo, si no más bien estaría colmado por los más profundos sentimientos suyos) – agarro la caja solo para asegurase que estuviera en buen estado y así entregársela.

Al comprobar que ambos objetos estaban en buen estado, metió de nuevo la cadena en la caja de manera amorosa y cuando se disponía a devolverla al cajón se encontró con un sobre; de un papel rosa pálido el cual tenía escrito el nombre de "Albert" con esa delicada letra que él concia muy bien.

 _Candy..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes solo los tomamos prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia**

* * *

 _¿Sería posible que ella supiera que se encontraba en Chicago?..._

No, él estaba seguro que nadie sabía de su regreso, pero y entonces que hacía ese sobre allí.

Dejando la caja sobre el escritorio y tomando el sobre en sus manos lo observo con duda, era claro que iba dirigida a él, siguió viendo aún sin comprender, hasta que reparo en la fecha escrita en una de las esquinas.

Agosto 2 de 1919 – dijo suavemente, cuando de pronto sus ojos se abrieron como platos que, ¡¿Qué?!... 《¡Agosto 2 de 1919!》pero ¿Cómo? él no recordaba haber visto ese sobre (y es que todavía no había metido la pata en casa de los Sr. Callagan).

¿Cómo era posible que una carta escrita por Candy hubiera pasado desapercibida para él? y ¿Por qué, sí estaba escrita desde esa fecha nunca estuvo con las demás? Albert se encontraba fuera de lugar ta lvez era una buena ocasión para mencionar su parecido con la tía Elroy en cuanto a su mal humor; en medio de toda su histeria reparo en algo.

" _Sería posible que en ese sobre ella le hablará de la persona, de la cual a él le informaron que estaba con ella al salir de la Clínica Feliz hace años o que no iba a poder estar en Lakewood el fin de semana que él se suponía que le daría la cadena o tal vez un nuevo ¿Amor?"._

Bueno fuera lo que fuera el sobre seguía sellado lo que significaba que nadie lo había visto y él investigaría ahora mismo su contenido – pensó con determinación, se acomodó en la silla y con manos temblorosas por la duda lo abrió y se dispuso a leer; observó con aprecio la letra de Candy le parecía también que a pesar de los años el sobre tenía un aroma sutil a rosas tal como ella – sonrió, "cuando aprendería que lo incomodaba ese nombre" sonrisa que se fue desvaneciendo mientras seguía leyendo - ¡No lo podía creer! Al momento que su rostro se contorsionaba en asombro y aflicción agregado a la serie de emociones que tenía a flor de piel en ese momento y sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a las hojas en un intento por contenerlas.

...

 _Querido Bert (Príncipe de la Colina)_

 _Lo sé… Lo sé… pero hoy si te prometo que será la última (no pude evitarlo)._

 _Bueno, seguramente te preguntaras porque me dirijo a ti de esta manera y también ¿Por qué Candy me escribe, si nos veremos el próximo domingo? si, también lo sé, no creas que mi torpeza causo que lo olvidara y quita la sonrisa de tus labios si te pareció gracioso lo anterior._

 _Si te escribo de esta manera tan inoportuna es porque en este momento he decidido sincerarme conmigo misma y sacar lo que ya no puedo seguir callado en mi corazón ¿Qué será? te preguntaras ahora, quizás un poco asustado de lo que pueda ser y quitando ahora en serió tú sonrisa ¿Verdad?_

 _Estoy respirando profundamente ahora dándome valor de lo que no te puedo decir de frente, diciéndome a mí misma ¡Vamos Candy! ¡Tú puedes! (no estoy loca)_

 _Uh... Tranquila…_

 _Albert… quiero que sepas que te estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí, la verdad no creo que haya algo que yo pueda hacer para devolver todos tus gestos._

 _He pensado mucho últimamente de lo que ha sido mí vida y he reflexionado a fondo que en todas mis etapas siempre has estado tú; cuando nos conocimos sin importar que fuéramos extraños lo bien que nos entendimos, luego caí por la cascada y tú me salvaste, la muerte de Anthony y la manera en que me consolaste con tiernas y dulces palabras, nuestro encuentro inesperado en Londres la alegría que sentí al verte de nuevo y lo triste que me quedé al saber que te habías ido a África._

 _Luego más tarde la aflicción de saber que eras tú, quien acababa de llegar al hospital todo mal trecho y el miedo que me embargo al saber que tenías amnesia y no me recordabas; no tienes ni la menor idea de lo mucho que anhelaba ayudarte y las veces que sufría al verte tan vulnerable; peleando contigo mismo por no recordar nada de ti._

 _Debo admitir que fue hermoso ver como cada día desde que vivíamos juntos te ibas recuperando, lo ansiosa que estaba al saber que había alguien esperándome cuando llegaba del hospital ¡Esas eras tú! pero como ambos sabemos había una persona "Terry" en aquel momento no podía ver con claridad dentro de mi ¿Supongo? no hasta aquella noche de invierno que terminamos y regresaba con la esperanza de que al llegar a casa tú estarías esperándome y ayudarme para aliviar mi dolor como siempre has hecho, y esa vez no fue la excepción._

 _Después de eso la muerte de Ster y finalmente tú inminente y silenciosa despedida; creo que no te he contado a fondo todo lo que sentí en ese momento, sabía que iba a ocurrir fueran las que fueran las razones, porque tú siempre has sido así, libre como el viento sin nada o quien te detenga y amarre. Pero trataba de pensar en que no sucedería porque cuando el momento llegara iba a quedarme sola de nuevo Bert o mejor dicho sin ti. Tenía la esperanza de que los hilos invisibles que nos unían siempre nos harían encontrarnos de nuevo algún día, pero yo no quería esperar, te necesitaba en ese momento y que no te fueras de mi lado aún sin saber ¿Por qué, lo sentía así? te dirás ahora ¿A dónde quiero llegar con todo esto? Bueno respiremos profundamente._

 _Te amo Albert…_

 _Quizás desde aquella mañana de primavera sobre una colina alta con un cielo tan celeste hasta llegar a deslumbrar y hacer brillar todo a su alrededor, con un verde tan lleno de vida como mi Príncipe… como tú Bert, con tú dulce sonrisa que siempre has logrado que mi corazón lata con fuerza e ilumine mi vida de seguridad y amor sincero; desde que te conocí de niña fuiste mi primer amor, pero con todo lo que hemos pasado me doy cuenta que nunca dejaste de ser tù ._

 _Si no me hubieras dejado sola en el departamento y enterado de nuestra unión dentro de la familia Ardley, jamás me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, gracias de nuevo por que ese hecho me ayudo a empezar a admitirlo hasta finalmente decírtelo y afrontarlo._

 _Sé que eres mi tutor, se también de la diferencia de edades entre nosotros y quizás cuente con la posibilidad de que tú no sientas lo mismo por mí, más todos los problemas que causo entre nosotros, tú familia y el consejo._

 _Si tú no sientes lo mismo, por favor no te sientas obligado a tenerme lástima por algo no correspondido; que todo quede en el olvido y no me apartes de tú lado porque no lo soportaría, que sigamos siendo los amigos que hasta ahora hemos sido y prometeré no volver a mencionarlo otra vez, además de ser la misma Candy que conoces y a apoyarte con la mujer que decidas compartir tú vida (sin rencores)._

 _Pero, sí tú sintieras lo mismo que yo ¡Oh Albert! me harías verdaderamente feliz más de lo que soy ahora teniéndote como amigo. Te prometería todo lo posible por hacer que nunca te arrepientas de tú elección y afrontar con valentía todo lo que se nos presente, ser devota contigo siempre, tratar de ser la dama que tú necesitas a tú lado para aligerar el peso que llevas sobre tus hombros y amarte profundamente por toda mi vida aún después de la muerte._

 _Sé que no es propio de una dama declarársele a un caballero, pero ya no podía callar más. Piénsalo y no te sientas comprometido a responder de inmediato, por favor._

 _Creo que ahora es mi carta la que se hizo larga, Te amo y pase lo que pase promete que nos veremos en Lakewood._

 _Con profundo amor, sin importar lo que decidas._

 _Candy ( Tú pequeña hechicera)._

 _..._

¡Oh no! ahora sí, que había cometido el más grande error en toda su vida

"Candy lo amaba"

"Candy le había hecho una confesión escrita hace tres años"

"¡Tres años!"

Albert se dejó caer abrumado por todo lo leído en el respaldo de la silla, ¡Demonios! Ahora con lo que acabó de descubrir, ¿Cómo se supone que debía proceder? Y lo más preocupante ¿Candy lo seguiría amando? Mientras se masajeaba las sienes de su frente.

 _"Esto no podía estarle pasando ahora a él"._


	12. Chapter 12

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes solo los tomamos prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia**

* * *

Mansión de las Rosas, Lakewood, febrero 28 de 1922

El día estaba en su máximo esplendor, parecía como si todo hubiera salido de un cuento de hadas; el sol brillaba con intensidad en lo alto, dando al cielo una claridad deslumbrante y única de aquellas que se miraban pocas veces, las rosas brillaban con fuerza haciendo que su olor se esparciera más de lo normal alrededor de todo el jardín atrayendo a mariposas de diferentes colores y especies, colibrís y a todos los insectos con alas que debían gustosas el polen de estas. Dentro de la mansión todo era risas y felicitaciones, adornos hermosos colgados y puestos por todos lados, comida, aperitivos y debidas de diferente clase y marca.

Sí, se podía decir que todo era amor ese día y que toda la felicidad del mundo se había puesto a favor de los "novios" y para el resto de las personas que estaban presentes compartiendo su alegría, para todos, menos para una bella rubia que parecía haberse quedado de piedra desde la ceremonia de unión de votos.

Candy estaba consiente que su cuerpo podía estar presente allí en la celebración de bodas de Archie y Annie, sin embargo, su mente distaba mucho de ese momento.

Mientras observaba como la feliz pareja de novios abría el baile con un suave vals; no podía dejar de sentirse abrumada, sorprendida, contrariada y… ¡Cielos! no sabía cómo sentirse y comportarse eso sumado más toda la gama de sentimientos que estaban consumiendo su cuerpo entero por dentro, teniéndola al borde de un Shock.

 _"Albert estaba allí"_

 _"Albert estaba presente en la ceremonia de Archie y Annie, justo al otro lado del salón". Se recordó mentalmente._

No podía dejar de salir de su asombro, pensó que todo había sido una fantasía, cuando ella había ido en busca de la tía Elroy cuando recién termino la ceremonia en la iglesia donde se unieron las vidas de Archie y Annie.

 ** _FLASH BACK_**

Candy estaba emocionada y feliz, súper feliz se podía decir, pues era la boda de sus dos más grandes amigos, sentía un poco de pena, Annie la había ofrecido ser una de sus damas de honor, pero no pudo ser una debido a que la tía Elroy había enfermado y no estaba en condiciones para viajar en aquellos meses, además tenían que dejar todo arreglado y terminado con tiempo allá donde estuvieron, ya que iban a quedarse en Lakewood nuevamente.

Miraba como los novios decían sus votos e intercambiaban anillos con amor y nerviosismo, se río interiormente, por lo visto el elegante y delicado Archie junto a su despampanante ahora esposa no querían cometer errores y poner en vergüenza a sus familias como siempre, estaban hechos tal para cual – pensó ella al momento que se hacía una aglomeración de felicitaciones, después de un beso colmado de amor y promesas que término por sellar sus vidas y se dirigían ahora a la salida de la iglesia mientras les tiraban pétalos de rosas a ambos.

Sé dio cuenta que era una de las pocas que estaba adentro todavía, ni se percató que la tía Elroy se había ido de su lado también dio un pequeño brinco y así pues también se dirigió hacia la salida de la iglesia.

La rubia al ver como sus amigos eran rodeados por montones de gente para felicitarlos decidió que lo mejor era esperar en donde iba a ser la recepción (Mansión de las Rosas) para desearles la felicidad y platicar con Annie por todo este tiempo que no estuvo y contarle su gran noticia; se giró para buscar a la tía Elroy y así poder irse juntas; no tardó mucho en encontrarla, estaba parada casi junto al carruaje que las llevaría a la mansión; cuando de repente se fijó en el porte del caballero que estaba hablando con ella era alto, de complexión atlética y rubio, no podía verle el rostro ya que se encontraba de espaldas.

Al principio no presto mucha atención de pudiera ser, pero por alguna extraña razón su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza como queriendo dar un aviso de quien era, mientras avanzaba hacía donde se encontraban, cuando hubo estado a unos pasos de llegar, la tía Elroy se fijó en ella con un rostro indescifrable y seguidamente su acompañante, pero al ver al dichoso caballero, se detuvo en secó y sintió su cuerpo ponerse rígido.

Por un momento sintió verdadera alegría por volver a verlo y estuvo a punto de lanzarse a sus brazos como solía hacerlo, pero al segundo de meditarlo recordó que ahora era un hombre casado y junto a ese pensamiento vinieron a su mente todos los recuerdos y el sufrimiento vivido de los hechos, además tenía que recordar que dentro de una año o más ella también empezaría una nueva etapa en su vida, por lo que adoptando una mirada indiferente avanzó hacía ellos, se detuvo un momento solo para inclinarse y decir- _Es una sorpresa volver a verte_ – y siguió caminando hacía el carruaje que las esperaba a una orilla de la calle, para llevarlas a la mansión.

 _ **FIN DE FLASH BACK**_

Desde que hubieran llegado a la mansión, trataba de evitarlo y de no verlo, por breves momentos a lo lejos podía sentir la mirada de él sobre ella, pero las esquivaba, aunque su corazón no dejara de latir frenéticamente.

Candy ya cansada de todo el aturdimiento que estaba sintiendo no le gustaba para nada estar así, un momento después decidió que lo mejor era ir al jardín, tenía ansias por verlo otra vez además necesitaba aire fresco y calmar todo su ser por dentro porque allí era claro que no iba a lograr nada, mientras se fijaba como más personas se acercaban a Albert y él, todo fresco les sonría con cordialidad y familiaridad, como si haberse ido repentinamente no le hubiera afectado a él y a todos los demás, pero a ella claro que si le afectó gravemente y más en las condiciones que fue.

Sé levanto de la silla enojada de nuevo por todo lo que volvía a pensar y avanzo tratando de pasar entre las multitudes de la gente que se arremolinaban, para salir al salón de baile a acompañar a las otras parejas, pero en medio de su camino alguien tuvo que haberle machucado la orilla de su vestido, provocando así que estuviera a punto de caerse, ya que lo siguiente que supo fue que estaba en los brazos de alguien impidiendo su trágica y vergonzosa caída.

 _-Gracias_ –dijo ella en un suspiro de alivio mientras intentaba separase del caballero

 _-Siempre serás la misma atolondrada, ¿Verdad Candy?_ –la rubia al escuchar esa profunda voz masculina tan bien conocida por ella levanto su rostro rápidamente para toparse con los ojos azules que tanto extraño por mucho tiempo.

 _-Albert…_. –se escuchó decir ella sorpresivamente, mientras el rubio le sonreía nerviosamente.

* * *

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios y opiniones, debo decirles que me están saliendo super atrasados y con las fechas todas revueltas y pues me cuesta entenderlos ya que unos salen con revisado de hace una hora y otros desde el domingo, pero igual gracias.**_

 _ **No los respondo porque no me da tiempo, pero quizás algún día lo haré, por lo pronto llego a la conclusión de que a todas les cae mal este "Albert por indeciso e inseguro" pero debo agregar que este es el propósito de la historia; hacer que este bello Bert sea inmerecido del amor de Candy (aunque me duela Jeje) y pues si eso opinan quiere decir que he alcanzado mi objetivo jejeje.**_

 _ **Por el momento no creo que pueda actualizar, pero quería dejar este capítulo ya que era tiempo que saliera a escena Candy de nuevo jajaja. Hasta el otro mes actualizare por el momento solo pensare en los diálogos y que va pasar de ahora que se volvieron a ver rubios y como enlazar las demás sorpresas que vienen en la historia.**_

 _ **El titulo del capítulo anterior pertenece a la serie "Candy Candy" cuyo capitulo lleva por nombre el mismo titulo.**_

 _ **Abrazos y Saludos a todas quienes siguen la historia y pues también a quienes solo miran los comentarios para ver si ya es sano leer jajaja**_

 _ **¡BENDICIONES!**_

 _ **Atte. Wall-e17**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes solo los tomamos prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia**

* * *

 ** _HOLA...! espero se encuentren bien, muchas gracias por el apoyo, la espera y sus comentarios corrigiéndome o felicitando la historia especialmente, créanme que de verdad un solo comentario de ustedes me levanta el animo para seguir con la historia, cada una se ha vuelto especial por una amistad virtual que ahora valoro y pues espero realmente llegar junto a todas ustedes hasta el final; siempre teniendo un chat ameno en donde se sientan libres y cómodas de expresarse; claro siempre y cuando este ante todo el respeto jeje...8)_**

 ** _MIL DISCULPAS POR LA FALTAS ORTOGRÁFICAS TRATO DE NO COMETERLAS PERO SIEMPRE SE VAN UNAS CUANTAS MUCHAS JEJE 8)pero tratare de no cometerlas para que tengan un mejor lectura, por último disculpen la hora supuesta mente iba a empezar mañana a publicar, pero se me adelanto la oportunidad y pues ni modo a aprovecharla jaja_**

 ** _Asi, van a ver veces de que solo publicare los capítulos y no aparecerá como recién adaptada porque será la señal de que mi tiempo con la compu se acabo 8(...así como paso con el capítulo 12, entonces pendientes ustedes...8)_**

 ** _Ahora sí, sin más preámbulos demos reinicio otra vez...jeje 8)_**

 ** _Att. Wall-e17_**

* * *

Albert y Candy se observaron de pies a cabeza con asombro, aún sin decir ninguna otra palabra, cada uno admitió por separado que el tiempo había sido muy benévolo en cuanto a su estado físico, ambos lucían bien, demasiado bien…

- _Pero miren no más dónde está las personas que justamente estábamos buscando_ – dijo Archie jovial quien iba en compañía de su recién esposa acercándose a los rubios.

Candy y Albert quienes seguían parados uno frente del otro todavía, voltearon rápidamente hacia ellos.

 _-Tío William, Candy es una alegría que hayan logrado venir, no los esperaba sinceramente_ – saludo Archie apoyando una mano sobre el hombro de Albert y la otra en la espalda de la rubia.

- _Gracias Archie, también es muy alegre verte más en el día de tu boda, aunque pensándolo bien y tomando en cuenta el tiempo que llevan de conocerse no me extrañaba que pasara_ – contesto el rubio volviendo en sí, adoptando toda la tranquilidad y familiaridad que siempre había tenido hasta el punto de guiñarles un ojo a ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Archie sonrió relajado ante su insinuación mientras que Annie bajo su rostro totalmente sonrojado a ella todavía le costaba creer que después de tanto al fin se casaran.

- _Felicidades Archie y Annie me alegro mucho por ustedes –_ dijo Candy con la mayor ceremorialidad y prudencia; la cual resulto ser muy formal para ellos que eran amigos. Los novios hicieron un asentimiento de cabeza más por costumbre de ese día, que por agradecimiento ¿No habrían abrazos por parte de ella? Se preguntaros interiormente ambos.

Annie la observo fijamente y Archie se dispuso a devolverle el comentario anterior a Albert para quien tampoco había pasado inadvertida la actitud de Candy.

- _Tienes razón tío William_ – sabía que a Albert le molestaba que lo tratara con tanta formalidad, pero con lo siguiente que le iba a decir lo ameritaba – _muchas veces las personas que se conocen de años tienden a terminar juntas, aunque realmente lo curioso y sorprendente aquí es por qué algunas no y terminan casándose con otras_ \- Annie le metió un codazo disimulado a Archie por su comentario, vio como la pareja de rubios entrecerraron sus ojos, como si estuvieran reflexionando en lo sucedido que ellos y lo similar que era por el comentario.

- _Oh vamos… no pongan esas caras; Candy seguro debes estar aburrida de estar allí sentada, Albert porque no bailas con ella_ – dijo la pelinegra para sacarlos del ambiente incomodo en que su brillante esposo los había envuelto.

 _-Pero yo…-_ intentaron excusarse los aludidos, pero Annie los corto de tajo.

 _-Tú tampoco has bailado con nadie Albert ahora que lo pienso, vamos no seas descortés con Candy hazlo por la amistad de vosotros, además no creo que a tú esposa le moleste_ – termino diciendo al tiempo que los empujaba a ambos a bailar con una sonrisa para después volverse hacia su flamante esposo y llevárselo a rastras fuera del salón.

- _Me puedes explicar que fue ese comentario de allá adentro Archivald Cromwell, me prometiste que si vendría no le reprocharías más a tú tío; no quiero una pelea el día de nuestra boda_ – lo reprendió seriamente.

- _Simplemente no pude evitarlo, sigo sin pasar por alto lo que hizo sufrir a Candy_ – contesto indiferente.

- _Sabes muy bien que no podemos ser prejuiciosos con Albert ni sabemos si estaba consciente del todo._

 _-Tuvo que haberlo estado desde un principio –_ siguió el gatito con terquedad.

- _Así, pues por lo que hablamos de aquella vez que estuviste en Escocia pude deducir que no_ – sentencio sin dejar lugar a dudas a mas insinuaciones.

- _Está bien cariño, discúlpame si, prometo no volver a tocar el tema por hoy_ – se rindió Archie tomando sus manos entre las suyas y besándolas con amor.

- _Me parece ver que Albert y Candy se sienten incómodos, pero más Albert_ \- hablando más para ella dijo la pelinegra que en ese momento había desviado la mirada al salón y los observaba.

 _-Eh… ¿tiene eso algún problema Annie?_

 _-No, no lo creo_ – suspiro insegura al tiempo que Archie le tomaba del brazo y la instaba a regresar juntos adentro.

-Espera Archie – lo detuvo – _la última vez que estuviste en Chicago dejaste la carta y la cadena en el escritorio de tu tío._

 _-Si… si lo hice –_ contesto perplejo por el cambio abrupto del tema.

\- _Y si… ¡Claro seguro debe ser por eso! –_ empezó entusiasmada ahora que su mente intentaba amarrar los cabos sueltos – _piénsalo Archie si él no acabara de enterarse tendría que ser el mismo de siempre con ella, ¿no? ¿Por qué actuar ahora así? Quizás ya la leyó y se ha de sentir culpable o tal vez…_

 _-Haber tranquilízate Annie_ – se volvió hacia ella sujetándola por los hombros – _no, no lo creo, sigo insistiendo en que ya lo sabía, pero hasta donde sé, Albert vino de Escocia directo aquí a Lakewood; es poco probable que haya pasado a dar un tour por la mansión de Chicago. Además, recuerda que es un hombre casado ahora y debe comportarse como tal._

- _Sí, pero…-_ insistió ella.

- _Shs_ …- la silencio tomando su rostro, obteniendo con ello que sus ojos entraran en contacto – _Prometí no volver a mencionar nada del tema y tú querida mía, prometerás no volver a hacer conjeturas traviesas en tú cabecita por el momento; recuerdas es nuestra boda y quisiera tener mis pensamientos y acciones solo para ti el día de hoy_ – susurro a su oído dulcemente; de pronto la mejilla de Annie se volvió más cálida por sus palabras y sonrió deleitándose por ese sonrojo; movió ligeramente el rostro solo para pasar rosándosela con los labios logrando con ello que se erizara para luego robarle un pequeño pero profundo beso en sus finos labios, dando por acabado el asunto.

Annie bufo para calmarse mientras ahora avanzaba por el salón del brazo de su esposo, Archie tenía razón era el día de su boda y de momento tendrían que dejar todo lo demás de lado; hecho un rápido vistazo a la pareja de rubios quienes seguían moviéndose por inercia entre la muchedumbre, al menos ya se les notaba más relajados, pero Candy parecía diferente o mejor dicho estaba distinta y solo en ese momento reacciono y se preguntó ¿Dónde estarían la esposa e hija de Albert?

* * *

- _Te pido disculpas por mi comportamiento enfrente de la iglesia –_ susurró apenas audible una voz femenina.

Albert quien en ese momento observaba a otra pareja, la miro extrañado por su comentario, no entendía a lo que se refería bueno, aunque si era sincero no estaba para entender nada, desde que la vio en la salida de la iglesia… y de pronto se recordó de su seco saludo y comprendió su disculpa.

- _No Candy, no te disculpes por eso, ya paso_ – le dijo con sinceridad.

 _-No seas modesto Albert, no era el comportamiento de una dama._

El rubio estuvo a punto de perder el compás de la música al escucharla hablar de esa manera ¿Dama…? Quién demonios había insinuado eso, hasta donde recordaba a ella nunca le importo llegar a ser una, no al menos si se hubiera casado con él; reflexiono al recordarse de lo escrito en su carta no obstante él nunca la hubiera obligado a cambiar su forma de ser solo por apariencia pues él siempre amo su forma tan fresca de ser.

Exhalo bajo para calmarse en tanto se fijaba que la postura entre ambos fuera la correcta, se sentía temeroso y emocionado por estar en esa posición con ella nunca hubiera imaginado lo mucho que le gustaba estar así junto a Candy lo que más deseaba era estrecharla más a su cuerpo, pero bien o mal estaba casado y con una hija ante todos y no podía darse el lujo que intrigaran de ellos dos y en especial de ella. Por otra parte no podía hacerlo así como así, durante el resto de días que estuvo en Chicago se la paso figurándose el mejor modo de explicarle como es que se dieron las cosas realmente, para empezar no tenía que comportarse como un chiquillo bajo las faldas de su tía, tenía que afrontarlo con la mayor madurez; también tendría que ser en un lugar donde no hubieran ojos ni oídos curiosos y hablar de la manera más delicada y sincera con ella, sabía que no iba a ser para nada fácil y quizás ya de nada serviría ahora aclarar todo, pero él en tenía que irse a África por un nuevo proyecto y solo Dios sabía cuándo iba a volver a verla, no obstante si ella lo perdonaba y tuviera tan solo una oportunidad de nuevo haría todo lo posible por solucionar su situación sin que nadie saliera afectado…

- _No crees que se molestara tú esposa si seguimos bailando, ya llevamos casi dos piezas_ \- hablo de repente otra vez Candy en susurros, cortando de nuevo sus pensamientos.

- _No, no lo creo_

Candy frunció el ceño al escuchar su simple respuesta, antes de ella y de todas las damas presentes en el salón estaba su esposa primero.

- _Me parece que a pesar del cómo se dieron las cosas entre tú y ella, no deberías comportarte así, es tú esposa y como tal ella es primero_

 _-No, Candy no lo mal interpretes_ \- se apresuró a hablar al escuchar su tono de voz tan severo - _No se molestará porque no vino conmigo_

Candy por un breve momento se relajó al escuchar su respuesta, pero al instante reacciono; estuviera o no su esposa presente llevaban casi dos piezas bailando y no era lo correcto, ante los ojos de la sociedad no era bien visto que una dama bailara tanto tiempo con alguien casado, ni por mucho que ellos supieran que fue su ex pupila y la gente allegada ellos conociera de su amistad añeja, ya nada era y volvería a ser igual; de hecho desde hace años dejo de serlo, la situación para ambos ya no era la misma ni por mucho que ella hubiera deseado que nada de lo ocurrido pasará.

- _Candy…_

Ella levanto su rostro con la firme decisión de terminar allí el baile, pero no pudo al ver el semblante de Albert; era como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos y compartiera sus opiniones, pero también era súplica lo vio en sus ojos de que aún no se atreviera y esperara. Y por primera vez en ese día se encontraron sus miradas, no como las anteriores de escrutinio o sorpresa si no que en los ojos de los dos se podía leer la profunda falta del otro por los años ausentes ya sin velos y aun por encima de los errores y el silencio que cometió cada uno.

Ambos se percataron de ese momento tan único pero prohibido de expresar…mientras seguían llevándose por la música en donde él la hacía girar con destreza y elegancia para luego volver a tomarla por la cintura con suavidad, guiándola de nuevo en un baile con pasos firmes en donde pareciera que flotaran sobre toda la realidad de ellos además el escaso aire que se provocaba con cada movimiento los hacia imaginar lo que pudo haber sido en otro tiempo.

Disfrutaron de ese delicioso momento y sus ojos no se desviaron del otro mientras duro la pieza: ya que al finalizar ambos hicieron la acostumbrada reverencia de agradecimiento y Candy sin esperar a que él la tomara del brazo y fuera a dejarla con algún conocido. se fue por ella misma con pasos presurosos.

Albert no intento detenerla a que lo esperara, simplemente dejo que se marchara; no sabía con exactitud que tanto pudo haberle afectado el momento, pero de lo que si estaba seguro era que deslumbro por un momento un brillo especial en sus ojos que ahora que lo recordaba no era tan ajeno a él y la otra es que debía necesitar de aire, mucho aire al igual que él solo que en otro lugar en donde no fuera a estar ella.

* * *

 ** _Si, si, ya lo sé... pero antes de que comenten jeje... 8) les prometo que casi se me hizo una tercera guerra mundial con este capitulo pues no sabia como definir la actitud de ambos, no por falta de inspiración y hasta que al fín me quedo como esperaba que se viera. Sé que muchas de ustedes hubieran mandado por un tubo a Albert, pero en defensa de ambos tengo que decir, que recuerden que Candy prometió ser la misma con él aún cuando se casará (aunque si ya lo notaron no es la misma, pero alli veremos mas adelante) y pues Albert como él mismo dijo, no iba a actuar como un chiquillo además que no sabia ni J de la carta hasta ahora..._**

 ** _Ahora sip, pueden comentar o lo que ustedes quieran...8)_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes solo los tomamos prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia**

* * *

 ** _Sobre toda cosa guardada, guarda tú corazón porque de él mana la vida._**

 ** _Proverbios 4:23_**

 ** _¡HOLA…! 8)_**

 ** _No quiero ofender a nadie, cada quien cree en lo que quiera pues ante todo está el respeto aquí... y pues tampoco pretendo mezclar el fic con la biblia esta será la única, pero este lo escuche hoy en la iglesia y pues quise compartirlo con ustedes._**

 ** _Chicas…nosotras que somos mujeres con corazones sensibles muchas veces permitimos que el entorno o las situaciones que nos rodea nos lastime y nos dañe ya sea resentirnos con ello o bajarnos la moral, pero yo les quiero decir que no permitan entrar todo eso a su vida y mucho menos dejen que su corazón se endure, crean en lo que son y lo en lo que pueden llegar a ser plis…Espero y pueda ayudarles en su diario vivir donde sea que se encuentren._**

 ** _Abrazos Wall-e17_**

* * *

Mansión de las Rosas, Lakewood, marzo 01 de 1922

 _"¡Demonios!"_

Medito alguien mientras el tlac, tlac de las zapatillas llenaban el profundo silencio de la habitación, sin embargo, aunque fuera lo único que se oyera en el cuarto no lograban distraer ni aplacar los pensamientos de su portadora.

 _"¡Rayos! ¡¿Cómo se supone que haré?!"_

Candy se hacía la misma pregunta una y otra vez mientras caminaba de un lado a otro, haciendo mímicas de exasperación con sus manos a causa de lo que le esperaba durante los siguientes días, no pudo dormir toda la noche y bajar a desayunar justificando que se encontraba indispuesta y todo eso a razón de un problema, un gran y serio problema con nombre.

 _"Albert"_

 _ **INICIO DE FLASH BACK**_

Observaba con detenimiento su mano derecha, esa que hacía unos escasos momentos había estado sujeta por una más grande y viril aún ahora podía seguir sintiendo la sensación de calidez que dejo plasmada en ella.

 _¿Cómo fue que se permitió un momento de debilidad?_

No era que no le hubiera gustado estar entre sus brazos de hecho era algo que siempre había deseado experimentar con él, con su príncipe… nunca habían bailado un vals juntos antes, ya sea porque estaba rodeado de hombres que intentaban hacer un negocio con el prestigioso patriarca o de mujeres casaderas intentando atraparlo o así de frustrante, él era el ocupado bailando con algunas de ellas y negociando con ellos.

Lo que le molestaba era la cara que tuvo que haber puesto en los últimos minutos que bailo con él y más aún, era que su corazón latiera agitado… que no había tenido ya claro y suficiente con lo sucedido… - soltó sus manos y miro hacia el cielo para encontrar un poco de lógica con lo acabado de suceder; una parte de ella agradecía por muy dentro que su esposa y su hija no hubieran llegado con él, porque si hubieran asistido no habría sabido cómo actuar, probablemente no lo hubiera soportado, lo único que la obligo a no serle indiferente era la promesa que le había hecho en esa carta "De ser siempre la misma y apoyarle con su esposa, sin resentimientos" si, solo por eso lo hizo, por esa tonta promesa escrita en esa carta en donde nunca debió haberle desnudado su corazón.

Candy permaneció unos minutos más allí, ahora con sus ojos cerrados recibiendo el viento arrojaba bocanas de aire a su rostro llevándose consigo sus ideas y sentimientos; quizás era posible que su sentir fuera motivo por la sorpresa y el recuerdo de verlo de nuevo; luego de un momento más de estar allí iba caminando de regreso a la mansión cuidado de no ensuciar, rasgar o arruinar nada de su apariencia por otra parte, no era correcto que una dama anduviera sola y sin la compañía de alguien afuera y menos desabrigada. Sería una completa vergüenza y escándalo.

Antes de entrar inspiro hondo, lo único que la tranquilizaba era la certeza de que Albert seguramente al día siguiente se volvería a Escocia y ella se quedaría cómo en aquella ocasión, pero ahora concentrándose en su verdadero futuro - Reflexiono, por último.

Momentos más tarde…

- _¿Candy me estas escuchando?_

La aludida fijo sus ojos en los de su hermana, no mucho después de que hubiese entrado al salón fue interceptada por Annie quien necesitaba de su apoyo para arreglarse antes de salir con su esposo a la tan esperada "Luna de Miel"

Y ahora allí se encontraba ella a casi hora y media de estar con Annie observándola en un ir y venir por todo el cuarto, origen por los nervios de recién casada por supuesto.

 _-Lo siento, Annie que decías_ \- contesto apenada por su falta de interés, pero ella que iba a saber de esos temas.

La pelinegra hizo una venía a las criadas para que abandonaran el cuarto y seguidamente se volvió a una muy ausente Candy con lo que creía saber el porqué de su rostro.

 _-¿Vamos Candy… es por Albert? –_ se fijó en como la rubia abrió su boca solo para luego cerrarla con fuerza y poner su rostro serio.

 _-No voy a negar que ha sido una sorpresa_ \- dijo en tanto se alisaba el vestido.

Annie aprovecho a estudiar ese comportamiento, no pudo ignorarlo por más que intento durante la fiesta; se había fijado en su forma tan correcta de hablar o sus gestos para con los demás y ahora prácticamente le restó importancia a su pregunta con delicadeza además de la manera tan pulcra en la que arreglaba su apariencia frente al espejo, parecía toda una dama… – especulo Annie

\- _¿Por qué actúas así?_ – resolvió que lo mejor era ir directo al grano.

 _-No te entiendo …_

- _Tú sabes Candy, fue lo primero que note desde hoy que nos volvimos a ver._

- _Si te refieres a lo de Albert pues no esperabas a que corriera a saltar a sus brazos como acostumbraba antes_ – se defendió si era sobre eso la acusación y no lo otro.

- _No, aunque en parte sí, pero no me refería a eso exactamente_ – aclaro con suspicacia al percibir que ella ya sabía a lo que se refería.

\- _¿Entonces…?_

- _Has estado comportando con mucha prudencia aun cuando somos tus amigos ¿Dime, acaso el tiempo afuera cambio algo en ti después de lo sucedido con Albert? –_

Candy cerro los parpados al escucharla solo para después responderle agriamente.

- _Por lo visto nadie esperaba a que lo lograra ¿Verdad?_

- _No te molestes Candy, es solo que …-_ entrecerró los ojos - _esperábamos a la de siempre aún con lo que paso… nunca creí que lo cumplieras_ \- terminó susurrando.

 _-He conocido a alguien –_ Candy decidió que era mejor cambiar de tema; no quería entrar en detalles ahora del por qué su nueva forma ser y que mejor que decirle lo que se había estado aguantando con ansias durante meses.

- _Es un caballero buen mozo y de buena familia_ – prosiguió ignorando el perplejo de su compañía - _Vendrá a mediados de este mes con su familia a pedir mi mano en_ _matrimonio, puedes creerlo…_ – siguió entusiasmada – _No te alegras por mi Annie_ \- le pregunto al verla pálida y balbuceando incoherencias.

- _¿Lo amas tanto como para poder casarte con él?_ – fue lo único que le escucho preguntarle seriamente.

Se detuvo a pensarlo por un instante, si bien era cierto Allan era muy distinto de todos a los que conoció, había aprendido a quererlo de una manera muy especial sin compararlo con nadie, se sentía cómoda estando a su lado a pesar del contraste de su estatus y su forma de ser; tal vez con un poco más de tiempo terminaría completamente enamorada él así de la misma forma en la que él la amaba.

- _Sí…_ \- admitió al fin con firmeza, mientras Annie tenía un rostro indescifrable

- _Oh…! vamos Annie quita esa rostro, me casaré con alguien que me ama y a quien amo también sin avergonzarlo – le dijo luego de un momento – Me habría gustado que estuvieras presente para que lo conocieras y me aconsejaras, pero ahora no hagas esperar más a Archie; te espero en el pasillo no tardes –_ concluyo dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla para luego salir de la pieza.

 ** _FIN DE FLASHBACK_**

Después de ese momento e incluso seguido de que la pareja de tórtolos partiera, todo había transcurrido de maravilla, pues no volvió a ver a Albert el resto de la noche, en esos instantes pensó que quizás se había retirado a preparar lo de su viaje de regreso a Escocia y esa convicción la tranquilizo por un largo rato hasta que la tía Elroy la hubiera llamado a su habitación, cuando ella ya se disponía a retirarse para descansar e imaginar todo para la llegada de Allan.

 ** _INICIO DE FLASH BACK_**

- _Quería hablarme tía Elroy –_ pregunto al momento de que las dos se quedaran a solas en la elegante y pulcra habitación.

- _Candice, no tengo tiempo para rodeos solo espero que lo comprendas y sepas comportarte_ – dijo la anciana con austeridad, sabía que lo siguiente que iba a comunicarle le desagradaría, pero ella siempre había tomado al toro por cuernos – _William ha decidido hospedarse aquí dos semanas por asuntos de negocios y firmas antes de viajar de nuevo a Escocia para después iniciar un nuevo proyecto en África, espero y sigan teniendo la misma familiaridad de antes y no te incomode en los preparativos para la llegada de Allan y su familia._

Por la mente de la rubia solo paso una afirmación.

 _"Diablos ¿Cómo haría con Albert estando allí?_

 ** _FIN DE FLASH BACK_**

Y a causa de ese comunicado era que ahora se encontraba allí cavando un agujero con sus pies de tanto pensar; entonces sintió más que nunca la falta de apoyo de Annie. Fuera como fuera Albert estaría dos semanas y ella tendría que tratar de que su presencia no le fuera a afectar en sus planes.

Se detuvo frente al ventanal y observo como Albert regresaba de las caballerizas, seguro acababa de regresar de cabalgar desde la mañana y ahora retornaba para el almuerzo a prepararse; tenía que aceptar que su postura aún seguía siendo la misma de siempre viril y con aire de autoridad - _¿Habría cambiado en algo desde que se casó?_ \- se preguntó distraídamente - _pero que le pasaba… eso a ella no tendría por qué importarle_ \- se recordó - _ahora su meta era Allan y organizar su pronta llegada_.

 _-Señorita…disculpé toque, pero no recibí respuesta_ – hablo una criada de quince años con gesto temeroso por su falta.

- _No te preocupes_ – contesto Candy con una sonrisa de conciliación a ella también le pasaba antes cuando todavía no era una dama - ¿Qué se te ofrecía?

La criada sonrió por su amabilidad – _Gracias señorita, le prometo que no volverá a pasar y he venido a ayudarle en su aspecto para el almuerzo ya que Madame Elroy me coloco como su doncella personal._

 _-Qué raro…ya me habían asignado a una el día de ayer ¿Cómo te llamas?_ – dijo Candy

- _Alice y no lo sabía señorita, apenas me lo comunicaron a mí esta mañana luego de ayudar en la cocina._

La rubia solo asintió con la cabeza y se dejó llevar al biombo por ella, no era relevante el por qué la criada de ayer ya no se encontraba a su disposición.

* * *

- _¿Cómo estuvo el aire de esta mañana William?_ – pregunto Elroy, quien se encontraba ya casi terminando de almorzar con el par de rubios.

- _Muy refrescante debería decir tía_ – contesto Albert.

- _Concuerdo contigo, a mí también me ha parecido lo mismo, ¿No es así Candice?_ – se dirigió a la rubia – _¡Cielos Candice! ¿te encuentras bien? – se preocupó al ver el cansancio en su semblante_

- _Ah…Si tía no se preocupe, solo debe ser aún el cansancio por el viaje y el cambio de ambiente –_ Candy contesto con la mayor animosidad en su voz, el no haber dormido le estaba pasando factura y más al no verse involucrada en la plática de Albert y su tía.

 _-Tienes razón, deberías pedir que te suban un té para lograr conciliar el sueño –_ le aconsejo

- _Gracias tía, pero no creo que sea necesario tengo cosas que hacer también._

- _Creo que si me disculpan yo si me iré a mi habitación, Ágata haz que me suban un té a mi habitación_ – le dijo a la criada que se había acercado para ayudarle y acompañarla a su cuarto – _Candice creo que eso puede esperar un día, luego de que termines de almorzar sube y descansa_ – le ordeno ignorando el comentario anterior de ella – _y William tú también deberías hacerlo hasta donde sé las reuniones empiezan mañana_ – le ordeno también a su sobrino, Albert se atraganto con el bocado que tenía, tomo agua para lograr disiparlo y solo logro asentir con la cabeza, era increíble que su tía aún se preocupara por él como si fuera un niño – _Entendido_ – les amonesto a ambos

- _Claro tía_ – escucho sus voces al unísono cuando salía por la puerta.

Mientras caminaba a sus aposentos recordaba la plática que tuvo lugar entre William, Archie y ella, durante la fiesta se había fijado como ambos se dirigían a la biblioteca, agradecía al Todopoderoso haber hecho caso a su intuición de irse a meter pues de otro modo no sabría cómo hubiesen terminado las cosas entre ellos; aun no podía salir de su asombro por tanto enredo; más que el viaje de regreso, la tenía agotada haberse enterado de tanto en tan poco tiempo justo antes de que Archie se fuera a su luna de miel.

Solo podía estar consciente de los reclamos de Archie y las aclaraciones con las que se defendía William, hasta que él acusado confeso todo, si no estuviera acostumbrada a recibir noticias albo rotantes quizás ahora se encontraría en algún hospital por hipertensión aguda; sintió lástima por la joven que se decía era su esposa y más ver en el problema en el que se encontraba su sobrino ahora; después de haber escuchado todo lo que pudo haber sido un completo banquete de escándalo para la sociedad; no había tenido valor a negarse a ver que hacía por ayudar a William y a la joven por supuesto, si bien era cierto que su comportamiento en aquel entonces fue erróneo, tuvieron que reconocer con Archie que no fue culpable del todo y que todo lo pasado había sido una muy mala jugada del destino para todos.

Por todas esas razones había permitido que su sobrino se quedará, merecía al menos intentar aclarar con Candice lo sucedido y para ello iba a necesitar de tiempo a solas con ella, motivo por el cual redujo la servidumbre en la mañana dejando solamente a los de confianza; no quería murmuraciones o especulaciones que se vertieran por toda la sociedad, suficiente tenía con lo acabado de descubrir, lo único que la preocupaba era la actitud de Candy y la sorpresa que seguramente se llevarían William y Kate al saber quién era el caballero que pretendía a la rubia.

- _Si Ágata_ – le dijo a la criada que acaba de entrar.

- _El señor William y la señorita Candy se encuentran en el jardín señora también pasaron por la cocina a robar unos chocolates_ – como lo sospecho no le hicieron caso como siempre ese par de desobedientes ante lo impuesto. Sonrió de lado, había cosas que ni aún con toda la educación y circunstancias se quitaban; William tendría unos días para lograr enmendar todo antes de que apareciera Allan.

* * *

 _-Albert no debiste robarte esos chocolates de la cocina –_ lo reprendió la rubia ahora que regresaban a la mansión.

 _-No fue lo que me dijiste cuando te compartí en el jardín_ – le dijo moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

Sintió todos los colores subirle al rostro – _Eh…bueno yo…_ \- intentaba justificarse atropelladamente – _pero tú fuiste quien me lo dio y debería darte más vergüenza ahora que eres casado– lo acuso._

Albert sonrió por dentro ante su forma de actuar – _Supongo que hay hábitos que no se quitan Candy y no te preocupes, no me estoy burlando, debe ser muy agotador ser_ _una dama_ – diciéndole con una sonrisa – _Muchas gracias por aceptar acompañarme al jardín Candy_ , _me alegra mucho que lo hicieras y también que puedas descansar bien_ – finalizo con la mayor sinceridad y haciendo sin querer su sonrisa más cálida.

Ella no le devolvió la sonrisa y solo asintió con la cabeza antes se dirigirse por el camino que la llevaría a su cuarto seguida de Alice que solo estuvo de lejos en compañía de ella.

El rubio observo como ella se perdía entre el camino y rememoraba como fue que pararon en el jardín.

Luego de que terminaran de almorzar la había invitado a dar un paseo por el jardín, fue grande su asombro cuando ella acepto aún con la orden que les había impuesto la tía, no esperaba a que lo hiciera, pero antes de llegar al lugar, él quiso pasar por unos chocolates, extrañaba mucho el sabor único que les daba Margaret, la cocinera.

Estando en el jardín ninguno de los dos hablo, pudo haber aprovechado la ocasión, pero algo muy dentro de él le indico que aún no era el momento, le compartió de los chocolates que robo sin esperar a que ella aceptara y después se había dedicado a ver los rosedales por largos ratos recordando a Rosemary y a Anthony, de vez en cuando se sentía observado por ella, pero en ninguna oportunidad se volvió, no quería apenarla con lo incorrecto que era observar a las personas y así fue como estuvieron sumergidos en un silencio que lejos de hacerlos sentir incomodos a ambos los había relajado, lo supo al ver su rostro más relajado en un vistazo que le dio; hasta que luego de un largo rato estar así decidieron regresar, ella acepto ser escoltada por él y hasta en ese momento fue que le dirijo la palabra.

Gracias a la tía Elroy y al apoyo de Archie con quien aún no podía creer que supiera de la dichosa carta, tenía dos semanas para intentar enmendar todo antes de marcharse a África y de que el susodicho pretendiente llegará.

 _Su dulce Candy…_ \- susurro aun viendo el corredor por donde se había ido ella y pensaba que ahora ya no era la atolondrada de antes, para luego él irse a su cuarto.

* * *

 ** _Si…si…ya lo sé otra vez y me imagino ya sus comentarios, ¿Por qué? Rayos sigue perdiendo el tiempo y no le habla de una vez por todas, eso sumado a lo cobarde que es este Albert ¿verdad?, si… ya lo sé, pero tranquilas que yo ya tengo previsto en que momento será jeje…8)_**

 ** _Gracias por los comentarios… 8)_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes solo los tomamos prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia**

* * *

Mansión de las Rosas, Lakewood, Marzo 09 de 1922

 _-Vamos Candy, no me dirás que ahora le tienes miedo a las alturas_ – dijo Albert con una sonrisa apoyado en el tronco de la tercera rama de un árbol.

Candy quien tenía su rostro alzado hacía donde estaba él, solo atino a poner una cara de molestia - _Sabes muy bien que no es correcto_ – le recordó de nuevo como otras tantas veces desde la semana pasada.

 _-Así…_ \- dijo con sorna - _me llevas diciendo lo mismo desde la semana pasada y siempre terminas haciendo lo que te digo_ – le memoro también.

Y no era broma pues ya que después del día que hubieran dado el paseo por el jardín. Lo habían hecho una costumbre sin querer a practicarlo lo días siguientes por las tardes, cuando él llegaba de las reuniones y una vez tomará el té con ellas; se disponía a ir hacia afuera donde una refinada Candy lo esperaba en la misma banca de siempre; al principio no hablaban, pero lo fueron haciendo con el pasar de los días, lo cual resultó muy reconfortante para ambos; habían hablado sobre mucho y nada alentador como donde estuvieron con su tía todo ese tiempo, su trabajo en Escocia o temas triviales en donde ambos terminaran riendo, pero sin la misma confianza de antes, pocas veces rozaban el tema de su matrimonio o el del susodicho pretendiente. Y así fueron pasado los días en los cuales muchas veces Albert la desafiaba a hacer cosas de lo que solían hacer antes como sentarse en el pasto, estar sin calzado en el pasto o incluso a desobedecer a la tía Elroy en ocasiones; al principio ella se mostraba recia a hacerlo hasta que de a poco fue colaborando con él sim embargo en ninguna oportunidad se mostraba espontanea al hacerlo o feliz de desobedecer ya que lo cumplía solo por demostrárselo y eso a él le resultaba frustrante más el cambio de actitud en ella pues quería ver a la de antes llena de vida y no toda estirada como las demás.

Y ahora allí se encontraban, con un nuevo reto en el espacio donde estaba un pequeño lago con varios árboles a su alrededor lo cual estaba un poco alejado de la mansión.

- _Pues no puede juzgarme Sr. Ardley no soy la culpable de que usted me haga perder el decoro con sus desafíos_ – le contestó levantando un dedo en aparente gesto ofendido para después brillarle los ojos con un nuevo desafío en ellos.

\- _¿Lo harás?_ – le volvió a ofrecer el rubio con resplandeciente fascinación en sus ojos al ver la decisión marcada en su rostro.

Candy no se molestó en responder y con pasos firmes se plantó en frente del gran árbol, se mordió los labios dudando si en verdad se atrevería, no era que no recordará como hacerlo sencillamente era que lo más probable perdiera práctica en ello ya que desde que él se fuera no había vuelto a subirse a uno. Resolvió dejar a un lado todas sus dudas y se dispuso a subir mejor, en tanto iba fijándose que sus zapatillas cazaran con la rama o hendidura donde lo pusiera mientras sus manos se agarraban firmes a lo que encontrara para apoyarse, estando en la primera rama gruesa del árbol, alzo el rostro para ver que hacía Albert y lo que vio solo hizo que sintiera más furor pues él solo le sonreía de forma burlona, moviendo sus cejas de arriba hacia abajo en un claro gesto de incitación.

- _No te preocupes Candy lo más seguro es que tengas que desechar el vestido y las zapatillas_ – le dijo mofándose al ver el cuidado con el que subía.

Ella arrugo más su frente al escucharlo y ahora sí dejando todo el decoro y el miedo de lado, escalo más presurosa por demostrarle que aún podía; se admiró al fijarse que lejos de encarárselo, enserio lo estaba disfrutando y de lo mucho que había extrañado hacerlo también, pero como siempre le pasaba cuando se emocionaba, tuvo que haber subestimado el ancho de la ramita al colocar el pie provocando con ello que perdiera el equilibrio.

\- _¡AHHH…! -_ soltó en un sonoro grito.

 _\- ¡Candyyy…! -_ escucho que la llamará con terror al tiempo que una mano sujetaba con fuerza la suya, se volvió hacia Albert y se asombró al percatarse del miedo que había en sus ojos, sintió como tiro de ella con fuerza hacia la rama donde él se encontraba; con firmeza y blandura paso el brazo por su cintura como último impulso para dejarla bien sentada y segura sobre la gruesa rama.

- _¿Candy te encuentras bien? ¿Te lastimaste? –_ preguntó el rubio con preocupación terrorífica, agradecía haberle hecho caso a su deducción de que podría caerse al ver la forma tan rápida en la que siguió subiendo, por lo que había descendido algunas ramas.

 _¿Cómo hacía para ser tan rápido y cambiar de una emoción a otra con facilidad?_ – se dijo la rubia al ver el semblante de Albert ignorando por completo lo acabado de suceder.

 _\- ¿Pequeña…? ¿Te encuentras bien?_ – volvió a preguntar Albert sin darse cuenta que utilizo el adjetivo con el que la solía llamar, le inquietaba que no hablara _¿Y si estaba_ _en shock?_ se preguntó; se sentó al lado suyo y tomó sus manos entre la suyas con suavidad - _Candy…-_ hizo hincapié a llamarla de nuevo, pero esta vez con dulzura.

 _\- ¿Ehh…? - dijo_ ella al divisar que aún no contestaba a ninguna de las preguntas de su afligido acompañante - _sí, estoy bien, gracias Albert_ – le contesto con una sonrisa tratando de trasmitirle toda la confianza en esa respuesta.

- _¿Segura?_ \- insistió.

- _Sí, Albert muy segura, gracias de nuevo -_ le volvió a afirmar.

Albert confió en su afirmación para luego dirigir su rostro hacia al frente, bufo al darse cuenta de a la altura en la que se encontraban que era un poco más abajo de la copa del árbol.

- _Creo que ahora me debes más por salvarte ya en dos repetidas ocasiones de caídas vergonzosas, dama atolondrada_ – le dijo volviéndose a ella con una sonrisa divertida; ahora que se sabían seguros y sin peligro de que alguien se cayera.

Ella lo miró con perplejo al principio por su cambio de humor repentino otra vez y después con desconcierto al procesar su comentario, en otra ocasión hubiera estallado de furia por su nota, pero en vez de eso, lo miro igual con ojos resplandecientes de camadería y exploto en risas al comprenderlo, una como en tres años no lo hacía. El joven patriarca también rio junto a ella y así fue que ambos se envolvieron en un capullo de melodiosas risas frescas y llenas de vida por unos minutos.

- _Creo que deberíamos bajar antes de que te caigas de nuevo_ – expuso Albert quien analizo que ya era suficiente extremo por ese día.

 _-Quién llegué de último falta al té con la tía Elroy_ – se oyó decir alegre Candy desafiándolo y emprendiendo camino hacia abajo del árbol con la misma destreza de antes ahora que se relajó. Albert se apuró también a descender más que desobedecer a tomar el té con su tía, le asustaba que otra vez Candy estuviera a punto de caerse.

Una vez abajo sin ningún rasguño, pero si con un vestido inservible a causa de los tirones que se dio con las ramas, Candy se descalzo las finas zapatillas aventándolas por un lado cualquiera; sentir el pasto de nuevo entre los dedos de sus pies y la experiencia acabada de vivir con Albert hizo que aflorara en ella algo que estuvo dormido en años _"Alegría por las ganas de vivir siendo ella misma de nuevo_ " alzó los brazos hacia arriba ante esa afirmación y empezó a dar vueltas haciendo también movimientos delicados por aquí y allá en toda la zona, riendo a sus anchas con renacido gozo provocando que su peinado se fuera descolocando poco a poco y flotando a causa del viento en el cual se percibía que era cómplice en su infinita emoción, una vez suelto su cabello por completo los cuales ayudaron a hacer gala a que sus ojos brillaran de nuevo y como nunca antes.

Albert quien ya hacía unos instantes se encontraba abajo; observaba la escena con embeleso y con una sonrisa de tonto enamorado, esa era la Candy a quién él recordaba llena de vida, sin inhibiciones y sin importarle el qué dirán los demás; de la que ahora se daba cuenta que estaba total y perdidamente enamorado.

 _-Bert deberías descalzarte también –_ le grito Candy con su armoniosa voz sonriente y sus fulgurares ojos esmeraldas, deteniéndose por un momento y sin percatarse del como lo nombro a causa de la fascinación que la consumía.

Él no se movió ni un ápice de dónde estaba quería atesorar la imagen que se enmarcaba frente a sus ojos, junto a la manera tan especial que él le confió para llamarlo _"Bert_."

 _-Vamos Albert, no seas tú ahora el decoroso, esto se siente bien_ – le siguió llamando entusiasmada con el rostro totalmente arrebolado por las vueltas que seguía dando sin parar.

 _-Candy…_ \- escucho la voz de él y no se asustó al ver que estaba junto a ella cuando paro y se volvió hacia él.

Se acercó más a la rubia plantándosele enfrente; ahora era ella la que no se movió de donde estaba, percibió al instante el calor de las manos de él tomándole con infinita dulzura el rostro para elevarlo al encuentro con su mirada, una llena de dolor y profundo amor ; se preguntó por un instante ahora el porqué de su semblante, pero ya no pudo procesar más en su cerebro ya que enseguida sintió como sus labios se posaban sobre los suyos; al principio con suavidad como temiendo un rechazó, pero después se fue volviendo más decidido y firme sin abandonar la dulzura que trasmitían también, se dejó guiar de él encantada por lo que le estaba pasado y asustada al reflexionar en que no le era indiferente, pensamiento que le duro solo un segundo al recordar como una bomba en su mente el estilo de vida que llevaban ambos a causa de lo sucedido; por lo que con determinación se zafo de él en un brusco movimiento con un gesto de dolor enmarcado su rostro que hacía solo unos segundos atrás había estaba lleno de vida y sin verlo se abrió paso corriendo en dirección hacia el bosque.

Albert se fue al instante detrás de ella, era el momento de lo que ella habían evitado y a él preocupado por días.

 _-Candy…! Candy…! Candy…! por favor detente, no sigas corriendo tenemos que hablar...-_ gritaba Albert desde atrás siguiéndola, era increíble que aún corriera a esa velocidad.

No lo escuches, no te detengas sigue corriendo, se decía por dentro con un desgarrado dolor en el pecho, quien demonios se creía él para regresar y trastornar de nuevo mi vida con un beso ¿Eh…? Que no le basto con rechazar mi carta y casarse con aquella dama, con la que tuvo una hija, no voy a permitir esta vez a que me haga daño, me costó salir adelante y no pienso volver a pasarlo de nuevo, seguía diciéndose con resentimiento. Tuvo que haberse descuidado en algún momento por sus pensamientos ya que sintió el tirón que le dieron a su brazo para volverla hacia el frente.

- _¡¿Candy…?!_

- _Albert yo no creo que haya algo de que habl…_

Las palabras se quedan en el aire, mientras siento como sus labios se vuelven a posar sobre los míos de una forma arrebatada y sus brazos atrapándome por la cintura _"No puedo creer que esto esté pasando"_ luego separa sus labios de los míos lentamente bajando poco a poco en el proceso la intensidad del beso y coloca su frente de una manera tierna sobre la mía, no tardo en sentir como unas lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, pero cuando abro lo ojos me doy cuenta que no soy la única que está llorando silenciosamente después de un rato Albert murmura suavemente en mi oído.

 _-Perdóname Candy… de haberla leído antes yo…_ \- dice entre lamentos – _lo siento Pequeña, Te amo…_

Yo no logro entender exactamente lo que acaba de suceder, _¿Cómo que de haberla leído antes…_? Me pregunto…

 _-Pequeña –_ vuelve a mencionar con pánico en su voz de que escape de nuevo – _tenemos que hablar –_ demanda, pero sin autoridad en su orden.

Definitivamente me he quedado sin el habla el día de hoy ya que desde que empezó el día no le he devuelto ninguno de sus comentarios en seguidas ocasiones, me dejo guiar por él como autónoma y no tardó en darme cuenta que es el camino que lleva hacia la cabaña mientras me tiene agarrada por la muñeca con delicadeza. Una vez enfrente de la puerta me suelta no sin antes dirigirme una mirada con indicación a que me espere y busca detrás de una piedra que está situada al lado de la puerta justamente abajo, se agacha para cogerla y saca de ella una llave para luego volver a situarse enfrente de la entrada y abrir la puerta; se hace a un lado y me hace una venía para que ingrese primero.

Al entrar siento otra vez un nudo más fuerte en mi pecho pues había sido en ese lugar donde estando tirada al lado de la chimenea y con su chaqueta de trotamundos aferrada a mi pecho había derramado cantidad de lágrimas cuando me entere que se había casado y marchado a Escocia para siempre; no puedo evitar que mis lágrimas afloren, pero ahora sin control, recordar cómo me había sentido y todo lo que había hecho para superarlo me golpea con fuerza en mi mente y corazón. Él me empuja con suavidad al sillón para sentarme, observo como se dirige al otro cuarto y después de unos minutos trae en manos dos vasos con agua, me ofrece uno el cual yo con torpeza intento sostener y me fijo en como coloca un pedazo de tronco sobre el cual se sienta para quedar frente a mí, bebe un poco de su agua y luego me mira al tiempo que deja ir un suspiro lento y pausado.

 _-Candy…_ \- musita cansadamente con el rostro ahora mirando hacia abajo mientras yo estoy a la expectativa de lo que hablara.

Durante los siguientes momentos solo me dedico a escuchar lo que me habla, su semblante no es el mismo de hace un rato está lleno de auto-recriminación y culpa; yo no tengo el valor para molestarle con preguntas o reproches, simplemente lo oigo; conforme va avanzando mis lágrimas salen silenciosas y contenidas cuando me doy cuenta de que no sé qué sentir _¿Cómo pudo haber pasado todo este embrollo?_ Pienso con dolor, también reparo en que la joven que es su esposa tuvo que haber vivido todo un calvario más por la hija que tiene y que lamentablemente su verdadero padre rechazaría, pero aun así no puedo evitar sentir envidia por ella porque igual todo este tiempo ha estado con él disfrutando de su compañía y sonrisa cálida para instarla a salir delante de esa pesadilla.

- _Lo lamento tanto Candy…por favor perdóname_

Cuando finaliza solo soy consciente de varias cosas, Albert y Kate han vivido un matrimonio ante todos, pero que dentro de las paredes no tiene nada que ver, la niña llamada Evelyn no es su hija, regreso a Chicago y se topa con mi carta de hace tres años de la cual nunca se dio por enterado; de pronto una incertidumbre me atormenta, que hubiera pasado si nunca la hubiera leído o aun peor _¿Cómo hubiera actuado si la hubiese leído antes de la fiesta de ese día? ¿Hubiera correspondido a_ _mis sentimientos por él?_ No, no puedo quedarme con esta duda tengo que preguntárselo ahora que tocamos estos temas.

\- _¿Hubieses correspondido a mis sentimientos en aquel entonces? Ósea me refiero a que si la hubieras leído antes_ – pregunto en un hilo de voz entrecortado. Su rostro solo me mira con pena y de sobra se la respuesta.

No, no me amaba si no hubiese sido por Kate según me había dicho o por Archie y especialmente por mi carta, él nunca lo hubiera admitido o dado cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por mí; de pronto siento un arranque de furia por dentro, al pensar que siempre había sido una estúpida en sufrir por alguien que nunca sintió nada por mi más que un afecto fraternal y que hasta ahora se vino a dar cuenta que si me amaba. Me levanto y con frialdad me quito las lágrimas de las mejillas; aquí ya no hay nada que aclarar me insto al tiempo que me dirijo hacia la puerta; él está casado en un matrimonio en el que sería un escándalo total si se revelara todo y yo pues - me detengo un rato a meditarlo y suspiro para calmarme – supongo que ya elegí a Allan para compartir el resto de mi vida – pienso ya no estando muy segura de lo quiero en realidad.

 _-Candy…_ \- escucho que habla detrás de mi dejando sobre mi hombro el peso una tímida mano – _es casi de noche y está lloviendo no creo que sea prudente si sales puedes pescar un resfriado y preocupar a todos._

- _A todos…_ – digo con sorna y por bajo - _¡A todos! –_ me vuelvo hacia él con enojo – _pues ahora si piensas en la preocupación de todos –_ le grito – _cuando en aquella ocasión no lo hiciste, y ahora vuelves y piensas que con decírmelo todo puedes buscar una manera de divorciarte sin que nadie salga afectado y oh que seguirá_ _después, esperar un año para que nos casemos y vivamos felices por siempre_ – sé que estoy siendo muy dura, pero no puedo evitarlo; tanto retener todo lo que he sentido durante este tiempo y con lo que acabo de escuchar no me permite pensar con claridad ni definir mis emociones, sim embargo él no parece molesto con todo lo que le digo parece estar de acuerdo en todo aun cuando sea difícil escucharlo para él - _Te odio –_ le digo ya de último – _¿Te odio! y ojala nunca te hubieras aparecido en esa colina ni en las otras ocasiones._

Para cuando digo esto último me doy cuenta de que me tiene abrazada con fuerza contra su pecho, yo al principio intento resistirme con unas manadas, pero al cabo de los minutos no puedo hacer otra cosa que rodearle el torso con mis débiles brazos y estrecharlo con todas las fuerzas que me quedan jumto al sufrimiento de pensar que el hilo del destino nunca fue hecho para nosotros porque de haberlo sido no estaríamos ahora de esta manera sufriendo y lamentando una vida que jamás pasara entre nosotros.

 _-No digas eso por favor_ – me dice con tristeza y estrechando más su agarre en mi cuerpo – _solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme todo el sufrimiento por el_ _que te hice pasar y por mi estupidez al no fijarme antes del gran amor que profesabas por mí –_ termina y sé que está llorando porque siento como caen lágrimas en mis cabellos y como he hecho costumbre hoy, no le vuelvo a contestar y solo lloro y lloro hasta que ya no me pueda quedar nada de agua dentro de mi cuerpo. Nos quedamos así por no sé cuánto tiempo en el cual para ese entonces yo ya no tenía fuerzas para nada hasta que siento como me levanta pasando su otro brazo por mis rodillas para elevarme y dirigirse a la única habitación que hay, una vez adentro me deposita en la cama con suavidad y me arropa con unas sábanas tratando en lo más mínimo de no tocar mi cuerpo, yo en tanto solamente lo puedo ver porque también él sabe que ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer por nosotros solo afrontar lo que cada uno eligió.

Pero me niego a pensar a que al menos por esta noche no exista algo entre nosotros, por lo que con decisión mientras él termina de taparme con las sábanas en un movimiento sorprendente para Albert, lo beso, lo beso con toda la impetuosidad y pasión que siento por dentro en ese momento sin importarme que ya no vaya a ser pura para alguien más, porque siempre había querido ser solo para él, pero al rato mientras queriendo yo desabotonar la camisa, Albert me toma de las muñecas y se separa de mi rompiendo el beso, sus ojos están más oscuros, yo no sé lo ha de significar, pero imagino que no es tan ajeno a lo mismo que yo necesito.

- _Por favor Candy_ – me dice con voz sedosa y contenida – _no me instes, no es correcto; la última vez que lo hice solo acarreo problemas para todos y no pienso hacerlo, aunque me muera de ganas acarrearle más problemas a la mujer que amo, pero de las cual no soy merecedor de un tesoro tan grande que merecerá otro en algún futuro._

Luego se levanta y me termina de arropar ya sin la misma delicadeza de antes, sé que tiene razón, pero no quiero entender nada de momento.

 _-Por favor Albert…_ -le digo agarrando su mano antes de que se marche.

- _Sabes que no puedo Candy ya te lo expliqué , no estas pensando con claridad de algo que en algún momento puedas arrepentirte solo es arrebato lo que sientes_ – me dice tratando de ser razonable a algo que por lo que sospecha me niego.

 _-Quédate a mi lado al menos durmiendo–_ le suplico en último recurso.

Suspira pesada y cansadamente, pero al final decide quedarse a mi lado, me muevo para que él pueda acostarse junto a mí _"Sabes que esto no es correcto, dama_ _atolondrada_ " musita y a mi no me importa solo me recuesto en su pecho y me relajo apartando todas las emociones vividas en las últimas horas y consiente de que, aunque no lo pueda perdonar de momento, sé que estoy en mi casa a su lado, el único lugar donde quisiera pasarla siempre.

 _SIEMPRE…_

* * *

Mansión de las Rosas, Lakewood, marzo 10 de 1922

Al día siguiente entrabamos a la mansión como si estuviéramos muertos en vida como si de balde fue todo el esfuerzo para llevarnos bien en los días posteriores; ninguno dijo nada durante todo el camino, ni siquiera un "Buenos días" cuando me levante en la madrugada para darme cuenta que estaba sola en la cama y Albert esperando por mi afuera.

Nos dirigimos cada quien a nuestra habitación y una vez dentro me desplome de nuevo en mi cama, Alice llego antes del almuerzo a prepararme, pero para ese entonces ya me había lavado el rostro y yo sola había preparado el baño, quería quitarme toda la suciedad que tenía y tampoco seguir teniendo el aspecto del día anterior, me deje cambiar y peinar al gusto de ella.

Cuando baje al comedor escuche voces provenientes de la mesa principal y al acercarme me lleve la sorpresa de ese día.

- _Candice_ …- me dijo una voz masculina levantándose de su asiento para ir a mi encuentro – _no sabes cómo te extrañe_ – siguió en un susurro tomándome las manos para besármelas con cariño y escoltarme a mi asiento.

Fue un almuerzo ameno, Allan llego antes de lo previsto a causa de un mal entendido en un negocio por lo cual ya no era necesario que se quedara, llego lo más pronto posible aquí en compañía de su hermano y esposa ya que sus padres se excusaron por un compromiso pendiente. Albert no se encontraba según anuncio la tía Elroy se fue a la oficina desde la mañana por una última firma; deduje que no mucho después de que llegáramos él se hubiera marchado. Durante toda la tarde me dedique a mostrarle toda la mansión a él y su familia platicando muy animosamente hasta que llegó la hora del té y nos volvimos a reunir todos junto a la compañia de la tía Eloy.

- _Usted debe ser él Señor Ardley –_ dijo Allan parándose de repente y yo sin percatarme de la figura que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta – _es un placer conocerlo_ _al fin, mi nombre es Allan Wellington y él es mi hermano Esteban Wellington y su esposa Cora Callagan de Wellington_ – dijo haciendo una reverencia con respeto primero para después referirse a los aludidos.

Albert voltio hacia ellos estaba sumamente perplejo ahora, se había marchado desde la mañana por una última firma y por tratar de conseguir calma a todo lo acontecido en las últimas horas tomando en cuenta también la gran retada que le dio su tía en la mañana por la actitud tan inapropiada de ambos y haciéndole jurar que no se había atrevido a tocar a Candy en la noche; pero era claro que no la iba a conseguir nada de paz, en especial al toparse con un par de ojos verde jade llenos de odio provenientes de Esteban quien trataba de aparentar una simpatía que no sentía.

Allan y Candy eran ajenos al intercambio de miradas disimuladas de los demás presentes, pues Albert no le había dicho a Candy el nombre del papá de la hija de Kate y Allan pues por ni enterado del secreto de su hermano.

* * *

Mansión de las Rosas, Lakewood, marzo 11 de 1922

- _Tía Elroy, buena noche, disculpe ha visto a Albert –_ pregunto Candy quien acababa de llegar a la mansión con Allan y Cora.

Esteban había declinado a ir pues tenía que hablar con el señor Ardley en representación de su padre para ver la dote de Candy ya que como era él, el patriarca de los Ardley le correspondía velar por los intereses al momento de una unión matrimonial. Por esa razón todos los demás se habían ido desde la mañana, pero Candy no contaba con que se les hubiera hecho tan tarde al querer pasar por varias tiendas, ahora que regresaban, quería hablar con Albert pues no había podido en la mañana porque se había ido a cabalgar y para cuando regreso ya se iban ellos, en toda la noche anterior pensó que le debía una disculpa por su comportamiento inapropiado el día que se quedaron en la cabaña y decirle también que en realidad no lo odiaba.

- _William no se encuentra Candice, según informo le llego una nota después de que hablara con el sr. Wellington en la biblioteca, solicitando a causa de un contratiempo su presencia inmediata en África, por lo cual no hace más de dos horas tomo un tren rumbo a New York para luego tomar un barco a Escocia para pasar por unos papeles antes de ir a África -_ le contesto la tía Elroy sin ninguna emoción en el rostro.

 _A la rubia se le borro la sonrisa al escucharla y por una extraña sensación sintió en su corazón que ahora en verdad no volvería a ver a Albert nunca._

* * *

 ** _Ver por favor el mensaje que deje escrito en los reviews..._**

 ** _de antemano gracias por sus comentarios 8) ahora sip...a ponerme al día con las otras historias porque estoy super atrasada jeje_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenece a Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation; yo al igual que todas ustedes solo los tomos prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier otro parecido con otra es pura coincidencia**

* * *

Lakewood, marzo 11 de 1922

Albert fijo su vista un momento hacia el hombre que tenia frente a él, no hace mucho que se habian reunido en la biblioteca, pero desde hace unos momentos que Wellintong estaba con preguntas amenazantes, claro que sabia perfectamente a que tema se referia "Kate Callagan" ya que la "Dote de Candice " solo era la excusa perfecta para hablarlo en privado.

- _¿Afirmas que siempre estube con Kate a tus espaldas_? - preguntó el joven patriarca dispuesto a salir de una vez por todas de todo ese embrollo y si ahora era de aclarar a alguien más las cosas tal y cual fueron, que mejor que a Esteban Wellintong.

 _-Como no he de afirmarlo, fueron a ustedes a quienes los encontraron esa mañana en su habitación...-_ le siguio Esteban aun mas indignado por la falta de interés que tenia el muchacho - _ella me hablaba de ti en varias ocasiones y he de confesar que me daban celos, pero a pesar de eso confiaba en el afecto que ella decia tenerme, pero hasta ese día logre darme cuenta de lo en verdad existía entre ustedes y de lo ciego que fui siempre -_ terminó diciendo con acidez en cada palabra.

- _Entonces significa que nunca la amaste_ \- solto Albert luego de un breve silencio con rostro apacible.

- _Como te atreves a decir tales cosas_ \- contesto ahora furioso el otro muchacho - ¡ _Yo la amaba...! y ¡tú me la arrebataste...!_

 _-Yo no te arrebate nada...y por lo que supe después, a tí no parecio importante ya que te casaste con su hermana._

 _-Y sigo agradeciendo que asi haya sido, fue tal cual debio ser desde un principio, Cora es muy diferente Kate -_ termino diciendo con seguridad.

El joven heredero se levato de su silla y en silecio se encamino hacia la ventana; dandole ahora la espalda a su acompañante; siempre que meditaba para tener que aclarar las cosas le gustaba sentirse apoyado de la naturaleza. - _¿En verdad afirmas que Cora es mejor que Kate?_ \- pregunto en el mismo tono una vez hubo materializado en su mente la manera en como tratar el tema - _Tal vez no conoces bien a tú esposa después de todo._ -¿Q _ué es lo que estas insinuando?- oyó que le contestaban a la defensiva._ _-No trato de insinuarte nada, solo intentare explicarte como fueron las cosas; asi que tranquilizate_ \- habló demandante, pero con respeto para que lo dejara expresarse sin interrupciones innecesarias y grotescas.

Sonrio para sus dentros al no recibir respuesta, si queria que la charla fuera bien, debía de tener el control total de la situación tal y como en los negocios cuando tenia que exponer el caso; se alejo de alli y se dirijio a la mesita donde se encontraban los licores, cogio una botella de wisky y vertio una cantidad moderada en dos copas. - _No es de caballeros hablar mal de las damas -_ le dijo al tiempo que le entregaba una copa - _y tampoco pretendo dejar en mala vista a nadie, solo quiero que me escuches y luego podras opinar o actuar según tus conclusiones._

Esteban bebio un trago para calmar su inquietud por lo que fuera que Ardley le fuera a explicar, dudaba que algo de lo que le fuera a decir lo moviera a cambiar sus opiniones, pero igual lo escucharia ya que estaba dispuesto a dar una aclaración que él necesito años atrás, incluso aún la necesitaba. Se quedo a la espectativa mientras observaba como él regresaba a colocarse frente a la ventana siempre dandole la espalda a él, se fijo también en el trago largo que le dio a su copa y la manera en como relajaba su cuerpo.

- _Para empezar, ese día_...- empezó hablando Albert con la mayor calma y sinceridad - _habia recibido un informe que me altero esa mañana...estube pensando en todo el dia hasta que llegó la hora de la fiesta...el no saber saber como sobrellevarlo y por equivocación mía bebi un poco más de lo aconstumbrado y no fui conciente de nada; todo ocurrio tan rápido que para cuando me di cuenta ya habia cometido un error grave e inrreparable, en verdad disculpame por truncar los planes que tenias con ella_ \- observó a través del reflejo del vidrio la cara de estupefacción que tenía, lo cual lo incentivo a seguir - _Debo reconocer que Kate siempre ha sido una joven hermosa y elegante, además de poseer una gama interesante de virtudes, no me mal interpretes por otra parte ella nunca fue mi tipo de mujer_ \- aclaro al ver como el joven apretaba mas la copa que tenía en su mano - _pero desde el momento en que la conoci supe que estaba enamorada de alguien más -_ dio un suspiro y prosiguio - _Kate siempre me hablaba de ti cuando coincidiamos en algún evento, nunca menciono tú nombre y me preguntaba a veces el por qué, tampoco yo se lo preguntaba, desistia porque sabia que ella no queria decirme_ \- sonrio con desgano - _esta claro que despues de esa noche supe por qué y quién era; creéme que de haberlo sabido los hubiera ayudado; si Esteban... Kate tiempo despues de que nos casaramos me dijo lo que habian planeado para esa noche, como era que iban a escapar, pero tambien me dijo que no contaba con la intervención de su hermana_ \- dijo con ironia esto último.

-¿ _Qué fue lo que hizo Cora?_ \- se atrevio a interumpir el joven.

- _Tendrás que preguntarle -_ contesto Albert - _como te habia dicho antes, no pienso poner en mal visto el comportamiento de una dama con otro caballero y en especial si es su esposo, solo te puedo decir que Kate nunca te traicionó y puedes tener mi palabra de que entre nosotros nunca paso nada a exepción de esa noche y aunque parezca que somos esposos ante los demás, jamás nos hemos comportado como tal dentro de las cuatro paredes de la mansión en Escocia_ \- se volvio para ver al muchacho que estaba sentado frente a él y con seguridad le dijo - _escuhaste bien...tienes mi palabra y puedes estar seguro de que ella nunca te ha dejado de amar y que esta tan afectada como tú, porque aunque me digas que ya no sientes nada por ella puedo ver claramente que es todo lo contrario...alguien me enseño a verlo_ \- bajo un poco el rostro al decir esto último, recordando que fue asi como Kate tubo que haberse sentido aquella vez que lo obligo a reconocer sus sentimientos por Candy.

- _Y...-_ iba a decir Esteban cuando en eso tocaron la puerta.

- _Adelante_ \- dijo Albert.

- _Discúlpeme señor...se que habia pedido estrictamente que no lo imterumpieramos, pero acabó de llegar un mensaje de África de carácter urgente_ \- dijo el mayordomo con pena al entrar y llevando con él una bandeja en donde reposaba la nota.

- _Gracias Ivan, dejala sobre el escritorio y puedes retirarte_ \- le dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza; el criado antes de salir le pregunto si se le ofrecia algo aprovechando que estaba alli, a lo que Albert nego moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro. Se quedo sorprendio luego de que se retirase el mayordomo, tan solo habian pasado unos dias desde que recibio otra informando los avances del proyecto, los cuales iban bien - _Disculpame un momento Esteban, necesito leer que pasa - le dijo al muchacho el cual solo se limito levantarse para servirse otra copa y quedarse frente a la ventana, para darle un poco de privacidad._

Esteban se encontraba en un gran estupor, jamás habia imaginado escuchar lo que le habia dicho Ardley, pero ahora no entendia qué tenia que ver Cora en todo eso... _\- ¡Rayos! tengo que salir de viaje inmediatamente ahora -_ oyó que decia William sacandolo de sus pensamientos - ¿Qué ha pasado? - le pregunto volviendose a él.

- _Parece que hubo un mal entendido y solicitan mi presencia cuanto antes...¡cielos! no lo puedo creer, se supone que me iba a dar tiempo para otro asunto_ \- contesto mientras se frotaba el rostro y el cabello con ambas manos en señal de frustración.

- _Pero no puedes irte ahorita Ardley, estamos hablando y además tenemos que ver la dote de la protegida de tú tía_ \- dijo en tanto miraba como Ardley se dirijía a su escritorio a sacar varios papeles y colocarlos de manera desordenada sobre el mismo, se sorprendio al fijarse como su expresión cambio cuando menciono a la Sr. Candice, pero no lo suficiente como para prestarle tanta importacia en ese momento.

- _Disculpa Esteban, creo que hasta aqui hemos llegado...ya no hay nada que te pueda decir salvo lo que tú decidas hacer ahora y con respecto a Candice..._ \- Albert cerro los ojos y exhaló un largo suspiro dejando de lado su alteración por un momento...justamente ese era el asunto que tenia que arreglar; se dijo asi mismo por dentro colocando dos dedos en el puente de su nariz; pero tal y como se estaban dando las cosas ya no iba poder; pensó con decepción y tristeza - _en cuanto a Candice..._ \- respondio tratando de que no le temblara la voz a causa de la impotencia que sentia - _le dejare indicado a George cuando tú hermano pida su mano en matrimonio -_ término diciendole con firmeza para luego salir rápidamente del despacho en busca de su tía.

* * *

Rumbo a Escocia, agosto 18 de 1924

En el barco, de pie frente a la vista del mar apoyado en una de las barandas de seguridad, Esteban Welligton memoraba esa platica con Ardley antes que este se marchara al continente Áfricano ese mismo día. Habían pasado ya un poco más de dos años de esa mañana en la biblioteca, un tanto de año y medio desde que confirmo toda la verdad de los labios de Cora y casi un año de la acalorada, pero reconfortante discusión que tubo lugar con su hermano.

 ** _FLASHBACK..._**

Chicago, Mansión Wellintong, enero 14 de 1923

 _-¿Qué haces aquí solo?_ \- pregunto Cora entrando al despacho de su marido - _La fiesta aún no acaba, deberías estar afuera apoyando a tú hermano en un día tan especial para él._

 _-¿Eh...?_ \- balbuceo Esteban saliendo de sus pensamientos, se había encerrado en su despacho hace una hora. No dejaba de revolotiarle la cabeza en torno a "Kate" junto a todo lo sucedido desde que William Ardley hablara con él; fijo la vista en su esposa...si es que era asi como deberia seguir llamandola a no ser que ella en verdad hubiera sido la causante pricipal en haber truncado sus planes...sacudio la cabeza de repente; no era el momento y la ocasión para hablar de un tema que tubo que haber sanjado desde hace tiempo; por lo que hizo una mueca dando a enterder a la joven que le repitira lo que sea que le acabase de decir.

 _-Que deberias estar afuera apoyando a tu hermano_ \- repitio para luego agregar con entusiasmo y felicidad - _déspues de todo al fín es su fiesta de compromiso con Candice; ¿Te pasa algo? -_ pregunto de pronto al seguir viendo la mirada auscente del muchacho, al cabo de un minuto de no recibir respuesta decidio avanzar hasta situarse a unos escazos centrimetros de él - _¿Esteban...amor...?_ \- dijo por bajo cerca de su oido y poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

- _Sí, sí...estoy bien no te preocupes -_ contesto Esteban incorporadose de la silla y alejandose de su esposa como si de repente hasta ahora su cuerpo reclamara alejarse de ella hasta no hablar con claridad del asunto, por otra parte tenía razón después de lo que parecio una eternidad al fín su hermano le había pedido matrimonio a Candice.

- _Entonces vamos -_ le insto Cora restandole importancia a la acción de su esposo y dirijiendo sus pasos a la puerta.

-¿ _Qué paso exactamente la noche que encontarón a tú hermana con el Sr. Ardley? -_ pregunto de improvisto sin moverse ni un ápice del sitio donde se habia ubicado; no podia evitarlo por más tiempo, ya había esperado bastante y ahora comprendia que necesitaba respuestas.

- _¿Cómo?_ \- pregunto la joven volviendose a él.

- _Aquella noche de fiesta en la casa de tus padres...al día siguiente cuando obligaron a tú hermana a casarse_ \- le memoro tratando de no perder los estribos, recordar en como habia perdido a "su" Kate siempre lo ponia en un muy mal estado.

- _Aaahhh...esa noche, claro que la recuerdo, pero no entiendo tú pregunta anterior entonces -_ contesto Cora tratando de no ponerle mucho interés al tema a pesar de que su corazón retumbara por dentro a causa de los nervios - _Vamos amor...nosé que es lo quieres saber, pero lo que paso hecho esta y no hay manera de remediarlo -_ le dijo acercandose a él de nuevo - _lo que le paso a mi hermana lo tiene merecido por haberse pasado las normas; mejor ven ya, olvidate de eso y regresemos a la fiesta que muero por tú compañia -_ dijo un tanto coqueta y colocando sus manos en el pecho de él.

-¿ _Y Ardley, también lo tenía merecido por haberse pasado las normas?_ \- cuestiono sin hacer amago por responder a los gestos de su esposa.

- _Supongo que si...no estoy segura...para empezar no tubo que haberse ofrecido a llevarla, pero tal y como estaban los rumores de ellos dos en aquel entonces, mas lo que yo te había confesado...supongo que tambien se lo merecia...por estar detrás de chiquillas_ \- contesto atropelladamente.

- _Ah si...-_ enarco una ceja- _Ahora que lo recuerdo ese día que estube con él parecias nerviosa._

- _Yo...porque iba estarlo_ \- se alejo de su lado dandole la espalda ahora - _si solo hablaste con él la dote de Candice me preocupaba que no fuera a consertir el futuro matrimonio de tú hermano y ell_ a.

Esteban no pasó desapercibida su reacción, Cora no aconstumbraba a darle la espalda cuando hablaban; y si era cierto todo lo que William le había dicho...y siempre fue él el errado en confiar en la mujer equivocada evitando la verdad que estaba ante él... por lo que dijo - _En aquella ocasión Ardley me hablo sobre algo interesante, además de la dote de Candice -_ comenzo diciendo - _por insitencia mía me dijo como fue que él fue a parar en aquella habitación, claro que fue un error suyo, pero cuando me hablo de tú hermana recorde que ella no estubo esa noche bebiendo -_ observo como Cora retorcia sus manos en una de las orillas del vestido - _Sabes...déspues de que nos casáramos te confese la relación que habia tenido con tú hermana y lo que habiamos planeado hacer esa noche, el amor que habia sentido por ella y el dolor tan grande que sentí por su traición; te había pedido perdón por la vergüenza que te hubiera hecho pasar y te había prometido también que de alguna u otra manera intentaria amarte a tí... si tú me decias que ella nunca había tenido nada que ver con Ardley y que todo lo que habia pasado era una antimaña tal y como me había dicho tú hermana cuando intento explicarme; a lo que tú me respondiste que era mentira y que llevaban tiempo juntos.._.- se detubo un momento solo para tomar aire - _Muchas veces había pensado que Ardley sabia lo que tú hermana y yo planeabamos hacer y que esa era la razón por la cual estubo con ella a más de que había creido que para Kate siempre habia sido su títere, pero resultó que él no lo sabia y sabes que más me dijo ya que quieres saber que es lo que tengo...me dijo que te preguntará a ti el por qué Kate no se fugo conmigo esa noche ya que él como caballero que era no me iba a decir...Entonces Cora, ¿Por qué tu hermana no se fugo conmigo esa noche? -_ pregunto con seriedad en su voz - _Hasta donde recuerdo me prometiste que me serias sincera y que no dejarias que yo descofiara de tí para nunca más decepcionarme._

- _Yo...-_ respondio Cora apretando con las manos el costado del vestido - _Lo siento Esteban...-_ pronunció al final, lo que había comenzado como una venganza para su hermana iba a terminar siendo una condena para ella.

-¡ _Oh Por Dios! ¿Qué hiciste Cora? -_ cuestionó otra vez Esteba dejandose caer en el sillón con una mano en la frente _\- ¿Por qué? -_ dijo ahora con ambas manos entrelazadas en par hecho un puño mientras que cada uno de sus codos estaban apoyados es sus rodillas y con su vista de lado.

-¿ _Por qué?...bueno...pues yo..._ \- la joven inspiro ondo para que su voz aclarara y se le pudiera entender mejor - _Siempre habia tenido envidia de ella, todos decían que era hermosa por dentro y por fuera..."Kate esto"..."Kate el otro"...todos lo creían exepto yo, para mi ella siempre fue una chiquilla que se salía con la suya sin importarle lo que los demás sintieran, era consentida y nunca fallaba en quedarse con lo que se proponía aún cuando fueran cosas mías_ \- cerro los ojos para modular su voz a uno más serio - _No era ninguna tonta...antes de que me lo confesarás ya sabia de la relación de ustedes y de lo que iban a hacer esa noche...no podía creerlo...mi hermana iba a robarme a mi prometido sin siquiera importarle lo que yo sintiera o pensará_ \- solto con amargura - _como sabia que iba a fugarse me dije que esto no se lo iba permitir...tú eras mi prometido no el de ella...así que esa noche faltando unos momentos para vuestra escapada hice un brindis con ella por mi futuro esposo, en la copa que le dí habia vertido una sustancia para que ella perdiera la voluntad de sus acciones._

Calló por unos minutos para luego seguir continuando con honestidad - _Lo de William no lo tenía previsto, ya que tenía a un candidato para eso; supongo que por sí solo se había hecho realidad el rumor que se decía de ellos porque la verdad Esteban era que Kate nunca tubo una relación amorosa con Ardley -_ confesó, se dió la vuelta para encarar a quien quizás iba a dejar de ser su esposo, el cual seguia con la visya de lado sin verla a ella - _Cuando supe que iba a tener que casarse con él había sentido una gran dicha y felicidad...al fín obtendria su merecido...y pues yo me iba a casar con mi prometido a quien no amaba y solo me iba a servir de premio para recordárselo a ella por el resto de su vida_ \- inspiro más hondo para no hecharse a llorar - _pero despues que nos casarámos no me imaginaba que fueras a decirme la verdad y que mucho menos fueras a prometerme amor y a hacer todo lo posible por que no sufriera vergüenza ante la sociedad; poco a poco me fuí enamorando de tí, hasta que llegue a comprender que si yo hubiese sido Kate tambien hubiera me fugado contigo, lamentablemente también junto a ese amor fue creciendo la culpa por ser yo la cusante de tu deschicha...me había prometido que iba a verte como tal...como al esposo que amaría, respetaría y haria que nunca dudara de mi lealtad...al que celaria porque para que de ningún modo conociera la verdad...Perdóname Esteban...Yo realmente lo lamento..._ \- se cubrio el rostro con ambas manos y se hecho a llorar entre jadeos desconsolada al terminar.

" _Soy un completo estúpido"_ pensó Esteban aún sin encararla luego de que ella términara.

 _ **FIN DE FLASBACK...**_

Aún ahora se lo seguia deciendo así mismo, recordaba que dépues de un rato de estar sentado, simplemente se puso de pie y salió del despacho dejandola a ella sola y sin niguna palabra de su persona...recordaba también que al día siguiente del compromiso de su hermano él se había ido de viaje excusando que tubo un negocio de improvisto, a nadie le dijo dónde se encontraba y mucho menos cuando pensaba regresar, sencillamente habia salido sin dar pistas de nada; nesecitaba estar solo y tratar de perdonarse el no haberle creído a Kate, quizás si la hubiese escuchado en aquel entonces ahora estaria casado con ella y probablemente a él no le hubiera importado que la niña fuera de Ardley con tal de tenerla a su lado, pero todo eso se reducia a un simple e inexistente "si hubiera".

Había regresado unos seis meses después tras enterarse de la muerte de su abuela y lo primero que hizo fue pedirle el divorcio a Cora y la custodia total del niño que había adoptado recien nacido para que ella no pasará desplantes ante la sociedad, claro que nadie a exepción de la familia íntima sabian que ella no podia tener hijos. Cora le había suplicado que no lo hiciera, que la perdonará, que ¿Qué iba a cotillar la sociedad de eso? y que pensara que su hijo iba a necesitar a su padre y a su madre juntos, sin embargo a él nada de lo que le dijo le hizo desistir de sus intenciones, tal vez sintio lástima y pena por ella, a pesar de los hechos, bien le habia llegado a tomar aprecio ya que no logro amarla, por supuesto ese poco aprecio se habia esfumado al enterarse de todo; iba a separarse de ella sin prestarle atención a lo que rumorearan e iba a empezar una nueva etapa al lado de su hijo cuando regresará.

La razón del por qué se encontraba en un barco rumbo a Escocia era gracias a su hermano.

"Ahora lleva tú trasero a las Tierras Altas, búscala y haz lo que sea necesario para estar junto a ella de nuevo" - le había dicho.

 ** _FLASHBACK..._**

Chicago, Mansión de Esteban Wellintong, agosto 22 de 1923

-¿ _Así que aquí estas?...llevo búscandote por todos lados desde hace dos horas -_ habló Allan con reproche bajando del caballo para situarse al lado de su hermano _\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que habias regresado hace un mes?_

 _-Disculpa_ \- hablo el muchacho apenado, se le había olvidado por completo - _¿Comó supiste que estaba aquí?_

- _Pues..._ \- Allan se froto la nuca y despues llevo su mano a la barbilla en un gesto por contestar - _Después de las dos horas de busqueda incansable, el jardinero ma ha dicho que te vio caminar hacia las caballerizas, entonces supe que te encontraria aquí._

 _-Mmm...-_ fue lo único que dijo el joven - _¿Comó van los preparativos de la boda?_

- _Para ser sincero la muerte de nuestra abuela afecto los preparativos y ya que gracias al viaje que tubo su majestad sin retorno y ubicación exacta, no nos quedo de otra que posponerla de la fecha acordada, hasta que regresarás para que ocuparás el honor que yo tan celosamente te había otorgado; por lo que los preparativos se reanudarán en estos días porque tampoco tubiste la amabilidad de comunicar tú regreso, si no fuera por tí, provablemente solo me quedarían cuatro meses para casarme y disfrutar de la dicha que sentiste cuando te casaste, pero que por lo visto no quieres que sienta...envidioso egocéntrico_ \- respondio finjiendo indignación al tiempo que le daba un empujón en el hombro en señal de broma.

Esteban río a carcajadas por las palabras de su hermano el cual no tardo tampoco en unirsele con su risa.

 _-¿Puedo hablar contigo de algo?_ \- pregunto Allan luego de que la risa menguara en ellos.

- _Claro ¿Sobre que es?_

- _Me encontre con Cora adentro y me ha informado de vuestra decisión de separarse, también me ha encargado que hablara contigo y convencerte para que declinaras de esa locura tuya; sin embargo quiero saber ¿Por qué?_ \- cuestiono sin amedrentarse - _¿Es por Kate? su hermana, la que se caso con el Sr. Ardley al ser encontrados en su habitación -_ dijo a secas al deducir que su hermano no tenía la intención de responderle - _Es por ella, ¿verdad?_ \- cambio la expresión y el tono de voz al ver como Esteban se pasaba una mano despacio por el pelo desordenado teniendo los ojos cerrados y la cabaza gacha.

-¿ _Comó y desde cuándo lo sabes? y por favor no uses el sarcasmo o las bromas para responderme_ \- no tenía caso ocultarle lo que por lo visto ya sabia.

 _-El rumor ya lo sabia, pero el como y cuando de tú relación con ella fue el dia de mi fiesta de compromiso con Candice; fui a buscarte, pero al irme acercando percibi tú voz y la de Cora, iba a entrar aún asi, no obstante escuche como le cuestinabas y desisti de entrar, solo me quede alli parado a oír -_ le subio un poco el calor al decirlo, no obstante, no se acobardo a continuar - _disculpa, sé que no es de caballeros escuchar a escondidas, pero no pude irme sin escucharlos._

- _No te preocupes...tarde o temprano ibas a enterarte._

- _Uuufff...gracias...el remordimiento de conciencia no me ha dejado por esa falta cometida_ \- solto una gran bocanada de aire mientras se pasaba una mano por la frente y la dejaba caer descuidadamente dando entender como puebra la veracidad de sus palabras - _Y entonces ¿Cúal es el plan? ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? ¿Irás a buscarla? -_ pregunto curioso luego de haberse recompuesto.

-¿ _Queeé...?_ \- el joven no pudo evirtar soltar una gran exclamación al escuchar las ideas locas de su hermano - _¿Comó pudes pensar siquiera en eso? y aún después de haber escuchadoa a urtadillas, dime acaso no te quedo claro, ella esta casada con Ardley ¿Te imaginas la bomba que explotaria en la sociedad si me atreviera a hacerlo? - dijo un poco molesto._

 _-¿Te importa lo que piensen esa bola gente falsa? -_ enarco una ceja _\- no...no lo creo y pues por lo que sé ahora nunca te ha importado, si estubiste dispuesto a fugarte con Kate -_ contesto a la desfensiva y en el mismo tono.

- _¡Por Dios! Allan -_ pronuncio exasperado por la terquedad de su hermano - _eso fue antes, cuando Kate no estaba casada y yo tenía un compromiso que no estaba dispuesto a cumplir por ella._

- _No veo cual es el problema, si te vas adivorciar de Cora sin interesarte lo que digan, ve a Escocia, yo no hace mucho me entere que Ardley esta por regresar del África, hablas con él pides piedad a Kate, idean algo para no salir tan afectados y listo te llevas a chica, vez que fácil es -_ extendio las palmas de la mano hacia los lados para acompañar su idea.

- _Sabes qué, me lo das a entender como si fuéramos de nuevo unos chiquillos y planearamos como robar las galletas de la cocina...¿Qué pasa con Ardley? con el escaldalo que haria la familia de él, no puedo llegar solo a decirle "William tenias razón quiero que te divorcies de Kate para poder casame yo con ella"_ \- hizo muecas para interpretarlo mejor - _además que pasará Candice, con tú boda y principalmente ¿Qué pasara con la hija que tienen ellos dos? -_ grito a todo pulmón - _ves que no suena tal fácil, hay muchas cosas de por medio dejando de lado la mas importante, que es si Kate me perdonará -_ trato de recuperar la compustura al terminar.

- _Se que hay mucho en juego, incluyendo mi matrimonio con Candice, pero no estamos hablando de mí, si no de ti -_ lo señalo con el dedo índice e irritado también - _Yo no sé que fue lo que William habló contigo en aquella ocasión, pero por lo que pase uniendo lazos este tiempo que no estubiste, llegue a conclusión que Kate tubo que haberlo puesto al tanto de lo que paso entre ustedes y pues investigando un poco a profundidad y con cautela para no levantar sospechas, me entere que se rumora por alli que William y Kate no se comportan como un matrimonio normal; que tal, eh?, viéndolo desde ese punto puedo afirmar que si es cierto y que también tienes el camino más fácil, ¿Qué dices a eso? -_ pregunto moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo dejando de lado su irritación.

- _Ya lo sabía él me lo dijo, pero h_ _aber genio y que hay de la niña, la encierro acaso en un cajón o la mando a una casa hogar -_ ya no tenía fuerzar para hacer entrar en razón a su hermano.

- _Mmm...estubiste con Kate antes de esa noche_ \- se rasco el cuello y la barbilla pensado en esa posibilidad - _oye, no te enojes, vamos hermano no estoy afirmando que lo hicieran, pero si ese fuera el caso yo tendría mis dudas en creer si es verdaderamente la hija de Ardley._

El otro joven iba a responderle que se dejara ya de bobadas, sin embargo al escuchar ese comentario tan deductivo lo razono mejor, " _A que tengo razón_ " escucho que se mofaba Allan, pero no hizo caso a su comentario; claro y si esa niña era de él, la posibilidad junto a la ilusión brillo en su mente al pensar que fuera así.

- _Y si ese fuera el caso ¿Qué pretendes que haga?_ \- cuestino dispuesto a dejar de lado todos lo "peros" por los cuales no deberia buscarla e intentar luchar por su amor y su perdón nuevamente.

-¿ _Qué pretendo que hagas? -_ ahora era Allan el exasperado - ¡ _Cielos! Esteban...lo que pretendo es que compres un jodido boleto, cojas un tren a New York y tomes un barco rumpo a Escocia._

-¿ _Qué pasar con Candice y tu boda? una vez que se enteren muchos no estaran de acuerdo con su unión._

- _Bah..._ \- hizo un gesto despreocupado - _de eso no te preocupes, veras como las cosas toman el rumbo que deben ser._

-Hay algo más que sepas y no quieras decirme - se le hacia sospechoso que actuara de esa manera tan despreocupada y más tratandose de Candice..

- _Nada hermano, solo que tengo un viaje en una semana y que al regresar necesito hablar con Candice unos pendientes, claro si la boda se lleva a cabo -_ contesto fingiendo sinceridad y colocando la mano derecha a la altura del hombro dijo - _lo juro y no te preocupes por tu hijo, nuestro padres se haran cargo y en cuanto al tramite de tú divorcio, me eseguraré que tenga hasta la última condenada firma, lo prometo - t_ ermino solenme para luego bajar la mano, hecharse a reír y mostrar la otra mano que estaba detrás de su espalda el dedo índice y medio cruzados.

- _Nunca cambiaras Allan...admiro tú dispocisión, pero hay un detalle y es que habrá que esperar a que Ardley regrese -_ dijo Esteban con una sonrisa moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro - _Gracias_ \- concluyo abrazando a su hermano con total agradecimiento al mismo tiempo que decía - _pero promete que me dirás lo que sea que estes ocultandome._

- _Creéme que si pasará y llegara el momento en que lo sabrás -_ respondio separandose de él - _pero ahora lleva tu trasero a Escocia y haz lo que tenga que ser necesario para estar junto a e_ lla.

 ** _FIN DE FLASBACK..._**

Y era eso lo que justamente hacia ahora, Ardley según tenia entendido había regresado de África en febrero; hubiera viajado antes desde que se enteró, pero el proceso de divorcio con Cora se lo hubo impedido, y claro que los chismes no se hicieron esperar cuando se anuncio; no obstante a él seguia sin importarle, esperaba que su hijo lo aceptará cuando se lo explicara porque además de su trasero como bien dijo su hermano, llevaba su corazón y voluntad a un destino incierto, pero por el que lucharia contra viento y marea para hacerlo posible y tener una familia junto a ella, su hijo y la niña por la que rogaba que fuera de él.

Continuará...

* * *

 ** _¡Hola...! Qué tal? 8)_**

 ** _Primero que nada mil y mil y súper disculpas más por no actualizar...yo se que hoy si me mande, pero de verdad miren que me hice un ocho jajaja...para empezar la semana que tenia que actualizar en marzo...me enferme de un virus que mi hermano me contagio al traer la compu...no obstante creo que igual no hubiera podido actualizar puesto que tarde el mes escribiendo este capitulo...aaayyyy...creanme que me desespere porque no habia tardado tanto en escribir uno jajaja...pero bueno después de este los demás vinieron con mucha fácilidad._**

 ** _Otra es que ahora me da terror escribir y es que como con ustedes queridas chicas hemos compartido historias tengo aquellos nerrrvios de...ahora si lo tengo que hacer bien por ustedes jajaja...pero ustedes tranquiz para comentar que es son solo locuras mías jaja..._** ** _ya saben que lo pueden hacer en total libertad y hablar tambien entre ustedes me extraña jeje...no más critican a lo personajes no a mi jajajaja..._**

 ** _Bueno como ultimo punto y aclararselos...como me escribio Mj ...para saber el por qué Candy esta en el hospital, tienen pasar tres años más, partiendo del capitulo anterior...peeero en este caso lo voy a resumir en cinco o seis capitulos porque tampoco quiero describir día por día y tambien ya quiero acabar con este trajín que me invente jajaja..entoces...alli pues prestan atención...las dudas se van a ir resolviendo conforme vayan pasando los capitulos y solo se describe los sucesos destacados para irle a agarrando el hilo._**

 ** _Voy estar actualizando los capitulos que tengo cada dos o tres días...porque todavía me falta revisarlos bien y la verdad es que no tengo tanto tiempo ahora como para publicarlos diario._**

 ** _Abrazos Fuertototes a la distancia queridas chicas, también para las que leen en silencio jijijiji ...8)_**

 ** _Atte. Valery_**

 ** _PV1: Gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior, me sacarón la risa porque creyeron que iba a pasar algo entre los rubios en el capitulo anterio y nada de nada de NADA! jajajaja...pero donde me rei en grande y gusto fue con el comentario de la amixxx JUJO jajaja...creo que todas lo leyeron jajaja... 8D_**

 ** _PV2: Desde ya disculpen los errores ortográficos de este cap...yo calculo que no hay muchos porque lo revise bien, pero ustedes me dirán ya que siempre se cuela más de alguno jajaja... 8)_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" incluye una animación de Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI; porque yo soy igual que todos ustedes solo los tomos prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entrante, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier otro parecido con otra es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

Escocia, septiembre 30 de 1924

Albert se encontraba en su habitación acostado, aún con la misma ropa de hace dos días, los últimos acontecimientos amenazaban con trastocar de nuevo su vida; le parecia estar viviendo las mismas circunstancia meses antes de que su hermana muriera y seguía sin poder creerse lo que estaba pasando " _A la Sra. Ardley no creo que le quede mucho Sr William..." ,_ se restrego el rostro con las manos, un mes después de que él regresara del África, el médico de confianza de la familia llamado Ivan Wesley les había informado de la desconocida enfermedad que tenía Kate, no era la primera vez que llegaba a hacerle un chequeo, según se entero por los criados, la joven parecia dolerse de repente durante el último mes de su auncencia, pero cuando regreso fue la estocada final del médico al anunciarselos.

En los meses que le siguierón vio como poco a poco Kate perdia su fuerza y vitalidad física hasta el punto en donde ya no podia matenerse de pie por mucho tiempo, salia a caminar por los alrededores, siempre acompañada de un criado o de él cuando podía; no obstante la dama no se dejaba amedrentar por su enfermedad estando frente a su hija, la pequeña Evelyn...(Quizás fuera eso por lo cual le recoradaba tanto a Rosmery y a su difunto sobrino Anthony). Todas las noches Evelyn solía quedarse con ella en la cama mientras Kate teniéndola muy abarazada a su lado le acariciaba el cabello y le susurraba palabras tiernas hasta que la niña se quedaba dormida y después él se encargaba de llevarla en brazos hasta su cuarto, luego regresaba al lado de Kate para asegurarse de que todo estubiera bien antes de marcharse a su propa habitación, que era la que estaba conectaba con la de ella; pero durante los dos últimos días en serio pensó que la perderia, no paro de ir de un lugar a otro en busca de los medicamentos y de estar velando toda la noche junto a ella en compañia del doctor.

No queria que muriera, no queria que Evelyn pasara por lo mismo que su querido sobrino Anthony; sin embargo era inevitable lo que estaba por suceder, el doctor le dijo que no creia que le quedara bastante tiempo de vida, a lo mejor unos meses.

No le molestaba hacerse cargo de la niña si ella llegaba a morir, la acogeria como a una verdadera hija y se aseguraría de su bienestar; cerro los párpados y aspiro hondo; hasta cierto punto no sabia que pensar con toda esta situación, la muerte de ella también significaba que quedaria libre, lo más probable era que después de aguardar el año de luto el consejo lo presionaria para contraer nupcias de nuevo y era alli el detalle en donde él se ponia en contra porque a la única que le hubiera gustado darle ese honor estaba por casarse dentro de poco, dudaba que puediera amar a otra mujer; hizo una sonrisa de lado y penso en lo irónico de su destino, Candy lo amaba desde que eran amigos, él no a ella, pero una vez casado se dio cuenta de cuanto a la amaba...ya para que...y ahora que él quedaria libre, ella se casaba, bufo exasperado. No iba a molestarse por eso y tampoco iba a hacer un show para recuperarla ahora, ella merecia seguir viviendo su vida.

 _"Candy..."_ musito suavemente, cerro los ojos y su memoria empezó a traer recuerdos a su mente. Al principio cuando él se marchó a África, se habia ido con la firme convicción de que de alguna u otra manera tenía que recuperarla, por un momento pensó que el irse truncaria los planes para intentar conquistarla y arreglar su situación civil, pero no podia quedarse de brazos cruzados sabiendo que ella lo amaba todavía, lo supo esa anoche que pasarón en la cabaña juntos, aunque ella le hubiera dicho que lo odiaba. Por lo que al no más llegar a África le había escrito una carta ya que no le había dejado ninguna el día que se fue de Lakewood. Candy le hubo contestado en respuesta; sin embargo sus carta no detonaban más que cortesía y amabilidad; no iba a desanimarse tampoco por eso, comprendia que la confianza entre ellos necesitaba restaurarse, durante casi un año cada mes recibia una carta de Candy, asi como también ella de él, fueron palabras inolvidables, otra vez volvian compartir cartas en secreto sin ojos curiosos. Aunque no se vieran y no hubieran besos y mucho menos caricias dado a la distancia que se encontraban, no impidio que lograrán pasar buenos ratos compartiendo de la manera mas deliciosa entre ambos llenos de alegria. Imagino que todo iba bien o que iban a arriesgarse para estar juntos a modo de que él buscara una forma en como separarse de Kate sin que saliera afectada, cuando un día asi no más recibio una nota de George informándole del compromiso de Candy y Allan.

Fue un golpe muy duro para él, no lo comprendia, ella en sus cartas no mencionaba a Allan o alguna realción amorosa, le escribio una nota pidiendo explicasiones y al leerla no espero y se marchó a América en busca de respuestas sin importarle el proyecto o que la tia Elroy o quien fuera lo viera allá.

" _Yo necesito seguir mi vida" "Por qué núnca te diste cuenta de cuanto te amaba" ..._ esas habían sido sus palabras cuando leyó su carta, ella se había expresado amargamente esa vez _¿Por qué no me buscaste cuando recien te casaste? ¿Por qué no peleaste por estar junto a m_ í? y otras tantas cosas que le hicieron ver y darse cuenta del daño que ella sufria a causa de él. Al llegar a Chicago y sin que nadie supiera que allí estaba él, intento hablar con ella nuevamente, pero esta vez de cara a cara, pero al llegar al jardín que era donde se encontraba ella vislumbro también a Allan, sintió la sangre correrle con rápidez por todo el cuerpo; sin embargo al verla se había fijado en su alegria espóntanea, sus gestos... esas y otras cualidades que le mostro solo a él en otro tiempo y fue cuando se dio cuenta que él no la merecia, que nunca lucho realmente por ella y la más importante que era que ella ya no lo iba a volver amar...Sintió lo que ella tubo que haber sentido años atrás, ahogarse en un pozo en donde ya no había salida porque ella lo tapo, asi como él se lo tapo a ella cuando se casó...no se atrevio a hablarle, y tal como llego se fue...en silencio sin mencionar nada nadie.

Al regresar a África le escribio una última carta en donde le deseaba lo mejor y también dando la razón a ella por lo ciego que fue él al no darse cuenta del gran amor que le profesaba y que era él, el culpable de que jamás hubiera pasado algo entre ellos...esas y entre otras palabras se despidio de ella terminando de marcar un destino que jamás iba a suceder.

Con algo de cansansio se levanto de la cama y se dirijio al balcón, necesitaba que le entrara aire a su cuerpo; memorar a Candy le provocaba un dolor agudo en el pecho, razón por la cual evitaba pensar en ella, debatio dentro de él que aunque pasaran los años nunca iba a dejar de amarla y que iba a optar por quedarse soltero sin importarle lo que opinara el consejo al fin y al cabo él era el dueño de su vida y tal vez, y solo tal vez si llegaba a conocer a una dama para quererle se casaria nuevamente.

 _Sin embargo dentro de él sabia que esa opción estaba muy; pero muy lejos de llegar ser..._

* * *

Escocia, octubre 01 de 1924

 _-No tienes acaso a alguien a quien estar cortejando ya, en vez de estar aqui conmigo_ \- dijo la joven soñolienta cuando al abrir los ojos se topo con la figura de William sentado en una silla al lado de su cama.

 _-Buenos días, y no, ¿Cómo te sientes?_

 _-Bien, gracias por tu preocupación en estos dos últimos días, no debiste haberte molestado_ \- dijo viendolo a los ojos para luego añadir en tono de broma - _y deberias irlo considerando, porque el consejo te presionara para que te cases de nuevo ya que no seguiré estando para librarte del montón de buitres_ \- intento reirse, pero una fuerte molestia dentro del cuerpo de ella se lo impidio causando que en su lugar salieran muecas de dolor.

 _-Me quedaré çomo un esposo viudo y soltero sin importarme lo que digan_ \- respondio serio Albert incorporandose para auxiliarla - _No deberias pensar en mí, más bien recupera las fuerzas para estar al lado de Evelyn_ \- le reprendio con cariño.

 _-Tú sabes que no lo lograre...prometeme que la cuidaras William_ \- Kate lo miro con ojos vidriosos provocado por el dolor y la congoja que sintió al escucharlo, pensar que ya no iba a seguir presente en la vida de su pequeña le hacia pedazos el corazón; trago hondo y con voz ahogada por el dolor prosiguio - _que no dejaras que cometa los mismo errores que yo, que se la daras a un buen hombre que la ame, que la cuidaras, que la..._

 _-Ssshhh...tranquila...lo prometo_ \- la abarazo por los hombros en un gesto fraternal para transmitirle confianza al tanto ella lloraba en silencio.

 _-Pase -_ hablo Albert sentandose otra vez en la silla después de un rato de consolarla al escuchar que llamaban a la puerta.

 _-Sr. William hay un caballero que lo espera en la biblioteca_ \- anuncio el mayordomo.

 _-Gracias y dile que espere_ \- le ordenó y una vez hubo salido el criado, voltio hacia Kate quien todavia tenia los ojos rojos por haber llorado- _Regreso al rato -_ le dijo dandole un beso en la frente - _y recuerda tranquila, todo estara bien, no dudes en llamarme si te sientes mal y no te preocupes por Evelyn esta con sus tutores, vendrá mas tarde a verte, prometo que cuidare bien de ella_ \- concluyó encaminandose a la salida.

 _-William...-_ lo llamo la muchacha antes de que él abriera la puerta.

 _-Si_ \- respondio volviendose a ella.

 _\- Promete que también buscaras a alguien con quien seguir compartirdo tú vida, ella lo súpero y se casará, no es justo que no hagas lo mismo._

 _-Lo intentare aunque no lo prometo_ \- contesto el joven patriarca con rostro impenetrable antes de cruzar el umbral y cerrar la puerta tras de si.

Ella se quedo en silencio observando un rato más la puerta, en verdad deseaba que William abriera su corazón a alguien más, era un admirable caballero como para quedarse solo el resto de su vida sin un amor, lamentaba que no hubiera pasado nada con Candice en aquella ocasión que se vieron; pero tampoco era la excusa para encerrarse en él mismo.

En cuanto ella muriera dejaría de ser al fín un tropiezo para él. Movio sus ojos hacia el cielo azul que se apreciaba afuera de la ventana y por un momento llego a pensar que ese era su castigo por haber cometido el error de fijarse en Esteban cuando estaba comprometido con su hermana.

* * *

 _-Nunca me imagine que vendrias -_ dijo Albert un poco sorprendido cuando al entrar al despacho se topo cara a cara con Esteban Wellintong - _bueno aunque supongo que si, pero jamás imagine que tardaras bastante._

 _-Para mi también es un gusto verte de nuevo Ardley, me entere de tú regreso y quise venir para intentar_ \- trago en seco, pero con voz firme anuncio - _ya sabes...solucionar las cosa con ella._

El joven pratiarca se fijo en sus expresiones, parecia seguro de si mismo y con una decisión marcada en su rostro, no parecia el mismo engreído de hace casi tres años - _¿Tú familia, Cora vino contigo...es decir, la familia de Kate?_ \- pregunto.

 _-No, vengo solo_ \- suspiro agachando el rotro - _de hecho no hace mucho quede divorciado totalmente de ella_ \- Albert ahí si abrio los ojos como platos, Esteban era otro que hacia y deshacia sin importarle lo que pensaran los demás - _No tenia caso seguir con alguien como ella, en especial si fue la causante de tu desdicha, reconozco que tardé en venir, no debi dudar de tú palabra, pero con tanto que paso no estaba seguro, hasta que la incertimbre me llevo a exigirle y a escuchar de sus propios labios la verdad - levanto el rostro de nuevo y dijo - No estubiera aqui de no ser por mi hermano quien me alento a pelear por lo quiero y creéme que vengo dispuesto a todo por tenerla de nuevo a mi lado._

 _-Entiendo..._ \- dijo con voz autonóma Albert, asombrado por su determinación, él no iba a serle de piedra para impedirle que se acercara a ella, tampoco a él le importaba lo que se fuera a decir; sin embargo era ya un poco tarde para haber tomado esa decisión, tenia que comunicarle el estado de Kate.

Por lo que al igual que en aquella ocasión sirvio dos copas con wisky le entrego una Esteban quien lo miro confuso en su asiento mientras él se dispuso a situarse frente a la ventana.

 _-¿Qué pasa Ardley?, me parece estar viviendo de nuevo nuestra charla en Chicago_ \- la verdad era que estaba muy sorprendido, no esperaba ese tipo de conducta, había llegado preparado para una discusión acalorarda.

 _-Hay algo que tengo que informarte acerca de ella_ \- dio un sorbo a su copa ignorando el desconcierto de el muchacho para volverse a él - _Kate tiene una enfermedad desconocida, cuando regrese de África el doctor nos lo informo y los últimos dos días ha estado grave, razón por la cual el médico me ha dicho que no le queda mucho tiempo, a lo mejor unas meses - con el rostro apenado añadio - Yo nunca seria un impedimento para que estes con ella, y ¡Por Dios! creéme que tambien he hecho de todo para aminorar su dolencia, pero parece que es inminente..._

 _"Kate enferma"_ resono dentro de Esteban, no, eso no podia ser...- _Necesito verla_ \- habló de pronto con voz enérgica y suplicante - _Quiero que me permitas verla, por favor._

Albert no dijo nada, se encamino hacia su escritorio para dejar la copa y luego hacia el sillón donde se encontraba Esteban; le coloco una mano en el hombro al muchacho y con una venia de cabeza le dijo que lo siguiera.

...

En silencio entraron a la habitación de ella después de que Albert se asegurára de que estubiera dormida, acercándose sigilosamente, ambos llegaron hasta situarse a la orilla de la cama. Esteban ahogo una exclamación al verla, ¡Dios! se dijo por dentro...ahí frente a él se encontraba su Kate, un poco demacrada y mal trecha...no era normal ver a una persona en ese estado y se pregunto cual era el tipo de enfermedad que tendria, su mente empezo a divagar entre preguntas, respuestas y recuerdos que ni siquiera noto cuando ella abrio sus ojos, aunque al verlos todo pensamiento se esfumo, tan solo sintio que Ardley le apoyaba la mano en el hombro mientras le decia " _Nadie los molestará"_ algo que él agradecio por dentro, y luego de eso no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que solo ella y él se encontraban en esa inmensa habitación.

Kate había abierto sus ojos despacio y los fijo en los dos caballeros que tenía al frente, reconocio a William al instante, pero al agudizar su vista hacia el otro hombre sintio que el mundo se le venia abajo, no podia ser él, o sí...sesupone que estaba al otro lado del mar, llego una contracción de dolor y cerro los ojos con fuerza, empezó a creer que seguro debian ser aluciones suyas ya que estando en el estado que se encontraba también ahnelaba verlo a él _; "Kate"_ escuchó que la llamo esa voz que tanto recordaba con un toque de compasión, ¡No!...no podia ser él...él la odiaba por lo que le había hecho, se recordo; _"Kate..."_ escuchó de nuevo esa voz profunda con un matiz más cariñoso, ella abrio los ojos despacio y se dio cuenta que estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama rozando a penas su rostro con una de sus manos mientras su mirada era de puro dolor, al sentir como su mano la seguian acariciando se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, que él realmente estaba ahí delante de ella; no pudo resistirlo y para cuando se percato las lágrimas ya le estaban bañandole el rostro, vio también que él estaba con algunas lagrimas corriendole en sus mejillas o quizás a ella la vista ya le estaba fallando, _"Oh...Kate...que he hecho..."_ siguio escuchado que le decia entrecortado _"Soy un tonto...no debi dejarme cegar tanto tiempo...ahora que vuelvo para intentar recuperarte me entero que tú...que tú..."_ no pudo continuar y hasta había dejado de acariciarle el rostro porque ahora sus manos se encontraban empuñadas con fuerza sobre sus rodillas, ella estiro un poco el brazo y con su mano toco apenas la de él; Esteban levanto el rostro para verle y con voz ahogada y llena de culpa pronuncio " _Perdóname"._

Ella se quedo sorprendida al oirlo, era ella quien se lo tendria que pedir...quiso decirselo, pero las palabras simplemente no le salían, al contrario de eso más lágrimas empezarón a salirle a borbotones y fue cuando se dio cuenta que el simple hecho de que le hubiera pedido perdón fue como un balsamo en medio de la amargura que le había quedado por la falta de confianza y rechazo de él, al contrario de lo que haria cualquier mujer no le grito...no reclamo...y mucho menos lo rachazo, y como aún seguia sin poder pronunciar algo, lo único que atino a hacer fue a abrir sus brazos lo mas que podia para invitarlo a que se refugiara en ellos.

Esteban dudo por un momento cuando se fijo en como ella abria sus brazos para recibirlo, después de todo lo sucedido no se sentía digno para hacerlo, pero al ver como ella le hacia una mueca suplicante no lo penso más y acostándose al lado suyo la abrazo y refugio entre sus brazos...fue como una descarga para ambos volver a sentirse, el cuerpo de ella temblaba al igual que él suyo y sentia la humedad de sus lagrimas a pesar de la ropa que él llevaba puesta, ninguno dijo nada, solo se quedarón alli abrazados y llorando en silencio, tratando de extraer del otro una miníma parte de su alma, recuperando los años perdidos y pidiendo clemencia, pero al mismo tiempo amor junto a la promesa de estar al lado del otro, fueron sensaciones muy reconfortantes hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedarón dormidos, arrullados por la respiración y presencia del ser amado.

...

 _-Mamá..._ \- escuchó una voz lejana - _mamá...-_ volvio a decir la misma voz solo que ahora tocandole la mano, Kate volvio abrir los ojos y observó el rostro de temor en su hija, no supo exactamente porque estaba así hasta que intento mover un brazo y se percato de la presencia de alguien abrazado a ella inmovilizandola, voltio el rostro con susto para ver quien era el intruso atrevido; sin embargo al encontrarse con la cara estupefacta de Esteban quien tenia puesta la mirada en su hija recordo de pronto las últimas tres horas; él por el contrario solo voltio la cara hacia ella y con ojos brillosos le imploro en silencio que confirmara lo que él ya creía, a lo que ella solo asintio con la cabeza y con la misma emoción palpada en su mirada.

 _-¿Por qué ese señor te esta abrazando?_ \- pregunto aún con temor Evelyn sacandolos de su búrbuja - _a mi papá Albert quizás no le guste._

Kate en el estado que se encontraba supo que no le quedaba de otra que explicarle a su hija quien era Esteban, se percato del ceño fruncido que puso el joven a su lado al escuchar como su hija llamaba a William, no pudo evitar ladear una sonrisa al verlo, nunca cambiaria se dijo así misma. La niña desde que había empezado a tener uso razón, ella se habia encargado de explicarale que William no era su verdadero padre, pero que igual él la amaba mucho y que le podia decir papá Albert si ella asi lo queria; sentía los retorcijones de dolor por dentro, pero con tal de atesorar la imagen de su propia familia al fin unida aunque sea por una vez, iba soportarlo y a luchar contra lo que fuera, por lo que intentando incorporarse de la cama, claro que con la ayuda de Esteban, extentio una mano a su hija y una vez que la pequeña se la hubiera dado con cierto aire de inseguridad, la acerco y sento sobre su regazo. Esteban hizo lo propio de un caballero al quitarse de su lado y salir de la habitación para darles espacio y privacidad, no sin antes darle un beso en la frente y mirar con ojos soñadores a su hija.

 _-Verás mi pequeña amor...-_ empezó ella con ternura. Mientras le iba explicando, la niña de vez en cuando la interumpia con preguntas como " _Pero si ese señor es mi papá, significa que ya no le podre decir papá también a mi papá Albert" o "¿Por qué mi papá no estubo con nosotras?"_ y otras tantas hasta que termino por aclararselas todas ella, por suerte Evelyn no se escandalizo ni nada, lo tomo con calma y en ese momento agradecio al Altísimo haberle explicado cuando estaba más chiquita, que William no era su padre.

...

Esteban entro al rato trayendo con sigo una muñeca de porcelana para Evelyn, la niña al escuchar y ver como se agachaba y le decia palabras tiernas para que se acercara no tubo mas remedio que hacerlo con algo de desconfianza y timidez para recibir esa muñeca que le había llamado la atención. Esteban no sabia si llorar o reir de la alegria, pero desistio de hacer alguna de las dos para no asustarla. Pasarón el resto de la tarde entre convivencia más por parte de Esteban y Evelyn que se estaban dando espacio a conocerse, ya que ella poco podía por los dolores. Al caer la noche y una vez los tres hubieran cenado en el cuarto, la pequeña dijo feliz noche a su padre y se dispuso a descansar al lado de su madre para dormir.

 _-Es muy hermosa...se parece mucho a tí -_ habló Esteban viendo con embeleso a su hija - _gracias -_ añadio totalmente afectado por la emoción, dio un suspiro cerrando los ojos - _Yo se que no tengo derecho a nada que venga de ti, todo este tiempo he sido un patán contigo y ahora que vuelvo deberias comportarte fria y hacerme sufrir lo que seguro merezco; en vez de recibirme con los brazos abiertos_ \- prosiguio moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro - _¿Por qué?_

Ella lo miro confundida por un rato, sin embargo al comprender acerco su mano a de él quien la miro directo a los ojos al sentir el tacto, ella le vio con todo el amor y sinceridad mientras tratando de reunir todas sus fuerzas aseguro - _Porque te amo...te he amado tanto desde que te conoci que me prometi que si algún día regresabas dispuesto a volver por mí no dudaría ni un segundo en perdonarte...-_ las lagrimas empezarón a salir de nuevo y con voz mas ahogada siguio _\- Te amo Esteban...y me dólio tanto que no me creyeras y te casarás con mi hermana por despecho...pero fue ese mismo amor lo que me dio fuerzas para seguir adelante con nuestra hija y abandonar la esperanza de que algún día regresarias a mí, sin importar que pasarán cien años._

 _-Perdóname tanto Kate...-_ beso su mano con desespero y ahnelo - _no volvere a hacerte daño, me he divorsiado de Cora, gracias a Ardley es que estoy ahora aquí tambien...por favor permiteme agazajarte y amarte como debio haber sido siempre._

 _-Pero yo...-_ iba a decir ella cuando el joven la interumpio.

 _-Lo sé...Ardley me lo ha dicho todo...no quiero pensarlo Kate, solo aumentaria la angustia y la culpa por saber cuanto te queda y la cantidad de tiempo que perdi; solo dejame amarte con todo lo que yo tengo para ti, durante este poco lapso de espacio que nos queda junto a nuestra hija...junto a nuestro amor.._.- susurro a un milimetro de su boca con suavidad para luego tomar sus labios con incontrolable dulzura y amor, era como revivir lo que ya se creia muerto en donde un sol anunciaba la llegada de un amanecer con nuevas oportunidades dejando todo lo malo, todo lo frágil y la ceguedad - _Te amo...y creo que es hora que descansemos todos_ \- dijo después de besarla - _Te veo mañana, no dudes en llamarme si me necesitas_ \- se incorporo y tomo por primera vez en brazos a su hija a quien le dio un beso en la frente con amor, regreso su vista a Kate y le dio un beso corto en los labios y despues lo presiono contra su frete en donde los retubo un poco más diciendo por bajo un _"Descansa, ya veras como te recuperas...Te amo y gracias de nuevo"_ sin despergalos todavia; una vez se hubo separado de ella se encamino hacia la puerta, logro abrirla con algo de dificutad con el pie ya que gracias a su pequeño retoño no podía usar las manos, antes de salir volvio la vista y solo le dedico una mirada de amor a Kate antes de cruzar el umbral y cerrar la puerta.

Y ahí se quedo ella de nuevo viendo la puerta tal como lo había hecho en la mañana solo que ahora con embeleso total de amor por la presencia de su amado Esteban.

* * *

Escocia, octubre 30 de 1924

Los días siguiente se reunia con Ardley en el comedor para desayunar, no aconstumbraban a hablar de mucho. Albert se dedicaba a unas reuniones que tenía, y en lo poco que hablaban con Esteban le preguntaba sobre sus avances en la relación de Kate y Evelyn; no le sorprendio escuchar la rápida reconciliación de ambos y se alegro enormemente de que Kate no le hubiera dado la espalda y que la pequeña Evelyn lo aceptara con calma, poco a poco se iba a ganar el respeto y cariño total de la niña. De todo eso estaban charlando cuando Esteban al no mas abrir el periódioco se encontro en una esquina con letras grandes el anuncio de:

"EL RECONOCIDO NEGOCIANTE AMÉRICANO ALLAN ESTUARD WELLINTONG, ANUNCIA SU RUPTURA DE COMPROMISO JUNTO A LA SEÑORITA CANDICE WHITE ARDLEY...

 _Ninguna de las dos figuras a querido dar declaraciones del por qué esta repentina decisión a tan sólo dos meses para su boda; aunque muchos especulan que la causa puede ser el divorcio entre su hermano Esteban Wellintong y Cora Callagan meses atrás. Lo que ocasiona un mal visto para unir a las familias por parte de la respetable familia Ardley... "_

Decia con letras chiquitas abajo del anuncio donde había una fotográfia de ambos.

Continuará...

* * *

 ** _Que tal? 8)_**

 ** _Bueno tal como prometi aqui esta otro cap. muchas gracias por sus comentarios..._**

 ** _Amy Freites amiguis...no te preocupes que me encanta tu manera de comentar, no voy a negar que no me dólio un cacho, pero de alli me recorde de la razón del fic y se me paso jaja...no se me ha retorcido la mente en ninguno de los puntos que me escribiste ya los tenia claros, pero tranquiz que todo tiene un motivo._**

 ** _Mj...pues fijate que ya le di la vuelta a toda mi cuenta buscando un autocorrector, pero no hay 8(::::...jajaja...gracias por seguir comentando, ya te había escrito que aunque tus comentarioas son chiqitos me llegan al corazón jajaja..._**

 ** _elbroche...jajaja...ni por un lado ni por otro amiga te logra caer bien Kate jajajaja...pero solo para quitar tus dudas nop...no es por ella que Candy esta en el hospital..._**

 ** _Lizita...¡wow! hiciste marátonica ayer aquí jajaja..me asuste cuando de la nada vi esa cantidad de reviews, gracias por leer y opinar...espero que la sigas aqui que apreciare mucho tus comentarios..._**

 ** _Venezolana...mmmmmm...que te puedo decir amiga... gracias por seguir acompañandome...muy bueno tu punto vista..._**

 ** _A todas la demás gracias por el apoyo lo aprecio bastante, no esperaba varios comentarios porque ahora parece que fueron las lectoras quienes abandoraron a las escritoras castigandolas, pero de corazón GRACIAS! enormes jajajaja...yo nosé si la regue más con este cap, pero tengan fe en mi...no se me ha safado ningún tornillo, la historia va tal y como yo me la imagine y creánme que todo terminara super lindo aunque todo pinte negro de momento..solo paciencia con este mi bello Bert debilucho plisss...jajaja_**

 ** _Abrazo fuertes a la distancia amigochas virtuales jajaja...8)_**

 ** _Alli público el próximo capitulo_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes solo los tomamos prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

Chicago, octubre 24 de 1924

 _ **FLASHBACK...**_

 _-¿Candice me escuchastes?_ \- preguntó vacilante el muchacho al ver como Candy se quedaba quieta ante su desición.

 _-¿Por qué quieres hacerlo?_ \- cuestionó la joven ignorando la pregunta anterior.

Allan la observó con ternura, admiraba la firmeza de ella para cumplir la promesa que le habia hecho; no obstante el simplemente no podia hacerlo por una razón - _Por que no estaria bien atar a mi lado a una dama, que pueda tener la oportunidad de estar con el hombre que ama_ -. Le contestó suavemente al tiempo que se sacaba un sobre de la bolsa de su saco - _Me parece que esto es tuyo, lo siento por no devolvértelo cuando recien lo encontre_ \- añadio colocando la carta en las manos de la mujer rubia que tenia en frente.

Candy lo miro sorprendida y alarmada, nunca se imagino que Allan tubiera la última carta que recibio de Albert, con manos dudosas logro agarrar el sobre y miro por un momento el papel amarillo pálido, muy a su pesar acepto por muy dentro de ella que había hechado de menos su contenido _\- Yo quiero casarme contigo Allan -_ dijo con la voz temblorosa y sin alzar la vista.

 _-Ardley es un hombre muy afortunado, lo sabias..._ \- soltó en un suspiro el joven, con una de sus manos tomo la barbilla de la muchacha para que entrára en contacto su mirada con los atormentados ojos verdes de ella - _Gracias Candy, pero tanto tú como yo sabemos que lo sigues amando aunque te empeñes en negártelo y se de sobra que si me caso contigo no viviré en un matrimonio felíz por el hecho de saber que mi esposa no será completamente mía, y quiero que la mujer que este a mi lado no tenga pensamientos que no sean sólo para mí._

 _-Allan yo..._

 _-Tranquila Candice_ \- sostubo entre sus manos las suyas y las apreto con delicadeza - _no te culpo a tí ni a nadie, entiendes, ya verás que es una buena decisión; sin embargo creo que sea lo que te haya hecho William deberias perdónarlo, te apuesto a que vendrá en tú busqueda rendido ante ti_ \- beso sus manos y se levantó del banco que era en donde se encontaba sentado junto a ella.

 _-Y si no lo logro... si no viene y antepone todo lo demás como desde un principio...yo_ \- susurro Candy en un tono ahogado.

 _-Calma Candice...se que lo harás porque el amor que sientes por es más grande y te prometo que vendrá, sería un tonto si no aprovecha ahora esta oportunidad. Solo espera y cuando llegue el momento arriesgate junto a él_ \- se agacho un poco y le dio un beso casto en su mejilla - _Gracias de nuevo Candice, en verdad eres una gran mujer y en serio espero que logres encontrar la felicidad en tu corazón, cuidate mucho_ -. Musito cerca de su oido y fue lo último que dijo antes de incorporarse y dirijir sus pasos hacia la salida del extenso jardín de la mansión Ardley.

 ** _FIN DE FLASBACK..._**

...

 _-A la casa de mis padres Alfred_ \- pidio una voz masculina ya estando afuera de la imponente mansión.

 _-Enseguida Sr. Wellintong_ \- dijo el cochero con mansedumbre antes de poner al trote a los caballos.

Adentro de la carrosa Allan trataba de convencerce de que lo que acababa de hacer era lo correcto para todos, no había sido fácil, una mujer como Candice no era algo común de encontrar, debía admitir que se había enamorado de ella desde que la había conocido; no obstante tambien tenia que reconocer que no sabía todo de ella.

Relajo su cuerpo en el asiento acolchonado de la carrosa, arruyado por el movimiento suave del transporte y el silencio absoluto en el que se encontraba. Durante los primeros meses en los cuales la conoció, Candice se comportaba como toda una dama, eran justo las cualidades que él estaba buscando en una mujer, condesendiente, educada, con buen gusto, etc...etc... y todo lo demás; sin embargo luego de la boda entre Archibal Cronwell y Annie Brigton que fue que llego a la mansión de Lakewood para empezar a cortejarla, vio un brillo distinto en sus ojos, uno tan intenso y vivo que no le había notado antes, claro que no tardo en darse cuenta quien era el causante al conocer a William Ardley, quizo pensar que era sólo era la emoción de volver a verlo, pero al ser testigo de la tristeza en su mirada y el desánimo en su actuar cuando Ardley se marchó a Africa, intuyo que era algo más profundo; razón por la cual tardo en pedirle matrimonio casi un año, no estaba seguro si lograria sacar de su corazón al intruso rubio, pero estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para lograrlo.

Por otra parte un mes después de que William se fuera, Candice había vuelto a tener esa emoción viva en su rostro, saco una risa ladeada al recordar que creyó que era por su persona que estaba así hasta que un mes antes de que su abuela muriera sin querer encontro un sobre amarillo pálido, lo que hizo no fue para nada correcto, pero al leer de quien provenia se había quedado en shock, por mas hubiera querido no le devolvio el sobre, al contrario se lo habia llevado consigo y muy a su pesar también leído, pero quien no lo haría siendo el prometido. Su mente se habia vuelto en un ir y venir de recuerdos y emociones, después de leer su contenido, supo que esa era la razón por la que Candice habia vuelto a perder su vivacidad, al mismo tiempo recordó tambien lo que habia escuchado a hurtadillas en el despacho de su hermano y no tardo en unir las piezas al afirmar que era todo un cuadro amoroso roto por las malas pasadas del destino.

Bien pudo haberse casado con ella e ignorar todo, pero el saber y ser testigo de que su hermano estubo casado sin amor fue lo que se lo impidio, amaba a Candice aun tras descubrir que la verdadera personalidad de ella sólo se mostraba ante Ardley. Sintio un poco de celos en ese momento al imaginar que quizas él nunca hubiera sido capaz de hacer lo sea que el joven rubio hizo para ganarse el corazón de ella, sin duda por lo que leyó Ardley era todo un adolescente cerca de ella. Dejo escapar un suspiro lento con el cual su alma se tranquilizó, todo entre ellos iba a ser como debio a ver sido desde un principio y se sintio satisfecho al saber que él fue el encargado de enmendar el hilo que se habia roto, ahora sólo esperaba que Candice perdónara a William, ya que por una carta que le mando su hermano se había enterado de las buenas nuevas con Kate.

-Hemos llegado Señor - anuncio el cochero abriendo la puerta de la carrosa para dejar a su señor salir.

-Gracias Alfred - contesto todavia un poco aturdido el joven, por estar pensando, ni se había percatado que ya habían llegado - por favor regresa a casa, hoy me quedare con mis padres y...

-¡Tio Allan! - se escuchó la alegre exclamación de un niño.

-Eh pequeño, que haces ahi, mejor ven a saludarme como debe ser - le habló el muchacho en el mismo tono a su sobrino.

El pequeño no se hizo de rogar y salió corriendo a su encuentro hasta abrazarse a las piernas de su tío Allan quien de un solo tiron lo levanto en brazos - Mi papi ya vendrá - pergunto el infante con profunda curiosidad.

-No lo creo Sam, pero estoy seguro que no tardará y cuando lo haga ya verás lo feliz que estarás - le contestó con cariño a su sobrino, aquel que Esteban había adoptado para que Cora no pasára vegüenza al no poder tener hijos. Se detubo a verlo un momento y supo que definitivamente habia sido la mejor decisión, aún a costa de que fuera él quien tendria que pagar los platos rotos con tal de ver a cuatro almas destinadas a estar juntas al fin.

* * *

 _Candy..._

 _He estado pensando mucho últimamente sobre nosotros, primero que nada espero que te ecuentres bien, sabes... he llegado a comprender que tienes razón en todo, quizás ahora seas tú la que se dirá a que es a lo que me refiero, bueno, verás hace un tiempo tú me escribiste una nota en donde me confésaste tus sentimientos de la manera más hermosa que alguien pudo habérlo hecho..., por azares del destino, yo no pude darme cuenta a tiempo ¿sabes lo sorprendente que fue para mí descubrirla, Candy?, yo ...yo apenas si acababa de aceptar dentro de mí lo mucho que siempre te había amado y al leerla no pude evitar sentirme un tonto al no ser mas suspicaz contigo, con tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia mí. Me dije después que de una u otra manera tendria que explicarte como habían sido las cosas con Kate (creo que este tema no hace falta que te lo siga explicando) y que también buscaria la manera de saber si todavia me amabas._

 _No voy a negar Candy que senti miedo de intentar luchar por nosotros ya que tampoco estaba seguro del como saber si todavia sentias algo por mí, dado que mi estado civil no ayudaba mucho eso sumado a todo lo que sufriste; sin embargo pasar contigo esos días en Lakewood luego de la boda de Archie y Annie, me convenci profundamente Candy que desde un principio eras tú la mujer con la debía pasar el resto de mis días, que eras tú la otra parte de mi corazón. La noche que la pasámos en la cabaña fue algo maravilloso para mí porque ahí decubri que tú corazón aun latia por mí aunque no permití que llegaramos a más eso no desechó mis ganas de querer estar junto a tí, al contrario crecierón en mi con una mayor intensidad para lograr salvar lo que yo mismo me permiti perder, pero ¡sorpresa! tube que marcharme un poco antes de lo previsto a África._

 _Aunque quisiera no pude quedarme Candy, tenia en manos un proyecto a beneficio para los animales, te confieso que crei que irme iba a ser un impedimento para llegar a ti aunque creo ya viste que no porque al mes de estar allá te escribí una carta,_ _grande y alucinante fue mi alegria cuando recibi tú contestación_ _, nunca imagine que lo harías luego de decirme que me odiabas la última vez que hablámos, en ese momento supongo que no le tome importancia porque volviamos a ser confidentes del otro, sin personas entrometidas, tratando de ignorar una vida real Candy como si nada pasó, los primeros meses que le siguieron erámos sólo tú y yo y nadie más; no obstante por más que mostrára yo mi entusiasmo, tú no lo parecias, aún en tus letras podia sentir la falta de la verdadera Candy..., no deje que eso me detubiera porque siempre eras como un libro abierto ante mí y razoné en que nuestra amistad necesitaba un refuerzo después de tanto tiempo incomunicados por lo que me empeñé en ser otra vez abierto contigo, no tardé en obtener el resultado que deseaba, deducia que sin darte cuenta volvias a escribirme de nuevo jovial y muchas veces aconstumbraba a vizualizar tu hermosa sonrisa con tus ojos verdes brillando bajo la luz de un intenso sol abrazador... fuerón palabras únicas me atrevo a decir que pareciamos una pareja de enamorados._

 _Pero luego un hecho cambio mi pensamiento..._

 _Saber repentinamente de tú compromiso con Allan me partio como un rayo, no me lo habías vuelto a mencionar y pensé que ya no había nada entre ustedes, creí que ibamos a subir el siguiente escalón y buscar una solución para estar juntos...pase del asombro y desconcierto a la furia, me pregunté ¿por qué? ¿por qué?..._ _La carta anterior que te mande supongo que dejó bastante claro mi enojo (me disculpo si te ofendi) no era mi inteción y claro que ahora sé lo equivocado que estaba._

 _Al recibir tu nota me quede sin palabras..., Candy... jamás en ningún momento me detube a pensar en lo que había sido de tí, (como no habiamos tocado esos temas en las cartas anteriores) en lo que sufriste para súperarme y salir adelante, lo mucho que influyo mi falta de moral en ti, fue egoista de mi parte pensar que con sólo un nudito tú y yo iniciariamos una relación como por arte de mágia, llegar y reclamar algo que por más que duela ya no puede ser._

 _Perdóname sinceramente Candy...siento no haber correspondido a tú amor a tiempo, siento haber sido el causante de esas lágrimas que me había prometido tiempo atrás no volver a ver en ti.. ._ _¿podrás algún día perdonárme por todo lo que te hice pasar?, sé que no tengo derecho y aún asi deseo con toda mi alma que seas felíz...que Allan sepa amarte como yo no fui capaz...que sea capaz de dar todo por tí al contrario de mí que no lo intente por completo...pero sobre todo Candy anhelo y deseo que tú corazón vuelva a vivir, que con Allan puedas ser la Candy que trepa árboles, que no le importa lo que gente diga...la dulce niña que yo un día conocí espontanéa y de alma inocente._

 _No dejes que mi equivocación te aplaste por favor, vuelve a sonreir a quienes tú creas merecedores de amor...perdóname de nuevo, de verdad lo lamento... y será por el bien de los dos que está será la última carta que te escriba...ya no apetesco ser más el causante de tus tormentos, ya no quiero que sigas recriminandote porque creéme que yo no hubiera cambiado nada de ti, eras perfecta tal y como te conocí._

 _Se muy felíz y recuerda que nunca faltará un espacio de tí en mi corazón._

 _Albert._

Candy no necesitaba abrir y leer esa carta que sostenia en sus manos, se la habia aprendido de memoria al igual que las otras que le hubo escrito Albert cuando estaba en África.

El día era hermoso con un sol bañando de luz todo a su alrededor y aunque lo pudiera notar sabia que dentro de ella faltaba esa luz que la incitaba a vibrar de adentro hacia afuera, ¿en verdad ella podria seguir amando a Albert? esa pregunta no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza desde hace un momento, y no era ninguna sorpresa que esa tarde se encontrára sentada en una de las bancas del jardín sola, su prometido o mejor dicho exprometido acababa de rompre su compromiso a tan sólo dos meses para la boda, sesuponia que tendria que estar llorando hasta desvanecerse; pero no lo estaba, sentia tristeza y pena profunda por el joven que le habia dedicado tanta atención y tiempo a ella con todo su amor en los últimos años.

Habia conocido a Allan Wellintong en Florida, cuando ella y la tía Elroy se alojaron en un hotel cerca de donde estaban los Legan, ambas sabian que a nadie se le ocurriría irlas a buscar allá puesto que ellos estaban allí y de antemano también sabian que los Legan no dirian nada si no querian que la tía Elroy los terminára de undir con William, también se había encontrado con Patty, la pobre le hubo hecho de paño de lágrimas en los primeros meses que residieron allá y de mucha ayuda depués cuando ella quizo aprender de todo para ser una dama de alta sociedad.

Un dia casualmente habian coincidido con Allan en uno de los eventos a beneficio. Era muy gracioso y una buena persona, se la pasaba bien a su lado y también creía que estando a su lado podria demostrar lo bien que se comportaba como una dama de sociedad. No iba a negarlo, enterarse de las nupcias de Albert sólo habian motivado su empeño en querer ser una verdadera señorita de clase y pocisión por que habia pensado que era por eso que él se habia cásado rechazandóla a ella... dejo de lado todo lo que era para lograrlo, el ser como era, sólamente le recordaba a su vagabundo amigo y erróneo amor al que queria arrancarse del corazón a como diera lugar; sin embargo habérla pasado con él esas dos semanas en Lakewood fue como un bálsamo fresco para su roto corazón y a pesar de que ella se hubiera mostrado fria y poco animada a sus retos, la verdad era que dentro de su ser algo habia vuelto a revivir con esos días.

Sentir la dicha de volver amar por unos breves instantes fue muy devastador para ella esa noche en la cabaña. Albert su querido Bert estaba con ella, su sonrisa cálida era de nuevo sólo para ella, y ella estaba ahí sólo para él, unas lágrimas traviesas empezarón a correrle sin que se hubiera dado cuenta ¿por qué el destino no pudo haberle dejado a su lado al hombre que amaba? y aunque intetó por todos los medios amar a Allan no pudo...simplemente no pudo...Allan a un como era estaba segura de que con él no podía trepar árboles, descalzarse en el cespéd y amar esa sensación que provocaba, gritar a todo pulmón en un lugar abierto ¡no!...él no actuaba así y entoces ¿por qué ella queria casárse con él?...no se atrevia a aceptarlo, pero muy a su pesar reconocio que deseaba hecerle sentir a Albert lo que ella sufrio, anteponer todo lo de más que a él, demostrarle que ella pudo haber sido la mujer que necesitaba, para ese instante una gran bocanada de aire se dejo avalanzar directo a su rostro, Candy inspiró hondo y se obligó a serenarse...a ella de verdad le dólido saber que Albert no la amaba cómo ella a él, que él no luchara por el amor que decia tenerle, aún cuando se cartearón imagino que él iria en su búsqueda demás está decir que no llegó ese momento.

Aceptar la proposición de matrimonio con Allan había sido su último recurso para empujar a Albert a que fuera en búsca de ella; sin embargo eso tampoco habia pasado y ¡Por Dios! que si él hubiera llegado ella habria mandado todo lo que sentia al caño para estar a su lado; sino que a cambio recibio una carta de él exigiendóle explicaciones y por más que ella se contubo le contestó a sus preguntas con toda la amargura de la fue capaz, liberándose de lo que llevaba dentro por años en contra de él, haciéndole ver que ella ya no era la misma dulce niña que él conocio, que ella habia cambiado y que no iba a volver a tener esperanzas en alguien que no la mereciera, y el sobre que sostenia sólo demostraba que todo había acabado entre ellos dos. Aunque Allan rompio el compromiso era ella quien decidia si algún dia le perdónaria a Albert.

No tenia la menor idea de cómo Allan pudo haberse topado con su carta; pero le agradecía que se la hubiera devuelto junto con la promesa que ella había aceptado, Allan tenía razón, quizás si se casaban no iban a ser un matrimonio felíz..., sólo esperaba que el joven en verdad encontrára a una mujer digna para tenerla a su lado porque ella no era merecedora de ese puesto. Despegó la pestaña y puso boca abajo la carta, el frio de la plata no tardó en sentirlo en su mano, fue una descuidada al dejar esa cadena ahí, observó con apreciación cada detalle y puso una mueca de dolor al toparse con la inscripción de _"Mi Pequeña Hechizera_ " en la parte de atrás de la rosa que estaba tan bellamente hecha a base de esmeraldas y záfiros, cerro la mano en un puño teniendo la cadena y apreto con fuerza al tiempo que trataba de no llorar, se prometio hace varios años que no volveria a llorar por él, Albert para ella estaba cásado y por tanto era un hombre prohibido aún con toda la verdad que él le hubo confesádo, ¿de dónde se saco Allan que esperára el momento de su llegada? y si llegaba a venir ¿iba a ser por ella? ó ¿iba anteponer todo de nuevo antes que dar un paso hacia el amor de ellos?...Nunca le debio haber escrito esa carta...es más no se tubo que haber permitido sentir amor por él sólo asi quizás no se la hubiera pasado llorando como la pasó...y posiblemente ahora tampoco estaría a punto de sufrir otro colapso interior; no obstante no se lo iba a permitir ya habia derramado bastantes pero tenía que aceptar que...

Sin duda al igual que su Bert también él iba a ocupar por siempre un espacio en su corazón.

Continuara...

* * *

 ** _¡HOLA!_**

 ** _Espero que esten bien, disculpenmé habia dicho que cada dos o tres días actualizaria, pero los días los he sentido tan rápido que ¡wow! ya va a hacer una semana de la última actualización jajaja...eso y otra es que no he dejado de pensar últimamente para replantiarme mi vida y pues cuando iba corregir el capitúlo ya no me daban ganas ni de leer nada jejeje._**

 ** _Espero que este capitulo haya servido para aclarar ciertas dudas..._**

 ** _Venezolana Lopez...la verdad que tu comentario sobre Allan era cierto, pero no te lo iba a confirmar abiertamente jajaja...por cierto tú ultimo comentario me saco la risa jajaja..._**

 ** _Amy Freites...amigocha no te sientas mal me super encantan tus comentarios llenos de sinceridad jejeje...y creéme que si el capitulo anterior fue un gran giro para tí te aseguro que falta otro que ese si arrasara con todo jajaja..._**

 ** _Mj...8) si me llego a fugar ahí te hago las señales de humo jajaja y con respecto a Albert viudo para para quedarse con Candy mmmmm...ya verémos jejeje..._**

 ** _elbroche amiga...jajaja siiiii...a este Esteban le valio sorbete y pepino lo diga la sociedad jajaja...y ¡Por Dios! que me sigue dando risa eso de next...next...next...jajaja 8D_**

 ** _Abril-04...ssshhh...me cuesta creer que ahora me toca ponerte asi jajaja...te parece si sólo te nombro Abril jajaja...y si puede ser que ahora el fic casi solo lo acapare Esteban y Kate, pero ya prónto los rubios tendran el fic sólo para ellos jejeje y con lo de la ayuda mil gracias amiga, pero yo diria que de momento nop jejeje, esta historia tiene unos hoyos que todavia que hay que taparlos y pues por eso son tantas palabras jijijiji... a la prox. si es que me atrevo a escribir otra jijiji..._**

 ** _Lizita...me alegra que hayas leido...ssiiiiii Esteban es tal y como me escribio elbroche jajaja...me encanto que tomaras en cuenta lo de un Albert que no termina enamorado de Candy jejejeje..._**

 ** _Ana Izela Hdz, Guira 14, saruyi1707, Angeles y Guest mil gracias por comentar espero seguir leyendolas jejeje..._**

 ** _povoine3... que tal? no sé ni J de frances tube que ir google para entender, pero en verdad gracias por tomarte el tiempo para leer espero seguir viendote jejeje...tienes razón esa Cora si que fue mala, pero hasta cierto punto estaba harta del comportamiento de su hermana, lastima que la tortilla se le voltio jejeje..._**

 ** _MadelRos...la grrraaannn...como le escribi a Lizita hisciste marátonica jajaja...super sorprendida con tus comentarios jejeje...se nota que te gustaron y disgustarón ciertos pedazos y de verdad lo lamento no era mi intención con ninguna hacerlo, pero no puedo cambiar el rumbo que quiero darle a la historia para no chafiarla jejeje...no se me ha safado ningun tornillo y te prometo que te devolvere al bello Bert que a toda nos encanta jejeje...solo paciencia y pues si de algo te sirve tengo un chiquiriquistiqui minific en donde alli si puedes encontrar de momento al verdadero Albert y que seguro te gustara jejeje...gracias por tomarte el tiempo para comentar cada capitulo y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios..._**

 ** _Yo digo que el jueves casi viernes subo el otro capitulo jajaja...paciencia chicas yo les doy las porras para que sigan jajajaja y claro que tambien a las que leen en silencio jejeje...comenten a sus anchas que ya saben que me encanta leerlas jejeje...solo aclaro que este fic no es continuación digamos por decirlo asi de CCFH para eso es um gran estudio que no gracias jajaja.. tome frases y momentos si, pero nada que ver jajaja...del manga mmmm...pues alli si puede ser una opción aunque la verdad tampoco lo considero jejeje_**

Abrazos fuertotototes a la distancia...las aprecio a ustedes y a las tan bellas amigas que he logrado hacer aqui jejeje...8)

Atte. Valery

PV: disculpen los érroes ortográficos...


	19. Chapter 19

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes solo los tomamos prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

Escocia, diciembre 03 de 1925

 _-Entonces, ¿tú ya lo sabias? -_ preguntó Esteban a Kate.

 _-Lo supe unos meses después de casarme con él -_ respondió la joven.

 _-Y luego se fue a América y no intentó nada._

 _-Me quede tan sorprendida como tú cuando lo vi de regreso aqui -_ guardo silencio por un momento y añadió _\- de hecho creo que decidio alejarse por la misma razón al saber que estaba en planes de compromiso con tú hermano._

 _-Sigo sin entenderlo -_ meditó el muchacho - _¿no le rogaste que se divorciaran?_

 _-Lo intente varias veces; pero fue en vano, argumento que tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasar conmigo siendo sólo una madre soltera y con una hija, regresó aqui y a las pocas semanas se marchó a África._

 _-Comprendo...-_ Esteban no agrego nada más al tema, le habia escrito una semana después del anuncio del compromiso roto y le había llegado una nota de Allan un mes después explicandóle que él no se podía casar con una mujer que amára a otro caballero y claro que él lo entendia, él mejor que nadie junto a Kate sabian que era casarse sin amor.

Le hubo compartido y mostrado la carta de su hermano a Kate para pedirle ayuda y así aconsejar a Allan; sin embargo noto la incomódidad de Kate al preguntárselo, la joven se retorcia las manos y rehuía a sus miradas, _"Ardley enamorado de Candice"._ Claro, por eso ahora comprendia las miradas perdidas de William y su ausencencia en compartir con ellos desde aquel día. Al confesarlo la joven por más que hubiera querido no soporto sentir como la sangre le subia al rostro con rápidez _"¿Es que acaso Aldley siempre tenia que arruinarlos a ellos con la dama a la que amaban?"_ .Tubo que estar bien furioso y posiblemente dispuesto a irlo a buscar para partirle la cara a William porque Kate lo había sujetado con fuerza de la mano y le hubo rogado que ella se lo iba a explicar a él, pero que se calmára. Fue todo un verdadero enigma haber escuchádo la historia de los rubios, esa noche no ceno en el comedor principal con Ardley, lo que necesitaba era descansar y meditar, estaba seriamente aturdido como para verle y ¡Por Dios! que hubiera descargado toda la revolución de emociones en él.

Y ahora ahí se encontraba, un día después, caminando con su amada Kate al lado suyo sujetandóla con fuerza para que no cayéra en ese inmenso bosque que el joven patriarca tenia como jardín. Evelyn iba delante de ellos intentando atrapar las mariposas que veía o recojiendo y colcando en su canasta las hojas que eran distintas de las otras.

Seguia sin comprender como era que William dejo de lado a Candice, en parte le estaba agradecido por no abandonar a Kate; pero era claro que él tambien deberia estar viviendo una historia de amor junto a ella. Ahora que se encontraba más calmado y luego de meditarlo resolvio de que necesitaba hablar con Ardley ese punto cuando se le pasara el enojo y otros que urgian también. Sin embargo esos serían en otro momento, ahora lo que único que necesitaba era deleitarse con ese instante tan mágico y hermoso que estaba viviendo junto a su familia, sentia un poco de melancolía, a su pequeño Sam también le encantaban los paseos, esperaba que cuando llegáran a Chicago pudieran ser una familia en toda la extensión de la palabra bajo ese mismo cielo lleno de esplendor que se reflejaba en ese instante.

* * *

Escocia, marzo 27 de 1925

Las semanas posteriores a ese anuncio pasaban a la medida que cada quien lo tomara. Esteban encantado era quien ahora se encargaba a todo lo referido de Kate y de Evelyn, los tres salian a caminar tomados de la mano y solian hacer todo juntos; no obstante por mucho que Esteban se desviviera en atender a Kate, lo cierto era que la joven iba decayendo más conforme pasaban los días, las llegadas del médico se volvian más constantes, hasta el punto en donde ya no podia sostenerse sobre sus pies o hacer cosas por ella misma y fue cuando el médico recomendó reposo adsoluto, todo eso resultado de la enfermedad que cada vez hacia más mella en ella,. Por la servidumbre no habia del que preocuparse, eran gente de alta confianza que no contarian nada de lo que estaba pasando dentro de esas paredes.

Albert por su parte seguia sin poder creérselo, se preguntaba de una y mil maneras la causa de esa decisión, no sesuponia fue por ese hecho que se asbtubo de hablarle la vez que fue a Chicago a escondidas, no sabia que pensar, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era que por su persona no pudo haber sido puesto que era imposible que Candy lo siguiera amando con tanto tiempo, distancia de por medio y principalmente la cantidad de sufrimiento que ya le había causado, ¡no! de eso estaba cien por ciento seguro, pero y entonces ¿cúal fue la causa? dio un sorbo a su taza de café y luego se quedo trazando circulos con su dedo alrededor de esta distraidamente. Pensando y meditando hasta cierto punto imaginando sus posibilidades para acercársele de nuevo, ¿estaría bien irla a buscar?, se preguntó asi mismo.

De momento George quien se encotraba con ellos desde diciembre, estaba efectuando los trámites para su divorcio bajo el mayor sigilio para que nadie se enterára aún, los cuatro estaban de acuerdo y en especial Esteban de que su hija debía de llevar su apellido ya que estaban yendo bien las cosas con la madre...aunque no era conveniente todavía revelar la verdad con el estado tan delicado de Kate. Por más que habían búscado una razón válida y no tan escandálosa para divorciarse, no les quedo de otra más que llevarlo acabo diciendo toda la verdad, de paso tampoco nadie podia salir de viaje por la gestación del trámite y aún tenía que hablar con Archie para que se quedára como jefe de la familia y encargado de las empresas Ardley en caso de que los otros comerciantes y parte del consejo y toda la sociedad ya no lo quisieran a él por la tan mala y escandálosa reputación que le quedaria y también por la que se armaria no solo para él sino que para la pareja de enamorados; sin embargo todos estaban dispuestos a hacer las cosas bien. Vió a lo lejos como Esteban pasaba de largo, seguro era parsa ayudarle a desayunar a Kate, sonrió de lado, se alegraba francamente de que a pesar de los érrores de ambos ellos consiguieran estar juntos olvidando lo pasado para hacerle frente al futuro, sorbió un último trago a su taza y se levantó dispuesto a marcharse rumbo a las oficinas. Poniéndose el saco estaba cuando de repente escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban de manera presurosa.

 _-Ardley_ \- dijo un pálido Esteban entre jadeos entrando al comedor _\- es Kate...no esta bien...necesita a ún médico ¡Prónto! -_ soltó yendose de nuevo por dónde vino con la misma rápidez.

Albert con medio saco colocado salió del comedor directo a su despacho con velocidad, una vez dentro cogio una hoja de papel y empezó a escrbir una nota al médico "Madición" masculló por lo bajo cuando la manga suelta de su saco a medio poner se deslizo provocando que le fallára la escritura, con aire enérgico se terminó de quitar el saco y lo lanzó sin importarle el dónde o cómo cayera. A los minutos salió del despacho en busca de un criado para que fuera a la casa del doctor y le entregára la nota que estaba descrita de manera imperiosa. Una vez que encontró al elegido y le diera las instrucciones, el muchacho salió despavorido montado a caballo, Albert lo siguio con la vista hasta que desaparació de su entorno y luego de eso aspiro hondo para calmarse y dirijir ahora sus pasos a la habitación de Kate.

...

Todo era un ir y venir dentro de la mansión incluyendo a Albert y a Esteban, este último no paraba de moverse de un lado a otro inquieto por ayudar en lo que sea. Los criados salian y entraban de la habitación de Kate con paños húmedos, cubos de agua, sábanas limpias y uno que otro remedio que el médico mandaba a preparar. Fue un arduo ajetréo desde la mañana hasta ya casi bien entrada la noche, pues desde que el médico llegára había que estar cambiando todo el juego de cama cada media hora al igual que a Kate, paños fresco, remedios e inyecciones.

 _-¿Cómo se encuentra? -_ preguntó Esteban quien se encontraba frente a la ventana en compañia de Ardley quien se quedó con la pregunta al aire ya que el muchacho se le había adelantado cuando no más salió el doctor de la habitación de Kate.

 _-He intentado de todo y hecho lo posible_ \- contestó el médico totalmente apesumbrado con la cabeza gacha y entre titubeos añadio - _sin embargo tanto ella como yo... sabemos que no pasára de esta noche...me ha pedido...me ha pedido que pare en addoluto porque ya no lo soporta._

 _-¡¿Cómo que le ha hecho caso?!...su deber es velar por ella hasta que mejore, no puede obedecerla -_ soltó elevando la voz Esteban quien no se tomo para nada bien la idea de que ella muriera - _entre y siga con cuanta inyección y remedio sea necesario para que salga fuera de peligro._

 _-Disculpe señor; pero usted quien se cree para darme órdenes, estoy hablando con el esposo de la señora al único a quien obedecere si me pide que entre de nuevo -_ dijo a la defensiva el doctor.

 _-Pues entonces entrará y hará todo lo posible, porque yo soy el..._

 _-Gracias por todo Ivan, vamos a mi despacho y luego pédire que te lleven a casa_ \- habló Albert con calma quien sólo había sido expectador unos minutos antes.

 _-¿¡Queeé!?-_ exclamó Esteban molesto viendo con ojos amenazantes al joven _\- ¡¿Qué te pasa Ardley?!, no puedes hablar en serio, sabes de quien estamos hablando, no puedes permitir que se vaya y deje a Kate en estas condiciones ¡No puedes!._

 _-¡Calmate!, no hables tan alto, ella así lo quiso, ya habláremos luego, es mejor que vayas a ver a tu hija y la traigas para que la vea Kate ya que no la ha visto en todo el día-_ fue lo único que dijo el muchacho rubio con voz queda antes de guiar al médico a su despacho.

...

-Me dirás ahora por qué lo dejaste ir Ardley - dijo con contenido enojo Esteban apoyado en la puerta del despacho _\- o es que acaso me la quieres arrebatar de nuevo._

 _-¿Y Evelyn?_ \- preguntó Albert ignorando su comentario.

 _-Sigue con ella, ahora bien, piensas contestar mi pregunta o tengo que repetirtélo por tercera vez ¿Por qué dejaste que el médico se fuera?_

 _-Es que no lo entiendes, lo hice por el bien de ella -_ respodió Albert con seriedad en su voz.

 _-Es en serio, por el bienestar de ella -_ habló soncarron, enarcó una ceja y añadio - _porque a mi Ardley me parece que la estas complaciendo en su estúpido deseo de dejarse morir sin importarles lo que Evelyn y yo sintamos -_ tomó aire y levantó la voz _\- ¡No debiste dejar que se fuera! tenía que estar aqui todavia haciendo lo que fuera necesario para poder salvarla..._

 _-¡Basta! -_ gritó el joven pratiarca para callar al otro joven, exhaló hondo y con voz más apaciguada prosiguio - t _ú crees que no sé por lo que pasas, tuve una hermana quien pidio lo mismo cuando ya estaba grave y siento por lo que pasas, pero también se por lo que pasa ella, vi lo mismo en los ojos de Rosmary, razonas en cuanto ha sufrido ya por hoy, es inútil seguir haciendo que sufra en algo que no tiene remedio ¿no crees que es mejor darle lo que quiere en sus últimos momentos?._

 _-Tú puedes ser el esposo aún y entender por lo que pasa, pero soy yo el hombre que la ama y no estoy dispuesto a dejar que muera_ \- expresó con un pesar profundo señalandólo el dedo, se sentia dólido por lo innevitable de la situación - _simpleme no puedo...no estoy listo para dejarla ír...no cuando al fín estamos juntos como una familia -._ Esto último lo dijo de forma lastimera y sin alzar la vista mientras se frotaba con una mano los ojos en un gesto por no derramar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salirle.

Albert se encojio por dentro al verlo, a la larga tenia razón, quizás no fuera lo mismo porque para él Rosmary era su hermana, en el caso de él era Kate la mujer que amaba por sobre todo y no era que no quisiera regresar al médico para que hiciera todo lo posible, pero él era consiente de que si Kate asi lo deseaba ya no había nada que hacer. Por un fugaz momento imaginó como seria si fuera él el que estubiera en su lugar; sin embargo desecho la idea rápidamente, Candy estaba bien e iba a tratar de hacer las paces con ella después de esto.

Se acercó despacio a Esteban y en un gesto por darle apoyo colocó una mano sobre su hombro tratando de calmarlo, pero al parecer al muchacho no le basto puesto que lo abrazo sorprendiendólo, no obstante no lo alejo y tampoco se mostro indiferente, si no que mas bien se lo devolvió de la manera más masculina posible para reconfortarlo y apoyarle en ese momento.

...

 _-¿Enserio que no tienes a alguien para empezar a cortejar_ ?- dijo apenas audible Kate cuando vio al joven patriarca sentado en la silla de siempre.

 _-Tal vez...quizas ahora empiece_ \- contestó Albert pareciendo jovial y tratando de contener la congoja y el dolor que sentía por dentro, Kate lucia igual que su querida hermana Rosmary, a pesar de que estubiera bien demacrada ya por la enfermedad por fuera, nunca la había abandonado el brillo dulce de sus ojos y la fortaleza de su espirítu.

 _-Te atrevéras_ \- afirmó con un poco más de ánimo la joven _\- ve por ella William, quizás el destino ahora si los quiera juntos, lucha por ella quieres, sabes alo que me refiero, ¿verdad? -. El joven rubio fijo su vista hacia la ventana sin contestar a su comentario y claro que sabia de que le hablaba._

 _-¿Esteban está molesto?-_ dijo la joven tras unos minutos de silencio - _no quiso hablarme en ningún momento cuando dejó a Evelyn y mucho menos cuando regreso por ella para llevársela a su cuarto ¿y si no viene a verme? ¿y si piensa que otra vez lo estoy traionando?_ \- gimió al decirlo, no era su intención, pero ella ya no podía, con más, el dolor era fuerte e insoportable que lo único que necesitaba era paz y un abrazo de su amado.

 _-Tranquila...no creo que tarde mucho tiempo molesto, ya verás que vendra -_ Albert no creía que Esteban tardára en llegar, si bien era cierto que aún seguia molesto sabia que ningún hombre era capaz de dejar a la mujer amada en un momento como este, presionó a penas su mano y prosiguió.- _Gracias Kate... por todo... -_ Albert tomo delicadamente la débil mano para alzarla un poco y darle un beso casto con cariño - _fuiste una esposa exepcional -_ añadio con una media sonrisa y con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

Ella sonrio ante ese comentario lo cual provóco que dejára de lado sus últimos pensamientos y dijo más calmada - También gracias por todo William, sabes que siempre te admire como a un hermano mayor, aún cuando por mi culpa perdiste a Candice - unio su otra mano a la que estaba enlazada con la de él y la apretó con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban - _Prométeme que irás a buscarla, y vivirás feliz al lado de ella y que dejáras de enteponerlo todo antes que a ella...y que aunque Esteban sea el padre de Evelyn no dejarás de formar parte de su vida._

 _-Lo prómeto_ \- anunció solemne el joven pratiarca.

Ambos desviaron su atención a la puerta al escuchar que se abria, no tardo mucho en aparecer la figura abatida de Esteban quien miro a Kate con una mirada llena de dolor, ella al verlo sólo estiro una mano animandólo a acercarse con una sonrisa debil en sus labios, pero con los ojos inundados de amor. Albert decidio que era el momento de despedirse y retirarse para dejarlos sólos.

 _-Gracias...-_ susúrro otra vez a Kate, pero ahora dandole un beso en la frente - _lo prométo y ya verás como salen bien las cosas...-_ la abrazó cuidando de no incomodárla, luego se incorporó y la miro por un rato con una sonrisa, a los minutos se dispuso a abandonar la habitación y antes de salir apoyo de nuevo la mano en el hombro de Esteban quien aún no se había movido de su lugar, el muchacho lo vóltio a ver y Albert le hizo una venia de cabeza instandólo a que avanzara hacia donde estaba la Kate, después de eso dejó caer la mano y salió cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Esteban Wellintong nunca en toda su existencia se imaginó que la mujer que llegára a amar muriera antes que él. No estaba listo para verla morir, después de hablar con William y de pasar trayendo a su hija de la habitación de Kate decidió pasar un largo rato con Evelyn mientras Ardley estaba aqui con ella; a diferencia de ellos su hija no compredia la magnitud del dolor por la pérdida tan grande que tendrian _"Te amo Evelyn...nunca lo olvides, pase lo que pase yo estáre contigo y cuando me necesites búscame en tú corazón...mi pedacito de amor...que alli estare"_ estubo a punto de hecharse a llorar, se habia fijado en como Kate le dijo esas palabras a su hija junto a abrazos y besos cargados de amor antes de que él llegára por niña para irla a dormir hasta que se quedara dormida, momento exacto que él aprovechó para razonar lo más claro que podía sobre la situación. No iba a dejar que muriera y tampoco iba a respetar los deseos de la joven, él la queria a su lado y haria lo que fuera necesario, mostrárse inflexible e incluso si era necesario montarle un show para hacerla recapacitar y...y..., cerró los ojos para replantiarse la decisión que había tomado instantes antes, pero en ese momento a su mente llegarón varios recuerdos de los últimos meses vividos, Kate y su sonrisa, ella y su hija abrazadas a él, ellos planeando un nuevo futuro junto a su hijo Sam, _"Tantos recuerdos y planes que quedarian suspendidos en el aire, si la amas dejála ir...no puedes comportarte egoista en este momento con ella"_ le dijo una vocecita en su interior, abrió los ojos de golpe y fijo la vista en su amada, esa voz tenia razón se dijo por dentro, como le dijo William no podían evitar lo que estaba por pasar, pero si podia que aprovechar esos minutos. Y estando ahora allí delante de ella sentia que sólo queria y anhelaba ser su todo en las horas que le quedaran de vida.

 _-Amor...-_ susúrro a penas Kate con la misma expresión y todavia con la mano suspendida en el aire.

No lo aguanto y tirando por la borda todo sus argumentos, se acercó; le tomo la mano disfrutando de su sedosidad y con delicadeza se acostó a su lado, envolviendola entres sus brazos con toda la ternura que podia ofrecerle, con sus labios rozo todo su rostro al tiempo que unas lágrimas silenciosas le empezaban a correr por sus mejillas, amába a Kate y ¡Por Dios! que la iba a hechar de menos, aún se lamentaba el haberse permitido perder tanto tiempo junto a ella, pero al fin y al cabo la muerte no anuncia cuando se llevará a las personas amadas, tampoco te espera a que te prepares, lo único que puedes hacer es dejarlas ir y darles la seguridad de que estáras bien por ellos.

 _-Yo lo lamento tanto Esteban...el no poder seguir con ustedes...-_ soltó ella entre sollozos ahogados acurrucada en su pecho.

 _-Ssshhh...- esta bien amor...estaremos bien_ \- dijo Esteban suavemente masajeandóle el cabello con los dedos y acariciando con sus labios las sienes de la joven de un lado al otro.

Se quedarón en silencio, no cualquier silencio, era uno de aquellos que se quieren atesorar y ponerle llave para que no salgan de tí. Así se encontraban, disfrutando todo lo que podian todavia de su mutua compañia, quiriendo enmarcar ese instante tal y como una de esas fotográfias que tanto les encantaban, sus corazones a penas latían; pero eso no abstubo la necesidad de quererse imprimir del otro, ella con la poca fuerza que le quedaba se estrechó más contra él, y él no pudo hacer menos que ayudarle para tenerla más cerca rodeandóla.

 _-¿Me seguirás amando a pesar de todo?, aún mas de lo que pueda llegar a decir la sociedad_ \- preguntó ella luego de un rato, levantando la vista para lograr ver y perderse en esos ojos verdes que la habian cautivado con locura desde un principio.

Esas mismas palabras parecieron llevar a Esteban a una lejana noche en donde dos amantes enamorados planeaban una nueva vida juntos, sintió que el corazón se le encogia, parecia que estubieran viviendo otra vida, un fragmento de alguna compocisión que no estaba destinado para ellos y mucho menos escrita.

 _-Cada día de mi vida cielo...aunque hubiera una montaña entre nosostros_ \- le afirmó con seguridad tratando de que no se le entrecortára la voz, contestandóle de nuevo lo mismo al igual que en aquella noche - _Te amo Kate...-_ la miró con vehemencia e incotrolable adoración y acercandóse mas a su rostro le dio un beso tierno en sus suaves labios lleno de amor profundo, tratando de que calára y llenára en lo mas recondito de los corazones de ambos.

La noche avanzó lenta, afuera sólo se escuchaba el acompásado sonido del viento meciendo las ramas y las hojas de los árboles, el cantar de alguno que otro búho o el de otro animal. Dentro de la habitación no había mas que absoluto silencio, dos personas arruyadas por la respiración y la presencia del otro ser amado. Hasta que llegó el alba y consigo llevandóse el alma de Kate y encontrando a un Esteban aferrado a su cuerpo ya inerte, acariciando todavia sus largos cabellos negros y derramando lágrimas suaves le dijo por bajo - _Descansa en paz Kate...viviré por los dos y amáre a nuestra hija por ambos al igual que al pequeño Sam, sólo te pido que así cómo le dijiste a Evelyn... promete que te encontráre en mi corazón cuando te necesite._

 _Te amo..._

* * *

Los dias fueron pasando despacio, sólo dos días más y se cumplia el mes desde la muerte de Kate, con ello la mayoría iba sintiendo el peso de la pérdida, para ninguno de los pocos criados era secreto que él joven Wellintong era el verdadero padre de niña Evelyn; sin embargo aún asi todos trataban de ayudarlo, en especial su dulce hija quien no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, los padres de Kate lamentaban el hecho y grande fue la sorpresa que se llevarón al descubrir que Esteban era el padre verdadero de su nieta. No era necesario justificar el cuan avergonzados se sintierón al darse cuenta que obligarón a casarse con el hombre equicocado, por su parte Cora no se habia presentado, el cargo de culpa no la dejó viajar para el entierro, puesto que había sido una íntima sepultura en lo alto de una colina, en donde sólo se encontraban los más allegados a la familia.

Albert y George por su parte, no paraban de ir de un lugar a otro, el divorcio aún tenian que llevarlo a cabo, para que la niña fuera reconocida como Wellintong Callagan y la muerte de Kate sólo hubo aunmento el proceso ya que primero tenian que recocerla por muerta. El joven pratiarca en verdad lamentaba ese hecho, no olvidaba el rostro de muchacho cuando salio de la habitación de ella. Él tambien por su parte trataba de ayudar a Esteban, alentandólo y apoyo. No iba a ser fácil, quien de la noche a la mañana puede seguir con ánimos de vivir después de haber perdido a un ser amado, en especial si era tu otra mitad, no paraba de recordarle que aún estaba su hija y que ella era su razón de vivir ahora junto al pequeño Sam que lo esperaba ancioso en América, deseaba que conforme pasara el tiempo su recuperación tambien fuera sanando con ese hecho.

 _-¿George?, que sorpresa, ¿pasó algún inconveniente?, te esperaba mañana_ -. Preguntó sorprendido Albert sentado desde su escrito al ver que George entraba a su despacho.

 _-William..._ \- dijo George con rostro descompuesto. - He recibido dos cartas de Ámerica, una de tú tía Elroy y la otra de...de la sra. Candice. - Esto úlitimo lo dijo apesumbrado.

 _-Haber quiero verlas, dámelas_ \- pidio Albert ancioso, el escuchar que Candy y su tía Elroy le habian escrito, hizo que se alarmára por dentro, Candy no tendria porque escribirle.

 _-Joven William...yo también he recibido una de parte de Sra. Elroy, informandóme que la Srta. Candice...-_ el joven patriarca sintio como se le hundía en el estomágo, al fijarse como se le dificultaba a su amigo hablar, ¿Qué pasaba con Candy?, por alguna extraña sensación percibia que no era para nada algo bueno. Respiro hondo e hizo una venia de cabeza a George en señal de que soltára lo que sea que tubiera que decirle. _-La Srta. Candice ha muerto joven William... -_ George quedo tan turbado cuando lo dijo que no hizo amago por reñir a Albert por su falta de moral cuando este con el rostro totalmente desconcertado llego a arrebatarle las cartas de las manos para empezar a leerlas.

Continuara...

* * *

 ** _HOOOLA...!_**

 ** _Bueno aqui esta este, lo hubiera actualizado desde el viernes en la mañana, peeero últimamente he tenido bien ocupados los fines de semana..._**

 ** _Ya se lo que algunas me diran, claro que aclarare que es lo que paso y eso será en el siguiente cap. que espero no tardar en publicar, a mas tardar la esta semana que viene junto con otro que tengo...De verdad mil disculpas y pues si alguna considera no seguir con la lectura lo comprendo...Gracias enormes por sus comentarios ...bueno a decir verdad ya no eran comentarios sino mas bien testamentos jajajaja...hasta las Guests me sorprendieron jajajaja...pero super mil gracias, chicas lectoras y amigas, atesoro sus palabras, sus consejos alentadores amigas y la confianza que tienen para escribirme, espero no desilucionarlas jejeje...y me encanta! saber que se expresen de esa manera y que me escriban lo que sienten tambien..._**

 ** _Hoy no tengo a muchas a quien devolverles los comentarios porque la mayoria decian lo mismo...Amy Freites, venezolana y Guests son preguntas que aun no puedo contestar, pero que ya lo haré después jejeje..._**

 ** _Ánimo!...que yo les sigo echando las porras a todas quienes sigan, incluso a las que leen en silencio...el fic todavia no acaba asi que tranquiz_** ** _8D_**

 ** _Miss Andrew...¡wow! me quede tan sorprendida como tú al ver tu comentario jajaja...gracias por tomarte la molestia de leer 8)_**

 ** _Mj...nuevo nick con cuenta incluida dice...ssshhhh...jajajaja...me alegra que ya tengas uno fijo y mil gracias por tus palabras jejeje..._**

 ** _elbroche...mientras el barco no se hunda no hay problema con los marineros jajaja...gracias por tus palabras._**

 ** _Lizita...mira te leo interesada en leer fics de línea con Candy y Albert...yo he leido muy buenos fics aqui en esta plataforma que son muy buenos, ya sea del manga o de las novelas, tu me dirás y te escribo ahí un review para recomendartelas y que pues para que las leas si te atraen...porrrque el mio esta lejos de asemejarse a cosas asi jajaja._**

 ** _Abril...jajajaja...siiiiiiiii mira aún en las altas sociedades nunca faltaba el caballero shute, pero con buenas intenciones jajajaja..._**

 ** _povoine3, Sandra y Ana Isela Hdz mil gracias por el apoyo...ya falta poquitin para la felicidad de los rubios 8)_**

De nuevo Gracias! por seguir leyendo...las aprecio enormemente y se les quiere...Abrazos fuertes cariñosos a la distancia...Feliz Fin de Semana! jajajaja...cuidense, bendiciones! y alli publico el otro cap.

Atte. Valery


	20. Chapter 20

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes solo los tomamos prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

Chicago, enero 19 de 1925

 _-¿Candy?¿estas aqui?_

 _-Eh...¿Cómo? diculpa Annie, no te habia escuchado ¿Qué decías? -_ anunció una joven rubia un poco sonrojada por su falta de comportamiento.

 _-Has estado actuando muy extraña últimamente Candice White Ardley ¿Es por lo de Allan?, vamos Candy no has querido decirme nada del como acabo vuestro compromiso -_ dijo Annie alarmada por su aspecto.

Candy la miro fijamente ante su pregunta. Si algo era cierto era que su amiga tenía razón. Después de que hubieran terminado con Esteban no quiso discutir sobre el asunto con nadie, se sentía turbada por la cantidad de emociones que la embargaban, pena y tristeza por el joven Wellintong, ilusión con la esperanza de que Albert llegará en su busquéda, remordimiento contra ella por creer en tonterias como esas, pero ante todo sentía un gran amor y odio por permitirse siquiera persar en él, ¿Cómo era posible que se pudiera amar y odiar a una sóla persona con la misma intensidad? o quizás mejor era el ¿Cómo se puede seguir amando a alguien que nunca correspondio y mucho menos hizo la lucha por tu amor?. Sin duda eso era aun mas descabellado concluyó.

Por esas simples razones fue que no hubo hablado de nada, claro que aún tampoco porque esas mismas razones todavia seguian presentes en ella, pero resolvio que al menos si queria que Annie dejára de estarla acorralando con preguntas e insinuaciones exasperantes, deberia al menos contarle como fueron los hechos y no el caos de emociones que le bullian dentro de ella. - _Estabamos en aquella banca_ \- le señalo con un dedo la banca exacta ya que se encontraban en el jardín -. _Y fue cuando de la nada saco a colisión el tema, yo respete su decisión y al parecer le complacio, supongo que también él esperaba que no argumentára nada y sólo me dijo que no me afectaría en nada refiriendose a mi estatus en la sociedad y se fue, y no lo he vuelto a ver desde ese día_ \- finalizó con una sonrisa forzada en sus labios tratando de ocultarle los verdaderos motivos del por qué fue exactamente.

 _-Mmm...ya veo_ \- Annie tenia aspecto de estar analizando todo lo que la joven le acababa de decir. A lo que Candy interpretó como un problema, ya que por la forma en como la miraba ahora, supo que no había creído ni un ápice de sus palabras.

 _-No es eso todo lo que tienes que decirme ¿verdad Candy?, acaso fue algo o alguien más por lo que tomo esa decisión_ \- la joven rubia evadio la mirada y no contesto inmediatamente, definitivamente no estaba lista para hablar con nadie.

 _-Tienes razón, no obstante creo que esta de más que me preguntes si ya sabes la razón el ¿Cómo se enteró? no sabria como decirtelo, hasta para mí fue sorpresa -_. Era Candy quien hablaba con voz poco audible, no valdria la pena ocultarle algo a su amiga -. _No me preguntes nada por favor Annie, aun no sé si creer en lo que me dijo_ \- lágrimas empezarón a salir lentas por sus mejillas, Allan le prómetio que Albert iba a ir a buscarla, pero de eso hace ya unos meses y el joven pratiarca nada que aparecia. Se las quito de un tirón con la mano y cerro los con fuerza _"Comportate Candy, te prometiste no más lágrimas por alguien que no las merece"_ se recordó, desde que se dejarán con Allan tenia que estarse memorando eso a cada rato, maldecia el momento en que el joven Wellintong la dejó, era cierto de que quizas nunca lo iba a amar, pero hubiera hecho todo lo posible por darle el lugar que le correspondia con tal de sentirse viva de nuevo al saberse amada por alguien. No tardo mucho en sentir el abrazo de Annie y por la borda se fueron todos sus pensamientos, se aferró a su amiga con todas sus fuerzas y no le importaba si alguien salía a retarlas por su falta de decoro, estaba cansada de las reglas sociales, estaba cansada de sentirse abandonada y principalmente estaba cansada y fatigada de esperar el amor.

 _-No llores Candy, no te preguntaré nada y esperaré a que estes lista_ \- anunció Annie quien sólo escuchaba los sollozos ahogados de la muchacha - _Verás como se soluciona todo y sabras salir adelante -._ Le dijo por último al tiempo que le acariciaba los cabellos rubios de manera conciliadora con la una mano.

 _-Oh Annie, no puedo evitarlo, he tratado de cualquier manera y es imposible que lo logre, te envidio tanto al menos Archie hizo caso a tu amor y es que no eran tan unidos como Albert y yo -_ Inspiró entrecortadamente y añadio -. _Pero yo...sigo sin entender como es que siendo lo unidos que eramos no paso nada._

Annie como en aquella ocasión hace ya tanto tiempo lamento de nuevo el sufrimiento de Candy, hacia mucho que dedujo que Allan tubo que haber sido como un soporte para ella, pues el joven en su ignorarcia ayudó en gran parte a que Candy volviera a intentar querer a un hombre. Ella sinceramente creyó que después de la ruptura con Terry y de la mala jugada del destino con Albert no volveria a querer. Agradecio a la distancia a Allan o donde sea que estubiera lo que hizo. Sabia con certeza ahora que el joven se enteró de algo sobre los rubios y que como buen caballero la dejó para que fuera libre de estar con el hombre que amará, por supuesto que dicho hombre para decepción de todas no llegaba nunca, a pesar de conocer los verdaderos sentimientos de la joven y de toda la ayuda que le brindarón ellos en su momento para que enmendara las cosas, no obstante no paso nada y se fue a África.

Al menos tenía que darle un voto a favor, Archie al menos se dio cuenta, tarde y después de haberla hecho esperar mucho, y vaya que lo hizo porque reaccionó en el momento justo en el que ella se iba a rendir y buscar su propio camino.

Pero ahora aún con eso y sumando lo poco que le hubo comunicado Archie sobre el ser la próxima cabeza de la familia o algo así, fuesen cuales fuesen los motivos por si era cierto que Albert regresaba según tambien le dijo su elegante esposo, se iba a esforzar más que nunca por ayudar a Candy para que lo olvidará y le entregára el corazón a un hombre que si lo mereciera y ¡Por Dios! que desde luego ahorcaria a Albert sin interesarle el lazo familiar que compartían si este intentaba acercarsele a su amiga, Candy ya había sido muchas veces pisoteada por él y la admiraba por hacer lo posible al sobrellevarlo, pero ya era suficiente y claro que tampoco se lo comunicaria a ella para no atormentarla más.

* * *

Chicago, marzo 02 de 1925

La mañana era fabulosa con sus cielos nublados ya que la causa era la temporada de invierno. El cantar de los pájaros era hasta cierto punto interesante y atrayente para los oídos fríos de las personas y la blanca nieve que se presumia por toda la ancha calle de Chicago resplandecia como brillantina.

Elroy Ardley pocas veces se paraba a describir o a disfrutar de las mañanas, pero esa mañana decidió en que era un buen día para hacerlo, no en todas se disfrutaba de una mañana tan fria y tranquila al mismo tiempo. Por otro lado esa tarde tendrian que ir al pueblo con Candice a que les midiesen unos vestidos para una fiesta social que de se llevaria a cabo en unos días en honor al aniversario de bodas de unos conocidos muy cercanos a la familia y puesto que ellas eran Ardley tenían la obligación de representar el apellido en ese lado del continente.

Movio la cabeza solo unos centimetros hacia un lado, estaba preocupada por el futuro que le esperaba a la familia, según le hubo comentado Archie, William queria que se hiciese cargo de la familia y de las empresas, ella se habia escandalizado en ese instante ¿Qué era lo que se proponia William?, sabia que Kate estaba enferma, pero no comprendia por qué la necesidad de trasladarle todo a Archie. Observo como Candy salía justo en ese minuto al jardín y sólo en ese momento se recordó que la joven rubia aún no sabia nada de la posible muerte de la esposa del patriarca y para ser sincera tampoco queria y mucho menos que se enterase, Candy era demasiado joven y no merecia estar esperando y sufriendo por alguien que no la merecia ni por que fuera su sobrino favorito, razón todavia por la que no le hubo dicho que él llego a Chicago a buscarla, William seguro creiria que nadie se entero, sin embargo ella si lo que vió y vaya si no lo contemplo todo el tiempo desde las gradas exactamente detrás de una columna. La expresión que hubo tenido William la dejo perpleja primero por la furia que vio en su rostro y después con una serie miradas que no supo interpretar, pues todas rayaban desde la derrota, melancolía y resignación. Quisó gritarle que esperára más hubo deshechado la idea, primero tendra que arreglarse él para darse cuenta que no se jugaba con las personas y mucho menos a la dulce niña que él mismo había puesto por delante de muchos en varias ocasiones por su bienestar.

El por qué William cambio de ese modo seria por siempre una interrogante, especialmente para ella que soporto tido tipo de caprichos y humillaciones cuando la adopto, saco una sonrisa de lado al memorar esos momentos. Seguía conservando las esperanzas en quizás todavía no se hubiera dado cuenta de la mujer que dejo de lado por cumplir la palabra de un hombre, pero si de algo estaba segura era que ya no iba a mover nigún dedo por su sobrino, si él decidia luchar por Candice tendría que esforzarse por convencerla a ella primero antes de acercarséle a la muchacha con la cual tampoco le seria el camino porque si de algo sabia ella por ser mujer, era que a William ni con que se mantubiera de rodillas todo un día le bastaria a Candy. No era misma joven inocente atolondrada de hacia muchos años, pues se forjo un carácter con el pasar de los años y las experiencias.

Como si la hubiera llamado con el pensamiento se fijo en que la chica rubia regresaba de su paseo matutino y sabia que era la hora de reunirse en el comedor para tomar el desayuno con ella.

...

Candy y la tía Elroy un tiempo después de haber desayunado decidierón que era mejor ir a medirse la hechura para sus vestidos, por desgracia cuando llegarón encontráron la tienda cerrada y para disgusto de Elroy que no le gustaba para nada el tener esperar ya que según por el rótulo que colgaba de la puerta se anunciaba que hasta las tres de la tarde se volvía abrir. Con resignación suspiraron las dos y resolvierón que para matar el tiempo o mejor dicho aprovecharlo era conveniente ir a ver el presente para la pareja de anfritiones de la fiesta. La pasarón en todo tipo de tiendas durante el resto de la mañana y para el medio día almorzarón en un restaurante tal y como le encantaban a Elroy por el apellido tan prestigioso de ellos. No almorzaron bastante, una ensalada con un pedazo de cordero azado y un buen vino para acompañar, era de mala educación que una dama comiera bastante, a Candy en otros tiempos le hubiera deleitado acabarse el plato, pero ahora no llegaba ni a la mitad sin no sentirse llena.

 _-Puede que sea un buen día para que conozcas a un caballero Candice_ \- dijo de pronto Elroy al ver tan callada a la joven.

 _-No creo que sea apropiado que conozca a alguien tía abuela, no ha pasado bastante tiempo desde que rompimos el compromiso con Allan y sera una gran humillación para él ante la sociedad si se enterasen que alguien más esta cortejandome._

 _-Disculpa Candice no ha sido mi intención, seguro han de ser los años los que me tienen hablando y actuando tan osadamente_ \- dejo los cubiertos a un lado - _pero me preocupa tu estado de animo, aún eres joven y deberias abrazar más la vida, no todo acaba en simples e infortunados hechos._

 _-Gracias tía Elroy, de no haber sido por usted y por las personas que me rodean quizás no hubiera podido salir adelante y no se preocupe que ya seguro me recuperáre_ \- habló Candy con voz agradecida y cariñosa.

Elroy ya no dijo nada, se limito a mostrarle una sonrisa algo muy poco usual en ella y siguieron comiendo, aunque por dentro reconocia que fue gracias a Candice que ella logro salir adelante sin estar poniendo prejuicios a las personas sin antes conocerlas.

Terminaron de comer sin ningun apuro para luego disponerse ir a la tienda y llegar puntuales. Una vez dentro del local la dependienta les mostro toda clase de telas en las cuales incluía, seda, chifón, tul, franela, lino y otras tantas más en variedad de colores. Candy opto por un morado azulado y la tía Elroy por un menta, ambos caían hasta los tobillos y por supuesto que el diseño iba a ser acorde según dictaba la moda a cada una de ellas, para finalizar escogieron prendas interiores que les conbinaran y por último pagarón para que sus trajes esbieran listos a tiempo.

 _-No se preocupe señora le aseguro que sus vestidos estarán a tiempo para que los recojan el jueves -_ prometio la empleada solemne ante Elroy, era conocedora de ese tipo de personas y se sentía privilegiada de que mujeres Ardley llegarán a su tienda.

 _-Confio en que así será_ \- dijo Elroy con su rostro impenetrable y se voltio para dirijir sus pasos a la salida.

La dependienta se apresuro a ponerse de pie para ayudarle a colocar los accesorios y abrigos que traia consigo, Elroy como gran señora que era se dejó ayudar mientras observaba a Candice al otro lado de la calle mirando los sombreros del local de enfrente. Terminó de colocarse sus cosas y salió a la acera, se extraño de no ver al chofer afuera e hizo una nota mental de retarlo cuando llegára, pensando estaba en todo lo que le diría y por lo furiosa que se sentía ni cuenta se dio de la carrosa con caballos que venian perdiendo el control justo en su dirección y mucho menos escucho el "¡CUIDADO!" hasta que sintió como fue aventada a un lado a punto estubo de maltratar al individuo atrevido, pero al volverse y fijarse mejor toda ella se quedo pálida.

Candy salió del local una vez le hubieran terminado con lo referente a su vestido, dejo a la tía abuela para que terminara de ver los pagos y la fecha de entrega, cruzó la calle porque le llamo la atención la tienda de sombreros que se encontraba enfrente, pronto empezaría la primavera y sabia que tendría que remodelar todo su guardaropa, sin emabergo a ella siempre le gustaba empezar por los sombreros. Vió a travéz del reluciente cristal cuando salió la tía Elroy y a punto estubo de reírse a carcajadas al ver su rostro de disgusto, estaba segura que la causa era por la impuntualidad del nuevo chofer, quizas si se hubiera reído de no ser cuando al voltiar el rostro a un lado se fijó en la carrosa con caballos totalmente descontrolados que dirijian justo a acera en donde se encontraba Elroy.

No lo penso ni dos veces al ver que la anciana no se movia y mucho menos prestaba atención a lo que estaba a punto de pasarle.

 _-¡CUIDADO! -_ gritó desagarradoramente y se avalanzó sobre ella con todas las fuerzas que su cuerpo podia proporcionar.

Sintio las patas efóricas de los caballos por todo su cuerpo y por si fuera poco las ruedas de la carroza sobre ella rompiendo y lastimandola tanto por dentro como fuera, no fue consiente de nada después de ser completamente vapuleada. A lo mejor le pareció escuchar un _"¡Candice...!"_ horrorizado de una voz femenina; pero realmente no estaba segura de nada hasta que despertó postrada y muy mal herida en una de las camas del hospital "Santa Juana" en donde trabajo años atrás como enfermera.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 ** _WOOOLAS...! JEJE 8)_**

 ** _Chicas lindas...amigas y lectoras por aparte 8) la razón aqui esta...espero que no les parezca algo ilógico o extraño en incluso brusco, yo lo medite desde un poco antes de que empezara la historia y a la larga no parecio tan mala idea, la verdad no era un gran ¡wow! por lo que ella resultaba en el hospital..._**

 ** _Este capitulo en_** ** _realidad iba ser más larrrgo..., pero decidi cortarlo mejor para que los hechos no se vieran demasiado rápido jejeje...espero el domingo casi de madrugada para el lunes 8D poder subir la otra parte ya que sólo revise este cap. hasta donde se quedo, pero tampoco me queria ir dormir sin publicarlo._**

 ** _En el chat les deje un review por si no lo han visto algunas alli lo buscan, gracias enormes por sus comentarios chicas me encanta! que nos estemos entreteniendo aqui porque hasta yo lo disfruto cuando escribo jajaja... Clau y Guest nueva jajaja...gracias por su interes al leer la historia se les agradece profundamente._**

SE LES QUIERE...SE LES APRECIA...CUIDENSE PLISSS...BENDICIONES Y ABRAZOS FUERTOTOTES...! 8)

Atte. Valery

PV1: Mi monológo de siempre...disculpen las faltas ortográficas...ya corregi el cap. anterior con lo de Sra. Candice jajaja...

PV2: Ultimamente la plataforma de fanfiction ha estado fallando con los reviews...solo aparece la cantidad, más no se miran hasta dentro de unos días...no se vayan a preocupar por si dejan comentario que de leerlo tengo jajaja...

Lo siento chicas este cap. tube que quitarlo como tres veces porque no salian las palabras que yo queria hasta que al fin! salieron...mil disculpas 8)


	21. Chapter 21

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes solo lo tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

Chicago, marzo de 02 de 1925

 _-¡Abran paso!..._

 _-¡Llevenla al cuarto de emergencia!..._

 _-¡Quitense del camino!.._

 _-¡Apuradle! los golpes se vuelven cada vez mas feos!_

Estas y otras tantas exclamaciones de doctores y enfermeras eran las que se escuchaban por el largo pasillo del hospital "Santa Juana" mientras llevaban a una joven rubia a la sala de emergencias en una camilla.

Elroy por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había olvidado por completo del decoro y corria al mismo paso detrás de los médicos, lamentablemente sólo se le permitio seguirlos hasta la entrada del cuarto de operaciones. No se hubo despegado del área durante todo lo que tardo en que Candice saliera ¡Por Dios! si ella aún no salia del aturdimiento, segundos antes del accidente la joven había estado enfrente del local admirando sombreros y de la nada se encontraba tirada y toda mal herida en el blanca nieve de la acera que por supuesto ya no era tan blanca porque las heridas de la muchacha provocaron la coloración roja en esta. Caminó de un lado a otro, exigió mil veces que le llevaran tés y tranquilizantes, y también ordenó saber como otras millonadas de veces el estado de la joven rubia, no hubo sido algo fácil pues todos en el hospital estaban alterados por el desarfortunado evento ocurrido a la joven Ardley y para muchos otros a la dulce enfermera Candy.

 _-¿Cómo se encuentra doctor?_ \- preguntó elevando la voz mas de lo normal la anciana sin nungún ápice de cordura al médico que se acecaba a ella.

El aludido no sabia que decir, la señora que estaba frente a él, no se parecia en nada a lo que él escuchó de la gran Sra. Elroy Ardley; más bien le parecia una anciana que estaba a punto de vender su alma al Hades si no recibia una respuesta inmediata. Desafortunadamente deseo el hecho de no tener que ser él y precisamente él quien tedria que comunicarle las no muy agradables noticias, dejo escapar un suspiro suave y entrecerro los ojos, era mejor ir directo al grano.

 _-Sra. Ardley, quiero que sepa que hemos vendado y revisado cada herida de la joven Ardley_ \- tragó seco ¡Dios esto en verdad era dificíl de comunicar! -. _No encontramos ningún problema exterior que no se pueda sanar -_ Elroy dejó escapar una bocanada de aire y de puro alivio al oirlo - _pero..._ \- reiteró lo anterior no le gusto para nada ese "pero" que él dijo y sintió como de nuevo el aire empezaba a acumularsele por dentro.

 _-Pero...-_ ordenó al ver que él médico no hablaba.

 _-Lamentablemente su corazón sufrio un golpe irrevercible, creemos en que pudo haber sido con una de las pizadas de los caballos...No hay manera en que nosotros podamos hacer algo al respecto y por consiguiente tampoco...tampoco creemos que sobreviva por mucho tiempo_ \- bajóvel rostro -. _En verdad lo sentimos Sra. Ardley_ \- finalizó en un susurro.

Ella ya no dejo escapar aires de nada, si se hubiera visto a ella misma en ese momento estaba mil veces segura de ver como su alma se desprendia de su cuerpo por la magnitud de la noticia.

Candice hubo despertado a los tres días del accidente, los sedantes y medicamentos hacian que ella dormiera demasiado, sin embargo el dolor la dominaba por completo, además de sentir con el pasar de los días el palpitar descompasado de su corazón, no necesitó de explicaciones para entender su estado y mucho menos para darse cuenta que no soportaria demasiado tiempo con vida, pues a juzgar por las dolencias que tenia estaba segura. Ella habia presencenciado casos similares cuando ejercia su profesión tiempo atrás y estaba lista y segura para lo que estaba por afrontar.

Todo lo acontecido después de haber recibido un último informe del médico, pasó como un pincelaso sobre un gran lienzo, las dos semanas siguientes se fuerón tan rápido que no hubo tiempo a pensar o de reaccionar en nada; más únicamente para aceptar y dejar ir.

* * *

Escocia, abril 30 de 1925

 _"Murió a las dos semanas y media del accidente...Su corazón ya no podia resistir por más tiempo._.. _Perdómame William, sé que debi avisarte antes, pero aun enviandote una nota antes sabes que no hubiera llegado a tiempo. Lo lamento profundamente..., por otro lado me dólia el ver a Candice ilusionada cuando escuchaba hablar de ti aunque no lo admitiera abiertamente. No me podia permitir darle falsas esperanzas si dentro de mí no estaba segura de saber si llegarias y dejarias todo tirado por ella o si te quedarias dejandola de lado como has venido haciendo desde hace un tiempo."_

Albert memoraba palabra a palabra parte de la nota que le había escrito su tía y llegado a él hace unos días.

Candy había muerto el 20 de marzo...había muerto incluso una semana antes de Kate y eso era precisamente lo que no podia aceptar, fijó su vista hacia las montañas que se apreciaban desde la colina en donde se encontraba sentado, el día parecia estar de acuerdo con él porque no se miraba ni un rayo de sol, el verde parecia no querer brillar y la lluvia no tardaría en llegar, más solo se anunciaba con el gélido el viento que corria, dobló las piernas y se las rodeó con los brazos.

 _-Ardley no creo que sea bien visto que los dos queramos desaparecer por la misma colina -_ Habló de pronto Esteban con una media sonrisa sorprendiendo a Albert quien estaba creido de estar sólo. Igualmente no le devolvio el comentario no estaba de animo para platicar con alguien.

Esteban tampoco esperaba a que se lo devolviera, aún se encontraba sensible por la muerte de Kate quien hace unos días acababa de cumplir un mes de muerta. Avanzó con paso seguro hasta donde se encontraba el joven patriarca, se tumbo a su lado siempre cuidando de las distancias entre ambos y por ultimo se dispuso a observar el paisaje que a su opinión no mejoraba para nada su estado sentimental o mejor dicho el de ambos. No habló y tampoco hizo amago por querer demostrar interés en hacerlo, por un momento le parecio un poco cómico estar ahí junto a otro hombre que habia perdido a su amada, seguro seria una buena oportunidad para hacer de un buen cotilleo entre la sociedad, cerró lo ojos y dejo que el aire lo llenara por dentro.

 _-Quiero que sepas que en verdad siento la muerte de Srta. Candice -_ dijo Esteban al rato de estar callado, observó que el joven rubio seguia sin querer dar señales de hablar por lo que se dispuso a continuar _\- ¿No crees que el destino es impredecible Ardley?, mira...somos dos hombres que ahora que decidieron estar junto a la mujer que aman a lo que costara, la vida te la arrebata_ \- se alegró un poco internamente al ver que logro llamar su atención con eso _-No deberias mirarme asi Ardley que no creo haber dicho algo que te ofendiera._

 _-Disculpa...pero no era por eso_ -contestó lentamente Albert y añadió volviendo de nuevo su vista al frente - _Pero creo que te equivocaste al decir que no peleaste para estar a su lado, viniste hasta aqui dispuesto a todo por ella._

 _-Mmm...puede que tengas razón, pero a mi parecer fue una reacción muy tardada, tube que haberlo hecho desde años atrás, créeme que daria lo que fuera por cambiar las cosas o si incluso hubiese sido más valiente me hubiera enfrentado a sus padres y a los míos para casarme con ella, ¡Cielos! no sabes lo mucho que lamento no haberlo hecho desde un principio, sino puede ser que aqui estubiera sentada a mi lado en esta misma colina en vez de estar contigo._

 _-Creo que a Kate no le importo nada de eso, estoy seguro que estaba completamente feliz con el mero hecho de saber que estabas aqui por ella._

 _-Al igual que Candice._

Albert entrecerro los ojos al oirlo - _El caso de ella fue muy distinto, no llegue por ella, tampoco hice algo loco por estar a su lado y mucho menos estube acompañandola en sus últimos minutos. Al contrario de eso sólo empeore las cosas entre ambos hasta undirlo, no me atrevo ni a querer memorarla - d_ ijo esto con una acidez de total aberración hacia él mismo.

 _-No deberias ser tan duro contigo Ardley, todos cometemos errores, si bien tienes razón nunca hiciste nada, sin embargo tal vez a la proxima ya no lo hagas_ -se coloco en la misma pocisión que el joven patriarca - _Primero deberias perdonarte a ti mismo y te aseguro que te sentiras mejor para asi poder pensar en ella, no puedes simplemente esquivarlo, tienes que aceptarlo y seguir viviendo por ella o mejor dicho todo lo que deseo hacer en tu compañia_ -. Se levantó y observó una vez mas el paisaje que seguia sin mejorar, se sentia un poco culpable por lo de Ardley, quizas si hubiese hablado con él antes y hecharlo a patadas de Escocia talvez Candice no estaria muerta, pero nadie es dueño de lo que pueda pasar de un minuto a otro _-A veces hacemos cosas incorrectas por hacer las correctas Ardley, después sólo queda afrontar con valor las consecuencias de cada una de las decisiones y no dejar que te consuman -_ agregó antes de volverse para irse por donde había llegado.

- _Crees que ella estára mejor ahora -preguntó Albert distraido en sus pensamientos._

 _-Te aseguro que al igual que Kate ha estar mucho mejor de lo que fue aqui, aunque ya no este conmigo._

 _-Gracias Esteban...yo tambien espero que puedas salir adelante_ -Albert lo dijo en voz baja, no obstante el joven lo escucho a la perfección.

 _-No hay de que, para eso estan los amigos, soy yo quien te esta agradecido por haberme concedido los ultimos dias junto a Kate y por lo que vas hacer para devolverme a mi Evelyn, y pienso que deberias ir a terminar de organizar lo que te hace falta, recuerda que mañana partimos a América -_ anunció Esteban y reanudo su camino, dejando al joven rubio con una enredadera de pensamientos y emociones dentro de él.

* * *

Escocia, mayo 01 de 1925 (fecha actual)

...

Hospital Santa Juana, Chicago, 16 de marzo de 1925 (fecha en la que fué escrita la siguiente carta)

Querido _Bert..._

 _Para empezar debo reconocer que me siento como una tonta en este momento, es como si fuera la primera vez que te escribo cuando la realidad es que no habrán mas._

 _Seguro que cuando recibas esta carta ya te habrás enterado de lo sucedido, cálculo que probablemente sea en abril, aunque no estoy del todo segura. Son las 2:00 de la mañana, le he rogado a la enfermera que esta a mi cargo un tintero y unas cuantas hojas, no ha sido algo fácil de conseguir pues esta prohibido para los pacientes, pero de alguna u otra manera los obtuve._

 _No voy a negarte que en este preciso instante me retuerso por las heridas que me matan, el corazón cada vez lo percibo menos bombeante, sin embargo no he escrito esta carta para hacerte saber todo el sufrimiento físico que estoy pasando, lo que paso hecho esta, sin miedo estoy lista para afrontar la siguiente y ultima etapa de la vida, no me arrepiento del haber salvado a la tía Elroy al contrario estoy satisfecha conmigo por haberte evitado una desgracia con lo mucho que sé que la quieres._

 _No sé por donde empezar pero supongo que esta bien si inicio con esto:_

 _Si en algún momento te desconcerto mi actitud disculpame, para serte sincera cuando me entere que te habías casado fue un golpe duro para mí, me vi tan sola y abandonada...tú eras con el que compartia mis penas y alegrias, él que me aceptaba tal y cual era...Y perderte asi de un día para otro me quebro por completo, ya no te iba a tener a mi lado y tampoco iba disponer de tí cuando yo te necesitara._ _Me vi impulsada voluntariamente a convertirme en una dama para demostrarte que yo también pude haber sido digna de estar a tu lado, a ser todo aquello que se requeria de una esposa de la alta sociedad porque siempre creí que tu leiste mi carta y que hubo sido el mero hecho de no sentir lo mismo que yo, que decidiste casarte e irte a Escocia. No obstante ambos sabemos que no fueron esas intenciones, las dos semanas que pasamos en Lakewood fueron reconfortantes para mí, eramos sólo Candy y Albert otra vez, esos días seran inovidables, parecia que compartiamos algo más profundo o es que quizas eran como debio haber sido. Enterarme del como pasaron las cosas con Kate me hubo dejado perpleja, aunque el saber de tus propios labios que no me amabas en aquel entonces hizo que yo adoptara con más furia mi resentimiento hacia tí y después tu inesperado viaje a África no disminuyo en nada mi descontento, "Te fuiste sin siquiera aclarar tus intenciones reales conmigo" entonces, ¿De que habia servido que me explicaras las cosas? si no ibas a luchar por mí, me senti de nuevo a un lado y lo peor fue que era de la persona que nunca espere que lo hiciera._

 _No pude dejar de pensar en eso por un mes hasta que recibi una carta tuya, aunque no quise admitirlo me senti muy felíz y aun más las cartas que nos compartimos en los meses que le siguieron, eso_ _me basto para creer que no todo estaba perdido entre nosotros y que talvez al fin podriamos estar juntos o al menos intentarlo, pero yo necesitaba comprobar que asi fuera._

 _La tía Elroy me ha confesado hace a penas unos dos días atrás que me fuiste a buscar cuando yo recien me acababa de comprometer con Allan y también me habló del estado delicado por el que pasa Kate, (espero que pueda mejorar)...No te enojes con ella por favor, lo hizo por el bien de ya no verme lastimada y comprendo que no era mal intencionado, al igual que Archie...Pero ahora te pregunto, ¿Por qué no te acercaste Albert? yo...yo habia anhelado tanto con que lo hicieras, que llegaras junto a mi, porque fue el empujon que yo provoque para que fueras en mi búsqueda y enterarme que llegaste y no hiciste nada más me hubo desconcertado y dado por decisión final a olvidarte rotundamente, más no pude tampoco._

 _Sabes...hace varios años cuando recien te escribi aquella carta en donde te confesaba mis sentimientos, muchas veces sóñaba con que en el instante en que la leyeras vendrias en mi busqueda al día siguiente e irias hacía la Colina de Pony en donde yo te estaria esperando, me dirias que me amabas del mismo modo en como yo lo hacia, llevarias unas rosas, bailarias conmigo por primera vez y estarias dispuesto a todo por estar conmigo..._

 _Es increible hasta donde uno puede llegar a enamorarse e ilucionarse, ¿No crees?, yo era joven y tú siempre habias sido mi prícipe. La escribí porque estaba segura que tu sentias lo mismo por mi, de que otra manera podia interpretar los gestos que tenias hacia mi, pero al parecer me equivoque._

 _He dispuesto y deseo haber podido expresarte todo lo que hubo en mi interior a travez de esta carta y estas palabras, sin embargo estas que vienen ahora son con un pensamiento renovado; más que eso van con todo mi corazón, no me da miedo morir al contrario tengo miedo de irme y de no haber hecho las paces contigo...Quiero que sepas que ha este punto ya no me importa ni interesa todo lo que me hiciste pasar o sentir en estos últimos años, deseo dejar plasmado en tú corazón como una huella que jamás hubiera dejado de amarte y que aun ahorita sigo haciendolo, quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo te perdóno, que no puedo mas con nada porque necesito y quiero en las últimas horas que me quedan de vida ser la misma Candy White que siempre fui...Por favor no te sientas culpable de nada, creo que a veces hacemos cosas incorrectas por hacer las correctas, ahora razono en que quizás eso paso contigo y si fue asi pues no tengo ya nada que reclamar, sólo prometeme que a la proxima mujer que decidas amar no la dejaras de lado y antepondras lo demás, que primordialmente te darás cuenta a tiempo y dejaras que sea tu corazón quien te guie a hacer lo correcto._

 _Cuidate y gracias por todo lo que hiciste desde que apareciste en mi vida, por la alegria y el nuevo color que les diste a mis días bajo ese cielo tan parecido a tus ojos que tanto sigo amando, el recuerdo de tus sonrisas cálidas son las que reconfortan y dan seguridad, alejando mis temores en estos instante, de hecho siempre lo han sido desde que te conocí._

 _Adiós Bert..., Quizas en otra oportunidad podamos cumplir y tener más coraje para estar juntos..._

 _Te quiere y te llevará profundamente aun después de la muerte._

 _Candy, tú por siempre Pequeña Hechicera..._

 _..._

No hubo tenido el valor de leer esa carta hasta esa mañana, no fue por tristreza, el mero hecho era que no se sentia digno de leerla y ahora que lo hizo seguia sin cambiar de opinión.

¿Cómo pudo haber sido él capaz de provocarle tantos desplantes a Candy? ¿No sesuponia que él se prometio ser siempre quien velaria por su felicidad? y si asi fue ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Por qué pasó todo lo que pasó?.

Observo a travéz de la ventana como Evelyn arrancaba florecitas y se las llevaba a su padre quien aparte de sostener una cesta donde las colocaba la niña, llevaba también consigo un gran ramo de rosas. No era para menos, esa tarde abordarian un barco con destino a América, claro que una vez que llegaran se anunciarian las verdaderas raíces de la niña con lo que se armaria un complot, pero todos estaban listos y preparados para lo que viniera. Y dado que Kate estaba enterrada en las Tierras Altas, Esteban y la pequeña quisieron irla a visitar antes de que se marcharán, no obstante Wellintong hubo comprado una casa cerca de sus tierras en donde iba a recidir luego de arreglar todo el papeleo de traslado para instalarse definitivamente en Escocia junto a sus dos hijos y así estar más cerca de su amada.

Él por lo contrario quizas haria lo mismo, aunque lo primero que tendria que hacer era ir a ver a Candy, quien estaba enterrada en el cementerio familiar de Lakewood, para ser sincero no se sentía listo, ¿Qué podia decirle a alguien que ya nunca mas volveria a ver?, ni todos los "Perdoname" restarian el daño causado, además era conciente que las cosas se demostraban en vida, ya en muerte de que servia. No podia llorar su muerte desde que se enteró, el remordimiento de culpa no lo dejaba ¿Cómo pudo dejarla de lado? si él nunca fue de quienes dejaran a las personas amadas por el qué dirá la munchedumbre. Definitivamente no se perdonaria asi mismo ese hecho jamás.

Suspiro pesadamente y cerro los puños con fuerza a los lados de su cuerpo, fue un completo idiota y débil, nunca le demostro firmeza en sus palabras ni aún cuando reaaciono y decia amarla, era lógico que amar era dejar todo lo que eres y posees para estar junto a esa persona, sin embargo él no dejo su obligaciones y mucho menos hizo de lado sus convicciones de caballero para ir tras de ella. Acaso no él lo que siempre añoro fue un amor como el de sus padres o como el amor entregado de su querida hermana Rosemary, ¡Maldición! venia de una descendencia en donde regia el amor antes que el deber y su hermana se lo inculco bien y entonces, ¿Por qué?.

 _"A veces hacemos cosas incorrectas por hacer las correctas" s_ e sorprendio de haber leído esa misma frase en la carta de Candy, pues esa misma fue la que le recito Esteban el día anterior, ¡Por Dios! ojala se hubiera dado cuenta de todo a tiempo y poder tomar las decisiones correctas que dictan el corazón que son las que logran evitar las incorrectas que tienes por obligación y decoro.

- _William_...- George llevaba ya unos minutos contemplandolo desde la puerta, no imagino que habria alguien porque no escucho ruido de nada, pero al entrar observó la alta figura aunsente de la realidad en la inmensa biblioteca.

 _-Si, dime_ -contestó Albert por inercia, no se asusto al escuchar la voz, George siempre era sigiloso desde que tenia memoria y ya estaba bastante aconstumbrado a sus apariciones desprevenidas.

 _-El coche pasará dentro de media hora, sólo venia informarte para que verifiques si tienes todo listo._

 _-Gracias George, terminare de ver y seguro que estaré preparado, ¿Ya le informaron a Esteban?._

 _-Un criado desde hace unos minutos salió en su búsqueda._

 _-Esta bien._

 _-William...-_ George iba a salir cuando se volvio de repente, no podia irse sin decirle unas palabras a quien consideraba como a un hijo, no espero a que le permitiera hablar y dijo - _Sabes que aunque no lo demuestre mucho te quiero a como a un hijo, Rosemary antes de morir me encargo que no te dejara y es precisamente lo pienso hacer ahora después de que no me dejaras hacerlo en todo este tiempo y gracias a la confianza que tu me has brindado es que me siento con el derecho de decirte lo siguiente -._ Albert no hablo y considero eso como un pase para continuar -. _Se que ha sido un golpe duro de creer para ti y para todos. A veces las lecciones de la vida son duras Williiam, y en la mayoria de ocaciones las aprendemos tarde ya cuando no hay nada por remediarlo, creo que si bien tu modo de manejarte con ella no fue audaz, estoy seguro que a la Srta. Candice no le hubiera gustado verte con tal desprecio hacia ti mismo, eres joven aún y te queda mucho por vivir y aprender a amar_ -se fijó en la mueca de sorpresa que puso -. _Si William, tambien en el amor nos damos cuenta tarde y me alegra saber que has aprendido de tu error, no puedo afirmar en que momento dejaste de hacer lo que tu corazón queria, pero no seria bueno que vivieras con el autodesprecio en lo que te resta de vida, talvez de ahora en adelante vuelvas a hacer bien las cosas y estoy seguro de que las sabras hacer_ -. Estiro un poco sus labios en una sonrisa muy poco habitual en él y salió del cuarto.

Vaya si ahora no aprendió, se dijo luego de escuchar el sonido cerrado de la puerta, agradecio y atesoro internamente las palabras de George, tenia razón con los errores solo queda aprender y mejorar, hecho un ultimo vistazo al cielo y agradecio a todo su esplendor haberla conocido aunque no merecedor de su amor, luego se apartó de la ventana y se dirijió a su escritorio, se sentó y se acomodo en el respaldo de la suave silla. Si bien tardaria un tiempo en perdonarse a él mismo, sabia que de ese momento en adelante haria lo correcto.

 **,,``~ O^o^O * O^o^O ~ ``,,**

 _-Tío..._

 _-Tío William… - escuchó Albert que lo llamaban._

 _-¡Albert!_ – Gritó Archie al momento que sacudía su hombro, haciendo reaccionar al pobre Albert que se sobresaltó bruscamente a tal punto de ahora si caerse de la silla.

 _-Disculpa tío –_ dijó Archie apenado por la manera tan abrupta en como lo despertó, avanzó unos pasos para ayuarlo a levantarse –. _George me pidió antes de irse a Boston que te recordara que hoy es la fiesta en la Mansión de los Callagan._

Albert se sobresaltó tanto que no le dio mucha importancia a quien era el muchaco y tampoco a lo que le mencionó, impulsado como un resorte se terminó por levantar de un saltó, ¡Diablos! exclamó por lo bajo, seguro se habia quedado dormido de tanto pensar y por lo visto el chofer mandó avisar que perderian el barco a América si seguian demorardose por más tiempo, esperaba que al menos Esteban y Evelyn ya estubieran en el coche y George...a guardar los papeles con aire energico iba cuando se percató que no fue su amigo quien lo fue a despertar, terminó de procesar en su mente las palabras que su sobrino acababa de decirle, un momento se dijo, ¿Sobrino? ¿Si Archie se encontraba en Chicago?, miró hacia el frente y dejo escapar un gemido ahogado al ver a la persona que estaba allí.

 _-¿Cómo?_ \- preguntó con temblor en la voz ¡Dios! si Archie de donde había salido, si no se encontraba en Escocia- _. ¿Comó es que estas aqui Archie? no estabas en Chicago con Annie y tus hijos._

El joven lo miró estupefacto por lo que acababa de decirle su tío _-Para empezar hoy es la fiesta de la familia Callagan que George me pidió que te recordára, lo segundo es que creo haberme aprendido bien el curso de geográfia como para estar bien seguro de encontrarme en Chicago de los Estados Unidos de América y tercero, con respecto a Annie si bien estoy pensando en casarme con ella en un tiempo mas adelante, puedo afirmar sque he sido lo bastante caballeroso con ella para no hacerlo porque la haya dejado embarazada_ -se sonrojó un poco al pensar e imaginar eso ultimo que dijo y sonrió a Albert para disimularlo, cosa en la que el joven rubio estaba lejos de ponerle atención pues todo él estaba centrado en lo que creia saber.

 _"¡Fiesta con la familia Callangan!"...¡Rayos pero de que le estaba hablando Archie!, si Kate tenia un mes de haber muerto -. Pero...-._ Iba a protestarle lo equivocado que estaba; sin embargo por alguna razón miró de repente los papeles que sostenia entre sus manos, que al parecer era un informe. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al fijarse bien en las fechas que traian grabadas, sólo atino a dejar caer la mandibula provocada por la impresión.

 _-¿Albert..? ¿Te encuentras bien? -. Preguntó Archie un poco preocupado al ver los gestos de su tío._

 _"¡Qué demonios pasó!"_ ...fue lo que cruzó por la mente de Albert sin creerse la fecha en la que se encontraban.

 _"Chicago, agosto 9 de 1919"_

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Que tal? 8)**_

 _ **Disculpen por el día de atraso jejeje...**_

 _ **Haaayyy...no tienen ni la menor idea de lo súper, pero súper feliz que estoy de haber llegado AL FIN! a este capitulo...este es el que me hubiera gustado mostrarles desde que empece, sin embargo no se podia 8(:::::...hubo que pasar por toooodo lo anterior para leerlo jajaja...y !Por Dioooossss! que me había prometido no desansar hasta no llegar a este momento de la historia. Estoy profundamente agradecida con todas TODITAS ustedes por el apoyo que me han dado para yo impulsarme a escribirlo rápido...el final del capitulo se conecta con el recuerdo de Albert en el capitulo ocho 8)**_

 _ **Bueno...creo que el titulo de mi historia era bastante predecible, unas ya lo esperaban...sólo que ya se empezaba a molestar de ver que la cosa iba de mal en peor y nada de nada de NADA! jajaja...MIL DISCULPAS A TODAS LAS LECTORAS Y AMIGAS POR HABERLES CAUSADO ARRANQUES DE ENOJO...no fue mi intención, 8)**_

 _ **Empezamos de nuevo jajaja...soooolo quep...lo haremos dentro de dos semanas porque en serio chicas necesito un respiro, no he parado de escribir y tampoco he podido leer comodamente las historia que han actualizado en la plataforma desde el jueves por las ancias de punta de llegar a este cap. jejeje...espero no les moleste además quiero que no se lea asi como que "Albert despertó y POUUUFFF...! todo bien...aqui no paso nada" noooooo...jajaja..aunque en realidad asi es... hay cosas que tiene que asimilar nuestro rubio adorado tormento seductor super confudido jajajaja..todavia y pues hay momentos que me gustaria meter para alargar un poquitin más la historia y no crear un final apresurado...eso sip...ya sin drama jejeje...**_

 _ **Mj (Nopo...no era mucho pedir jejeje), elbroche (Ya no seran necesarias las pastillas jajaja), Abril (Aqui esta ya en su realidad 8), Amy Freites (espero que tus horarios de trabajo puedan cambiar para que descanses más y no afecte tu salud 8), Lizita (que espero que este bien), Miss Andrew (Hoy sip...ya aclarada?), povoine3, Balderas, Guira14, Guests, Clau, Coqui Andrew (Gracias por el apoyo y seguirla), Ana Iseda Hdz, Kecs, saruyi7017, Madel Ross (¡wow! gracias por seguir, pense que ya no lo harias), venezolana lopez...y a las demas chicas que no me acuerdo ahorita de sus nombres y a las lectoras silenciosas por haberme aguantado hasta aqui...Espero leer sus comentarios amigas y lectoras por aparte y ahora sip mas tranquilas y relajadas 8)**_

 _ **Abrazotes Fuertes...Nos seguimos leyendo, Nuevamente mil gracias por el apoyo...Cuidense y Bendiciones!**_

 _ **Atte. Valery 8)**_

 _ **PV: No crei necesario describir tan bien la muerte de Candy por esto, ademas que la carta de aqui se conecta con el primer capitulo de la historia y pues creo que alli ya hubo bastante descripción...**_

 _ **PV2: Hay cosas que tengo pendiente aclararles todavía pero he decidido que lo haré al final del fic...**_


	22. Chapter 22

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y a TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes sólo los tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita sólamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

Chicago, agosto de 09 de 1919

 _-¿Albert...? -_ preguntó de nuevo Archie con cautela -. _No me has contestado, ¿te encuentras bien?_ -ahora si lo dijo un poco más afligido.

Llevaba esperando una reacción por parte de él desde hace unos diez minutos tras el "Pero" que le habia empezado diciendo, cuando de pronto él mismo se interumpio dando como resultado que se quedara mudo ypetrificado por la impresión de algún motivo. Al principio no se alarmó, más ahora al fijarse en como su ojos estaban dilatados junto al rostro totalmente descompuesto, eso lo obligó a insistir.

 _-¿Tío..?_ -sin abandonar aún su preocupación.

 _-Ah...si, Archie, disculpa, si me encuentro bien...-_ contestó de pronto Albert saliendo de su trance -. _Creo que ha sido la forma...la forma tan abrupta en como desperté...Por favor...podrias dejarme un momento a solas...necesito verificar un...un.._.-vió de reojo los papeles que aun sostenia en las manos y los alzó -. _Estos documentos, si, eso es, quiero revisar estos documentos en privado, si no es una molestia Archie_ -. Anunció por ultimo aparentando seguridad, ¡Cielos! si todo lo anterior lo dijo tan atropelladamente, que ni él mismo reconocio su forma tan pausada de hablar.

Archie no sospecho nada al respecto y tampoco imaginaba por el gran transtorno de confusión que pasaba Albert, pues se hubo fijado en como su tio se altero al ver esos papeles que aseguró para él mismo que ese fue el motivo de su desconcierto - _Si tu lo dices, esta bien. No hay problema_ -dijo y le dio la espalda para poder salir -. _No olvides que tienes que ir a la fiesta de los Srs. Callagan, si no vas George me retará porque pensará que no que no te avise y entonces tú me las pagarás_ -amenazó con fingida seriedad antes de salir por completo del cuarto.

Albert como minutos antes habia hecho no le prestó otra vez atención a lo que su sobrino acababa de decirle. Si al no mas ver como el joven salió de la pieza, exhaló el aire que contenia por dentro y se dejó caer pesadamente en la comoda silla del escritorio y luego tan pronto como sintió la suave textura se levantó de un salto _, "No volveria a sentarse en esas sillas del demonio"_ se dijo viendo el asiento con repulsión.

Se alejó lo mas rápido y posible que pudo ofrecerle el cuarto y se detubo frente a la ventana dandole la espalda a está, sintió un escalofrio recorrerle por todo el cuerpo y dejó caer los papeles en la fina alfombra, elevó más la vista y se le quedó viendo al cuarto con total extrañeza y asombro, tragó seco al caer en cuenta de que era la biblioteca de la mansión de Chicago, se restregó los ojos para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando, se pellizcó en varias partes del cuerpo por si aun estaba dormido y como ultimo recurso se palmeo las mejillas hasta dejarselas un poco sorojadas _, "No, no estaba soñado"_ , y se alegró profundamente al tomar conciencia de ese punto; no obstante en ese mismo momento lo embargarón los recuerdos del sueño vivido recientemente, bueno si es que podia llamársele sueño a esa pesadilla acerto a decir más para si mismo.

Se pasó las manos por el cabello rubio hasta desordenárselo, ¿Seria acaso que fue totalmente un sueño?, dirigió ahora ambas manos a su rostro y se las dejó caer despacio desde la coronilla hasta su mentón, observó sus manos y advirtio que no habia ningun anillo de bodas, abrió los ojos como platos e hizo una mueca de horror, ¡Por Dios! si, ¡se habia casado con Kate! y también arruinado la relación de la joven con Esteban Wellintong y por si fuera poco la razón fue el haberse acostado con ella, sintio un mareo dentro de si, ¿Cómo pudo hacer semejante acto?, si Kate era como una hermana para él, si bien la sociedad consideraba que estaban juntos nunca de lo que se cotillaba era cierto.

Se giró para quedar de frente con la vista que ofrecia la ventana para apaciguar la autoaberración que se tenía por haberse atrevido a hacer tal cosa en un sueño ¡Cielos, fue un sueño y aún asi no podía soportar la idea! Mientras observaba el jardín que se apreciaba desde el punto de vista de donde se encontraba, meditaba y memoraba todo lo que vivio junto Kate.

Se había acostado con Kate, casado con ella, adopto ser el padre de su hija y por ultimo Kate habia muerto en brazos de Esteban y como concecuencia de esa imagén se dejaron caer en avalancha todas las remembranzas de lo acontecido con el joven Wellintong y unos pensamientos llevarón a otros guiados por los recuerdos y llegó a la conclusión de que fue mucho haber soñado seis años para el poco tiempo que durmio, se escandalizó un poco al procesarlo. No fue un día ni dos, habían sido ¡seis años! en los cuales vivió un calvario junto a las personas de su alrededor. En ese momento percibió desde adentro el azote suave del viento al fijarse en como unas hojas sueltas caian alteradas por la fuerza que las provoco hasta posarse ya sea en los arbustos, césped o incluso unas se iban volando un poco más a la distancia, prestó atención a estas recientes mencionadas y compredió que lo soñado acontecio como si jamás hubiera pasado el tiempo, como si sólamente hubiera estado flotando impulsado por algo sobre una realidad que no le pertenecia y que por lo consiguiente no estaba destinada a nadie.

¿Por qué? ¿acaso él no se había quedado dormido en la biblioteca de la mansión de Escocia? o mejor dicho en la biblioteca de la mansión en la que se encontraba en ese preciso instante o eso era al menos de lo que él se acordaba ya que iban a regresar a Ámerica con Wellintong a revelar la verdadera paternidad de la niña Evelyn. ¿Sería posible que fuera una premunición?, se llevó la mano a la frente al pensar en esa posibilidad tan poco acertada, él creía en nada de eso y si, ¿era un aviso de lo que les deparaba?, claro que tomando en cuenta si ahora no hacian lo correcto a tiempo, "¡No!" estallo dentro de él la exclamación de pavor. Personalmente iba a encargarse a totalidad de que las cosas fueran tal cual debirón ser desde ese minuto en adelante, haya sido premunición o una señal para su destino o rayos fuera.

Miró de nuevo su mano y agradeció intensamente a lo que fuera que le haya causado tal pesadilla no estar casado ni con Kate ni con ninguna otra. Llevó su vista un poco más alla abajo de su mano izquierda y reparó en los papeles que estaban tirados desordenadamente a sus pies, se agachó para verlos mejor y frunció un poco la frente al preguntarse cual era su contenido, no tardo ni cinco minutos en saber sobre que tratabam; más que por revisarlos, él se acordo por cuenta propia como si un rayo le hubiera tocado la cabeza, "Eran el informe que le habian entregado esa mañana", pasó las hojas, revisándolas una a una lentamente y encontró la razón por la cual se hubo emborachado en su sueño esa misma noche _, "La Srta. Candice ha sido vista saliendo de La Clinica Felíz acompañada por un joven apuesto_ " musitó en voz baja. Inesperadamente sintió como el corazón le bombeo con fuerza contra el pecho y una corriente cálida le envolvia el cuerpo "¡CANDY ESTABA VIVA!" resonó con fuerza dentro de él como un estruendo arrasando con todo, alcanzó a advertir que empezaba a agitarsele el corazón conforme iban avanzando los segundos ¡Por todos los cielos!, su Candy, su pequeña hechizera ¡ESTABA VIVA!.

No habia muerto y mucho menos enviado en sus ultimos respiros de vida una carta expresándole todo el dolor que él le provoco y también confesándole todo el amor que ella todavia le profesaba, por supuesto que ese amor aquel que él no merecia.

 _¡CANDY ESTABA VIVA...!_

¡Tenia y necesitaba de forma imperativa ir a verla!...Comprobar con sus propios ojos que en realidad estaba viva.

Sin importarle un comino lo que decia el informe y hechando de lado los pensamientos que pudo tener, junto en general los papeles a como pudo, se levantó rápido y con pasos enérgicos llegó al escritorio. Medio los reviso con prestreza antes de escoger los que iba a guardar en la gaveta del escritorio y los que iba a dejar afuera. Una vez que los hubo seleccionado abrió la primer cajón y no pudo meterlos al percatarse del sobre rosa pálido que se mostraba delante de él, sin darse cuenta volvio a dejar caer los papeles. Con manos temblorosas se apodero del sobre cautivado por la conmoción. No lo pensó ni dos veces y desgarró con el abre cartas la parte superior del papel tan bien envuelto. Exclamó una gran bocanada de aire mientras las emociones lo empezaban a acalorar de forma suave y las mariposas que no deberian sentir los hombres, comenzaban a revolotearle por dentro debido al gran tesoro que marcaria su vida desde ese mismo minuto.

No podia esperar más...se regresó a la gaveta y removió todo lo que habia dentro de esta, se frustó al no encontrar lo que buscaba, no se molestó en recoger o advertir el desorden que hizo porque su absoluta atención se originaba; primero en la dulce joven de ojos esmeraldas que lo cautivaron desde que la conocio, segundo, en la preciosa y valiosa confesión que sostenia en su mano y tercero, pero no menos importante en la caja de terciopelo negro que no tenia ni la menor de donde rayos la pudo haber dejado, Dejó vagar la vista hasta que su atención se posó en los coloridos y variantes libros, ¡claro, como no se acordo!, caminó hasta el librero con firmeza y sacó el libro en donde él creia y estaba seguro que se encontraba lo que queria, sonrió abiertamente cuando lo halló.

Cogió la carta y salió de la biblioteca hecho un rayo.

 _-¿A dónde vas tío?_ -preguntó curioso Archie, tomándolo por sorpresa y cortándole las alas de la ilusión.

El joven luego de hacer la pregunta se percató del semblante de Albert, reparo en la felicidad y la decisión marcadas que emanaba en el rostro de éste, sonrió disimuladamente al darse cuenta de lo que llevaba en sus manos y se alegro internamente, vaya y la vió, se dijo por dentro, de no haberlo hecho él mismo se hubiera encargado de dársela en su propia mano aunque ese acto le costara el enojo por parte de Candy y Annie al romper la promesa que les hizo a ambas de no decirle nada a Albert _《 "¡Mujeres!", entonces de que otro modo se va a enterar》_ , les hizo razonar a ellas en aquel entonces; sin embargo le insistieron y él no tubo mas remedio que sucumbir a sus pucheros, pero sin duda era un gran alivio comprobar que no tendria que mover un sólo dedo para impulsar el destino de los jóvenes rubios y tampoco necesitaba de una respuesta, pues sabia con certeza a donde se dirigía ahora su tío.

 _-Sólo no llegues tarde a la fiesta_ por favor -le memoró con una mirada complice -. Y s _aludame a Candy_ \- anunció guiñandole un ojo con picardía imaginando la cara tan sonrojada que tendria "su gatita" al ver las intenciones con las que iba el patriarca, se lamento por un segundo el no estar presente para tal inolvidable reunión.

Albert no sintió ni un ápice de vergüenza por las insinuaciones de su sobrino y por inercia hizo una venia con la cabeza para darle la seguridad de que asistiria a tal dichoso evento, no demoró mas y siguió su camino, sacó las llaves del coche y una vez las hubo introducido, se adentro al asiento del conductor, no queria a nadie de compañia que estubiera con él para arruinarle su visita y sólo en ese pensamiento reconoció que era una tremenda dicha que George no estubiera para importunarle como siempre sólia hacerlo.

 _-Archie, antes de que se me olvide, cancela la cita que tenia concertada para esta tarde y diles que necesitaba ver un compromiso más importante, yo les comunicare cuando nos reuniremos_ -le gritó desde el carro al muchacho quien lo siguió hasta la entrada de la mansión para despedirlo.

No era mentira, queria con cada particula de toda su cuerpo, alma y corazón ver a Candy y ese querer era lo que provocaba en él un compromiso para con ella que estaba por sobre todas las demás cosas.

Si, estaba decidido y eso era lo primero que iba a corregir de cualquier mal entendido porque desde ya se declaraba locamente enamorado de ella, quizas igual o aún mas de lo su pequeña le pudo haber profesado en esas líneas.

 _Candy..._ exhaló tiernamente con una sonrisa dulce en sus labios preso irremediable de ese sentimiento llamado amor mientras deseaba muy por dentro que el camino se acortara para llegar lo más pronto a Lakewood, al lado de su pequeña rubia.

Continuará...

* * *

 _ **Hola...Hola...Hola! Qué tal? gente feliz dijo Droopi jaja... 8)**_

 _ **Bueno pues yo bien aqui reanunado actividades ya con mas ganas...segui el consejo de mi amiga Abril y me tome mis dias libres de la lectura en fanfiction y pues sólo me dedique a escribir jajaja...Queria decirles chicas que ustedes en verdad son barbaras, ya se preguntarán por qué jajaja...pasa que ahorita que estube de relax aparte de escribir me dedique a leer de nuevo mi historia para estar bien cuerda para lo que sigue y qué creen...como bien me escribio Abril en una ocasión habían un chorro de palabras incoherentes y faltas ortográficas y otro tanto que en verdad me apeno...y más aun que ustedes lo hayan leido asi, me quede woooaaaww mente apenada con ustedes...si me senti a si como que la grrraaannn...! muchas gracias por el apoyo chicas...gracias a sus sinceros comentarios pues he ido mejorando y todo es por ustedes...dejenme decirles que los estoy corrigiendo ahora que ya sé mas de ortografía y ya llevo unos o al menos los primeros ochos que son los mas criticos, pero ya luego arreglo los demás jejeje...**_

 _ **Mil y trillononadas de veces más por sus comentarios...todas sintierón el alivión al final del capitulo anterior jajaja...la verdad no sabia si iban a terminar de leerlo por como comenzaba, pero pues lo importante es que ya pasamos de eso jajaja...**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todas por sus comentarios...o por si lo lees silencio es muy grato para mi servirte de entretenimiento unos minutos...No tenía previsto que el cap. anterior les afectara a algunas...pero pues...es bueno saber que sintierón el cap. aunque no fuera mi intención jajaja...**_

Abrazotexxxx...Chicas, espero que se encuentren bien y si pues hechándole ganas ...Cuidense y Bendiciones!...Nos seguimos leyendo 8)

Valery

 ** _PV... LES DEJÉ UN REVIEW EN LOS COMENTARIOS PARA QUE LO LEAN...pues esta vez como fuerón varias me iba a llevar mucho tiempo escribirlos aqui...en cambio en el chat no mucho jajaja ...8D_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y a TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes sólo lo tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

 _《... Querido Bert (Príncipe de la Colina)_

 _Lo sé… Lo sé… pero hoy si te prometo que será la última (no pude evitarlo)._

 _Bueno, seguramente te pregúntaras por qué me dirijo a ti de esta manera y también ¿Por qué Candy me escribe, si nos veremos el próximo domingo? si, también lo sé, no creas que mi torpeza causo que lo olvidara y quita la sonrisa de tus labios si te pareció gracioso lo anterior ...》_

No...nunca iba a quitarla y menos le parecia gracioso, aunque odiara el hecho de lo llamara "Principe" porque lo hacia a sentir a él como un perfecto caballero con armadura de plata, tenia que admitir que no le molestaria escuchárselo susurrar de los labios de ella el resto de su vida.

 _《... Si te escribo de esta manera tan inoportuna es porque en este momento he decidido sincerarme conmigo misma y sacar lo que ya no puedo seguir callado en mi corazón ¿Qué será? te preguntaras ahora, quizás un poco asustado de lo que pueda ser y quitando ahora en serió tú sonrisa ¿Verdad?_

 _Estoy respirando profundamente ahora dándome valor de lo que no te puedo decir de frente, diciéndome a mí misma ¡Vamos Candy! ¡Tú puedes! (no estoy loca)._

 _Uuuuuhh, tranquila…》_

Jamás lo estarias pequeña, eres la mujer mas valiente que he conocido a lo largo de mi vida por el coraje de haberme escrito esto.

Quisiera creer que en aquel entonces te hubieras tomado el tiempo necesario para calmar los latidos de tu bondadoso corazón, no me agradaria la idea de que te haya dado un colapso a causa de mi persona.

 _《... Albert… quiero que sepas que te estoy muy agradecida por todo lo que has hecho por mí, la verdad no creo que haya algo que yo pueda hacer para devolver todos tus gestos ...》_

Siempre fueron tus alegres sonrisas mis recompensas, el vibrar de tus ojos por un nuevo comienzo es algo que ni yo aún con todo lo que poseo puedo pagarte.

 _《... He pensado mucho últimamente de lo que ha sido mí vida y he reflexionado a fondo que en todas mis etapas siempre has estado tú; cuando nos conocimos sin importar que fuéramos extraños lo bien que nos entendimos, luego caí por la cascada y tú me salvaste, la muerte de Anthony y la manera en como me consolaste con tiernas y dulces palabras, nuestro encuentro inesperado en Londres, la alegría que sentí al verte de nuevo y lo triste que me quedé al saber que te habías ido a África ..._

 _Luego más tarde la aflicción de saber que eras tú, quien acababa de llegar al hospital todo mal trecho y el miedo que me embargo al saber que tenías amnesia y no me recordabas; no tienes ni la menor idea de lo mucho que anhelaba ayudarte y las veces que sufría al verte tan vulnerable; peleando contigo mismo por no recordar nada de ti ...》_

Yo tambièn he reflexionado a fondo y ahora sé que tú tambien aparecias en los instantes que más te necesitaba.

Y lamento tanto Candy haberte provocado en aquellos años sufrimiento, angustias y lágrimas innecesarias.

 _《... Debo admitir que fue hermoso ver como cada día desde que vivíamos juntos te ibas recuperando, lo ansiosa que estaba al saber que había alguien esperándome cuando llegaba del hospital ¡Esa persona eras tú! pero como ambos sabemos había otra persona en mi vida "Terry" en aquel momento no podía ver con claridad dentro de mi ¿Supongo?, al menos no hasta aquella noche de invierno que terminamos y regresaba con la esperanza de que al llegar a casa tú estarías esperándome, en donde seguramente me ayudarias para aliviar mi dolor como siempre has hecho, y esa vez no fue la excepción ...》_

Y siempre lo estaré... esperandote en la casa o lugar que tu desees para ayudarte a sanar cualquier herida que quede impregnada en ti...porque desde un principio fuiste tú el soporte y la fuerza para continuar con mi vida, eras la medicina que yo necesitaba para calmar mi atormentada alma, mi resplandeciente luz en la oscuridad de mis pensamientos, tu explosiva e increible personalidad eclipsaban todo lo demás que para mi dejaba de tener importacia mientras estubieras a mi lado.

 _《... Después de eso la muerte de Ster y finalmente tú inminente y silenciosa despedida; creo que no te he contado a fondo todo lo que sentí en ese momento, sabía que iba a ocurrir fueran las que fueran las razones, porque tú siempre has sido así, libre como el viento sin nada o quien te detenga y amarre. Pero trataba de pensar en que no sucedería porque cuando el momento llegara iba a quedarme sola de nuevo Bert o mejor dicho sin ti. Tenía la esperanza de que los hilos invisibles que nos unían siempre nos harían encontrarnos de nuevo algún día, pero yo no quería esperar, te necesitaba en ese momento y que no te fueras de mi lado aún sin saber ¿Por qué, lo sentía así? te dirás ahora ¿A dónde quiero llegar con todo esto? Bueno respiremos profundamente._

 _Te amo Albert ...》_

Yo también te amo Candy...no sabes lo dichoso y privilegiado que me siento al saber que una mujer como tú me ame, es razón suficiente por la que yo tampoco puedo seguir esperando... y te prometo no volver a separarme de tu lado sean cuales sean las razones que se me presenten porque aunque lo quisiera tú ya has atado y marcado nuestras almas con esta confesión. No seré yo quien rompa el hilo del hermoso destino que nos ha unido, al contrario desde ya, velaré porque nunca nos separemos.

 _《... Quizás desde aquella mañana de primavera sobre una colina alta con un cielo tan celeste hasta llegar a deslumbrar y hacer brillar todo a su alrededor, con un verde tan lleno de vida como mi Príncipe… como tú Bert, con tú dulce sonrisa que siempre has logrado que mi corazón lata con fuerza e ilumine mi vida de seguridad y amor sincero; desde que te conocí de niña fuiste mi primer amor, pero con todo lo que hemos pasado me doy cuenta que nunca dejaste de ser tù ...》_

Estoy seguro que desde ese corto instante Candy nuestros corazones fueron sellados; sin embargo debo corregirte que el único verde tan lleno de vida que existía y admiraba yo, eran tus dos presiosas gemas esmeraldas.

 _《... Si no me hubieras dejado sola en el departamento y enterado de nuestra unión dentro de la familia Ardley, jamás me hubiera dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ti, gracias de nuevo porque ese hecho me ayudo a empezar a admitirlo hasta finalmente decírtelo y afrontarlo._

 _Sé que eres mi tutor, sé también de la diferencia de edades entre nosotros y quizás cuente con la posibilidad de que tú no sientas lo mismo por mí, más todos los problemas que causo entre nosotros, tú familia y el consejo ...》_

Ooohhh...mi querida Candy soy yo el que he reaccionado tarde para darme cuenta de lo perdidamente enamorado que siempre estube de ti, anteponiendo mi edad y tú libertad para no estar juntos provocando con eso que se cerrara la puerta a una oportunidad para nosotros.

 _《... Si tú no sientes lo mismo, por favor no te sientas obligado a tenerme lástima por algo no correspondido; que todo quede en el olvido y no me apartes de tú lado porque no lo soportaría, que sigamos siendo los amigos que hasta ahora hemos sido y prometeré no volver a mencionarlo otra vez, además de ser la misma Candy que conoces y a apoyarte con la mujer que decidas compartir tú vida (sin rencores) ...》_

Seria un completo tonto si dejara pasar esta oportunidad que me has dado.

 _《... Pero, sí tú sintieras lo mismo que yo ¡Oh Albert! me harías verdaderamente feliz más de lo que soy ahora teniéndote como amigo. Te prometería todo lo posible por hacer que nunca te arrepientas de tú elección y afrontar con valentía todo lo que se nos presente, ser devota contigo siempre, tratar de ser la dama que tú necesitas a tú lado para aligerar el peso que llevas sobre tus hombros y amarte profundamente por toda mi vida aún después de la muerte ...》_

No me podria perdonar ser el causante de un cambio en ti, me perfecta e ideal para mi tal y como eres pequeña...y no serás la única que afronte con valentia los problemas porque yo estaré a la par tuya enfrentando los obstáculos que se nos presenten, juntos con nuestro amor.

 _《... Sé que no es propio de una dama declarársele a un caballero, pero ya no podía callar más. Piénsalo y no te sientas comprometido a responder de inmediato, por favor ...》_

Me encanta que no actues de acuerdo a la sociedad, tú libertad y espontaniedad para hacer lo que dicta tu corazón fueron una de las cualidades que se siempre me cautivaron...y por ese gesto es que jamás algo de lo que podrias decir o hacer me parecera impropio.

 _《... Creo que ahora es mi carta la que se hizo larga, Te amo y pase lo que pase promete que nos veremos en Lakewood._

 _Con profundo amor, sin importar lo que decidas._

 _Candy ( Tú pequeña hechicera) ...》_

No tendras que esperar hasta el domingo para verme porque por esa razón es que me encuentro exactamente a unos centimetros atrás de ti, en esta misma colina que fue testigo de nuestro primer encuentro, pensó para si mismo Albert quien unos minutos atrás acaba de llegar al "Hogar de Pony", justamente a la colina que era donde se encontraba el padre árbol del que la joven rubia le hubo hablado hace tiempos.

En todo el camino no pudo el permitirse pensar en otras cosas, Candy ocupaba su existencia entera junto a su vibrante imagen.

Conforme avanzaba el trayecto del largo camino hacia Lakewood, el recuerdo de sus bellas y valientes palabras escritas en la carta lo vapulearón como piedras en su mente. No pudo evitar el ir prometiéndose el cumplir y acatar cada palabra por palabra que estaba redactada, solenme tal y como lo haria un novio cuando pronuncia sus votos ante la mirada de todos, teniendo como testigo a Dios. Aunque especialmente asegurándoselas a su amada quien las atesoraria por el resto de su vida al igual que él.

Cuando recien bajo del auto y hubo levantado la vista fue a ella, la mas hermosa figura lo primero que visualizaron sus ojos. A su queridísima Candy en lo alto de esa elevación tan natural como siempre, no lo meditó ni dos veces y empezó a dar sancadas hacia esa dirección sintiendo como su corazón latía con mas fuerza a cada paso que daba y cuando al fin llegó, se quedó simplemente mudo. Candy se encontraba de espaldas, estaba convencido de que la joven aún no advertia de su presencia, sin embargo él no tenia prisa porque se diera cuenta, puesto que se encontraba en un trance de embeleso exquisito. La joven rubia que estaba admirando no se parecía en nada a Candy que él dejó de ver hace unas pocas semanas, se pregunto seriamente si en realidad era su Candy.

Llevaba puesto un vestido celeste pálido, que le llegaba justo a las rodillas, era de cintura marcada, pero no exagerada y sin mangas ni vuelos a los costados dejando al descubiertos sus delgados brazos, se fijó también en las zapatillas blancas que tenia puestas y lo que más le llamó la atención era el que tubiera su pelo suelto, dejándolo libre de las coletas que normalmente usaba.

No alcanzó a seguir en su escaneó minucioso porque en ese instante Candy se giró quedando ahora de frente con él, minuto preciso en el que quedó perdido eternamente con tan sólo verla...

* * *

Candy se preguntaba cuantos días más tendria que esperarlo, no podia creer que Albert tardara tanto en leer su carta, no creía que en serio tendría que esperar hasta el domingo para verlo y que charlarán, estaba convencida de que encuanto la leyéra iría con ella ya sea para aceptarla o rechazarla aunque esperaba que esta ultima opción no se diera...O si tal vez...o si aquello...y si esto... sin querer varias ideas cruzarón por su mente "¡Basta, Candy...tranquilizate!" se dijó con dureza al tiempo que colocaba ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza para lograr imponer un orden a su atolondrado juicio.

La verdad era que desde que hubo redactado esa confesión la vergüenza y el atrevimiento que se tomó al hacerlo no la dejaban; más bien provocaban en ella el que se la pasara con los pelos de punta y alerta a cualquier aparición desprevenida ya muy habituada en Albert. Por otro lado las ancias de verló era lo que le daban el valor suficiente para enfrentarlo sin importarle la magnitud de la situación. Todos los días que siguierón después del 02 de agosto sin falta alguna, lo esperaba en la cima de esa colina cuando regresaba de su trabajo como enfermera en la "Clínica Feliz". Acostumbraba a arreglase ya que era una joven de diéciocho años y por tanto como le había aconsejado Annie tenía que cambiar su aspecto si deseaba impresionar a Albert fisícamente.

Y así lo hizó, siguiendo cada palabra de su mejor amiga al pie de la letra.

De lo primero que se deshizo fue de sus tan amadas coletas, ahora se dejaba el cabello suelto y tan sólo se lo amarraba con listones o prendedores cuando era necesario, también había dejado los vestidos de colores infantiles para ahora ponerse vestidos mas acorde a su edad, sus tan frecuentadas botas también fueron cambiadas por zapatillas bajas y de buen gusto, todo en ella fue reemplazado por una verdadera y hermosa joven dama, no obstante la Candy atolondrada y de buen corazón seguía allí muy dentro de ella.

La joven respiró hondo y sacudió sus manos en un intento por relajarse. Ese día en especial o mejor dicho desde que se levantó esa mañana, por alguna extraña sensación sentia de que algo maravilloso iba a sucederle así como también tenía el miedo profundo de que algo malo pudiera pasar. Era contradictorio, no entendía el como era que podía percibir tanta emoción y miedo al mismo tiempo, era como si algo se encontrara en juego. El corazón le bombiaba con una fuerza voraz mientras sus pensamientos se desbordaban en miles y miles de ideas a cada segundo causando como consecuencia que el cuerpo lo sintiera erizado con cada posibilidad.

"¡Calmate Candy!" se reprendió de nuevo, fijó su vista hacia el horizonte, a lo lejos en donde todo estaba lleno de elevaciones unas más que las otras, con árboles imponentes de verdes variables en distintas tonalidades, unos mas oscuros y de distintas especies, el sol brillaba en lo alto con un cielo despejado, se percibia los rayos suaves que emanaban de este dando mas furor a las flores frecas que estaban al rededor y sobre la colina, el basto pastaje que era mecido por el viento de un lado a otro y el ver como se hacian diferentes figuras con cada soplo de aire era sencional y tranqulizante. No obstante una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, ella en serio amába a Albert con todo lo que tenía para ofrecerle y sólo el pensar que si él no correspondia a los mismos sentimientos de ella, le aguijoneaba un fuerte dolor en la cabeza y en el estomágo. Por otro lado si Albert la amába no importaría dejar lo que fuera por él, estaba dispuesta a aprender a hacer todo lo necesario para estar a su altura y no avergonzarlo, aún cuando eso implicara asistir a esas fiestas tan aburridas y falsas para ella, pero su decisión era mas firme y ningún obstáculo iba a impedirle el estar al lado de él, de su Bert...

"¡Dios...en serio que lo amába y deseaba con todo el corazón que él también la amára con la misma intensidad...!". Colocó ambas manos cubriéndose el rostro, le preocupaba otras posibilidades, como el "Que la sociedad, sus diferencias de rango y edades no fueran pretexto para impedirles una oportunidad". "Y que especialmente él no estubiera interesado en alguna otra mujer porqu...

De repente tubo el presentimiento de estar siendo observada, estaba convencida que debía de ser un niño. Arrastró con delicadeza y disimulo las manos por el rostro para quitarse las pocas lágrimas que le habían quedado rezagadas, compuso su estado por uno más alegre y se volvió con mucha cautela para averiguar quien era rufian que se atrevía a invadir su espacio personal, sin embargo la persona que la miraba tan fijamente distaba mucho de ser alguno de los rufianes niños del hogar.

Sintió un golpe seco en su corazón seguido de lentas palpitaciones haciendo de pronto que el oxígeno le fuera insuficiente en ese minuto.

 **,,, OoO * OoO ,,,**

El tiempo pareció detenerse en ese mismo instante, pues ninguno de los dos jóvenes rubios se atrevía a decir una palabra. Estaban allí parados uno frente al otro contemplándose con gran asombro y aunque el corazón les retumbara con vigor por dentro, anhelaban y deseaban al unísonio en silencio que esa persona y ese momento fuera real y no una fantasía y mucho menos un sueño.

Albert decidió ser el primero en reaccionar y lo único que atino a hacer fue a acercarse un poco más a ella para luego con un suave tirón de su brazo atraer a la jóven hacia sí.

 _《¡Oh por Dios!, ¡ESTABA VIVA!》_

Exclamó por dentro con alivio al sentir el cuerpo femenino abrazado con el suyo, la levantó un poco incitando con ello que a la jóven rubia le quedarán colgando pies y no le quedará otro remedio más que aferrarse al cuello del muchacho quien la apretó con mucha más vitalidad. Queria cersiorarse por completo que Candy estaba viva y que especialmente estaba compartiendo ese momento junto a él, sin tomarle bastate importancia al decoro movió su rostro para que este quedará entre el hombro y el mentón de la chica e inhaló suevemente del cuello para embriagarse de ese aroma que extrañó por años al tiempo que también sus labios se estiraban en una reconfortante sonrisa.

Mientras tanto Candy quien a diferencia de él, ignoraba el gran peso que se quitaba Albert con ese acto. Ella muy al contrario no sentía lo mismo o bien si; pero a niveles altos. Todo su cuerpo bullia en un acalorado sonrojo, si bien estaba bastante aconstumbrada a los abrazos de Albert, ahora se encontraba estupefacta y emocionada por ese hecho, debía ser sincera en que ese abrazo no era como los anteriores. El sentir como sus pies quedaban suspendidos en aire la hizó confirmar su deducción, sin embargo lo que la terminó por desbordar fuel el contacto de la nariz de él contra su cuello. Ese gesto la llevó al límite de lo ruborizado, podria jurar casi casi que en ese momento era del color de un tomate. Nunca antes había experimentado ese tipo de íntimidad con un hombre, bueno, aunque a decir verdad con Terry pasó momentos especiales incluyendo el beso forzado que le robó, sin embargo Albert con ese abrazo, estaba derritiéndo por dentro todo lo que ella era.

Decidió que lo mejor era dejar de lado su bochorno y temor para entregarse a ese abrazo intenso que recibía. Arrastró una mano por el pelo rubio de él hasta situarla en su nuca, meditó en que quizas no fuera tal malo colocar la cabeza del mismo modo en como él la tenía por lo que así lo hizó, pocisionó su rostro contra el cuello de Albert y por último contrajó su mano izquierda por los anchos hombros de él para acercarlo más, al tanto sentía los brazos de Albert alrededor de su cintura cada vez más insistentes y seguros ya que percibia las palmas de las manos del jóven estiradas por su espalda abanicándosela en un tierno moviento de arriba hacia abajo.

Era la primera vez que se fundían en un abrazo tan arroyador como dulce, cada uno respirándo del aroma que le ofrecía el otro mientras acariciaban sus narices contra la piel de su compañero, recibiéndo los suspiros que escapan de sus labios contra sus cuellos y apretándo cada vez más los brazos tal cual haría una serpiente con su presa, sólo que en esa ocasión ellos eran la presa del otro o mejor aún presos del corazón por el hilo del destino que ahora si estaba a favor de su amor.

 _-Gracias Candy..._ -dijó Albert aún contra el cuello de ella cuando recuperó el aliento al saberla real.

 _-¿Por qué?_ -preguntó la jóven bastante desorientada aún.

 _-Por lo que me escribiste... -_ anunció él viéndola ahora a los ojos con vehemencia.

El cuello Candy protestó con un silencioso erizado de piel la falta de contacto de él, sin embargo la verdadera Candy quien de repente salío de su ensoñación al escucharlo, sintió como el rubor volvía a poseerla por completo. ¡Cielos, si hasta se le había olvidado la pocisión en la que se encontraban!, y esa carta, ¡¿Rayos, por qué la escribió!?, toda su mente retornó de nuevo en un mil de motivos para darle. En ese instante ella por voluntad propia había descendido para quedar otra vez de pie frente a él. Tenía los dedos de las manos entrelazadas a excepción de los dedos índices que eran los que revolotiaban en un movimiento circular apenas topando la punta y en tanto por minutos cambiaba el movimiento para retorcecelas. Estaba neviosa era la verdad, ¿Por qué lo hizó?...seguro y la había abrazado de esa manera porque le dió lástima herirla, ¡Eres una tonta Candy!, ¡¿cómo se te pudo pasar por la mente que Albert te amába?! y si esa era la verdadera razón que caso tenía explicarle, la inundo una melancolía y agachó aun más el rostro para ocultarlo.

 _-Candy...-_ dijó de nuevo Albert, le causó una ternura infinita verla en ese estado que no pudo evitar llamarla.

 _-Yo...-_ empezó ella diciendo, aunque le doliera le iba a decir que no necesitaba de esas muestras de afecto para rechazarla - _yo...pues pasa..._ -. ¡Oh Dios, no quería llorar! él no era el culpable de haberla enamorado sin querer, respiró hondo para serenarse y así lograr que la voz no se le quebrara con lo siguiente que le diría, tomó valor y abrió la boca para anunciar -: ...

 _-Yo también te amo...Candy_ -confesó Albert de pronto en un suave susurro, arrastrando cada palabra con adoración mientras rozaba los labios de él apenas contra los de ella y sus manos entrelazadas por la espalda sin hacer otro contacto que no fuera el de sus bocas.

La jóven rubia se alejó unos cetrimetros de él para verle mejor al tiempo que se trazaba con los dedos los labios. Albert sonrió con dulzura al ver ese gesto en ella.

Al advertir que ella no decía otra palabra aparte del _"Yo..." r_ esolvió confesarle lo que seguramente ella deseaba saber, hubo agachado un poco más el rostro ya que ella estaba viendo hacia abajo. Y he allí en ese instante cuando impulsado por sus palabras fue que sus labios se acercarón a los de la jóven como si fuerán imanes, en apenas un tope, sin embargo para él fue mucho más que la gloria. Era el primero que le daba y ya sentía la urgencia de volverlos a sentir contra los de él.

Por lo que con decisión se plantó otra vez frente a ella y tomándola con seguridad de su cintura la estrechó más contra de sí. Candy todavía estaba con la mano en los labios mientras la otra estaba sobre el brazo de él _"Yo también te amo... Candy"_ Esas palabras la dejaron en trance por dentro "Albert le había dicho que la amába" ¡Santo Dios!, ¡En serio la amába y lo escuchó de eso labios masculinos! Levantó la vista y se sintió inundada por el amor que se reflejaba en esos ojos celestes que ella amó desde la primera vez que se vió vislumbrada en ellos, también dedució otro sentimiento en la mirada del hombre que no supo interpretar dada su inexperiencia.

Albert con suma delicadeza apartó la mano que la muchacha tenía sobre la boca y la colocó a palma abierta en su mejilla, instándola a que con movimientos suaves se la acariciara. Retubó unos minutos allí la mano hasta que ella por querer propio continuó acariciándolo, cerró los disfrutando de ese contanto aunque para ser sinceros los dos lo estaban disfrutando debído a que Candy jámas había hecho eso y él por su parte nunca se lo había permitido a ninguna otra mujer. Pasado un rato abrió de nuevo los ojos y miró fijamente a la jóven, agarró de nuevo su mano y se la llevó a los labios, besando a penas cada dedo, luego volvió a dejarla donde estaba y con sumo cuidado posó los labios en la frente de ésta, los fue deslizando por su mejilla derecha la cual estaba tibia debído al rubor de ella. Siguió el avance hasta llegar a su objetivo "Los tan anciados labios rosados", los frotó en un gesto dulce mientras acariciaba su nariz con la de ella tan sólo tentándola y preparándola para el siguiente nivel de relación que desde ese momento iban a tener.

Fue Candy la que ya no pudo aguantar las ancias del cosquilleo que sentía en su boca por lo que en un movimiento tanto inocente como torpe alzó mas los labios y los terminó por unir, hizó un amago por moverlos, sin embargo su ignorancia e inexperiencia para hacerlo causó que se sintiera cohibida de pronto, intentó alejarse y entonces fue allí en donde Albert intervino abarcándole el rostro entre sus manos, la observó deleitoso un segundo para luego irse acercando lentamente hasta que se sellarón sus labios, enseñándole de la manera más tierna como se besaba, con ademanes lentos y dulces que rayaban el límite de la devoción y amor que le trasmitía, llevó una mano hacía la nuca de la joven llevándose consigo entre sus dedos algunos rizos para poder ejercer un poco más presión sobre la boca femenina al tanto la otra mano la tenía en la mejilla acariciándosela tiernamente tal cual ella hubo hecho hace unos minutos atrás dado que ahora las manos las tenía colocadas en sus antebrazos.

 _-No permitiré que ya nada sobre lo que piense nos separe..._ -. Prometió cariñosamente antes de volverla a alzar a su altura, segundo exacto en el que a ella con un suave suspiró ahogado se le escapara un:

 _-Te amo Bert..._

 _-Yo también pequeña y no sabes cuanto...-_ musitó firme de nuevo teniéndo todavía sus labios pegados a los de ella -. _Candy te estoy muy agradecido, hay mucho sobre lo que tengo que hablarte...pero ya te lo explicaré después, sólo que ahora necesito que me acompañes porque debemos asistir a una fiesta, puedes esperar hasta entonces_ -se apartó un poco cuando dijo esto último, le acarició la mejilla con las yemas de los dedos de una mano ya que con el otro brazo la tenía bien sujeta por la cintura para que no descendiera, rió encantado al ver la conmoción en ella quien asintió, dedución en que quizás la joven lo hizo como impulso, puesto que se reflejaba en su rostro lo bastante conmocionada que estaba. No agregró ninguna otra palabra ante esa mueca y se dedicó a proseguir maravillado en lo que se hallaba:

 _"A besarla"_

No sin antes insinuarle al oído que pusiera sus brazos alrededor de su cuello a lo que ella con algo de temor se resistió, sin embargo al sonreírle como siempre lo hacía sólo para ella, lo hizo:

Luego de unos instantes más de besos suaves y amorosos entregados sin ningun tipo de pasión, y luego de esas declaraciones de amor, el resto que le siguio fueron mimos inocentes y besos robados por parte de él hacia una Candy aún sonrojada y estupefacta mientras descendian la colina tomados de la mano con sus dedos entrelazados y se adentraban al carro para llegar a Chicago justamente a la "Fiesta de los Sr. Callagan".

Continuará...

* * *

 ** _Holisss...! 8)_**

 ** _Jajaja...disculpen la tardanza al actualizar este capitulo, ayer lo iba a publicar, pero me puse a leer un libro con el que me emocione bastante y después me dio sueño y me quede dormida...y pues hoy en la mañana reaccione en que no habia publicado jajaja..._**

 ** _Pero aqui esta al fin el tan anciado capitulo! ...haber que les parece, hay cosas que Albert aun tiene que decirle a Candy, pero eso lo dejaré como guinda de pastel para un momento en especial jejeje..._**

 ** _Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios! y palabras de bienvenida por las dos semanas de relaxxx... jajaja...Hay unas que aperecen y otras que se me desaparecem, no obstante de corazón deseo que todas las que pasen por aqui se encuentre bien 8) me encanta saber que ahora si vamos bien jijiji...Abrazotes a todas las chicas lectoras y amigas por aparte y a las que leen en silencio jejeje...me hace muy feliz leerlas...ATRAS LES DEJE UN REVIEW 8)_**

 ** _Cuidense y Bendiciones! Nos seguimos leyendo..._**

 ** _Valery 8)_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y a TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes sólo lo tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

Mansión Callagan, Chicago, agosto 09 de 1919

La verdad era que si alguien le preguntaba en ese mismo instante de que momento a otro había cambiado de escenario diría que no tenía ni la menor idea.

Candy reflexionaba en esto mientras sentía como poco a poco sus pies se iban deslizando por el suave agarre de su compañero de baile en ese instante. De hecho estaba lo bastante abrumada como para querer pensar en otra cosa que no fuera al hombre que tenía frente ella.

¿En serio había pasado todo lo que paso hace unas horas?

Recordaba haber estado llorando como una idiota por no ver a Albert en la Colina de Pony y luego de un momento a otro abrazada al joven, cabe recordar que fue un intimo abrazo. Sintió como las mejillas y las orejas se ponían más cálidas al recordar su primer beso con Albert esa misma tarde, pudiera decirse que ya eran una pareja dado que Albert la colmo de uno que otro beso durante todo el camino que recorrierón para llegar a mansión eso sin ignorar que él no le hubo soltado la mano en ningún sólo minuto, en los cuales memoró que por ratos parecía apretarsela más fuerte, como si ella fuera a desaparecer o tal vez era la alegria que lo embargaba a él de que compartierán el mismo sentir por el otro. Si eso debía ser.

Una vez en la mansión pasó con evidente espanto el arreglo tan meticuloso que le hicierón las criadas. ¡Auch! si aún podía hasta los jalones de pelo que le dierón para lograr hacerle una media cola, adornada por una delicada diadema de diamantes y como su pelo no era capaz de ofrecer todo el apoyo que se necesitaba tubierón que utilizar otros medios para calmar su indomable melena rizada. Sin embargo no sólo fue su cabello quien necesito de un mejor arreglo, sino también su cintura ¡Dios podía jurar que no recordaba que fueran tan sofocante utilizar un corsé! Lo cierto es no había vuelto a usar uno desde que se convirtiera en una enfermera, por otro lado ahora que volvía a utilizar ese ridiculo trapo del demonio a lo cual la mayoría de damas llamaba la mejor invención para la belleza física femenina le estaba costando sus buenas bocanas de aire para respirar y seguro que también parte de su buena circulación.

En ese momento percibió el tiro suave que le hizo su compañero para hacerla girar para después volverla a tomar de la cintura con total delicadeza y firmeza al mismo tiempo. Fue entonces cuando supo que ni aún todo ese infierno que paso por arreglarse le hacia justicia en amargarle el buen rato que estaba pasando ahora.

Una vez y las doncellas la terminarán de arreglar y salierán de su cuarto, aquel que Albert le había obsequiado para su cumpleaños. Llamarón a la puerta. Nunca había sentido una sensación tan maravillosa como la que experimento al ver la mirada de Albert fija en ella. En ninguna ocasión le pareció verlo tan cautivado al ver una mujer, sin embargo darse cuenta que ella era la única a la iba a ver así le produjo orgullo y bochorrno al mismo tiempo, dado que jamás un hombre la miraba de esa manera. Y no era que el muchacho la hubiera visto con ojos mal intencionados, pues su mirada siempre estaba limpia de cualquier doble intención. Más lo que la hizo sentirse abochorrnada fue el ver la devoción que leyó en los ojos de él. Sin poder evitarlo estiró sus labios en una tonta sonrisa de enamorada en tanto admiraba su perfil, tal varonil como siempre, al menos ahora que ya no eran sólo amigos, podia verlo con más detenimiento.

 _-¿Me dirás en que piensas? o ¿tendré que ver el modo de entrar en esa cabezita tuya pequeña?_ -preguntó Albert en un murmullo sacando a Candy de sus ensoñaciones.

 _-Yo...bueno_ -balbuceó ella mientras sentía como un nuevo y potente sonrojo se instalaba en todo su cuerpo.

El joven rubio hizo apenas sonrisita al constatar que la había pillado viéndolo sin nigún pudor en frente de tanta gente.

 _-Esta bien Candy, a mi también siempre me ha gustado admirar tu perfil femenino aunque me gusta más apreciar tú encantadora personalidad -_ confesó en ese tono profundo viéndola sincero a lo cual ella no pudo hacer menos que sonreirle.

 _-Sólo pensaba en que es la primera vez que bailo contigo_ -dijo ella después de que ambos quedarán en silencio tras la última palabra. Vió como el joven volteaba a verla enarcando una ceja -. _Ya sabes Albert, las veces que te acompaño pasas ocupado hablando con hombres de negocios para evitar cualquier tipo de baile. Aunque aún así hubieron ocasiones en las que no te salv_ aste -finalizó con una sonrisita burlona.

 _-¡Ooohhh...! -_ fue lo único que dijo Albert. No se había dado cuenta en ningún momento en que las pocas veces que Candy accedia ir con él a un evento ella tubiera tantas ganas de bailar con él. Sintió tragar seco en ese momento. ¿Tan ciego habra estado?. Muchas veces se la mantenía hablando con otros caballeros para no tener que bailar con ninguna dama casadera, sin embargo no siempre se salvaba del tener que hacerlo y darse cuenta del como Candy siempre esperó a que le ofreciera una pieza lo hizo sentir peor.

- _Sabes, creo que a eso podemos ponerle remedio desde ahora señorita -_ habló de pronto. Casi la besaba por el rostro curioso que le mostro provocando con ello que las pecas se le amontonaran aún más, pero se contubo. Sería inperdonable besar a alguien que no ha sido presentada formalmente como pareja de alguien en sociedad si lo hacia, además del cotilleo que seguro habría y no. Él no deseaba poner en entredicho a su Candy -. _Desde ahora bailaremos en toda las ocasiones posibles hasta que los pies se nos hinchén, ¿qué te parece?_ -le propusó animado. Iba a tratar por todos los medios que le fueran alcanzables remediar todo el daño que le pudo haber causado sin importarle que hubiera sido aunque en ese espantoso sueño.

Candy lo vió con ojos rebosantes de un brillo tan alegre. Si, sin duda esa faceta de Albert era maravillosa ya lo era antes para ella, pero ser quien disfrutara de sus atenciones de ese modo era hermoso. El muchacho la hizo girar de nuevo mientras ella intentaba preguntarse que era eso que él le hablaría. Horas antes cuando recién hubieran bajado de la colina él le dijo que tenía que algo que decirle.

 _-Y ahora ¿en qué piensas?_ -preguntó de nuevo Albert, observandola con más atención que antes.

 _-William...-_ mencionó de improvisto otra voz femenina colocando una mano sobre el hombro del joven.

 _-¡Kate! -_ dijo Albert al tiempo que se volteaba y dama se lanzaba a sus brazos.

Luego de tan efusivo abrazo la joven se safó y se colocó a un lado de él aún sonriente, la verdad es que no tenía vergüenza sobre sus acciones ya que a ella no le importaba el protocolo. Los tres se quedarón sin que decir o hacer en medio de la pista de baile.

 _-Será mejor que vayamos a otro lado_ -sugirió Albert rompiendo el silencio.

El joven ofreció su brazo a Candy mientras Kate iba atrás de ellos viendolos con intéres. Andubierón unos pasos hasta que se situarón cerca de uno de los grandes ventanales que tenía la casa.

 _-¿Es ella acaso William? -_ preguntó Kate una vez que llegarán al lugar, ahora teniéndo la vista en la joven rubia con ojos curiosos y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

 _-Si Kate_ -contestó Albert sin amedrentarse _-. Ella es Candice_ -agregó viendó con devoción a la aluida.

No podía creer que tanto así pareciera un tomate durante las últimas horas. Candy pasó saliva sin saber que decir o como actuar. Pensó en un principio cuando vió a Kate y más al presenciar el tan efusivo abrazo que le dió la joven a Albert que debía ser alguien enamorada de él y llegó a imaginar que sería contra la primera dama estirada que defendería su amor por Albert. Sin embargo ahora pensaba todo lo contrarío con esas palabras. La joven le sonreía de una manera tan complice que incluso la hacía sentir confundida.

 _-Yo siempre lo supe William_ -exclamó la joven de cabello negro con una sonrisa franca en su rostro - _. Te llamas Candy mi nombre es Kate Callagan, es gusto y te juró que llegué a pensar que tendría que idear un plan para conseguirle una dama a William, pero veo que ya no será necesario._

No supo en que momento paso, pero ahora la joven la abrazaba a ella con tal emoción mientras seguía hablando sin pizca de azoramiento por su conducta.

 _-Verás como nos llevamos de bien tu y yo. Hay que organizar una tarde en donde me cuentes como fue que lograste atrapar a este hombre escuridizo y hay..._

 _-Estoy seguro que no la podrás creer cuando lo hablen. Mira Kate necesito hablar contigo -_ era increible como Albert podía cambiar de una emoción a otra ya que esto último lo dijo serio.

 _-Yo no creo que pueda ahora William tengo cosas que ir a hacer y..._

 _-Kate querida...me alegra encontrarte hermana. ¡Oh disculpen! -C_ ora se puso la mano en la boca en un gesto de aparente vergüenza para acompañar sus palabras -. _Sr. Ardley y... -_ se le quedó viendo a Candy.

 _-Candice White Ardley -r_ espondió la misma Candy con una venía tal como lo indicabaas reglas.

 _-¡Oh! es un gusto Srta Candice. Cora Callagan_ -respondió la dama haciendo también una venía muy elegante _-. Y si me disculpan necesito hablar con mi hermana ahora_ -anunció jalando del brazo a Kate -. _Qué pasen una buena velada Sr. Ardley, Srta Candice, con su permiso._

Albert sólo las siguió con la mirada y al deducir a donde se dirigian supo que tenía que encontrar el modo de mantener a Kate con ellos antes de que fuera tarde.

...

Kate hizo caso a su hermana y la siguió al jardín, una vez afuera Cora le entregó una copa de vino diciéndole:

 _-¡Salud, por mi futura boda!_ –celebró Cora con entusiasmo, al momento que chocaba su copa con la de su hermana.

Kate sé quedó de una pieza al escucharla pues como toda hermana no deseaba hacer algo así, pero ella amaba a Esteban con todo lo que tenía.

 _-Kate no vas a decirme nada -preguntó la joven al verla callada. ¿Por qué no se toma la copa? se cuestionó internamente deseando que lo hiciera ya_ -¿Kate?

 _-¡Kate!_ -llamó Candy entrando al balcón donde estaban ellas quienes voltearón a verla de inmediato -. _Disculpen_ -dijo utilizando la misma mueca que instantes antes hubo utilizado Cora.

 _-Candice_ -la nombró Kate -. Si, di _me_ -prosiguió ella. Queria decirle lo mucho que la apreciaba desde ya por haberla salvado de una pregunta que no sabía como responder.

- _No es nada. Bueno si ¿podrías mostrarme donde está el tocador?_ -preguntó un poco timida y avergonzada. Pudo haberselo preguntado a cualquiera de la servidumbre ahí presente, sin embargo Albert le había pedido que le ayudara a buscar el modo de tener a Kate con ellos durante unos ratos. Ella no le preguntó nada, confiando en que Albert debía de tener una razón para hacerlo.

 _-Claro_ -respondió Kate más que encantada entregándole la copa a su hermana -. _Si me disculpas iré a mostrarle donde estan los tocadores. Ahora regreso Cora_ -añadió con una sonrisa.

Cora iba a decir que para eso había servidumbre o que al menos se tomara la copa, pero no alcanzó a decir nada, ya que ambas muchachas salierón a toda prisa de ahí. O más bien su hermana parecía tener la urgencia de salir ahí. Hizo una mueca de fastidio. A como fuera tenía que darle esa copa a Kate para lograr darle una lección de vida, sonrió con malicia mientras pensaba en eso.

...

 _-No sé como podré agradecertelo Candice._

 _-¿Cómo? -_ Kate sonrió al ver su confusión.

 _-Es algo dificil de explicar, pero encontraré el modo de gratificartelo algún día_ -se encogió dr hombros a modo de restarle importancia al asunto -. _Te mostraré donde están los tocadores._

 _-De hecho -_ dijo la joven rubia tomándola por el codo -. _Albert me pidió que me acompañaras al jardín._

Se le quedó viendo confusa. Osea que no era al tocador y porque William quería que fueran juntas al jardín. Suspiró asumiendo en que quizás a William lo había atrapado algún viejo de esos aburridos que sólo buscan asociarse con él por ahí y dado que Candice no conocía a alguien más tendría que ser ella quien le hiciera compañia.

 _-Esta bien Candice_ -accedió. Se dijo que sólo sería durante una hora mientras pensaba en Esteban y la nueva vida que formarían luego de escaparse esa noche. Ya iba siendo hora...

 _-Dime sólo Candy._

 _-¿Candy?_

 _-Nunca me han gustado los formalismo -explicó la joven._

 _-Esta bien sólo Candy -_ dijo Kate con entusiasmo al comprenderla. Si, sin duda Candy era la contraparte femenina perfecta de William.

Al tiempo que caminaban para llegar a su destino, Kate reflexionaba en que cada pareja tiene su contraparte. Todos sin lugar a exclusiones encuentran a alguien que los complemente.

 _En tanto..._

 _-¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Acaso vienes a interponerte para que no me la lleve y la separe de ti?_

- _Mira, no estoy y nunca estaré interesado en Kate. La quiero, pero no del modo en como tu lo piensas. Ademas ya tengo a alguien -_ ¡Cielos, jamás imagino que Esteban fuera tan poco cooperador!

Mientras Kate y Candy iban camino al jardìn. Albert se aseguraba de no dejar ir a Esteban del jardín. Luego de que le pidiera a Candy que buscara la manera de traer a Kate, él se fue en busca del dichoso novio de su amiga. ¡Bingo! lo había encontrado justo donde lo quería.

Sin embargo la tarea le estaba resultando muy ardua ya que tubo que decirle al joven que sabía lo que pretendían hacer con Kate esa noche. Por otra parte el joven no lo estaba tomando bien. Tenía la idea de que él queria arruinarles su plan.

- _No puedo creer que estes con alguien. Aparte Kate nunca se te a mencionado con otra mujer._

 _-Hay muchas cosas que debes aprender a creer y no creer. Y debes entender que hoy inicié una relación con la mujer que pretendo casarme en un futuro no muy lejano -_ Esteban seguia viéndolo desconfiado -. _Mira el cómo se lo que harán no tiene importancia, pero sólo te pido que me escuches con Kate lo tengo que decirles._

Terminando de decir esto estaba cuando se aparecierón Candy y Kate. La priemera se los quedo viendo a ambos con la duda bailando en sus ojos y la segunda mejor ni hablar. Kate tenía una mirada tan curiosa que parecía estar dispuesta a sacar las respuesta de cualquier modo, no obstante en sus ojos también se leía la paciencia que tendría para escuchar.

La oportunidad de remendar las cosas había ya empezado, sólo era una y Albert tenía claro que podían haber errores puesto que esta si era la realidad. Las cartas iban quedar puestas sobre la mesa para lograr hacer lo correcto sin que ninguno de ellos cuatro quedara afectado en el futuro.

 _Continuara..._

* * *

 ** _¡Hola!_**

 ** _Bueno espero que esten bien, ya sé que hoy si me pase con las actualizaciones casi mrs y medio para ser exacta, pero ustedes ya conocen el motivo y si no pues disculpen sinceramente la tardanza._**

 ** _La verdad es que escribir el one shot que publique y que por cierto me falta aún terminar provoco que me aflorara la inspiración para seguir escribiendo esta jijiji... Espero lo disfruten, no es tan largo como ya me acostumbre a escribir, pero si le seguía con lo que tengo en mente iba a quedar aún más largo de normal jejeje..._**

 ** _Publicare el siguiente la otra semana... Gracias por sus comentarios y palabras de aliento, son muy reconfortantes para seguir escribiendo aún cuando ya es bien noche y uno anda dando pelea con el capitulo todavía para publicarlo jajaja...;) Broma, para ser franca no me queria dormir si no antes publicarlo_**

 ** _Saludotes y Abrazos a la distancia... Cuidense y nos seguimos leyendo 8)_**

 ** _PV: ¡Amy Freitesss... !¡!¡! No sé si alcanzaras a leer el review que te deje atras, pero por si no aqui te digo cuando lo leas que es un gustaso y alegria enorme para mí verte por aqui de nuevo... Cuidate mucho y espero que tu trabajo pueda disminuir un cachón para que puedas descansar como se debe jijiji.. Un Abrazo cariñoso a la distancia y cuidate mucho 8)_**


	25. Chapter 25

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y a TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes sólo lo tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

Mansión Callagan, Chicago, agosto 9 de 1919

 _-¡No podemos hacer eso!_ -exclamó Kate horrorizada _-. Ellos no lo entenderán_ -daba pasos de un lado a otro mientras sus manos se movían con gracia de forma dramática conforme iba hablando - _es por eso que ideamos esto, además...-_ se detuvo abruptamente y miró fijamente al muchacho de cabello rubio apuntandolo con un dedo - _...Además ¡¿cómo lo sabes William?!... ¡¿cómo es qué sabes que estoy con Esteban?!_ -palideció bajando su brazo -. _Quizás no hemos sido lo bastantes disimulados -_ miró afligida a Esteban.

 _-No Kate. No es eso, creeme que saben disimularlo lo bastante bien... y tampoco importa como lo sepa -_ dijo Albert rápido aclarando la situación. Se acercó a la joven y colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de la joven -. _Sólo inténtelo, no creo que esta sea la mejor opción...pueden extrañar a sus familias...-_ sugirió titubiante por la mirada poco cooperativa de ella.

 _-Ellos no lo entenderán nadie en la sociedad lo consentira_ -lágrimas caían de su rostro.

 _-Kate..._ -habló luego de un largo rato Esteban estando a las espaldas de Albert. Éste se hizo a un lado permitiendo con ello que Esteban se acercara más a la muchacha quien no se contuvo y lo abrazó.

 _-Será mejor mejor que les demos su espacio Candy...-_ sugirió Albert por lo bajo al estar cerca de la joven rubia.

Candy volteó a verlo sin saber que decir. Ella no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero de lo que estaba segura es que un amor como el de Kate y Esteban no era fácil de lograr. Había sido únicamente testigo mudo de los últimos acontecimientos, mientras Albert le hablaba a ambos sobre hablar con los padres de Kate ya que por alguna razón extraña era imposible que Albert supiera algo asi.

La muchacha en cuanto lo escuchó pareció perder todo el color al contrario de Esteban que se mostraba reflexivo, pero al mismo tiempo ausente ante las palabras del joven. No tenía ni dos horas de haberlos conocido para que ella por dentro sintiera la necesidad de ayudarlos, sin embargo...

 _-No hay nada que pueda hacer más de lo que hice ya Candy...-_ dijo Albert adivinado los pensamientos de ella _-. Ven vamos, recuerda que hice la promesa de bailar contigo hasta que se nos hincharán los pies_ -. La instó cariñosamente. La tomó de la mano con ternura al tanto la guiaba hacia el camino que daba para el salón principal, antes de desaparecer completamente del jardín dirigió una mirada seria a Esteban quien sólo asintió en agradecimiento.

 _-Ya vamos...todo estará bien Kate_ -dijo despacio con voz consiliadora.

 _-Pero y lo que planeamos_ -susurró ella contra su pecho -. _Eres el prometido de mi hermana, sabes que no podré casarme hasta que ella no lo haga contigo..._

 _-Perdóname por orillarte a hacer algo tan bajo amor_ -levantó el rostro de la joven que en ese momento lo miraba confundida y viéndola culpable añadió - _Soy yo el caballero...soy yo quien debería enfrentar a tus padres y a los míos por nuestro amor._

 _-Estas seguro...todavía estamos a tiempo Esteban -_ lo miró esperanzada - _estoy segura de que nadie ha notado nuestra ausencia todavía...además de William._

 _-Kate..._ -le volvió a llamarla acariciando la mejilla para calmarla - _. Me cuesta reconocerlo, pero lo que William dice es cierto. No sé de que manera se habrá enterado de lo nuestro, pero tiene razón... No puedo arriesgarte a ti o a alguien más a un futuro incierto. Tenemos que intentarlo_ -tomó el rostro entre sus manos -. _Ambos...me escuchaste lo haremos juntos tal y como hemos venido haciéndolo desde un principio. Hoy antes de que se retiren a su habitación hablaremos con ellos._

 _-Y si no funciona_ -suspiró profundo y no muy convencida tratando de que las lágrimas no le estorbarán.

 _-Haremos lo que sea para estar juntos -_ concluyó con determinación ignorando el comentario anterior. De cualquier manera estarían juntos. Ardley estaba en lo cierto al decir que sería un acto impropio tomar el camino sin antes atravesar el difícil. Viéndola a los ojos para después abrazarla y acariciarle parte de la espalda y brazos enérgicamente en un movimiento de arriba hacia abajo un gesto para trasmitile confianza y seguridad.

 _-Juntos amor...-_ susurro cerca de su oído.

* * *

 _-¿Sigues preocupada?_

 _-No sé que pensar Albert..._ -levantó el rostro para encararlo -. _Tan sólo ayer eras aún mi amigo y míranos hoy, aquí bailando como una pareja -_ frunció el ceño mientras giraban en medio de la pista de baile -. _Has estado actuando muy raro desde hoy en la tarde, ¿cómo sabías lo que ellos planeaban?_ -bajo el rostro moviéndolo de un lado a todo tratando de explicarse mejor sin ser imprudente _-... Disculpa no es que dude de ti o de lo que sientes por mí, incluso el que te hayas vuelto loco. Es sólo... es sólo que todo esta pasando muy rápido como di el tiempo tuviera prisa. Además, ¿Qué pasará con ellos?... ¿Qué pasará con nosotros Albert?... La tía abuela no lo aprobará tampoco, ni el consejo. Tú eres el patriarca de ellos_ -regresó a verlo, pero ahora alarmada -. Sabes que estoy dispuesta a lo que sea por ti.

 _-Shhh...tranquila Candy...yo también estoy dispuesto a lo que sea por ti_ -le habló con voz suave y tierna emocionado al escuchar la determinación en las últimas palabras -. _Y no dejaré que nadie nos separe. También creo que no necesitas cambiar nada de ti para estar conmigo_ -expusó rememorando aquella carta en donde ella estaba dispuesta a hacer de todo con tal de estar a su lado - _me encantas tal y como eres Candice...-_ concluyó tocando la punta de su nariz en un movimiento casi imperceptible con la yema del dedo.

Candy sonrió ante la firmeza que tenía él para hablar. Siempre había admirado esa postura y aura tan segura de Albert.

El que ella no tuviera que cambiar nada para estar a su lado de cierta manera la alivio porque no se imaginaba a ella misma en una tarde amena charlando con la tía Elroy junto a un grupo de damas estiradas. Eso tampoco significaba que iba a andar por ahí comportándose como fuera. Quizás de a poco, pero iba a llegar a ser la dama que él necesitaba sin cambiar en nada su esencia y en lo que creía.

 _-¿Me dirás lo que prometiste decirme?_ -preguntó por lo bajo sonriente.

Albert sonrió fresco al escucharla. Así era ella pasando de un tema a otro junto a sus emociones. Sin duda no había orden en todo el sistema de ella. Una cualidad que a él siempre le gustó porque lo hacia sentir con vida, en su banal rutina de estricto orden.

 _-Nunca te he fallado en nada, ¿no lo crees?_ -le contestó - _me desconcertas con tu pregunta Candy_ -dijo fingiendo estar ofendido - _. Pero si. Por su puesto que lo haré y cuando lo haga pagarás por ello_ -finalizó juguetón arqueando las cejas de arriba hacia abajo.

Ambos rieron cómplices ante esto último mientras las vueltas y los giros no cesaban en ellos... acompañados de la suave música y el relajante ambiente en el que se encontraban.

* * *

 _-No puede ser en otro momento hija._

 _-Por favor papá_ -pidió Kate mirandolo suplicante.

 _-¡Kate!_ -Cora colocó una mano sobre su hombro -aquí estas hermana, te he estado buscando, acuerdate que me debes un brindis.

 _-Tendrá que ser en otro momento Cora. Necesito hablar con papá_ -respondió ella. De pronto no sabía por qué, pero no se le antojaba de beber nada, en especial en compañia de su hermana.

 _-No, no Cora. Puedes llevarte a tu hermana_ -corrigió el papá de ambas haciéndole gestos con la mano en señal de permiso - _no creo que sea importante como para no hablarlo al rato._

 _-¡Excelente!_ -sonó mucho más entusiasmada de lo que debía -. Ya _oíste a papá Kate vamonos_ -la tomó por los hombros empezandola a guiar hacía donde ella pensaba.

 _-Pero... papá_ -dijo ella.

 _-Ya Kate. Seguro que puede esperar lo que sea que tengas que decirme._

 _-Por favor...-_ gimió. Juraba por Dios que de ser necesario se echaría de rodillas ahí delante se la gente si no conseguía hablar con èl en ese preciso momento.

El Sr. Callagan hizo una mueca de exasperación al tiempo que entornaba los ojos, sin embargo hizo una venía de cabeza a Kate instandola a que lo siguiera a la biblioteca, ella ni dos veces y se safó con evidente alivio de los brazos de su hermana.

Cora quien hasta en ese momento había permaneciodo pegada a Kate, tuvo que soltarla a regañadiente dejando ir un bufido de decepción, ¿es que acaso era tan difícil que le diera un sorbo a la copa esa niña? Ve no más que se salió con la suya de nuevo. No le quedó de otra que observar con molesta resignación como su hermana desaparecía tras su papá por una de las anchas puertas que daban hacía el estudio. También se fijó en como su mamá se dirigia por el mismo pasillo unos minutos después.

A punto estubo de retirarse de donde estaba cuando vislumbró por el rabillo del ojo como su prometido con evidente cautela y precaución se dirigía por el mismo camino. El pasillo que daba para la biblioteca. Frunció el ceño, ¿qué se traían?... Sabía de hace meses de la relación clandestina y secreta que mantenía su "adorada" hermana y su ejemplar "prometido" Razón por la cual queria darle una lección de conducta a su hermana.

Sin embargo si sus encuentros estaban basados en secretos no entendía por qué él iba por el mismo camino en donde claramente estaría papá y mamá. Necesitó sólo de dos minutos para meditarlo cuando decidió que con esa misma cautela ella misma iría a investigar y de ser necesario descubrirlos ante quien sea.

Dió un paso y luego otro y otro más mirando hacía todos lados, regalando sonrisas falsas y saludos a quien se le pusiera enfrente hasta que desaparecio por el oscuro pasillo...

...

 _-Bueno dime, ¿qué pasa Kate?_ -preguntó sin rodeos el papá ni bien hubieran entrado al estudio.

 _-Tengo algo importante que decirte_ -contestó, dejó de la lado la idea de no retorcerse la manos a causa de los nervios que sentía colapsar -. _Es sobre Esteban Wellintog... el prometido de Cora._..-hizo una bocana profunda de aire cuidando sus siguientes palabras -: _Veras yo...siento por él..._

 _-¡Oh! menos mal tiene que ver con él_ -habló relajado dejando a su hija con las palabras al aire. Entendia el punto que queria llegar - _cariño es normal que te vayas a sentir desplazada por el amor que se tiene entre hermanos. Siempre pasa..._ -finalizó con voz conciliadora. Se quedo unos segundos sin decir nada. Como no se detubo a ver el impacto con el que Kate lo tomaría, era normal el temor de su hija puesto que al finalizar la semana se anunciaría el compromiso. Él mismo sintió lo mismo cuando su hermano se casó... Bueno no del todo por esa mujer...

Kate tragó seco al escucharlo nada tenía que ver comparado a la realidad.

 _-Amor...¡Kate hija!, ¿qué hacen aqui? Deberían estar afuera disfrutando_ -dijo entre sorprendida y alegre la mamá de la joven - _cariño allá afuera hay varios caballeros que solicitan una pieza contigo. Ven vamos_ -la apremió tomándola por el codo.

 _-Mamá_ -dijo ella mostrándole una mueca de disgusto por su interrupción.

 _-¿Qué?_ -exclamó la madre sin comprender, Kate le movió los ojos dandole a entender que se encontraba ocupada hablando con su papá - _. ¡Oh! lo siento, no me había fijado los estare espera..._

 _-No es necesario que esperes Beatriz_ -interrumpió de pronto el marido de ésta _-ya hemos aclarado todo con Kate y justamente ahora nos dirigíamos de nuevo a la fiesta._

 _-Pero papá...aún no he terminado -_ anunció ella.

 _-¿Es que pasa algo más Kate?...Ya hemos hablado_ -puntualizó él.

 _-No, todavía no -_ afirmó ella.

 _-¿Kate?... ¿Qué pasa con Kate?..._ -preguntó la madre _-¿qué tienes hija?, ¿pasa algo malo ?_ -dirigiéndose a la aluída alarmada.

 _-No madre no es nada... es bueno sólo que tiene que ver con Esteban..._

 _-¿Esteban?_ -cuestinó confundida.

 _-Si. Verán él y yo..._

 _-¡Kate!_ -se escuchó de repente la varonil voz de Esteban interumpiéndo de apropósito la explicación de la joven y llamando la atención de los mayores. Los tres voltearón a verlo. Ambos padres se sintierón conmocionados de ver la mirada profunda que tenía hacía su hija mientras que la joven lo miraba asombrada claro que eso no impidio en que no se percatara de la mirada de reproche que le dedicaba exclusivamente a ella.

Esteban no podía creer que en realidad ella se hubiera atrevido, es que acaso jamás le enseñarón a esa a mujer a entender. Recordaba haberle dicho claramente _:《Lo haremos juntos...》._

Y que va. Después de un rato de estar calmándola y asegurándole que todo estaría bien, andubierón caminando silenciosamente por el extenso jardín un tiempo, siendo cuidadosos de que no los vier nadie. Luego de eso se habían sentado en una de las bancas de madera que se encontraban por ahí y él suponiéndo en que quizás ella tendría sed de estar llorando se ofreció a ir por un vaso de champan, así también se evitaban el riesgo de levantar sospechas al no ser vistos o al menos no antes de que esa misma noche hablaran con los padres de ella.

Sin embargo tal pareció que ella tenía otro modo de llevarlo a cabo ya que cuando regresó con el fino vaso no la encontró, estuvo vagando por unos minutos, a lo mejor se levantó a observar las rosas que estaban cerca. Nada. Ni una señal de ella ahí, por lo que volvió al salón. Tal vez fue al tocador. Tampoco.

Se hubo quedado cerca de una de las tantas mesas, se fijó en como Ardley y la Srta. Candice bailaban ajenos a los demás encerrados en su propio mundo compartiendo un secreto que sólo querian para ellos. Sintió envidia de ellos durante un segundo porque a diferencia de él y Kate ellos no se ocultaban de nada ni de nadie, Ardley no tenía prometida y ella seguro que estaba libre... Bueno aunque tal vez no tanto, reconoció, ya que si no mal recordaba la joven seguía siendo su pupila aún así ese detalle no parecía efectarles. Ojalá él y Kate pronto pudierán gozar de esa libertad. Y fue en ese momento que la vió a lo lejos, no necesitó de mucho para encajar las piezas al contemplar la imagén, en como ella iba tras su padre justo en dirección para el estudio seguidos de su madre. Kate se diponía a enfrentar sóla a sus padres. Por un instante se sintió herido. Eso significaba que no quería nvolucrarlo a él...Desechó esos pensamientos, aún así él era un caballero y por ende quien enfrentaría a sus padres, solucionó resuelto a su papel como hombre enamorado. Cuidando de ser cauteloso los siguió. Y he que ahí se encontraba.

 _-Esteban..._ -habló la joven cortando el silencio.

 _-Recuerdo haberte dicho que lo haríamos juntos, ¿por qué Kate?_ -no pudo evitar reprocharselo mientras ambos padres escuchaban los dialógos sin decir nada.

 _-Lo siento...Es sólo que no quiero que salgas afectado_ -respondió sincera. En verdad no quería que él saliera acusado o señalado por sus padres. En todo caso ella preferiría asumir toda la culpa.

 _-Juntos Kate_ -afirmó él tomándole la mano con seguridad. Ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos, ni cuenta si dió en que momento él se pocisionó al lado de ella.

El joven comprendió el sentir de ella, poco le faltó para darle un beso y así enseñarle a que aún bajo ese deseo era asunto de los dos, no obstante estaba más que convencido que hacerlo implicaría undir más la situación.

 _-Juntos -_ afirmó ella después apretandole la mano mientras le dedicaba una mirada decidida.

Era el momento, no había marcha atrás.

 _-Señores Callagan_ -empezó hablando Esteban sin mostrarse acorbardado -. _Con todo el respeto que se merecen debo confesarles que me encuentro profundamente enamorado de su hija Kate_ -voltió verla con vehemencia -. _Y debo agregar que estoy sumamente privilegido del mismo amor con el que ella me corresponde_ -regresó su vista al frente -. _Por cual le pido que me cedan la mano de ella en lugar de la de su otra hija Cora._

Silencio.

Todo quedo en un sombrío e incomodo silencio. Esteban no se amedrento ante eso y Kate por su parte se aferró con más fuerza, no a la mano, sino al brazo del joven teniendo su mirada puesta en sus padres sin temor alguno. Mientras que los esposos Callagan parecían petrificados ante esa noticia. Sólo duro por unos cuantos instantes antes de que la realidad y las emociones tomarán el control de los hechos.

 _-¡Imposible! -_ retumbo no con fuerza, pero si con decisión la voz del Sr. Callagan - _. Sabes que no puedes casarte antes que tú hermana. Acaso no eres consiente de la vergüenza que atravesaría si tu atreves si quiera y no sólo ella, ¿qué hay de tu familia? Es que acaso..._

 _-Chsss...calmate Henry -_ pidió su esposa colocando una de sus manos en el pecho de él para calmar la impetud que se percibía en el ambiente. Lo miró con ojos suplicantes tratando de encontrar el permiso que necesitaba para menejar mejor la situación y al obtenerlo se volvió hacia ambos jóvenes -: _Lo lamentamos hijos...es que verán...no es algo fácil de digerir o de conceder. Todos sabemos aquí que existe un acuerdo entre ambas familias algo que sólo con el matrimonio de Esteban y Cora se puede alcanzar._

 _-Mamá yo lo amo..._ -confesó ella en un suave gemido - _por favor...sólo permitanos..._

 _-Entiendo los problemas que se acarrea hacía ambas familias si no me caso, pero por qué no con Kate en su lugar. La amo y estaria aún más pendiente de sus bienes._

La madre de la joven se conmovió al ver la pureza del amor que se profesaban. Dulcificó más el rostro y agregó:

 _-En verdad me siento muy conmovedora por los sentimientos sinceros que le profesas a mi hija Esteban, pero... bien sabes que ella tampoco se puede casar sin que su hermana mayor lo haya hecho. En serio lamentamos no poder ayud..._

 _-Pero simplemente no se puede_ -terció el padre viéndolos duramente - _no quiero saber desde cuando o como inicio esto. Sólo puedo decir que tal amor no se unira_ -fijó los ojos en su hija y anunció -. _Kate seras enviada a casa tu tía, la hermana de tu madre y regresaras hasta después de la boda de tu hermana con el joven Wellintog -_ dirigió su vista hacia éste -. _Y usted joven se casara con Cora. Nadie le dirá nada a ninguna persona y todo se hará tal cual se acordo y debe ser -_ detalló serio.

 _-Pero papá..._

 _-Sr. Callagan permitamé..._

 _-Pero nada. Esto pasa por consentirte todo cuanto has pedido Kate, pero esta no te la paso y usted joven Wellintog como ya he dicho, se casará con mi hija Cora_ -mientras los señalaba con el dedo acusatoriamente.

 _-Pero Henry...Tal vez Esteban tenga razón. No se rompería ningún acuerdo siempre y cuando se case con una de nuestras hijas. Lo importante es unir nuestras fortunas_ -la madre se compadeció de ambos jóvenes. Ella no deseaba ningún matrimonio infeliz para nadie, mucho menos para sus hijas.

 _-¡Es que te vas a colocar de su lado mujer!_ -ahora a ella la miraba con ojos fríos _-. ¡He dicho que no! Todo se hará como he ordenado. Ahora si me disculpan tengo otros asuntos que atender, aquí no hay más por hablar._

 _-¡No lo haré! no dejaré que unos estupidos acuerdos nos separen_ -expresó recía y desafiante la joven dando unos pasos hacía el frente para aproximarse a su padre -yo lo amo y él a mi...

Enardecida como estaba mientras seguía hablando no se percató cuando la mano de su padre se alzó para después de un sólo movimiento estamparle un bofetada dejando su rostro de lado.

 _-¡Plap!_ ...

Trinó con fuerza mientras Kate regresaba su rostro al frente colocando una mano sobre su mejilla colorada. Miró con ojos vidriosos e incredulos a su padre.

 _-¡Henry!_ -exclamó la madre horrorizada por la actitud arrebatadora de su esposo para con Kate.

 _-¡Deja! -_ vociferó el señor aún euforíco al ver como su mujer intentaba acercarse a su hija -. _¿Cómo te atreves a..._

 _-Si le vuelve tocar un pelo de esa manera me importara un bledo la amistad que usted y mi padre tengan -_ dijo amenazante Esteban colocandose adelante de la joven en una actitud defensiva al fijarse como el padre de ella volvía a acercarse -. _No creo que hubiera sido necesario llegar hasta este punto._

Por un momento fugaz se vió en los ojos el arrepentimiento del señor al ver el acto que cometió, sin embargo no tardo tanto en volver a su gesto enfurecido.

 _-¡Kate, ve a tu habitación! La fiesta a acabado para ti, mientras usted joven Wellintog, imagino que tiene a una prometida que empezar a cortejar_ -precisó demandante antes de salir y cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

 _-Kate cariño ven... te acompaño a tu habitación.._.-ofreció solicita la madre.

Ella por inercía le tendió la mano a su madre para apoyarse en ella. Se encontraba muy confundida por el comportamiento de su papá, si bien sabía que reverarles la verdad a ellos del amor que se tenían con Esteban no les iba a agradar, nunca se planteó que él fuera a reaccionar de esa manera.

Siempre creyó que su papá creía en el verdadero amor...

 _-Kate..._ -la llamó suavemente Esteban antes de que ellas atravesarán el umbral de la puerta. Ella se volvió para verlo, se mirarón por unos segundos profundamente lo cual parecío haber sido una eternidad y con un asentimiento de cabeza por parte de ambos ella abandonó el estudio en compañia de su madre.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 ** _¡Hooola! 8)_**

 _ **¿Qué tal?, Espero que este bién... Ante todo disculpen la espera, la verdad los fines de semana no me da mucho tiempo de ver la pagina porque me la estoy de un lado a otro y al final me quedo sin ganas de nada, pero queria dejarles por aquí este capitulo... Y antes de que me tiren los tomatazos jeje... quiero decirles que esta vez si valió pena la espera, (el mes para ser exacta jeje) ... Pues el una dicha decirles que para alegria mía y alivio suyo al fin he terminado de escribir el fic 8D, sólo le faltan unos detalles al final y epilogo, y estara listo. Por eso no me aparecía, queria terminarlo. No porque sean tantos capitulos porque son seis, pero necesitaba tenerlos todos juntos para cerciorarme que no fuera a meter la pata al final jajaja... Iré publicando los que pueda esta semana y los que me resten la otra jijiji...**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews, para ser sincera hoy si me tope con varias sorpresas entre ellos, pero igual me alegro ver a varias comentando mis locuras jajaja**_

 _ ***Mj ... amiga espero que quitarte las intrigas con los proximos capitulos, gracias también por tus puntos de vista y compañia jajaja sin ti seguro que muero sola con mi soledad ;) ...**_

 _ ***AbiiiiiigailWhite ... Valgame, pense que estaba alucinando cuando vi tus reviews jajaja... Gracias por leer, me senti muy feliz de verte por aqui leyendo mis retorcidas locuras tanto que como ya viste 21 capitulos para un sueño jajaja ... No tardes en aparecer plissss!**_

 _ ***Abril ... jajaja como pudiste notar no me fui a la epoca de piedra con el baile jijiji...**_

 _ ***elbroche! ... Creeme que ya extrañaba tus comentarios jijiji... gracias por seguir pendiente chica 8)**_

 _ ***Enamorada 007 ... Aunque yo le agragare el "Bons" para darle más realce a tu nick ;) jijijiji... No, como crees si escribo que este es otro sueño con todos muertos y que al final el pobre Albert esta en un manicomio me linchan aqui jajajaja...**_

 _ ***KT1946 ... Cada vez que veo tu nick me parece un codigo jijjji... Gracias por comentar sobre este rubio que por despistado le paso lo que le paso jajaja...**_

 _ ***Rosario Escobar ... Pues es eso lo que pretende cambiar el futuro porque después de ver el destino que le iba a tocar ¡Santo Dios, quien no lo hiciera! jajaja...**_

 _ ***Gabriela y Ana Izela Hdz... Hola! pues espero tengan por seguro que ambas parejas terminaran felices y que Estaban no se hara el dificil jejeje...**_

 _ ***Sandra Carreo ... jijijiji Todas aqui somos fans de Albert, no fue mi intención describir a un Albert asi al principio, pero pues aqui hay ideas de todo tipo jejeje...**_

 _ ***Roceli ... jajajaja... ¡Hola! Gracias por leer, espero seguir viendote aunque creo que me tarde bastante en actualizar, seguro ya saliste de vacaciones jejeje...¡Dios! creo que aqui no hay nadie que no se haya desvelado aunque sea una sóla vez por leer un fic jajaja... En estado zombie amanece uno al día siguiente8D**_

 _ ***Chiquita Andrew ... Gracias por leer, como ya te habia dicho en verdad aprecio tus comentarios aunque me de cosa que lo leas jajaja 8)**_

 _ ***Del ... ¡Uufff! contigo también me sorprendi y también me da cosa que lo hayas leido jeje... pero gracias por hacerte visible aqui y tranquiz que ya todas respiramos normal ...**_

 _ ***Cleo ... Que puedo decirte jeje ... Gracias por estar al pendiente y como veras hoy si que regreso la inspiración jajaja...**_

Creo que no me falto ninguna...Quizas ya ni se acuerden de sus comentarios, pero se los quise devolver ya que esta sera la ultima vez que lo haga 8(:::::... pues como estare actualizando mas seguido no voy a querer insinuar nada del final ;) ...

Cuidense... Un saludo y abrazo a todas... Comenten o no igual gracias por su apoyo.

Att. Valery

PV... Disculpen las faltas ortograficas.


	26. Chapter 26

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y a TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes sólo lo tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

Mansión Callagan, Chicago, agosto 9 de 1919

 _-Sientate aqui cariño... -_ ordenó dulcemente Beatriz a su hija una vez hubieran llegado a la habitación de ésta.

Kate no se opuso y acató sin rechistar. Se sentó en el acolchonado sofá que se encontraba cerca de su cama. Levantó la vista sin ver a un punto en especial. Absorta en sus pensamientos del modo en como se encontraba no se percató cuando su mamá se sentó a su lado, de pronto sintió la húmedad en su mejilla, la cual había recibido el manotazo de su padre. Miró a su madre sin ninguna emoción.

 _-No es para tanto madre_ -le dijo un poco uraña. Sin embargo al ver como unas cuantas lágrimas caían del rostro de su ell cambió de actitud cambiando su mirada por una más serena.

 _-Nunca lo había visto actuar de esa manera...-_ reflexionó Beatriz con voz temblorosa mientras pasaba suavemete el paño húmedo. No era para tanto ya que la cachetada sólo había dejado sonrojada la mejilla, aún asi debía arderle.

 _-No entiendo, pensé que papá lo comprendería_ -habló más para si misma aún dólida por el comportamiento de su progenitor.

 _-Seguro tu padre se ha de sentir mal, sabes que nunca te haría daño_ -dejo caer la mano de su mejilla _-.¿Tanto se aman?..._ -preguntó cautelosa.

Al principio ella no compredió por el cambio radical de la coversación, no obstante respondió luego de unos instantes:

 _-Con todo lo que puedo ofrecerle..._ -tomó una de las manos de su madre entre las suyas, sin dejar de verla fijamente -. _Lo amo y ninguno es capaz de nada sin el otro._

 _-Y no me cabe la menor cariño, basto verlo, pero no puedes desobedecer a tu padre. Te aseguro que él sólo quiere lo mejor para tí. Para ambos_ -le afirmó acomódando los cabellos atrás de la oreja tiernamente.

Beatriz hizo una profunda inspiración mientras veía la mueca de incredulidad y trizte en el rostro de su hija. Le pareció estar viviéndo un escenario en otro tiempo que no era de ella, pero si que de alguien mas...

 _-Hace mucho tiempo, cuando me casé con tu padre el me confesó algo que nunca llegue a entender hasta él día de hoy que los vi a ambos. Él pues...bueno se puede decir que él enfrentó algo similar a lo tuyo_ -Kate abrió más los ojos al escuchar esto lo cual hizo sentirla un poco más nerviosa-. _Tu padre...tu padre estaba enamorado de la prometida de tu tío..._ -reveló dejando a su hija petrificada ante esa verdad _-...y al parecer ella también o al menos eso creía él... Un día asi como tu lo has hecho hoy, decidió enfrentar a su padre para que lo dejarán a él casarse con su ella, sin embargo debo reconocer la salvedad de que Esteban estuvo a tu lado_ -meditó en lo que era cierto - _.Su padre. Tu abuelo se lo negó asumiendo la vergüenza que recaería sobre la familia. Aún asi, él no desfalleció en sus intentos -_ colocó su otra mano encima de las manos de su hija apretándolas un poco más _-...Ella lo rechazó, cuando la fue a buscar para que juntos lucharán por su amor_ -le tembló la voz mientras su mirada se volvía gélida- _. Ella lo rechazó diciéndole que no soportaría estar en boca de todos_ -se le escaparón unas lágrimas -. _Él no quiere que tu pases por lo mismo Kate, no puedes estar segura del si Esteban te quera mañana de la misma forma. No lo sabes..._ -dijo con voz ahogada antes de echarse a llorar desesperamente en los brazos de su hija - _sólo no lo odies... y entiende por qué lo hace... lo hace por tu bien...no lo odies por favor..._

Kate por su parte no agregó nada, se limitó únicamente a abrazar a su madre. Ahora entedía porque casi siempre nunca miraba a su tío, seguro él jamás se dió por enterado, pero su padre debió haber sentido una gran agonía cada vez que le correspondía verlo junto a esa mujer.

 _-Calmate madre. Nunca podría odiar a mi padre, mucho ahora sé lo que me dijiste...sólo...bueno creo que las situaciones nunca suelen pasar de la misma forma..._ -le susurró acariciándole el cabello -. _Te amo madre. los amo..._

Era cierto, ella nunca podria odiar a alguien de su familia. Sin embargo ella...

* * *

 _-Vamos Candy... es hora de ir casa -_ dijo Albert colocando una mano en su espalda.

 _-¿Eh?... Si_ -contestó ella un tanto distraída.

 _-Ahora si te puedo asegurar Candy que no hay más que pueda hacer_ -ella lo miró fijamente un poco sonrojada _-te aseguro que lo lograrán_ -acarición su mejilla -. _Vamos._

 _-Si lo sé, lo siento..._ -meditó - _. En verdad eres muy bueno Albert -_ le hizo saber ella admirada.

 _-No lo soy Candy... es sólo que he aprendido la lección y no me gustaría que alguien más la pasara_ -él no se fijó, pero Candy lo miró confundida hasta cierto punto expectante por saber más de ese comentario.

Avanzarón por el gran salón sin querer llamar mucho la atención. Normalmente a ese tipo de fiestas la gente solía retirarse casi una o dos de la madrugada, no faltando una hora para la media noche como iban hacerlo ellos. Albert aún sentia la necesidad de hablar con Candy esa misma noche y aunque era consiente de que tendría más días para hablar con ella cuanto quisiera, y en el momento que fuera no podría dejar pasar ese día sin que se le declarase como debía ser. Candy tal vez ya pensaba que con los besos que compartierón ya todo estaba listo, pero para él ni aún con lo iba hablarle le haría justicia a lo que ella merecía. Estando en la salida le ayudó a colocarse galante el abrigo a ella primero y seguidamente lo hizo él con ayuda de un criado.

 _-Asegurate de que todo vaya tal cual acordamos George_ -para ese entonces ambos ya se encontraban afuera esperando el coche que los llevaría de regreso a la mansión con la compañia de George.

 _-Claro William_ -dijo solenme el aluído.

Albert se sintió de pronto observado en ese instante, levantó la vista y se encontró con Esteban al pie de las gradas que estaban en la entrada de la gran casona. Éste elevó la mano en señal de despedida y el joven rubio no tardó en devolverle el gesto, ambos asintierón firmemente con la cabeza.

 _-Eres el encargado Georg_ e -dijo antes de ayudarle a subir caballeroso a Candy al coche para luego introducirse él.

 _ **FLASHBACKC...**_

 _-No nos queda de otra_ -dijo con convicción Esteban a Albert sentados con Candy y George en una de las mesas que se encontraba bien apartadas de las demás -. _Se qué fue precipitado comunicarselo al padre de ella hace un rato, pero si de todos modos hablariamos con él era mejor decirselo antes de que toda la sociedad sepa de mi compromiso con Cora la semana que entra._

Esteban se encontraba agitado. Era un alivió grande el que sentía el no toparse con Cora desde que saliera del estudio del pader de ésta. Bueno... no es que no supiera que iba a hacer, él nunca se casaría con otra que no fuera Kate. Razón por la que habían acordado un plan "B" con ella en caso de que las cosas no salieran tan bien como ellos lo esperaban, sin embargo al menos ya ellos estaban sabidos e iba a ser menos la culpa que sentirian ahora que si lo llevarían a cabo.

 _-¿Tienen los recursos? -_ preguntó Albert.

 _-Si. todo esta listo._

 _-Yo los ayuadaré costiando los gastos que tengais ambos para donde planeaban irse, asi el dinero que tenían apartado para eso pueden invertirlo en algo más._

 _-No es necesario William..._

 _-Es una amiga Esteban. Tú eres parte del futuro de ella y claro que no molestara hacerlo_ -el joven rubio sonrió -. _Creo al final no sirvió de mucho que hablarán con él. Me disculpo por eso_ -estaba apenado de que no hubiera servio de mucho la idea de que hablarán con el Sr. Callagan - _¿Kate se encuentra bien?_

 _-Si. Su madre la acompaño al cuarto... terminó alterada cuando su padre nos negó su aceptación. Y no. de hecho gracias Ardley, al menos no viviré con la pesadumbre del no haber intentado hablar con ellos -_ respondió omitiendo el detalle de que el padre le diera una bofetada, a él todavía le costaba creerlo.

 _-¿No será muy ariesgado?... -_ preguntó cautelosa Candy quien hasta ese momento no había hablado - _Bueno... es sólo que no volverían... a ver a nadie en un tiempo... quizás los extrañen...no sólo ellos también ustedes -_ dijo tropezando con cada frase cuando los tres caballeros voltearón a verla expectantes.

 _-Me temo Srta. Candice que si no lo hacemos hoy, no tendremos otra oportunidad. Ella mañana será enviada a la casa de una las tías de su madre y yo sin que pueda hacer más me quedaré aqui para casarme con alguien que no será ella -_ explicó Esteban como si de un ingenua se tratara.

 _-Disculpa, no fue mi intención poner en duda lo que piensan hacer_ -movió la cabeza de un lado a otro la joven -. _Eres un gran caballero Esteban...Sé que apenas te conozco. Los conozco_ -se corrigió - _pero cuenten conmigo para lo que necesiten_ -le colocó la mano sobre una de las que él tenía descansando sobre la mesa -. _Lo digo en serio._

Albert sintió muy dentro de él orgullo y admiración por la mujer que tenía al lado suyo. Candy siempre ayudando y compadeciéndose de personas que no tenía ni un día de haberlas conocido.

 _-Gracias Srta. Candice_.

 _-Llamame sólo Candy_ -sin duda era una joven inigualable y de gran corazón. Tanto como su Kate. Sonrió complacido al tiempo que asentia.

 _-Disculpe mi atrevimiento joven Wellintog_ -dijo George con la gran educación que lo caracterizaba -¿Acaso no necesitaran nuevos papeles? a no ser que deseen que los encuentren rápido -comentó en voz baja.

 _-No lo había pensado_ -contestó el joven sin haberse percado de ese detalle. En todo caso si usaban sus nombres reales los pillarían rápido.

- _Pueden quedarse en el apartamento donde viví con Candy cuando estube amnésico, en Magnolia. George puede conseguirles los papeles y una vez que los tengan podrán irse a donde planearón_ -sugirió Albert mientras miraba a George.

 _-Ya me encargo William_ -contestó entiendo el mensaje a lo cual asintió Albert.

 _-Gracias George -_ dijo el joven rubio.

 _-Gracias por todo lo de esta noche Ardley -_ dijo después Esteban. Albert se volvió para encararlo con atención ya que se encontraba hablando con George -. _Estoy en deuda contigo._

 _Además de tener otra opinión sobre ti...reflexionó_.

 _ **FIN DE FLASBACK...**_

Y desde luego que ya no tenía nada que ver con que le quisiera quitar a Kate.

Al principio cuando se enteró de la amistad que había entre ella y Ardley recordaba aún las sensaciones de celos que lo carcomian por ser otro hombre quien disfrutara de la compañia de ella. Sin embargo ahora ver con sus propios ojos que William tenía otros planes y que además los ayudara a ellos era suficiente para tener en él la plena confianza de contar con su ayuda.

Vió como Ardley se adentraba en el coche para después este desaparecer en el largo y oscuro camino. Por mucho que se evitó a decirlo con sus labios, deseo dentro de su corazón que él también pudiera ser felíz al lado de esa mujer.

Se quedo unos segundos más ahí parado, ahnelando esperanzado en la nueva vida que comenzaria a vivir. Al que solían llamar "La mano derecha de Ardley" que si no mal estaba el nombre era George se encontraba parado junto a él. Percibió una mano de él en su hombro y escuchó en un bajo susurro 《Ya es hora joven Wellintog...》

No había tiempo que perder...

* * *

El camino parecía no acabarse nunca para llegar a la mansión, con cada tramo que pasaban sentían que era el mismo camino, no obstante la diferencia de que habían un árbol distinto o un farol en difetente lugar era lo que les aseguraba que estaban avanzando.

Albert se encontraba fijamente observando a travez de la ventana lo que su transparencia le ofrecía. Miró de reojo a Candy quien estaba sentada al otro extremo del asiento del coche. Sintió una pequeña llama de calor en el corazón al verla. Candy se retorcia las manos anciosas sobre su regazo mientras también observaba a travez de la ventana, ¿nervios de estar con él a solas? se preguntó curioso. Después de todo no debía olvidar que ella era mujer bastante joven y como tal debía de sentir esas sensaciones. Aunque llevaran siendo amigos por largo tiempo, la nueva relación que habían empezado hacía unas horas era tan llena de experencias y sensaciones nuevas y desconocida para ambos... más ella.

Estiró la mano y con delicadeza tomó una de las nerviosas manos de ella, la que estaba más proxima. Candy fijó la mirada en él ante tal gesto con un leve sonrojo a lo que él sonrió dulce. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella en un puño e hizo un poco más de presión al llevarse la mano de ella a los labios y besarsela. Estando aún entrelazadas en un puño las colocó juntas sobre una de sus rodillas, no deseaba que la confianza de años atrás se perdiera por su relación, quería que ambos se sintieran comódos y libres.

Ella sólo miró todo el acto sin retirar su mano, fijó los ojos en Albert aún sonrojada, sin embargo suspiró más tranquila y sólo entonces regresó su vista hacia la ventana sonriendo con las mejillas coloradas.

Cuando al fin llegarón a la mansión, salierón en silencio del coche. Albert despidió a su chofer deseándole una agradable noche y que lo vería al día siguiente. Se volvió hacia Candy y pasandole el brazo por los hombros la acercó hacía si para juntos encaminarse a la entrada principal. Había frío y la noche era oscura, los árboles soplaban viento de una manera suave y gélida dando ese aura a que las hojas se desprendierán de estos con sutileza y se atravesaran en su camino. A pesar de eso ellos siguierón avanzando despacio, disfrutando de ese momento. Albert le acariciaba de modo suave el ante brazo de abajo hacia arriba en un gesto de cariño. Seguian sin hablar, no era por qué no tuvieran sobre que hablar, pero la experiencia de caminar abrazada con esa persona a la que te sientes correspondida de noche era tan irreal, intíma y llena de sensasiones hermosas que internamente ninguno deseaba interrumpir.

Entrarón al vestibulo sin siquiera atreverse a hacer algún ruido. No deseban que la tía Elroy despertara. Qué Dios los ayudara si eso ocurría.

Candy se despojó de sus zapatillas de fiesta, sentía los pies entumidos de tanto bailar mas para lo poco que ella estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo, hizo una nota mental prometiéndose que de ahora en adelante lo pranticaría más amenudo. Albert también hizo lo mismo con los suyos a diferencia que, él para evitar que los pasos se escucharan en el silencio que reinaba ahí dentro.

Sosteniéndo cada quien el par de zapatos con una de sus manos y teniéndo la otra entrelazada entre ellos se dispusierón a subir las gradas. Albert iba adelante para percatarse que donde pizara era seguro para que Candy no cayera. Unas que otras risitas se les escapan a ambos, pero que intentaba acallar lo más pronto, ya que en más de una ocasión dierón un traspié para estar a punto de caerse.

Una vez arriba se dirigierón al cuarto de Candy. Ella no dijo nada al tener en cuenta del como Albert se adentraba al cuarto y cerraba la puerta. Tenía plena confianza en él. No iba a salir despavorida por nervios a su compañia. Arrugó el entrecejo. No señor, eso si que no. Era Albert, su dulce príncipe quien siempre estuvo a su lado apoyándola en todo momento haciéndola sentir cómoda y segura, se trataba del hombre del cual se había enamorado y como tal confiaba en él.

Pérdida en sus razones como se encontraba. Candy no se dió cuenta cuando Albert avanzó hacia ella para después de manera dulce enrrollarla con sus brazos, abrazandola e inmovilizandola...

Si. Así es como anhelo tenerla desde la tarde. Abrazada hacia su cuerpo, en total privacidad de todo y de todos, sentir el calor que emanaba y le trasmitía a él. Reconfortándolo, dandole pruebas de que con esa acción, tenerla acunada contra si... no era sueño y que estaba viva... Estaba viva y junto a él. Una lágrima escapo por uno de sus ojos, resbalándole por la mejilla hasta que cayó sobre el pelo rubio de ella, lugar en donde aspiró profundo él después. Más lágrimas siguierón escapando de ambos ojos. Furtivas, deslizándoseles hasta caerles mientras él la abrazaba aún más fuerte. Estaba llorando en silencio, pero no podía evitarlo. Con todo lo sucedido durante el día no se había instalado bien en su corazón el alivio, el miedo, el dolor, la esperanza y tantas otras emociones que lo embargarón cuando despertó esa tarde y que tan sólo en ese momento estaba pasandole factura.

 _-Oh Candy...mi dulce y úniica Candy... -_ dijo en una suave voz baja y llena de emociones. Ella al escucharlo quiso volverse para encontrar su rostro y bueno...hum para darle un beso a modo de respuesta, pero al hacerlo ya no estaba o al menos fue lo que creyó pensar cuando sintió sus brazos no en la cintura, sino alrededor de sus rodillas, ¿pero qué demonios hacía? Casi soltó un gemido escandilizado al verlo. Colocó una mano en la corinilla de su cabeza, dispuesta a pedirle que se levantara.

 _-Perdóname tanto Candy...-_ soltó el joven en un suspiro que parecio ser más una súplica. Unas delicada súplica que provocó en Candy un alivió inexplicable y dudoso.

 _-Vamos Albert, ¿por qué lo dices? no me debes ninguna disculpa_ -dijo ella en la misma voz baja y suave -. _Puedes ensuciar tu traje, venga porque mejor no te levantas_ -ofreció sonriéndole.

- _Sólo perdóname... -d_ ijo de nuevo sin agregar más palabras, recordando en su interior el daño qye le pudo haber causado por su despiste.

La joven le acarició la parte alta del cabello, rozandolo a penas con sus dedos de manera tierna. Hasta que el aluído elevó su vista para encarar la de ella, ¡Cielos! Se preguntó angustiada el que le pasaba a Albert al notar como lágrimas caían de su hermoso rostro, su semblante era tan contrito y vulnerable que le pareció desconocido. Tanto que sin que ella pudiera darse cuenta o evitarlo le empezarón a brotar también las lágrimas.

 _-No llores Candy... Sabes que eres más bonita cuando sonries -_ le recordó él con ternura.

 _-¿Por qué lloras mi pequeño Bert?... ¿acaso ocurre algo malo?... -_ preguntó ella con la quijada temblorosa sin hacer caso a lo que él acababa de decirle mientras ahora le acariciaba la frente haciéndo a un lado el mechón de pelo rubio que siempre le caía rebelde. Él sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro negando.

- _Lloro porque estas aquí comigo...porque aunque no lo merezca me amas...porque lucharé para que lo nuestro sea siempre...y porque te amo tanto que me cuesta creer lo ciego que fui para no darme cuenta antes..._ -acarició con uno de sus dedos aún a tavez del vestido la parte de atras de su rodilla al tanto la miraba con ojos abatidos -. _Sólo dime que me perdonas Candy...y yo te prometo hacer todo lo que este en mis manos para hacerte felíz y nunca más volverte a lástimar..._

- _Nunca podrías hacerme daño Albert y aunque lo hicieras jamás podría dejar de amarte... -_ contestó ella ahora arodillada frente a él. Colocó ambas manos a los lados de su rostro para hacer contacto con sus ojos al tanto acariciaba sus mejillas con sus pulgares eliminando los rastros de lágrimas añadió -. _No se a que se deba esto, pero si esto te hace sentir mejor te digo que te perdóno de todo y por todo_ -se le quebró la voz mientras más lágrimas salian de sus ojos -. _Te amo Bert y nada me hace más felíz ahora que tu estes a mi lado... No necesitaré de más mientras así sea...-_ se abalanzó hacia su cuello para rodearlo con sus brazos y abrazarlo con fuerza a lo que él respondió con la misma impetud.

Albert se derrumbó por completo al escucharla, la estaba abrazando con el mismo arrebato. Tratando de tomar y llenarse de todo lo que podía ofrecerle ella tan sólo con su presencia. La amaba y ya no le importaba la edad que tuviera, los tantos negocios por los que la dejó de lado. No. Ya importaba nada salvó ese momento en el sentía como con cada lágrima que caía, renacía de nuevo por una segunda oportunidad, por la solvencia de una vida junto a ella sin dolor, sin secretos, sin odio y mucho menos muerte...

Estiró sus labios en una media sonrisa. Candy también lloraba, estaba convencido que lloraba por él aunque ella no supiera por qué le pareció un gesto tierno, sin embargo apenas hace unos minutos le había prometido no ser el causante de su tristeza y era lo que iba a cumplir. Le acarició el largo cabello con extrema delicadeza mientras la tenía rodeada con el otro brazo por los hombros ya que ella lo abrazaba por el torzo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho y cerca de su cuello.

 _-Creo que ahora estoy seguro de que incluso también te ves más bonita cuando lloras_ -ella elevó la mirada y lo miró con sus grandes ojos verdes velados por una fina capa de vidriosidad en ellos -. _Estoy bien Candy... ahora sé que contigo siempre lo estaré. Gracias por ayudarme a compartir mi dolor..._ -le anunció deslizando su indice por las mejillas, nariz hasta llegar a sus labios y pasarlo con lentitud -. _Ahora que te parece si me regalas una de tus hermosas sonrisas para sentirme bien por completo_ -sonrió con deleite cuando ella sonrió, no con alegria, pero si que con un sonrojo del cual desconocia que le pasará amenudo. Se le hinchó el corazón al saberse con el único derecho de que con él fuera así de evidente. A lo cual no resistió y la besó...

Profundamente, resbalando sus labios con los de ellas gracias a las lágrimas rezagadas. Era lento de una forma arrebatadora y tierna, moviéndo sus labios de un lado a otro mientras ella se acomodaba aún más recostada en su regazo con la ayuda de él.

Candy era inexperta, pero eso no impidió que se diera cuenta que este beso nada tenía que ver con el primero que se dierón, ni con los que le habían siguido. En este había más entrega...Más amor.

 _-¿Quieres ser mi novia Candy?, ¿me permites cortejarte como te mereces? -_ pidió en voz baja alejando unos centimétros su rostro del de ella para poder verla a los ojos.

 _-... Si Albert...-musi_ tó ella a como pudo ya que las sensaciones de estar así con él la tenían abrumada, tanto que le costaba tener los ojos abiertos -. _Pero aún siendo tu pupila Albert y que dirán la tía Elroy y el consejo y... -_ anunció dudosa recordando de pronto haciéndola bajar de la nube donde se sentía estar ciertos detalles que les impedía una relación pública.

 _-Ya me encargo. Te aseguro que todo eso será lo de menos. Tu de lo único que debes preocuparte es permamecer a mi lado -_ contestó adivinando lo demás que ella pensaba. Algo brillo en su mirada y añadio risueño -. _Más cuando vaya con tus madres a solicitar el permiso de cortejo_ -añadio frotando su nariz con la de ella.

 _-No te olvides de Tom -_ le recordó ella, ya que últimamente Tom andaba tras de ella cuidandola. No porque estuviera enamorado, sino porque decía él que como hermano era su deber - _Está conmigo en todo momento. Hoy me espero cuando salí del hospital_ -aclaró al ver el semblante curioso de Albert.

Claro... Como no se le ocurrió antes, vaya menudo ingenuo resultó siendo.

Se hubierá ahorado el mal sueño de haber preguntado las caracteristicas del dichoso muchacho que la esperaba siempre en la clínica del doctor Martín. Casi río de si mismo por no haber tenido bien clara la mente por estar enfrascado en celos que intentaba negar. No obstante en lugar de eso la besó de nuevo con renovada felicidad de que Candy no estuviera con otro -. _Sólo asegurate de que no tenga ningún arma y hazle saber que mis intenciones son sinceras -_. Candy rió espóntanea al escucharlo.

De pronto Albert le tapó la boca delicadamente con una mano, dandole a entender con la mirada que a sólo unos cuartos se encontraba el de la tía Elroy y que ahí si, ¡qué Dios los librara a ambos si ella se despertaba y los encontraba ahí solos! Bien pudierón haber estado en la bibblioteca, pero Albert quisó algo más privado en donde quedara sellado ese momento y que cada vez ella entrara a su cuarto lo recordara.

Se besarón por una última vez y luego se quedarón abrazados mimandose y hablandose en susurros deleitandose de algo nuevo.

Ahí cómodos acompañados por la cálidez de la cercanía del otro en medio de la habitación en la cual se quedarón dormidos sobre la mullida alfombra que la adornaba. Quizás fue Albert quien sin darse cuenta fue el primero en caer rendido ó tal vez fue Candy apoyada en el brazo de él funcionando como almohada mientras Albert la abrazaba por la espalda decansado su brazo alrededor de su cintura y oliendo su fresco cabello para después pegarla más a su cuerpo de manera posesiva y protectora...

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **Jajaja... Gracias por sus comentarios! ya las extrañaba a todas y disculpen que no se los devuelva porque se me va la lengua con ustedes ¡ups! queria decir los dedos jejeje ... sino de poquito a poquito se los iré insinuando y no quiero... sólo espero no decepcionarlas con el final.**_

 _ **elbroche morí de risa con eso de la bebida jajaja... ;)**_

 _ **¡Amy Freites!¡! 8) Qué maravilloso leer de ti... jajaja Eso me imagine con el papá de Kate muy arcaico, pero imaginate aun en estando en este siglo hay familias tan arraigadas a las viejas costumbres (como la mía jeje... super exasperante) cuanto más no lo iban a ser en aquel tiempo... Y con el minific que mencionas ya lo termine, no ponía fin porque esas chicas no me dejaban plasmar el "Fin" jajaja Broma! ;) Gracias por tus lindas palabras ya te extrañaba y pues ánimo ahí en tu diario vivir ... Cuidate mucho 8)**_

 _ **Saludos y espero este cap. les haya gustado 8)**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y a TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes sólo lo tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

Mansión Callagan, Chicago, agosto 10 de 1919

Destinos sellados

 _-¡¿Cómo que no encuentran a Kate?!_ -rugió con estruendosa voz el Sr. Callagan rompiendo la tranquilidad de la mañana.

 _-Lo siento señor. En la mañana que fuimos a su habitación para arreglarla no la vimos, pensamos en que quizás la señorita había ido a cabalgar, pero no ha sido así. Pues han transcurrido las horas y nadie la a visto..._ -anunció la criada en actitud culpable con la cabeza gacha.

 _-¡Busquenla, ahora mismo! ¡Tiene que estar por algún lado!_ -dictaminó con voz queda.

Todos los individuos que vivían ahí empezarón a buscarla, no hubo quien no lo hiciera. Sus padres, criados, sirvientes, trabajadores e incluso cocineros andaban en un ir y venir por toda la casa y alrededores. Quienes sabian montar caballo incluso fuerón más allá de los límites del territorio que se les permitia, ¿quizás la señorita había errado el camino? Aunque eso era poco problable ya que Kate se sabía el camino de regreso incluso con los ojos vendados.

 _-Señor no hay rastro de ella en los y más allá de los alrededores_ -anunció uno de los jóvenes que había ido montado a caballo -. _Tampoco la encontramos en los lugares en donde peligra la seguridad de estar caminando_ -añadió adivinando la siguiente pregunta de su patrón al ver la mirada que le dedicaba.

¿Dónde podría estar? se preguntó afligido. Por su mente desfiló la escena de anoche en la biblioteca, un peso parecido al plomo cayó sobre su corazón al reparar en que si no encontraba a su hija se arrepentiría por el resto de sus días de no haberle dado una explicación más clara del por qué su desacuerdo ante tal amor. El recordar la abofetada que le dio sólo lo hizo sentir peor...

 _-Disculpe señor_ -habló el mayordomo principal entrando al estudio. Sacandolo de sus lamentables pensamientos, abrió más anciosos los ojos al dirigirle la mirada -. Hum..hum...-tosió el joven para aclararse la voz. Seguro esto no iba a gustarle a su patrón -. El mensajero de la familia Wellintog trajo una nota en donde los señores preguntan si su hijo, el joven Esteban se encuentra por aquí -predijó tratando de perder la postura -. Parece que tampoco lo encuentran Señor -puntualizó.

Por el rostro de Henry bailarón varias emociones mientras el de su esposa quien se encontraba al lado de él, quizas hasta sentir lo mismo en ese instante. De total estupefacción.

¿De que era por lo que se estaba arrepintiendo hace un momento?...

Hacía tan sólo unos minutos pensó en las millones de posibilidades malas por las que su hija no aperecía. Más ahora no necesitaba de mucha matemática para saber que hubo sido de su paradero.

Se fugarón.

Fue la respuesta transparente, precisa y certera que surgió en él junto a un sentimiento de indignación, traición, decepción, desilusión al lado de otras que nada tenían que ver con la alegría.

Los iba a buscar. Resolvió firme y luego de encontrarlos iba a darle su lección a cada uno. Es que, ¿acaso a estos chicos no se les enseño el compromiso y el decoro? Pues tal parecía que no.

Si. Una severa y para nada piadosa lección era lo que se merecian. A Kate la enviaría lejos...muy lejos, al otro lado del mar. Ya era suficiente consentimiento. Y con Esteban...bueno sobre él no tenía potestad. Era probable que al enterarse sus padres recibiría su justo escarmiento aún cuando fuera el heredero primogénito de la familia.

Tal vez si ponía en aviso la situación lo más probable era que los hallarán, no debían estar muy lejos... en algún pueblo cercano era lo más seguro.

 _-Hemos encontrado esta nota señor, parece que es de su hija..._

 _-¿Cómo? -_ cuestionó Henry.

 _-Margaret la cocinera la ha encontrado en el primer cajón de la mesa de noche de Kate señor, creem.._

 _-Haber, dámela -_ pidió la madre urgida encaminandose hacía las docellas para después arrebatarles el sobre y abrirló con rápidez. Dejandolas a ella con las palabras al aire.

Beatriz colocó una mano sobre su boca mientras lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas al tanto su esposo se pocisionaba a su lado para poder leer en compañia de ella el contenido del papel.

 _Queridos padres y hermana..._

 ** _FLASHBACK..._**

 _Seguro que para cuando encuentren esta nota ya no estaré. Sospecho que quizas hasta ya saben con quien estoy y lo mas probable es que estarán disgustados por mi falta de actuar._

 _Comprendran que lo amo y que él ama por sobre todo..._

Kate escribió estas primeras líneas sentada en su mesa de noche. Unas hojas, un tintero junto a la pequeña lámpara era todo lo que había esta.

Con la mirada fija en el oscuro cielo en donde millones de tintilantes estrellas salpicaban adornandolo junto a una media luna. Su mamá hacía más de una media hora que se había marchado, brindandole la privacidad y soledad que ella ahora necesitaba.

 _Madre... no habrá día en que no tu piense en ti y en tus sabios consejos, en la convicción de la manera en como creías en las cosas, en las personas, pero más que nada en lo que amábas... Gracias por transmitir en mí esa misma fuerza, ese enfoque diferente de ver la vida en el que no tiene sentido nada si no amas. No creas que no comprendí sobre lo que hablamos. Es ese mismo eje el que yo observaba en ti cuando te miraba al lado de mi padre...Es el que yo siento cuando estoy al lado de Esteban. Se que lo entiendes..._

Apoyó ambos brazos sobre la mesa, pensando y escogiendo bien sus palabras para lo siguiente que escribiría. Por un lado se sentía culpable hasta el punto de compararse al igual que una cucaracha por lo miserable de su actuar para con su única hermana.

 _Hermana... Espero que algún día puedas perdónarme, sé y reconozco que no estoy y tengo el derecho a pedir más perdón del tuyo del que ya he abusado..._

 _Perdóna mi acitud hacía ti todo estos años, nunca me detenía a pensar en las consecuencias que recaían sobre ti cuando yo pedia y se me daba con fácilidad de parte de todos. Quiero que entiendas que jamás fue mi intención opacarte ente nadie o dejarte de lado para yo acaparar toda la atención. Actuaba como actuaba porque eras tu quien me inspiraba a ser mejor. Sé que esto que hice no tiene nombre Cora, mucho menos cuando es hacía tu hermana...y sinceramente deseo que seas felíz, que puedas perdónarme no por mi bien, si no por el tuyo para que el día que conozcas a esa persona y puedas amarla con la misma intencidad que yo lo hago comprendas porque lo hice...Por qué Esteban también lo hizo..._

Apretó con nerviosismo la pluma al tiempo que cerraba los ojos con fuerza para concentrarse mejor. Una lágrima cayó por su ojo derecho.

 _Padre... Quizas sobre mi recaiga el hecho de no volverme a llamar como una de tus hijas._

 _Lamento que lo tuyo no se hubiera logrado, mamá me lo ha dicho todo. No vayas a molestarte con ella por revelar algo en lo sólo tu tenías derecho para hablar por favor. Lo hizo para hacerme ver el por qué de tu actuar. Con suma sinceridad entiendí tu preocupación al escuchar a mi madre, quiero que sepas que no te odio, que nunca podria permitirme siquiera sentirlo después del buen padre que has sido para mi. No es por capricho que hice esto... He aprendido padre que aunque las situaciones sean similares en su momento, nunca se tomán de la misma manera no si amas con sinceridad..._

Para ese entonces ya más lágrimas caían de sus ojos... Iba a extrañarlos a todos, después de todo eran su familia. En verdad lamentaba hacerles esto, el verse obligada a lo que haría, más no podía y ni quería imaginarse una vida en donde no estuviera junto a Esteban, mucho menos viendolo al lado de su hermana.

Dobló con sumo cuidado el papel amarillento.

Antes de meterlo en el primer cajón de su escritorio lo acercó a sus labios, apenas un roce cargado de amor. No sabía dentro cuanto tiempo los volvería ver y deseaba imprenar todo su amor fraternal y sinceridad que ese sobre exclusivamente para ellos.

Oyó de repente un silvidito inconfundible para ella, cualquiera pensaría que se trataba de algun pajarito, más no para ella...Se asomó a la ventana y ensanchando sus delgados labios en una suave sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano observó la alta e inconfundible figura de Esteban escondida entre los arbustos y árboles que ayudado por la oscuridad de la noche apenas y se hacia notar.

 _No deben preocuparse por el que dirá la familia de Esteban, él al igual que yo dejo una carta explicando nuestros motivos para hacer esto. Ambos somos consientes de lo que esto implica en nosotros, las consecuencias que repercuten sobre nosotros que es el perder todo cuanto ustedes dispusierón para nuestras futuras vidas. No se preocupen del como haremos para vivir, somos personas y sabremos salir adelante..._

Se paró frente al gran ventanal que daba hacia el balcón. Antes de salir se volvió para mirar por última vez su cuarto el cual albergaba buenos y felices momentos junto a su familia _《Este no es final ni el adiós de nada...》_ retumbó en su mente con recelo. Y era cierto, estaba convencida de que sin lugar a dudas volvería ver a su familia.

Se giró al escuchar nueva mente el silvido y tomó conciencia en que debía apurarse si no queria que los pillaran a media escapada. Por lo que, enganchando bien el bolso al hombro empezó con sumo cuidado y maestría a bajar del balcón. Mientras tanteaba bien los huecos en dinde siempre solía apoyarse para no caer, no pudo evitar reflexionar en que esa también sería la última vez que bajara de esa manera para escabullirse entre los espesos arbusto e ir en busca de su amado.

No, ya no haría más, se dijo con cierto jalo de tristeza. Desde el principio había amado esa euforía por escaparse de su cuarto para encontrarse con él.

Unas fuertes y firmes manos soteniéndola por la cintura la regresarón a la realidad. Tomándola con delicadeza para ayudarle a bajar de la misma forma.

Una vez ya bien asegurada en tierra firme sintió como de pronto Esteban la abrazaba a lo cual ella correspondió con el mismo sentimiento de alivio, amor y entrega. Se entregarón con la misma impetud a un beso contenido y lleno de promesas.

-Juntos amor...-le aseguró con voz queda Esteban teniéndo su rostro entre las manos y mirándola a los ojos sin temor alguno.

-Juntos -secundó ella con una sonrisa en los labios -. Te amo Esteban.

Se mirarón con intensidad profunda compartiendo en silencio el mismo sentimiento. Esteban le dió otro beso fugaz en los labios y tomados de la mano desaparecierón entre los árboles y setos para dirigirse al coche en donde un George los esperaba tal y como Albert le había encomendado.

Hacía su nueva vida juntos...los dos.

 ** _FIN DE FLASHBACK..._**

 _Los amo y siempre estarán en mi corazón porque nunca dejarán de ser mi familia. Confío en que algún día ayuadado por el paso del tiempo podrán perdónarnos sin recriminarnos._

 _Por siempre suya,_

 _Kate._

 _-Esto no puede suceder...Aún estamos a tiempo para alcanzarlos y traerlos de vuelta_ -dijo Henry resuelto a cumplir sus anterior opción.

 _-Si. Eso sería lo mejor, no podré estar en tranquila pensado en como para vivir_ -le apoyó ella preocupada en el bienestar de su hija y del otro muchacho.

Henry dirigió sus paso de nuevo hacía su escritorio. Tomó el saco y el sombrero que se encontraban despreocupados sobre el escritorio. Parte de él intentó convencerle de que no lo hiciciera, que dejara a los muchachos vivir su amor, sin embargo la otra parte necia de él le recordó sobre la pocisión que ellos tenía y por ende la obligación y deber a los que estaban sujetos por la sociedad a la que pertenecían.

Pasó de largo frente a su esposa. Iría a la jefatura a poner el aviso, quizás los Wellintog pensarán lo mismo y estarían de acuerdo con él, tal vez hasta ya se encontrarían allá...

 _-¡No lo harás! -_ dictaminó de rodón la mayor de las hermanas Callagan. Interpondiéndose en el camino de su padre con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados para no dejarlo pasar por la puerta.

 _-Hazte a un lado Cora -_ ordenó amenazante e inpaciente - _tengo que ir a buscar a tu hermana._

 _-No la encontraras, ya deben haber pasado por los lugares cercanos a este_ -dijo ella segura de sus palabras.

 _-Eso no lo sabes_ -frunció el ceño -. _Ahora hazme el favor y retirate de mi camino, si no quieres el mismo castigo que le impodre a tu hermana cuando la traiga de vuelta._

 _-Por favor padre..._ -pidió ella viéndolo suplicante - _deja que viva el camino que eligió...no sacas nada de nadie con traerlos de vuelta...sólo acarrearas desgracia para todos._

Si. Lo sabía. Su actitud no se parecía en nada comparada a la de anoche, cuando intento drogar a su hermana y meterla en la cama con otro hombre por todo lo que ella sufrió al ser sólo Kate el centro de atención y dejandola a ella de lado. Quizás se mire como un sentimiento falso por safarse de su hermana, sin embargo como no reaccionar luego de lo que sus ojos y oídos fuerón testigos.

El día anterior cuando decidió seguir a Esteban para saber que se traía entre manos con su hermana nunca imaginó toparse con semejante reunión en el estudio de su padre. Escondida detrás de la puerta observando y escuchando por el pequeño espacio entreabierto que esta dejaba fue testigo mudo de la valentía de esa pareja al intentar sacar a luz su amor. Ya no pudo regresar a la fiesta después cuando finalizo la intensa reunión, al contrario decidió macharse de una vez para su habitación olvidandose por completo de su malvado plan y de la copa que había dejado en el balcón donde horas antes se reunió fallidamente con su hermana.

Durante toda la noche no pudo dormir pensando, recordando y sintiendo pena por su hermana. En verdad Kate amaba a Esteban. No por simple capricho, sino más bien con palpable amor. Por un instante se había sentido como la peor basura al darse cuenta del mal acto que le pudo provocar. Que te robara tu hermana el prometido por el cual no sentias nada comparado a condenarla a la miseria y desgracia de por vida a un desconocido no era tan atroz. Y al final había llegado a la conclusión de que se pensaría más despacio mañana y de ser posible hablaría con Kate . Teniéndo eso en mente pudo descansar y disfrutar de un sueño plácido.

No esperaba despertarse esa misma mañana y toparse con la noticia de fuga entre su hermana y su prometi...hum, hum...ex-prometido. Se corrigió ya que estaba mas que convencida de que para esa hora ambos no tardarían en buscar a un juez para que los casara, a lo mejor ya hasta lo estaban.

Había alcanzado a escuchar las palabras que su hermana le había dedicado en la carta y algo en su corazón se había descolocado por la sinceridad que había marcada en ellas... Lo intentaria y si. Si algún ella también llegaba a conocer a un caballero deseba conocer ese amor del cual su hermana menor le describió.

 _-Esta bien Cora, tu ganas. No lo haré -_ dijo Henry luego de haberse pensado mejor el punto de vista que su hija acababa de decirle. Las palabras habían hecho de cierta forma mella en él y concluyó que si Cora siendo la principal traicionada estaba dispuesta a hacer las pases con Kate porque no ellos que eran los padres.

Era cierto y no sacaba nada. Lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Si los traia de vuelta los condenaria a una vida de infelicidad. Cerró los ojos y como vaga imagén recordó a Esteban y a Kate tomados de la mano. Si Esteban se atrevió a tal grado era porque en verdad debía amar su hija. No estaba diciéndo que los perdonaba desde ya pues tal acto no era fácil. Tal vez con el tiempo lo haría y llegaría a tener nuevamente contacto con ambos.

 _-Gracias padre_ -dijo apenas en una sonrisa Cora tomandolo de la mano.

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar para devolverle el gesto a su hija. Miró fijamente a su esposa quien gimoteaba y tratando de trasmitirle con la mirada acerca de su decisión final junto a la seguridad de que Kate estaria bien a lado de aquel muchacho.

 _-Usted -_ dijo el señor viendo a una de las criadas - _haga favor de ir a buscar a la ama de llaves para que releve de la búsqueda de mi hija a todo el personal -_ pidió.

 _-Disculpe señor, pero ella se encuentra indispuesta -_ habló la criada con la quijada temblorosa -. _La encontramos dormida en el jardín... esta en su cuarto, pero tiene un terrible dolor de cabeza señor -_ explicó al ver la cara interrogatoria de todos.

Lo que los señores ignoraban era que en realidad la habían encotrado acostada junto al jardinero entre los arbustos (vestidos) Detalle que todo el personal estuvo de acuerdo en omitir.

El, ¿cómo? o ¿por qué? estaban en esas condiciones nadie lo sabía... A exepción de Cora que sólo abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al caer en cuenta en donde dejó esa "copa" la noche anterior... y de quienes seguramente la bebierón pensado que era un vino normal.

* * *

Mientras tanto esa misma mañana en la mansión Ardley...

Albert se removió un poco incómodo por la la mala postura en la que se encontraba y por una molesta luz que le daba de lleno en el rostro. Aún con los ojos cerrados se hizo a penas aun lado y fue cuando se percató del dolor de cuerpo que tenía, seguramente dormió en una muy mala pocisión, supusó relajando el cuerpo por una postura más cómoda y lejos de esa infernal luz solar que anunciaba la mañana. Estiró la mano tratando de alcanzar en vano la sábana que problamente estaría de lado. Bufó frustado al sentirla, tenía frío, por lo que no le quedo más remedio que abrir los ojos para lograr localizarla. Uno primero y después el otro con maracada pereza. Parpadeó varias veces obligando a su vista a adaptarse a lo que había a su alrededor y al no estar muy convencido de lo que miraba restregó con ambas manos su rostro.

Era un cuarto como cualquiera, sin embargo por la decoración dedujo que era femenino, no tardó tampoco en darse cuenta que estaba acostado sobre una alfombra en donde probablemente había pasado toda la noche, además de estar aún vestido con la ropa elegante del día anterior ahora estropeada por arrugas, ¿por qué estaba ahí? Por un instate desorientado como se encontraba se preguntó por qué amaneció en un cuarto femenino y no en el suyo mas aún con la ropa de la noche anterior. Sin embargo tan pronto como formuló la pregunta llego de rondón la respuesta a su mente.

Candy...

Sonrió suavemente.

Claro... como pudo olvidarlo por completo. Si ahora eran pareja con Candy, en algún momento de la noche mientras estaba abrazado con ella debierón quedarse dormidos. Ya conciente de esa verdad voltió su rostro para buscarla.

 _《No podía ser... No otra vez a él...》_

Reaccionó afligido sentándose como si fuera resorte, ¿dónde estaba Candy? No pudo haber sido otro sueño, este se sintió real no sólo por las emociones o lo vivido, si no porque en su corazón estaba plasmado el calor de amor que Candy le trasmitio. Miró hacia sus lados buscandola como loco, hizo de lado su abrigo como si ella pudiera estar escondida en el.

 _-Albert...-_ escuchó el susurro de aflicción.

Miró hacia el frente y casi celebró de alegria al encontrar a Candy de pié ante él, sólo que unos metros alejada ¡Dios esta vez no fue un sueño! Candy seguía aqui con él, sacó el aire que hasta en ese momento contuvo en sus pulmones.

 _-Hola_ -dijo con una sonrisa relajada y dulce.

 _-Albert... pasaste toda la noche aqui en mi habitación.._. -anunció ella nada ceremoniosa y nerviosa lo evidente.

Él quedo desconcertado por esa actitud, no obstante se dió cuenta del verdadero fondo que estas palabras querian decir. Quedarón dormidos, los dos, sólos y en un cuarto. Estaban vestidos, pero...

 _-Señorita Candice_ -anunció una criada quien venía acompañada de otras dos entrando a la habitación luego de haber llamado con suaves toques a la puerta.

Todos quedarón de piedra en ese cuarto al verse las caras.

Y Pues como ere de esperarse al igual que en su sueño todos en la mansión no tardarón en enterarse de que el patriarca de la familia mas prestigiosa y respetada de todo Estados Unidos había pasado toda la noche junto a su pupila en un mismo cuarto, sólo. Y por si fuera poco como si de pólvora estimulada por el fuego se tratara esto se esparcio hasta llegar a oídos de Elroy Ardley.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 ** _Gracias por su apoyo... La verdad es que no me siento tan bien para devolverlos hoy, pero me alegro ver a Rebeca Vcs y a Miss Andrew (ahí te leo amiga) por aqui, mañana tal vez ya se los devuelvo como debe ser... Gracias a todas y que buenas son para deducir lo que venía._**


	28. Chapter 28

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y a TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes sólo lo tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

 _Chicago, agosto 10 de 1919_

 _-¡¿Cómo que dormiste con Candy?!_ -tronó con voz enardecida la tía Elroy - _¡Sólos William! ¡los encontrarón sólos!_ -añadió fuera de control con los puños apretados.

 _-Ya que los sabes acaso no te contarón con lujo y detalle en que aspecto nos encontrarón -_ dijo Albert admirado por la rápidez en la que corrian los chismes en su propia casa.

No tenía ni diez minutos de estar en la biblioteca con su tía y ya parecía dispuesta a sacarle las respuestas a como diera lugar.

Poco después de que las criadas los encontraran a él y a Candy sólos en el cuarto, no le quedo de otra que abandonar la habitación para irse arreglar a suya no sin antes decirle a Candy que la vería después... mucho después, porque estaba casi convencido al cien por ciento que su tía no tardaría en enterarse y tan pronto como lo hiciera se enfrentaría a una serie de reclamos y repeoches sobre su conducta que tendría lugar durante algunas horas. Hubiese querido desayunar antes para en mejores condiciones, sin embargo no le dio tiempo a siquiera tomarse una taza de café.

Él ya no era cualquier chiquillo, estaba más que dispuesto a casarse con Candy, es más le confesaría a ella lo que sentía por Candy le gustara o no. Y si de por casualidad se atrevía a amenazarlo ya estaba preparado para cualquier argumento que le soltara.

 _-¡Eso no importa! ¡los encontrarón sólos y eso basta para imaginar que paso!_ -dijo ella molesta restándole importancia al punto de vista de su sobrino.

 _-¿No creera que fuimos capaces de tal acto? -_ cuestionó él admirado de la imaginación de su tía, ¿qué clase de inviduos sin educación pensara ella que son ellos? -. _Estabamos vestidos -_ aclaró un tanto descorcentado.

 _-Tú eres el patriarca de un empoderio William, dime tú entonces de que otro modo una chiquilla ilusa puede atrapar a un hombre como..._

 _-¡No le permito que insinue eso de Candy!_ -terció Albert de pronto totalmente indignado y fuera de sus casillas viéndola amenazante.

 _-¡Pues entonces tendrás que enviarla lejos! porque los rumores no tardarán en regarse por toda la sociedad! Y asi jamás conseguiremos un buen partido para ella_ -dijo viéndolo con un brillo desafiante.

Si. Estoica mente, pero lo aceptaba, quizás había ido demasiado lejos al insinuar que Candy había seducido a su sobrino para atraparlo de ese modo, pero aún así, ¿cómo diablos fue que acabarón juntos y sólos en esa habitación? Ella ya hacía un tiempo en que venía observando con cautelosa fijación los gestos de Candy para su sobrino. No era tonta. Esas miradas que le dedicaba, esa forma en como lo trataba y se dirigía a él cada vez que le hablaba, esas eran muestras de profundo cariño que sólo se tenían para un ser querido. No obstante William no parecía demostrar tener ninguna de esas reacciones, sin quiera alguna miradan, por eso pensó que Candy le había jugado una mala treta para atarlo a ella. Ahora al ver el sombrío rostro de William se daba cuenta que se había dejado impulsar por su cólera al enterarse de boca de una de sus criadas sobre semejante noticia. Candy en todas esas ocasiones siempre tenía una mirada limpia de maldad hacia su sobrino.

 _-Sabes que no lo permitiré_ -dijo el joven viéndo de la misma forma a Elroy. Sacándola de sus razones.

 _-¡Por Dios William! ¡No sabes lo que implica que ella se quede!_ -vociferó con enojo renovado al escucharlo.

Tenía que ser una broma. El hecho de que no hubieran hecho nada no quitaba la consecuencia de ser ellos la comidillida de la sociedad. Candy se tendría que marchar.

 _-¡No hicimos nada! -_ corrigió ya exasperado - _. Y ni se te ocurra volver a insinuar fechorias de ella._

 _-Nos harás pasar a todos en boca de la sociedad -_ dijo entre dientes, apretó el pañuelo con fuerza hasta que los nudillos le quedarón blancos. Era imposible convencer a William de enviar lejos a esa chiquilla reboltosa de Candy. Aflojó el agarre al pensar en otra posibilidad -. _Esta bien, pero entonces habrá que casarla_ -sugirió resuelta con los ojos cerrados meditando ese rayo de luz sobre tremendo error. No se fijó en como Albert se ponía tensó ante sus palabras -. _Varios jóvenes de buena pocisión se han mostrado interesados en ella, pensaba comentartelo en algún momento, pero dadas las circunstancias no hay más tiempo que perder -_ abrió los ojos para encararlo -. Candy se casara y para mientras eso pasa habra que mandarla a otro lugar.

 _-Ella no se casara con nadie tía_ -respondió Albert serio - _además no esta tan ligada a la familia y se la pasa en el Hogar de Pony. No hay por qué imponerle algo que no desea_ -. "Ni yo" quisó agregar luego de haberle explicado con suma paciencia como si de un bebé se tratara.

 _-Aún hay tiempo William, los criados están sabidos que si esto llega a salir de estas cuatro paredes pierden su trabajo o al menos en durante un día_ -dijo ella sin prestarle tanta atención a la mirada airada de él - _. Trataré de apurarme a enviar unas cartas a los padres de estos jóvenes, con un poco de suerte quizás tarden en enterarse y vengan a presentarse..._

 _-¡Candy no se casara con nadie que no sea yo!_ -entonces si rugió Albert con voz autoritaria por no decir "Ella es sólo mía ahora".

El tiempo desaparecio en ese instante. Albert no rehuyó ni un milimétro su mirada de los fríos ojos de su tía. Inclusó ahora los ojos de Elroy se volvierón más gélidos al escucharlo, no obstante a Albert poco le importaba, ahora si que reconocia que amaba a Candy y ya ni imaginaba un futuro sin ella. Se irguió aún más para dar seguridad y veracidad a sus palabras y postura.

 _-¡Tú no puedes casarte con ella William!... ¡es tu pupila!_ -Elroy tomó aire, bastante aire porque sentía como el aire abandonaba sus pulmones con rápidez por semejante locura -. _No debes llegar tan lejos para reparar este error..._

 _-Creo que no me he explicado bien_ -terció él dejándola con las palabras en vilo -. _Tìa ante todo soy un caballero, usted me enseño a comportarme como tal_ -Elroy se arrepintió por dentro el haberle inculcado tan bien esa conducta -. _La amo...la amo y esa será la razón por la cual no se casara con nadie más y si es necesario que me case con ella ya por tal acto... Pues lo haré_ -declaró con vehemente pasión sin dejar lugar a dudas-. _Y si me dirá que el consejo no lo aprobara estoy más que dispuesto a ceder mi lugar de patriarca a otra persona. Y si es porque ella sigue siendo mi pupila, sabe tan bien como yo que eso no será empedimento -_ anunció sin más. Dejando claras sus intenciones.

Los ojos de Elroy se abrierón como platos a causa de la sorpresa. Pero no tanto como para no tardar en regresar su postura estoica de siempre, sin reflejar ningún tipo de emoción en su rostro a lo cual Albert desconfió.

Sin dudas Elroy no se esperaba eso... Por lo que tratando de serenarse y enarcando bien una ceja dijo:

-William...

* * *

Candy caminaba nerviosa de un lado a otro en el jardín. Con los brazos bien cruzados en la parte baja de su pecho miraba cada cuanto con ojos anciosos y preocupados en dirección a la ventana que daba hacia el estudio de Albert. Estaba temerosa de lo que pudiera estar pasando dentro de esas cuatro paredes, mas si era la tía Elroy quien se encontrara adentro.

 ** _FLASBACK..._**

Cuando recién hubo despertado esa mañana pensó que estaba bien desubicada, empezando porque el cuarto lo miraba bastante grande o era ella la chiquita.

Sin embargo al tratar de desperezarse mejor para tener su entorno más claro, simplemente no pudo. Algo o más bien alguien se lo impidió, poco lo faltó para que el alma abandonara su cuerpo cuando al voltiar su cara se topó de lleno con el rostro sereno de Albert. Conforme fuerón pasando los minutos fue conciente de el brazo del joven bien enganchado a su cintura y no sólo eso, ya que no tardó en sentir como una de las piernas largas de él estaba entre las suyas descansando plácidamente, y seguro que aún más por la cálidez y comodidad que seguro le brindaba la falda de su vestido.

Eso fue más de lo que pudo soportar. Sintió como el sonrojo le nacía desde la raíz del cabello hasta terminar en la mera punta de los dedos de sus pies. Por lo que tragando con mucha dificultad en seco en un intento vano por calmarse hizo de lado el brazo de Albert con sumo cuidado. Una vez librado de ese brazo sacó poco a poco sus piernas que aprisionaban la de él intentando no ser brusca en el proceso.

 _《Definitivamente era lo más hermoso que hubiera visto...》_

Concluyó faltándole de pronto el aire y la razón de pié frente a él. Observando curiosa y fascinada por los rasgos viriles de un hombre y que mejor que los de Albert. Su figura alta descansando satisfactoria mente sobre esa alfombra mullida, su cabello rubio cenizo revuelto de un lado otro, sus ojos cerrados con esas espesas pestañas largas y esos labios entreabiertos de un color caramelo, ¡Dios!... reprimió un jadeo. No debería tener ese tipo de pensamientos, si aún siguiera en el colegio "San Pablo" seguro que la rectora ya la hubiera mandado a la famosa "Celda de Corrección" por detallar de esa manera aun hombre... Sin embargo a pesar de ser enfermera, nunca sintió deseo por fijarse en asi de ese modo en el cuerpo masculino...

Quizás asi de simple su ser entero no podía creer que hubiera pasado toda la noche con Albert quien aún vestia la ropa de fiesta de un día antes. Movió a un lado la cabeza al percatarse de como él empezaba a despertar gracias al calor que seguro ella le arrebato al safarse de su lado y de los rayos del sol que asomaban traviesos a su rostro. Vió con renovado deslumbramiento como él se desplazaba al otro lado para acomodarse mejor, el como estiraba el brazo intentando encontrar algo a, ¿ella? Se preguntó queriendo que eso fuera.

No obstante al oír como unos pasos se iban asomando precisamente a su puerta se escuchó diciendo el nombre del muchacho totalmente afligida perdiéndo de repente todo interes en los movientos de Albert despertándose. Ni caso hizo al tan dulce _《Hola》_ que él le dedicó con una sonrisa mientras que ella viéndolo con el rostro tornado en una mueca de pánico le hubo contestado un 《 _Albert... pasaste toda la noche aqui en mi habitación》_ ¡Cielos, si lo encontraban juntos...

Demasiado tarde, las criadas habían entrado luego de tocar y llamar a la puerta...

 _ **FIN DE FLASBACK...**_

Luego de eso sólo recordaba el como Albert con una sonrisa tierna y una inclinación le había dicho que la vería más tarde después de haberse levantado un tanto incómodo, y acercándose un poco más a ella le había dicho por lo bajo apenas rozando su oído que lucía hermosa recién levantada.

Dicho eso sin más hubo salido del cuarto dejándola a ella otra vez sonrojada y con un trio de criadas perplejas e incómodas.

Se suponía que se verían en el desayuno. Más no fue así, ya que al preguntar por Albert o mejor dicho por "William" como le había corregido la tía Elroy michas veves antes se enteró que ya hacía casi una hora que él y la matriarca llevaban encerrados en la biblioteca. Razón por la su apetito cesó de repente no sólo en ese tiempo de comida, sino también para el almuerzo y posiblemente incluida la cena ya que eran cerca de las tres de la tarde y ni señales de ninguno. Suficiente razón por la que ahora se encontraba dando pasos de un lado inquieta intentando buscar una paz que evidentemente no sentiría hasta no verlo a él.

La tía Elroy se enteró y sólo Dios sabía que es lo iba a pasar. Era un acto imperdonable por no decir nada decoroso y vergonzoso. Lo más problable es que la enviara a ella lejos o peor, que la desponjarán del apellido Ardley o que a Albert lo casarán con otra o fuera a ella, ¡No!.. vibró en su mente alarmada...

 _-Creo que harás un sanja si sigues caminando asi Candy_ -habló de repente Albert viéndola un tanto divertido, con sus manos metidas en las bolsas del pantalón.

Hacía sólo unos diez minutos que había finalizado su encuentro no muy agradable con la tía Elroy. Estaba exausto además de hambriento, súper hambriento, pero valió la pena... Los resultados fuerón por de más satisfactorios, y quizás los que Candy necesitaba escuchar con suma urgencia ya que a lo lejos devisándola y conforme iba acercando sus pasos a donde ella estaba dió por hecho que si no la calmaba inmediatamente terminaría por abrir partir en la tierra en dos.

 _-¡Albert! ¡Dios mío, que alegría verte!..._ -dijo ella viéndolo aliviada, pero con voz aún alterada - _. ¿Qué pasó allá adentro?...¿cual fue la reacción de la tía Elroy?... ¿me quitarán el apellido? -_ preguntó ya presa de los nervios.

- _Ssshhh...Ya, ya Candy -_ dijo él a modo de calmarla, tomándola por los hombros con la mirada perpleja _-. ¡Rayos, que ideas han estado pasando por esa cabeza Candy!... No paso nada si. Tampoco le quitarán el apellido a nadie, menos si es a tí, no lo permitiría..._ -le avisó él causando en ella un destello de evidente alivio en su mirada -... _Fue sólo que la tía Elroy sabe ahora de los sentimientos que tengo hacía_ ti -un segundo le tardo la paz ya que ella abrió aún más los ojos con el doble de aflicción que antes. El joven rubio tomó apurado su rostro adivinando sus pensamientos -. _No esta molesta si... bueno tampoco esta del todo de acuerdo, pero lo comprende Candy, sólo sigue disgustada por lo que paso esta mañana._

 _-Perdóname por colocarte en esta situación Albert... Soy una tonta...debí despertarte_ -dijo la joven conmocionada balbuceándo una disculpa.

 _-Tranquila Candy..._ -volvió a decir él -. _En todo caso perdóname a mi, fuí yo el que el culpable al ser descuidado aún mas conociéndo mejor las reglas cariño..._ -dejó verle, hablando con voz tierna mientras observanba complacido como las mejillas se le acaloraban por el modo en como la llamó. Cambió su postura por una más de concentración. Colocando una mano en su barbilla anunció -: _Hay un modo en como lo podemos resolverlo si lo que quieres es ayudarme..._

 _-¿Cómo? -_ preguntó ella urgida por saber.

Él sonrió.

 _-Bueno si tanto insistes te lo diré, pero con una condición_ -curiosidad y expectación total era lo que bailaban en los ojos de ella -. _Que dirás si -_ declaró tomándola con delicadeza de las manos para después darle un tierno y corto beso en los labios. No sin antes asegurarse que no hubiera nadie.

 _-¿Si?... -_ secundó ella absorta en ese beso recien dado.

 _-Si -_ le confirmó sin añadir más palabras alejandose unos centimetros de ella -. _Y ahora que te parece Candy si paseamos por el jardín mientras te voy explicando -_ ofreció galante extendiéndole su brazo con otra de sus maravillosas sonrisas -tengo chocolates -dijo entusiasta, conociendo de sobra lo que provocaría en ella con esto último.

 _-Esta bien...-_ respondió primero la joven titubiante, sin embargo al escuchar la palabra "Chocolate" apoyó de lleno y sin rechistar su brazo en el de él con una sonrisa espóntanea.

Sabía de antemano que esos chocolates seguro Albert los había pasado tomándo a hurtadillas de la cocina. Siempre solían hacerlo cuando estaban juntos y no había moros en la costa o la tía Elroy al asecho.

Una vez empezarón a caminar el sentimiento de complicidad con el toque de amor que ambos compartían empezó a brotar entre ellos acompañados de risas y comentarios tan naturales como las rosas, el sol y toda la flora que miraban a cada paso dado, y con cada chocolate en su paladar.

* * *

 _《En verdad se mira que la ama...》_

Pensó Elroy observando curiosa como la pareja de rubios se paseaba por el jardín desde la ventana de su habitación. Hace rato cuando recién terminarón de hablar con William no había hecho mella en ella todavía la idea de que su sobrino ahora le profesara sentimientos profundos por la dama que llevaba tan armoniosamente galante del brazo.

Seguía molesta por las circunstancias tan poca decorosa en como los encontrarón en la habitación de Candice las criadas. A pesar de que su sobrino le perjuró que no había pasado más entre ellos, era un acto imperdonable por no decir uno que lleva a la ruina vergonzosa de la sociedad... Las horas estaban contadas y en cuanto menos lo sintieran el hecho de que ambos jóvenes durmieran juntos y solos, se escucharía por cada rincón de Chicago y quien sabe más donde.

Tampoco estaba tan de acuerdo a la idea de que Candy fuera su esposa. Como familia de alta estirpe en todos los aspectos se esperaba que la futura matriarca llenara con todos los requisitos que ella misma observaría para ser merecedora de un hombre como William. Tenía candidatas ya dispuestas a desembolver a la excelencia ese papel, sin embargo más allá de que su sobrino amenazara con dejar a la familia fue la pasión y el recelo de la decisión que sintió en su mirada y en sus palabras. Candy iba a ser la única o nadie...

Razón por la que tan sólo ese día iba a permitirle a su sobrino pedirle matrimonio.

 _ **FLASHBACK...**_

 _-Willam..._

 _-Sólo con ella me casaré tía. Y aunque esto no hubiera pasado, tenga por seguro que igual lo haría -_ siguió Albert sólido.

- _En verdad la ama... jámas mostro señales de ese interes hacía ella... -_ dijo Elroy más para ella, absorta en su asombro.

 _-¿Qué dijo? -_ preguntó el joven alcandola a oír.

 _-¿Cómo paso esto? -_ preguntó con voz calmada Elroy.

 _-Es historia muy larga para explicarselo... quizás hasta me crea loco, pero le puedo asegurar que la amo y que aún sin darme cuenta ya lo hacía -_ contestó dispuesto a no revelar nada de ese horrible sueño.

 _-Entiendo..._

Elroy por muy raro que pareciera viniendo de ella concordó con él, no quiso insistir o como mejor se le daba ordenar. Si William dijo que hasta de loco lo podía tachar era porque debía ser algo muy personal.

- _Sólo por hoy -_ dictaminó con los ojos cerrados para ver el rostro de su sobrino y arrepentierse de la loca decisión que acaba de tomar.

 _-¿Sólo por hoy?... -_ a que se refería su tía.

 _-Tu veras como harás William... si llegamos al día mañana y no has puesto tu mismo uno solución a esto, entonces tomaré yo cartas en el asunto -_ expusó inexpresiva. De nada le servia enfrascarse en una pelea con William sabiendo de antemano quien ganaría, por lo que ella misma iba ofrecerle la oportunidad. Si para el joven no tenía una solución para tan bochornosa situación ella misma lo resolvería por su cuenta.

- _Gracias tía -_ Albert se sintió felíz al entender lo que esa oferta implicaba.

 _-Ten en cuenta que necesitara de mucha preparación... y debes ir preparando un buen argumento para enfrentar el concejo -_ le advirtió.

 _-Ya lo tengo... Gracias tía, ya vera como los resulevo -_ sin decir más se acercó a su tía para darle un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, no tardo tanto porque Elroy no era partidaria de las demostraciones de afecto.

Vaya si no. Fue de mas que le dijiera que ella misma lo resovería ya que no sería necesario conociendo de sobra como lo resolvería su sobrino.

 ** _FIN DE FLASHBACK..._**

Y he que ahí se encontraba seguramente preparandose para declararsele a Candice, dedujó al verlos situados en el centro de un círculo rosal, sonrió. Al menos no moriría de pena por el fin de su linaje, sino que al contrario vivíria para ver el casamiento del patriarca y posiblemente con algo de suerte el nacimiento de los nuevos retoños Ardley.

Pero estaba yendo lejos todavía, muy lejos en sus ilusiones... suspiró desganada. Lo mejor sería que fuera preparándose con una doble dósis de paciencia para educar a esa muchacha revoltosa (versión de William en femenino) como la asemejaba ella por esa conducta tan libre y obstinada, pero de buen corazón, en la matriarca que debía convertirse.

* * *

 _-... Sabes que entre tu y yo siempre ha existido un tipo de conección inexplicable, ¿verdad?_ -comenzó diciéndo un tanto nervioso Albert cambiando el tema mientras le sujetaba la mano que ella tenía apoyada en su codo - _como almas atadas por ese misterioso hilo del que solías hablarme antes, ¿lo recuerdas Candy?... Cuando decías que esa era la razón por la cual siempre nos encontrabamos._

 _-Si_ -respondió ella de acuerdo con él traendo a memoria las coversaciones que solían compartir - _también recuerdo lo resistente que eras ante esa explicación_ -le memoró ella mofándose al recordar el como siempre él le decía que sus encuentros eran por mera casualidad o suerte.

 _-En mi defensa debo agregar que no creía en tales sentimientos._

 _-¿Cuales?..._

Albert se distanció de ella con delicadeza. Dandole la espalda y dejándola a ella a unos pasos atrás de él que se situó frente a uno de los rosedales, meditando y trazando sus siguientes palabras...

 _-Recuerdas también la vez que compartimos los sanwich Candy... ¿lo que nos prometimos?... Nuestras..._

 _-Nuestras penas y alegrias...-_ respondió contundente la joven reviviendo en su memoria aquel día soleado, encaramados en lo alto de ese árbol cada quien con la mitad de aquel emparedado.

 _-Si...eso mismo fue lo que te dije_ -sintió una felicidad de que ella no lo olvidara -. _Porque era bueno compartir cosas entre dos ¿no?_ -vió por el rabillo del ojo como la muchacha asentía con la cabeza _-... Quisiera renovar aquellas misma palabras aqui mismo Candy..._ -su voz barítono al decir esto sonó contenida por las emociones.

 _-Ahora... ¿qué pasa Albert?, ¿para que quieres renovarlas de nuevo? -_ preguntó ella entre curiosa y temerosa.

 _-Recuerda que te prometiste decir si_ -le recordó distraído mientras cortaba una rosa con delicadeza.

El joven rubio se volvió hacía ella soteniéndo la frágil rosa en una de sus manos, dió unos cuantos pasos con gracia, pero seguros hasta plantarse frente ella mientras tomandó una de las manos pequeñas de la joven tiernamente se arrodillaba en una de sus piernas y alzaba la rosa que contenía en el centro una brillante sortija con el otro brazo. Candy sólo abrió la boca para después volver a cerrarla por la impresión de lo que eso significaba.

 _-Se que es demasiado pronto para esto Candy. Apenas ayer te pedí que fueras mi novia y que iría a hablar con tus madres para cortejarte formarmente..._ -exhaló aire sin creerse del todo lo siguiente que diría - _aún asi creo que tu y yo no necesitamos de tanto cortejo para el tiempo que venimos de conocernos_ -aclaró al ver la mirada de ella -. _Esta es la opción que te ofrezco para reparar el error de anoche... Es la única salida que tengo para que no te alejen de mí mañana y asi proteger tu reputación_ -le explicó para luego añadir -... _Quiero que sepas que aunque lo de anoche no hubiera pasado igual te lo pediría, sólo que con más tiempo -_ agregó sintiéndose culpable por dentro -... _es por eso Candy que hoy y aquí mismo necesito que entiendas que quiero estar contigo en lo que me resta de vida, no por obligación o por verme orillado a cumplir mi deber de caballero... Si no porque te amo.._. -reconoció vehemente por el sentimiento tan puro que le tenía -. _Te amo y no tengo dudas... ya no quiero soñar una vida sin ti, lejos de ti... Quiero hacerlo por ese hilo que siempre nos unio de formas inexplicables, pero en el momento que más nos necesitabamos... por aquella promesa de compartir nuestras alegrias y tristrezas, pero que si me dices que si, compartiremos mucho más que eso mi querida Candy... Compartiremos la dicha y alegria de unir nuestras vidas enteras al lado del otro apoyándonos y amándonos en las buenas y en las malas ante todo, y contra todos_ -lágrimas empezarón a salir de los ojos de la chica -. _Te prometo ser más atento...amarte y cuidarte porque hasta donde lo he sido no bastara para larga vida que nos queda cariño..._ -Albert percibió la vulnerabilidad de la que estaba cayendo preso del pánico de tan sólo pensar que con lo dicho lo fuera rechazar. Tragó seco buscando aún más valor para decir lo siguiente _-...¿Qué me dices mi dulce Candy White?... ¿Te casarias conmigo?...¿Me regalarias el privilegio de ser tu esposo para el resto de tus días?_ -preguntó finalmente sonriéndo nervioso y viéndo a la joven con ojos inquisitivo.

- _Oh Albert... -_ dijo ella sin creerse ese momento mientras las lágrimas se le multiplicaban en los ojos de la alegria y emoción _._

 _-_ _Candy... aún no me has contestado_ -habló Albert por lo bajo, pero con el alma al aire ya que los minutos seguian pasando y ella seguía sin dar una respuesta.

 _-Oh Bert yo también te amo... y si, claro que si -_ respondió al fin la joven con una sonrisa de por más deslumbrate -. Si acepto ser tu esposa.

El joven sintiendo que ya podía respirar se puso sobre sus pies y sin perder el tiempo sacó con sumo cuidado la sortija que minutos antes había incrustado al centro de la rosa. Sontiéndola ya en una de sus manos se dispusó a colocarsela en el dedo anular de ella con suavidad, como si de un cristal se tratara por lo fino, delgado y pequeño que era.

Luego de haberlo hecho Albert la abrazó por la cintura para acercarla hacia sí, al tanto Candy posaba ambros brazos en los hombros de él. Terminarón de sellar ese momento con un efusivo besó que poco a poco terminó por convertirse en uno lento... Lleno de amor y promesas que vendrían por delante.

 _《Sólo deseo hacerte sonreír por el resto de tus días...》_

Fue la promesa que Albert ató a su corazón en ese momento.

 _Continuará..._

* * *

 _ **¡Holis! 8)**_

 _ **La verdad es que no me quise extender tanto en el asunto de la tía Elroy porque no queria que se viera como la historia de "In fraganti" jeje... Ya lo tenía pensado desde que la empece, pero cuando escribi este cap. me acorde de esa historia y pues decidi dejarlo asi.**_

 _ **Querida Mj... gracias amiga por tu apoyo en todos los aspectos, por lidiar conmigo y mis payasadas jejeje 8)**_

 _ **Abril... jajaja siiii lo de la escapada de Kate me lo había pensado como trillonadas de veces, pero al final decidi que si lo harían jajaja...**_

 _ **elbroche... "copa malefica" jajaja... se escucha puro cuento de hadas ese adjetivo jajaja... Gracias por ese detalle de no perder de vista la copa, yo no lo había tomado tanto en cuenta, pero cuando vi tu comentario ¡uufff! me acorde jejeje 8D**_

 _ **Amy Freites... jejeje si. Mira que si te sorprendiste con las actualizaciones yo también lo hi e con tus comentarios jijiji... la verdad es que estos ya los tenía escritos porque ya son pié para el final y por eso los ando publicando ahora... Gracias por comentar Amy y tomarte el tiempo para leer mis locuras jajaja...Te mando un abrazote enorme, cuidate y que estes bien.**_

 _ **KT1947... ¡Siiii! eso es lo que queria marcar jeje... Que fuese como fuese Albert amaneceria en la habitación de una mujer jajaja... Y con lo del perdón no puse explicaciones del por qué Albert se los pedía ya que (aparte de que Candy podía tacharlo como chiflado jeje) Él se lo dijo recordando todo el trago amargo que él le causo en el sueño y que pudo haberle causado si no se aclaraba con sus sentimientos jejeje...**_

 _ **Miss Andrew!... Fue un enorme gustaso leerte ya por aqui. Hoy si te doy la bienvenida como debe ya que ayer no me sentia tan bien jeje... Gracias por acordarte de mi y comentar ;)**_

 _ **Rebeka Vcs! ... ¡Woaw Rebeka! En serio que me senti muy feliz de ver tu review, no te ofendas, pero creeme que no esperaba verte y menos por aqui jeje... Ya que te había perdido el rastro ;) ... Gracias por tus lindas palabras y por comentar jeje... Espero que estes bien. Un abrazo a la distancia y tu tranquiz dale despacio con la lectura 8)**_

 _ **Kecs... Tienes mucha razón es hermoso amar y ser amado, quizas a veces cuesta un chorro dejarse amar, pero ya cuando lo haces es sentimiento muy feliz 8) Gracias por comentar y aparecerte ya me había preguntado donde estabas ;)**_

 _ **povoine3... Jajaja Todo una expectativa sobre el pasaría con la tía Elroy, pues aqui esta gracias por comentar, espero te haya gustado 8)**_

 _ **Sandra Carreo... Tienes ya se merecian un capitulos sólo los rubios. Esta historia quizas fue asi, por la trama tal vez, pero en la proxima si que metere bastantes bastantes momentos sólo con los rubios jijiji...**_

 _ **Rosario Escobar... Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegra bastante leerte y que te haya conmovido ese capitulo.**_

 _ **Guest... ¡woaw! ya tenía ratos de ratos de no ver a una por aqui jejeje... Gracias por animarte a comentar y por tu apoyo. Dios también te bendiga 8)**_

 _ **También Ana Izela Hdz, Cleo, Chickiss SanCruz y a mi Enamorada Bons 007 (¿Qué te volviste a hacer nanita?) jejeje... Y las que me leen en silencio. Como les había dicho eran seis capitulos ya van cuatro con este, por lo que la otra semana publico el final y el epilogo 8)**_

 _ **Un abrazo y Cuidense 8)**_


	29. Chapter 29

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y TOEI Animation; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes solo lo tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener, es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier parecido con otra es pura coincidencia**

* * *

 _Mansión de las Rosas, Lakewood, Marzo 09 de 1922_

 _-¡¿Candy...?!_

 _-¡Albert! eso no se vale, lo que hiciste fue tramp..._

 _Las palabras se quedan en el aire, mientras siento como sus labios se vuelven a posar sobre los míos de una forma arrebatada y sus brazos atrapándome por la cintura "Amo tanto cuando pasamos momentos como estos" Luego separa sus labios de los míos lentamente bajando poco a poco en el proceso la intensidad del beso y coloca su frente de una manera tierna sobre la mía, no tardo en sentir como unas lágrimas corren por mis mejillas, pero cuando abro lo ojos me doy cuenta que no soy la única que está llorando silenciosamente, después de un rato Albert murmura suavemente en mi oído._

 _-Gracias Candy… ¿por qué no me dijistes antes? yo…- dice sonriendo contenido de emoción –siempre me sorprendes Pequeña, Te amo…_

* * *

Escocia, marzo 16 de 1925

 _Albert… mi Bert… yo también Te amo…_

Sin duda ha sido la más hermosa realidad que he tenido. Tanto que hasta me aparece en un sueño.

 _Un sueño…_

Abro los ojos de manera perezosa. Parpadeo unas cuantas veces para adaptarme a la oscuridad que me rodea en la cual apenas se refleja la tenue luz de la luna que se cola por la ventana dando un toque fantásmagorico a la habitación. Sigo un poco adormilada, sin embargo eso no evita que sonria ante el sueño que acabo de tener.

Mi nombre es Candice White Ardley tengo 24 años, soy huérfana y crecí en un lugar llamado "Hogar de Pony" ubicado en Chicago. Luego fui acogida por la familia Leegan y más tarde adoptada por la familia Ardley. Familia la cual miembro por miembro me daría muchas alegrías y tristezas, pero más que todo alegrias, empezando por el jefe de la familia que años más tarde me haría no sólo ser su esposa, sino que también ser la mujer que amaría por el resto de su vida... La razón por la cual estoy postrada tan plácidamente en la cama es gracias al hombre que tengo a la par mía o mejor dicho pegado a mi espalda, envolviéndome con sus largos y fuertes brazos como si me fuera a escapar o a desaparecer.

Me volteo con cuidado para quedar cara a cara con él. Suspiro como tonta al fijarme bien en cada una de sus facciones, siento un deleite interno. Nunca me cansaría de verlo...

Años atrás (seis para ser exacta) habría salido despavorida de su lado como en aquella ocasión cuando al despertar me tope con su cuerpo a mi lado, recostados y solos sobre aquella mullida alfombra de mi vieja habitación en la mansión de Chicago. Aún recuerdo la curiosidad y fascinación que sentí al verlo ahí tumbado cuando me alejé de él... Lo mucho que deseé que despertaramos así, de esa manera para siempre. Acto que no tardaría en pasar ya que gracias a esa situación terminé por casarme con él y cumplir mi deseo...

No negaré que haya sido algo difícil, pues como futura señora y matriarca de la familia Ardley tenía que aprender varias cosas, desde como vestir hasta de que temas eran los mas apropiados para hablar en cada evento, de aprender a sobrellevar el orden en las mansiones hasta en los asuntos ecónomicos en los cuales me debía imbolucrar para ayudar a aligerar la carga a Albert, al patriarca. Si, no fue nada fácil más si tu instructora era alguien como la tía Elroy, sin embargo no me puedo quejar ya que reconozco que la anciana trataba de ser lo doble... triple de paciente conmigo. Ella y mi Bert que tampoco me dejaba a mi suerte, sino que al contrario trataba de hacer un espacio en su apretadísima agenda para irme a ver y enseñarme de mejor manera las cosas... Claro aparte de irme a cortejar, un detalle que él quiso regalarme entre rosas, caminatas y conversaciones en los meses posteriores a nuestra boda porque como prometidos que éramos, era también un acto imperdónable que ambos novios convivíeran en la misma casa. Mientras él se quedaba en Chicago, yo por el contrario me ví sujeta a confinarme con la tía Elroy en Lakewood en donde aprendí todo lo que soy ahora.

Rozo apenas las yemas de mis dedos por su frente, apartando como siempre aquel mechón rubio rebelde de su rostro que tanto me encanta, casi río al ver como mueve la nariz en una mueca graciosa cuando lo hago. Y sin que pueda evitarlo vuelvo a traer a mi mente todas esas miradas y gestos que ahora conozco de sobra. Su alegría, su tristreza, su enojo, su asombro... más que todo su asombro y vuelvo a caer en cuenta del sueño que recién tuve.

Pues ese día en especial. Luego de una semana tras la boda de Archie y Annie fue que el patriarca de la familia Ardley se enteró por primera vez que iba a ser padre. Y ese sueño sólo causo que reviviera todas las emociones de esa lejana tarde.

Juntos habíamos decidido pasar unas semanas en la mansión de Chicago para hacerle compañia a la tía Elroy antes de nuestro viaje juntos a África ya que Albert tenía un proyecto que comenzar ahí en aquel lugar donde años antes estuvo como voluntario de asistecia social para personas y animales. Lugar que me llevaría a conocer y por supuesto para crear más experiencias juntos como marido y mujer. No obstante aquella tarde habiamos decidido ir a caminar. Todo estaba bien hasta que mi querido esposo me retó a escalar un árbol ya que desde que me convertí en su esposa me vi privada de tales actividades para comportarme como se debía y dado que ya tenía un buen tiempo de no hacerlo Albert aprovechó esa tarde lejos de todos para que la pasaramos como solíamos hacerlo antes y también como una carrera en donde habría premio al final.

Si él ganaba le tedría que decirlé que era lo que le estaba ocultando de hace días y si él ganaba... bueno... pues... Ahora que lo recuerdo ya no acordamos que ganaba yo, pero igual no importaba.

De más esta que diga que lo hice, que acepte su reto. Aunque estuve a punto de caerme por la falta de práctica Albert no lo permitió sujetándome con fuerza de la mano hasta colocarme segura sobre una rama angosta. Si, ese hubo sido un susto de muerte para ambos, pero muy felíz al volver a sentir esa sensación de extrovertida en mí y no sólo eso, si no que pasados los minutos también lo reté a él con ver quien descendía más rápido. Reto el cual yo gané y celebré como nunca antes dando vueltas y riéndo como una niña cuando logras decir los números sin equivocarte. Si, asi me sentí por haberlo superado al fin en algo donde era tan bueno yo.

... Albert se me había acercado y me había dicho que de igual manera se lo dijiera mientras me tomaba de la cintura y me besaba con amenaza finjida. Recuerdo vividamente haberme alejado de él unos centimétros para después con voz alta y llena de emoción anunciarle que estaba embarazada. Dicho esto me había echado a correr y bueno él... fue tras de mí y como era de esperarse me atrapo como era de esperarse con la felicidad y el asombro marcado en su rostro. Bueno, aunque no tanto... porque yo me deje atrapar por él. En mi defensa debo agregar que amo esa sensación de estar envuelta entre sus brazos. Pasado eso luego de unos mimos y cariños mas, con nuestras manos entrelazadas nos abrimos paso hacía a la vieja cabaña del bosque donde una vez allí, pasamos una noche inolvidable...

Ocho meses después de esa noche no sólo nos dimos cuenta que no fue sólo un bebé, sino que contra todo pronóstico nacierón gemelos, dos bebés que eran mitad mía y de Albert quien se enorgulleció al doble. Nuestros pequeños Anthony Ardley y Nicholas Ardley ambos varones e idénticos a su padre. Sólo en lo físico ya que en personalidades son muy, pero muy diferentes... Son todo un caso y una caja llena de alegrias y sorpresas cada uno.

El, ¿por qué estoy así? ó ¿cómo es que estoy despierta a esta hora?. No importan, lo único importante aquí es que pase otra noche maravillosa al lado de éste hombre. Siento como el cuerpo me hormiguea hasta expandirse a lo más profundo de mi ser de tan sólo memorar sus manos acariciando mi cuerpo, sus labios recorriéndolo con termura mientras se hacía uno conmigo, con todo ese amor que siempre me ha entregado y demostrado a lo largo de estos años. Sin duda he perdido todo recato cuando pienso en él de esta forma. Albert siempre me hará vibrar del modo que sea, hasta el punto de casi sentir como el corazón se me sadrá del pecho en cualquier instante.

A veces pienso que él sabe de cosas que otros como yo no, desde ayer me perecio que no quería soltarme o alejarse de mí para nada, la razón no la sé, no obstante fue hermoso pasar con él todo dìa en compañia de los gemelos.

 _-Albert… -_ murmuran repentinamente mis labios de manera suave contra su mejilla al sentir como me enrosca más con sus brazos para atraerme hacía su cuerpo.

Él aunque no este despierto logra escuchar mi llamado y de alguna forma lo entiende porque me suelta para acurrucarse del otro lado de la cama abrazando en mi lugar una almohada, instante que aprovecho a escabullirme con rápidez para ir al tocador.

Era raro ver a William Albert Ardley acostado tan plácidamente reflexiono estando de pié ante la orilla de la cama. No es que nunca duerma, pero casi siempre al más minimo ruido se despierta y la llegada de los gemelos sólo aunmeto su mal. Sonrío con picardía, sin duda estaba agotado.

Lo miro un rato más, agradeciendo a Dios internamente el haberme topado con él en la "Colina Pony" ya que de no haber pasado ese encuentro tal vez no estaría con él en este momento, disfrutando de su cálida y dulce compañia. Por otro lado quien sabe. Bert y yo siempre estuvimos de forma extraña conctados, rencontrandonos de maneras inexplicables.

Dejo de lado todos esos pensamientos al observar de reojo la mesa que está a un lado, cerca del sofá de nuestro cuarto: _《¿Por qué no?...》_ me digo al idear algo en mi mente. Que mejor que una carta a Albert comunicandole unas cuantas palabras... Si, lo haré me convenso unos minutos después.

Decidido esto, me dirijo con pasos seguros y cautelosos (para no despertarlo) hacía la mesa en donde encuentro lo que necesito. Papel y tintero... sólo me falta una lámpara.

* * *

Escocia, mayo 01 de 1925

Seguro que mi sonrisa se ha deber expandido cada vez más en mi rostro mientras siento como el corazón me da un vuelco de profundo alivio, felicidad, emoción, sorpresa... Soy incapaz de definir tantas emociones, no obstante cabe decir que todas son positivas. Aqui sentado en mi escritorio no puedo mas que estar agradecido con todo el universo por tener a mi lado a una mujer como mi querida y dulce Candy.

Termino de leer las últimas lineas de la carta que sontengo lo cual termina de ser el último empujón para revolver en mi todos los sentidos... En aquel sueño, en este preciso día fue que leí lo más puro y sincero, haciéndome sentir como lo más bajo e inconsiente.

Sin embargo hoy todo eso ha cambiado, incluso el cielo parece respandecer más y más al estar tan pleno y efímero en ese eterno color celeste.

Me relajo aún más en la mullida silla mientras paso una mano en mi cabello desordenandolo con los movientos que provoco con mis dedos. Percibo en mi como de repente otra sonrisa brota de mis labios de pura incredulidad por todo lo que estoy viviendo y he vivido a lo largo de estos últimos años. Han sido inimaginables... Me digo suspirando con incontenida alegría.

Unas estruendosas sonrisas provenientes del jardín logran captar mi atención sacandome de mi burbuja de mágia. En cuanto más las escucho más me deleito de la solvencia que este es mi futuro. Mío y que por lo tanto no ha sido un sueño. Que las alegres sonrisas que provienen del jardín no son de nadie más que la de mi amada esposa y mis queridos hijos...

Han pasado tantas cosas a lo largo de estos años... Es increible ver como todo encajaba tal cual debía y seguira siendo al tomar las decisiones correctas. Como todos teniamos un destino marcado junto a la persona que la vida nos tenía escogida.

Archie y Annie se casarón tal cual y como lo recordaba, en las mismas circustancias. Tienen un hijo a quien lo nombrarón "Stear" en honor al recuerdo de nuestro invertor valiente.

Con Candy pasamos una semana inolvidable en la mansión de Lakewood, después de la boda de ellos, una semana antes de marcharnos ambos al mismo proyecto de mi sueño en África. Ni loco la dejaría donde no pudiera estar al pendiente de ella y menos al saber de la maravillosa que iba a ser padre. En aquel sueño lamentablemente me había ido sin resolver nada con ella y bastará decir que fue el inicio de mi condena al no haber luchado más por ella. Ahora, en cambio en esta realidad esos años allá en ese continente fueron de ensueños... Ningún conocido más que nosotros y el equipo de trabajo, pero de lo contrario sólo éramos nosotros dos con dos futuros hijos a bordo, claro que según nosotros era sólo uno , sin embargo fue doble sorpresa. Ambos totalmente míos e idénticos a mi. Sólo que uno saco la personalidad atolondrada de mi inigualable esposa y el otro mi inconfundible personalidad, eso si ambos de buen corazón.

Si, todo ha sido un ir y venir de experiencias que quedarian guardadas en nuestros corazones de por vida, aprendiendo de cada dolor y alegria, de cada lágrima y sonrisa. Han habído momentos difíciles, miedos que enfrentar y superar, no obstante con amor y entrega se superán, sólo cuando quieres que funsione.

Seguro tal vez te preguntaras que habrá pasado con Esteban y Kate...

Bueno... pues todo lo relacionado a ellos ha sido asombroso también. Aparte de que llegarán esta tarde aqui de visita con nosotros. Debo agregar que a pesar de las circunstacias en las decidierón estar juntos, todo salió bien. Los padres de ambos lo comprendierón y aunque pasarón cerca de tres años para volverse hablar el amor basto para perdonar y enmendar cualquier error, más con la llegada de su primogénita.

La pequeña Evelyn sigue siendo una pequeña copia de su madre. Durante estos años que han pasado necesité de una gran fuerza de voluntad para no divulgar todo lo que ya sabía de ella, desde su personalidad hasta su manera de andar. Esteban se volvió un loco padre desde su nacimiento y no lo juzgo porque yo también lo soy con mis gemelos. El niño Sam, aquel al que habían adoptado con Cora ahora también esta con ellos. Me sentí felíz porque hasta Sam tenía el destino de ser el destino de ser adoptados por ellos.

Allan, el hermano de Esteban a encontrado su amor en Patty, ¿quièn lo diría? Se hubierón conocido en una fiesta e beneficio que se llevó a cabo en Florida y desde entonces estan juntos. Y con respecto a Cora ella también ya esta casada, tal vez no han podido engendrar hijos, pero viven felices y amados como pareja. Hasta donde sé, tienen una mejor relación con Kate.

Vuelvo a mirar el papel que sostengo en mis manos, es una carta. Sin embargo no tengo ni la menor idea del por qué ella eligió este medio en vez de decirmelo de frente... Supongo que ha de desear que nunca las olvide o que las lleve conmigo por si se me olvidan... O tal vez quiere que la vea de aqui a tres años, chisteo conmigo mismo recordando lo que paso con la otra carta.

La amo y nunca me cansaré de amarla junto a todo lo que me ha privilegiado para darme. Escucho de nuevo las risas y doy por hecho que de hoy en adelante todo lo que viva será sorpresa, más todo lo podre si tengo a mi familia conmigo.

Me levanto del escritorio mientras vienen a mi los recuerdos de la noche en que sesuponía que Candy moriría. Sonrío un poco avergonzado por mi arrebato de ese día. No la dejé ni a sol ni sombra durante todo el día y ya en la noche la poseí como si no hubiera mañana, hasta quedar completamente desfallecido. Ahora veo el resultado pero, ¿quién no lo haría estando en mi lugar?.

Termino de acomodar todas mis cosas en el escritorio, me aflojo mas la corbata para estar más fresco al tanto me dirijo a la ventana. Sin duda el más hermoso cuadro al ver como intentan sembrar rosas para el nuevo rosedal y es cuando me digo que debería estar ahí con ellos. Miro por última vez de soyolaso la carta, la silla y todo lo que hay.

Y sin perder más el tiempo salgo de la habitación para dirigirmé a mi realidad porque aunque parezca raro todo esto comenzo con sueño, del cual aprendí mucho. La inigualable realidad tiene valor por cada minuto vivído y decisión tomada. Sólo hay que tener valor de abrirte a lo que en verdad sientes y quieres... Reflexiono antes de apoyarme en una de las columnas en donde tres pares de ojos me voltean a ver con asombro para después mis hijos echarse a correr jubilosos en dirección hacía mí, los recibo a ambos agachado al tanto extiendo mis brazos a los lados en espera del ellos quienes no tardan y se abalanzan en mi con gran alegria, mientras entre palabras me cuentan emocionados que hacen en compañia de su madre. Llevo mirada a Candy quien sigue parada en el mismo lugar, más en su mirada veo todo lo que ha de estar pensando, disfrutando de este momento tanto como yo. Le sonrío dulce a lo cual ella responde con una más vivaz mientras sus ojos se tornan más verdes y se le hacen notar más las pecas.

Esta siempre estuvo destinada a ser su realidad... Sin embargo era necesario que primero fuera mi sueño por la variedad de motivos que ya saben, pero más que nada para vivir este preciso momento ambos, juntos con el amor que desde siempre sentimos desde que nos conocimos...

* * *

 _ **¿Fin?...**_

 _ **¡Hooola! 8)**_

 _ **Bueno pues... hemos llegado al capitulo final al fin de este fic ¡Dios, hubo momentos en los que en serio creí nunca terminar! jajajaja... Disculpen ante todo que lo publique hasta hoy, pero he estado tan ocupada y les prometo que si les cuento mi día se echarian a reir de la mala racha que anduvo hoy conmigo jajaja...**_

 _ **Espero les guste, ya sé que no hubo boda y menos noche de bodas jiji... La verdad es que no senti que eso le quedara a este fic, hubiera sido demasiado. Además hay varias historias que me gustaria escribir y no me quisiera los mismos patrones en todas. Quiero crear tantas con tramas distintos finales, inicios, etc,etc, etc ;)**_

 _ **Mil gracias por todo su apoyo a estas mis locuras jajaja**_

 _ **Mj, elbroche, Abril, Amy Freites, Rosario Escobar, Cleo, Sandra Carreo, povoine3, venezolanalopez (qué gusto verte 8) Enamorada 007, Ana Izela Hdz, KT1947 y a todas las que leyeron por su apoyo. No devuelvo comentarios porque estoy cansada, pero ya les reconoceré su gran apoyo en el epilogo jejeje...**_

 _ **Saludos, cuidense y nos leemos en el epilogo.**_

 _ **Un abrazo 8)**_


	30. Chapter 30

**Aviso**

 **La mayoría de los personajes de este anime "Candy Candy" pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi y a TOEI ANIMATION; pues yo al igual que todas ustedes solo los tomo prestados para escribir nuestras historias con ellos.**

 **La siguiente historia está escrita solamente con el fin de entretener es totalmente salida de mi imaginación y cualquier otro parecido con otra es pura coincidencia.**

* * *

 ** _Epilógo_**

 _Escocia, mayo 01 de 1925 (fecha actual)_

 _..._

 _Escocia, marzo 16 de 1925 (fecha en la que fué escrita la siguiente carta)_

 _Querido Bert..._

 _Para empezar debo reconocer que me siento como una tonta en este momento, es como si fuera la primera vez que te escribo cuando la realidad es que no lo es y ni será la última o la primera que te escriba._

 _Seguro que cuando recibas esta carta ya habrás deducido lo que pasa, más no exactamente, ¿verdad? Cálculo que probablemente sea en mayo, porque para ese entonces ya tendré cerca de dos meses..._

 _Son las 2:00 de la madrugada. Luego de esa entrega tan íntima y maravillosa como las que siempre hemos compartido me ha sido imposible seguir dormiendo o concebir la sóla idea ante esa posibilidad a partir de esta hora. Y dado que no me ha sido imposible conseguir papel y tinta (ya que estan en la mesa) Me he decidido por escribirte esta carta._

 _No voy a negarte que no hace frío, quisera estar envuelta en el calor que siempre me ofrece tu cuerpo, entre tus brazos de donde jamás he dejado de sentirme segura, mi corazón es testigo de que deseo hacerlo aunque no pegue un ojo por el resto de la noche, sin embargo no te he escrito esta carta para hacerte saber todas las debilidades que siento por ti a esta hora de la madrugada._

 _La verdad es que no sé por donde empezar, pero supongo que iniciaré por esto..._

 _He estado ya hace unos días analizando estos últimos años juntos... Nuestra convivencia, la complicidad en la que compactamos ambos es aún asombrosa para mí, aunque en mis pensamientos nunca dejo de repetirme que es lo lógico entre las personas que estan destinadas a estar juntas, ¿no lo crees, amor? (no tienes idea de lo mucho que me encanta llamarte así desde que soy tu esposa)._

 _Sabes Albert no me arrepiento de nada y tampoco reprocho al destino por las tantas malas situaciones en las que me colocaba en el pasado, sus sufrimientos, la soledad o en la tanta maldad de la que siempre me ví rodeada. Nada de eso importó porque al final tu eras ese rayo de luz que provocaba en mi vida ese matiz de felicidad que necesitaba para salir adelante... Bueno, aunque quizás de lo único que si me sentí culpable fue del modo en como nos vimos obligados a casarnos. Tranquilo, no digo que no entienda que aunque no pasara nada en aquella ocasión tarde o temprano terminariamos por casarnos. De eso no me cabe duda Bert... es sólo que tal vez tu planeabas otra ocasión más especial, ¿no?._

 _Hace unos años te había escrito una carta en donde te hacía conocedor no sólo de mis sentimientos por ti, sino también lo dispuesta que estaba a actuar fuera cual fuera tu respuesta. Recuerdo haber pasado unos días estresada y anciosa por estar pensando, en algunas ocasiones emocionada, en otras arrepentida (por atreverme a escribir semejante carta) en cual sería tu rección cuando la leyeras. Te sentirias disgustado, incrédulo o felíz por compartir el mismo sentimiento... Sin duda no fallaste del como lo imaginé... Llegando en el día que menos te esperaba, confesando el mismo amor que yo te profesaba y que aún siento con la misma intensidad... Tal vez si te faltarón las rosas y el baile que visualumbre en incontables sueños e ilusiones con mi "Principe en la Colina" (ups... al parecer nunca dejaras de serlo en vida) Pero reconozco que me lo recompensaste con creces esa misma noche, en la fiesta, ¿lo recuerdas?... Ese había sido el preludio de las noches que pasaría bailando en tu compañia..., y también el inicio de mis dolores de pies. Eres un buen bailarin a pesar de seguir siendo el "Tío Abuelo William" (doble upsss... hace años que te prometí no volver a llamarte de estas maneras, no lo puedo evitar)._

 _Así como también no puedo evitar agradecerte todos estos años que me has permitido vivir junto a ti como tu esposa, por los bellos hijos que me has regalado, por ser mi esposo, mi confidente y mi mejor amigo... Por las tantas vivencias juntos en Lakewood, Inglaterra, Magnolia, en nuestra amada África y aqui en nuestro único hogar Escocia._

 _Nuestra boda, ¡Ja! Lo alterada y nerviosa que estuvo la tía Elroy porque no queria ni un sólo error de mi persona, creo que será algo que jamás podré olvidar. Y por supuesto nuestra noche de bodas en dónde me enseñaste el arte de amar y entregar todo, tanto fisícamente como con toda el alma... Si Bert, quiero agradercerte por ¡todo esto y por el maravilloso hombre que siempre has sido conmigo! porque eres la única persona con la que mi corazón no para de latir a mil por hora desde hace tiempo._

 _...Hay veces en las que he tenido la impresión que a travéz de estos años tú siempre has sabido más de lo que se espera, no obstante no me interesa el tema al caer en cuenta que nada me importa más, si estas tu y mi hijos a mi lado... Lo que me lleva al otro próposito de esta carta._

 _Dejemé anunciarle señor Ardley que gracias a su arrebato de aquella noche de hace dos meses ahora me encuentro embarazada y que aparte de sentirme la más dichosa mujer del mundo, estoy más que segura que será la tan anciada pequeña Rosmary que ambos hemos deseado. Asi que pues le pido señor Ardley que vuelva a llenarse de la tan acostumbrada paciencia de la que es en usted ya muy bien conocida y por favor le solicito que no quiero verlo pavoniandose engreído por los alrededores de la mansión como hizo con nuestros gemelos cuando fuerón bebés._

 _Estoy convencida que ahora si que logre asustarte con la manera tan formal en como dirigí a ti, ¿verdad? Ojalá haya logrado mi cometido... Como sea, estoy felíz de estar en espera de otro hijo tuyo. Sé que será el inicio de otro futuro incierto, más estoy firme en mi esperanza que mientras estemos juntos como familia lo superaremos y sabremos salir adelante._

 _Cuidate mucho Albert, vive durante muchos, muchos años más para que yo pueda seguir disfrutando de esa personalidad cálida que posees al lado de nuestros hijos hasta envejecer. Gracias de nuevo por todo lo que has hecho desde que te apareciste en mi vida. No sólo en los problemas, sino también al mostrarme las miles de formas en las que se le pueden enseñar a vivir a una persona. La alegria y el nuevo color que les has dado a mis días bajo ese cielo tan parecido a tus ojos que seguiré amando es incomparable y el recuerdo de tus sonrisas dulces son las que reconfortan y dan seguridad cada día.., de hecho siempre lo han sido._

 _Quien te ama y te seguirá amando profundamente por toda la eternidad aun después de la muerte Bert._

 _Candy, tú por siempre esposa y "Pequeña Hechicera..."_

 ** _Fin..._**

* * *

 ** _¡Aaaayyyyy! no saben la alegría que me ha embargado de ver que he terminado de escribir mi primer fic, no tarde un año y ¡uufff! eso ha sido bastante satisfactorio para mi jejeje..._**

 ** _Sólo aclaro que esta es la carta que Albert lee cuando Candy ya esta muerta (cap. 21) y que es la que él dice que a acaba de terminar de leer en el capitulo anterior. No podia terminar el fic sin mostrar esta carta con todo el futuro de los pensamientos de Candy cambiados jijijiji..._**

 ** _Amiga Mj (tu apoyo y amistad), elbroche, Abril-04, Amy Freites, Enamorada 007, Rosario Escobar, Cleo (gracias por el aviso del nombre, jaja ni cuenta me había dado) povoine3, Ana Izela Hdz, Sandra Carreo y Gabriela por sus incondicionales reviews a lo largo de este fic. A mi querida AbigailWhite (que de seguro se encuentra bien ocupada con las adaptaciones, pero por aqui te dejo jejeje) Rebeka Vcs, Miss Andrew, Chiquita Andrew, Aminaabud, venezolanalopez (espero que todo marche bien y me alegra tu apoyo) Chikiss SanCruz, KT1947, Lety Jimenez, Guets, etc, etc, etc... por todas las chicas que pasaron dejando su review por aqui en las que incontables ocasiones me hicieron pasar un rato feliz y finalmente a quienes la pusieron entre sus favoritos o estuvieron siguiendola._**

 ** _¡Gracias por el apoyo! a mis retorcidas locuras jajaja... Quizas si hubieron bastante errores o tal vez si muy rapido el final, más espero que aún asi les haya gustado y por mi parte corregirlos en los siguientes fics que escriba. Se les aprecia bastante y pues no me queda mas por decir que fue palcer escribir para ustedes, no seguiremos leyendo en otro Albertfic._**

 ** _Cuidense mucho, Bendiciones y Abrazos a la distancia._**

 ** _Att. Valery 8)_**

 ** _PV1... La verdad es que Albert si iba a estar a enamorado de Kate jajaja... igual iban a tener un hijo, pero por varias razones ya no lo hice así (principalmente por el hijo jiji...) Me costo un poco y por eso comprendo a quienes decian que Albert estaba enamorado de ella jajaja..._**


End file.
